Simply Irresistible
by Kerichi
Summary: After tea leaves predict romance for Snape, he makes a sardonic wish on a falling star for a woman who enjoys Potions, dungeons, and malevolent bats like him. Alternate sixth year story with a sequel, 'Don't Call Me Daddy', also complete.
1. Waiting for a Star to Fall

**Disclaimer:** If you are interested in a story with a happy ending, you've found the right fic. In this tale, there is not only a happy ending; there is an interesting beginning, and I am pleased to inform you that many familiar characters share their points of view, adding colour and humour to the central storyline. Those readers who wish the sardonic Potions Master to fall madly in love and quote sonnets by the third chapter should turn back, but intrepid, discerning persons who appreciate that romance is a series of stimulating events that lead to love should read on. I look forward to reading the reviews of the perceptive people who realize that Severus Snape is sexy, and worthy of true love. I am not Rowling, or even Snicket, whose style (and sometimes words) I have borrowed for this disclaimer, but I am writer who appreciates readers who read AU, and hopes that each reader finds this story, and Snape, _Simply Irresistible._

* * *

**.**

In a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks, a solitary figure sat alone at a table for two. His countenance was so intimidating that any patron who glanced at him hurriedly looked away.

"Here y'go, Professor."

Severus Snape stared impassively at the mug of tea Madam Rosmerta plunked down on his table. "I ordered firewhisky."

The brassy haired proprietor smiled coolly. "You've had enough. It's time to drink my special tea and stagger on back to school."

He straightened the shoulders that had formerly hunched over his empty glass. "I never stagger."

"Bully for you, but there's a first time for everything. I've run this pub longer than you've been drinking, and when I say you've had enough, you have. Drink up."

Snidely demurring to her many years of experience, Severus drank his tea in four large gulps. The cheeky woman grabbed his mug when he was finished. Peering at the leaves left in the bottom, Rosmerta tipped the mug so that he could look inside.

"A guitar. My, my. New romance is on your horizon." Her knuckles rapped sharply on the wooden table. "I'll be knocking on wood everyday for your lady. She'll need it."

His look of disgust earned a grin from the curvy woman before she sashayed back to the bar. Severus picked up the mug and inspected the leaves meticulously. _Bollocks. It really was a bloody guitar._ He drew upon his formidable will to rise to his feet and stroll out the door without staggering once.

As he trudged back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus wondered what new indignities he would have to endure during the coming school year. He grimaced at the thought of hovering over Longbottom to make sure that he didn't wreak havoc through his considerable ineptitude. His mood soured further at the prospect of another year with a know-it-all like Granger and The-Boy-Who-Lived_-_To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse.

On the front steps to the school, he paused to gaze indifferently up into the night. A star streaked a fiery path across the black sky. Dark laughter filled the air. Mocking himself and the Cosmos, he drawled, "Am I supposed to make a wish on a falling star? Very well. If I am to suffer a bloody romance, I wish that the _fortunate_ woman enjoy potions, dungeons, and a _malevolent bat _like me."

Another star fell the moment he finished speaking. Unnerved, Severus hurried inside to his quarters, where he immediately fell across his bed in a drunken stupor.

.

In the back of a London nightclub, a popular recording artist presided over the party celebrating the end of his European tour. Every private room had been booked. The smiling blond man moved easily from room to room, group to group, shaking hands, kissing cheeks, and charming everyone.

The woman watching the pop star work the crowd smiled wryly. She recognized Glamour when she saw it. He used it to command attention and admiration, but Glamour by itself wasn't enough to indict on Misuse of Magic, and travelling and working as a backing vocalist to the singer hadn't given her anything incriminating to report to the Ministry of Magic.

She was relieved. He was nice when he wasn't trying to sweet-talk her into bed. She would miss him, but not too much. It was time to move on. In a few moments, she would say her goodbyes, falsely promise to keep in touch, and disappear. The wizard posing as a Muggle would return home, never knowing that he had been under investigation.

_"You were awesome tonight, Lora!"_

'Lora' turned to smile at the pop star's bubbly blonde girlfriend. The American actor was genuinely friendly. Probably because she knew the other woman hadn't slept with her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Cameron. Are you looking forward to getting back to LA?"

"Don't remind me. I've got three premiers, six interviews, and a dozen lunches to do. Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"No thanks."

"Couldn't get our Lora to change her mind?"

"Justin!"

Cameron's wide smile brought an answering grin to the face of the man who had asked the question. He gave the woman a long, lingering kiss. "I need to borrow our girl for a minute, baby. The boys want to say goodbye."

"Sure. Bye, Lora. If you change your mind, California's only a plane ride away."

Justin slipped his arm around Lora's waist. He led her toward the last room and opened the door. "You almost got away with it, little spy." He tightened his grip and propelled her forward. "A fan of mine sent me a copy of the Ministry report. Thanks for giving me the green light, but I feel like a fool for letting you in, and you're the one that's going to pay."

Inside the room, scantily clad girls stood around. They glared at her. Turning around to face the man and wishing she had her wand, Lora prepared to use her own brand of magic. Before she could do more than take a breath, however, the world went black.

.

The feminine spirit glowed softly as it hovered near the ceiling. The spirit watched, with a curious detachment, women encircling a body on the floor below.

Suddenly, a fairylike being in black robes appeared before the spirit. She shook her tiny fist. "What the _bloody hell_ are you doing up here? That's your body on the floor! Go back down there and hex those Muggles into next week, then Disapparate before they kick the ability out of your head!"

Before the spirit could react, another fairylike being in white robes materialised. "Hexing Muggles and Apparating around them is strictly against Ministry regulations. Besides," she said regretfully, "she didn't bring her wand to the party tonight." The white-robed figure peered at the body on the floor. "Do you think that she's in any condition to Apparate? There is the danger of Splinching."

Stricken to silence, the trio turned their attention to the scene unfolding below.

One of the Muggles nudged the body with her shoe before looking anxiously at the other women. "She's not moving." The Muggle covered her mouth in horror. "She's not _dead,_ is she?"

"What are you girls babbling about?" Justin stood in the doorway. Gone was the façade of the easy-going musician who had always given a smile and more to his affectionately termed 'Band-Aids'. The blue eyes that captivated fans were now cold and hard. He still spoke softly, but now his words contained menace. "I asked you girls to teach Lora a lesson, not kill her." He pointed his wand. "_Crucio_!"

One by one, the women fell to the floor, writhing and screaming.

"Just a few more moments, girls. Of course, I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you. Can't have this getting back to the Ministry, can I?"

The black-robed sprite watching from above whispered fiercely, "Roger the regulations! That wizard just used an Unforgivable Curse! What do you think he's going to do when he discovers Lora isn't dead? Forget Splinching. She has to Disapparate _now_!"

The white-robed sprite nodded. "You have much more to do before your life's journey is over," she told the spirit.

The spirit rushed towards the body on the floor, passing through those recovering from the curse and the Memory Charm.

Lora gasped for breath and Disapparated.

.

* * *

A/N: In this chapter, any character's resemblance to a certain pop star is purely coincidental... according to my lawyer.

**August 5, 2011- **This was my very first fan fiction story, and as a new writer, while my imagination and ear for dialogue was stellar :D, formatting errors abounded, and I never thought to use UK spelling. Thankfully, I've learned a lot about the craft of writing since July of '04 when this first started posting. (**More Than a Feeling, **my post-HBP Snape/OC romance won the 07 Quicksilver Quill award for Best Marauder Era Fiction on Mugglenet). It's been a case of so many stories to write, so little time to go back and edit a completed fic, but I'm determined to polish the story, and I've already replaced the first 18 chapters with edited ones. :)


	2. The morning after

The woman known as Lora heard a soft "Meow" and opened her swollen eyes. Her lips curved at the sight of the furry face close to hers. "Hello, Kitty."

Startled, the cat darted away. Lora slowly pushed herself to her feet. She was fortunate not to have been picked up as a vagrant sleeping on the street. With shallow breaths, she hugged her aching ribs and glanced at the row of houses before her, looking for the house numbers.

"Number five, number nine…c'mon, lucky number seven." She concentrated and a new house proceeded to materialise between its neighbours. On the door, a brass number seven gleamed.

She staggered forward and gave the door three short raps. After a moment, the door opened. "Goblin Green, my favourite," she said, gesturing towards the fresh paint.

Clever, dark eyes narrowed as the Goblin looked up at his visitor. His small, swarthy face tightened with concern. She was sure the morning sun highlighted every bruise. "Lorelei!" he gasped.

"Hello, Piper."

He gently grasped her arm with his long fingers and led her through the cluttered lounge to the kitchen beyond. "Sit down before you fall down."

Piper moved briskly around the small kitchen. He made tea, gathered certain items, and finally lifted a large box onto the table. He ran a hand across the intricately carved box. "I knew you'd need this when you didn't turn up last night." He tutted loudly. "I've worried these last seven summers that this would happen. Bound to, really, working for that lot. Ministry Intelligence my arse—a load of old tosh is more like."

"I've thanked Merlin every day since I met you that first summer," Lorelei said.

"Too right," Piper replied. "You were a good singer, my dear, but a horrible spy." He gave a bark of laughter, displaying a mouthful of sharp white teeth. "How you cried when you realised we'd charmed our posters to encourage attendance at our concerts!" He chuckled. "It broke your heart to think our little group might end up in Azkaban."

"I confessed, we got rid of the evidence, and pledged eternal friendship over a bottle of Firewhisky."

The two smiled for a moment at the memory.

Piper said, "I'm no mediwizard, but I am a decent medic." He sniggered. "Goblins being so rebellious and all. So I can tell you right now that you're lucky this time. I expected multiple fractures of the nose and jaw, broken ribs—"

"I'll be fine."

"After treatment. Professional would be best."

"No," Lorelei said firmly. "St. Mungo's is the first place someone looking for me would go."

"Who did this to you? Was it the wizard?" Piper said with a growl. When Lorelei shook her head, his voice lowered. "Death Eaters?"

"Worse. _Groupies_."

Piper listened as Lorelei told him her tale of a final assignment gone wrong.

"Is the goal you've been working toward worth all of this effort?" he asked. "This has consumed your life for the past seven years. You've taught at a different school each year, taking a Ministry 'assignment' each summer. Now you've gone and gotten yourself a beating and an enemy—why the Hades are you smiling?"

"Because of this." Lorelei opened her box, and removed a flagon. She drank the clear liquid. "Abeyance Potion temporarily suspends pain. It should last until I reach my destination. Don't worry," she said, " I'll head straight to the mediwitch once I arrive." She took out her wand and one final item from the box. "And with this Invisibility Cloak I won't scare any children."

She noticed the time and jumped to her feet. "I have less than two hours. Piper, help! While I'm in the loo, grab something for me to transfigure into a hooded cloak, find some hyssop leaves for my eyes, and make me something to eat! If we hurry we can get all of that done and still have time to perform a Stasis Charm to suspend bodily needs before I have to Apparate."

"Where's the fire?" Piper called after her.

"No fire," she yelled back. "I've got a train to catch!"

.

.

In the darkness of his bedchamber, Severus groaned. He opened a bloodshot eye to peer blearily at the timepiece that seemed to be doubled, or perhaps tripled. _Damnation._ _Only a few precious hours left before the school is besieged by a legion of cheeky snot-rags._

There was no time to be lying about. When he lifted his head, however, the room spun wildly. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes until the rising flood of nausea subsided. His hands clenched the coverlet in frustration. The body's temporary mastery over the mind was insupportable.

"Slinky!" he bellowed as loudly as his aching head would permit.

"Yes, Master?"

The Slytherin house-elf clambered out of the fireplace and moved across the room to stand by the bed. If Severus didn't know better, he would think that the creature was amused. "Bring me Morning After potions and coffee. Lots of coffee."

Instantly, a silver carafe materialised on the bedside table along with two flagons. Severus drank the potions and a cup of coffee. Colour and sardonic humour restored, he said, "Fetch my breakfast while I shower, Slinky. Don't forget the paper. I want the _Daily Prophet_ only. I wouldn't line a flobberworm box with that _Quibbler_ rag."

"Yes, Master."

"I've told you repeatedly _not _to call me 'Master.'"

"Yes, Master."

Severus waved his hand toward the fireplace. "You may go."

The sight of his unshaven image in the bathroom mirror brought a sneer to Severus' face. "What woman in her right mind would be attracted to _you?_" His reflection raised a satiric brow in answer. Severus said, "Right. A barmy one."


	3. A funny thing happened on the way to Hog...

"Good afternoon, Severus."

Severus looked up from his lesson plans. "Perhaps for those who actually _enjoy_ having their peaceful lives invaded by barbarian children. Certainly not for anyone else."

Dumbledore smiled benignly—his happiness and light version of a smirk—and sat in one of the office chairs. "I've been meaning to have a chat with you about your new research projects. How are they progressing?"

"Slowly. Certain things take time, just as certain potions take time to reach potency. "

"Ah, well, it's a good thing you'll be teaching less this year. You'll have plenty of time to devote to your research."

"I've been meaning to speak with you about that," Severus said. "You've made a unilateral decision—"

"You'll thank me later."

"I very much doubt it."

"Care to place a small wager on it?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What stakes?"

"Complete freedom to update potions stores with any items you wish against a pair of warm socks."

No budget? "Agreed, but the odds and prizes appear heavily in my favour."

"Appearances are deceiving."

Dumbledore's smile made Severus wonder what the wily old bastard knew that made him so confident of winning.

.

.

Concealed by the Invisibility Cloak, Lorelei made her way across Platform 9 and 3/4 to the Hogwarts Express. A sudden burst of laughter drew her attention to a large group trying to gather up luggage from an overturned trolley. A mother picked up an owl cage while scolding her red-headed brood for their carelessness. One of the woman's fiery haired children picked up a trunk. His movement revealed the two non red-heads of the group: a slender girl with exuberant brown locks and a slim boy with untidy black hair and glasses. The boy's face and glasses were instantly recognisable. As Lorelei turned and boarded the train, she smiled. _So that's the Famous Harry Potter!_

She strode toward the last compartment of the last carriage, hoping to have the space to herself. At the second to last compartment, she paused a moment to observe the teenaged girls seated inside. Four of the girls were talking and laughing together while a fifth girl looked out the window. The girl's long dirty-blonde hair was a contrast to the others' trendy hairstyles. Abruptly, the girl turned from the window. She stared through the glass-panelled door with an eerie intensity.

"What are you staring at, Luna?" one of the girls asked, barely audible to the watcher in the corridor. The teens nudged each other and giggled.

"I'm not sure," Luna said vaguely, continuing to peer unblinkingly through the door. "But I think there's something... maybe…"

Lorelei moved on, and inside the last compartment removed the Invisibility Cloak and placed it her pocket alongside her miniaturised box. She gingerly touched the lump at the back of her head. Knocked out by a groupie with a bottle of champagne. Piper would never let her live it down. She sighed and performed a charm to ensure a comfortable rest against the seat and window.

.

.

Harry Potter pushed his way through the crowded corridors with his friends Neville and Ginny following close behind. His best friends Ron and Hermione had sixth year prefect duties to attend to. They would meet up later in the last compartment of the last carriage.

Harry was happy to be returning to Hogwarts. He felt that the worst day there was better than the best day in the house on Privet Drive.

He heard a dreamy voice call a greeting and looked up. "Oh. Hello, Luna," he replied.

As Luna continued to stare at the trio with her otherworldly eyes, Ginny asked, "Was there something you wanted? We'd really like to go put up our stuff."

"Oh yes. I remember." Luna gave a slight smile. "I think there's something in your compartment."

"Wh—what is it?" Neville asked.

"She doesn't know," Padma called from Luna's compartment. "Luna felt something was in the corridor earlier, but _we_ never saw a thing."

Harry glanced at Luna, who looked calmly back at him.

"Well . . . thanks for telling us," Harry said.

"You're welcome," Luna replied, sliding her door closed.

Harry, Ginny, and Neville moved to the last compartment. A hooded figure sat by the window.

"Luna was right," Neville said.

"Do you think it's a new teacher?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Could be," Harry said. "When we first met Professor Lupin he was sleeping on the train."

They dragged their trunks and pets inside and stored them in the overhead compartments. By unspoken agreement, the trio sat together on one side. Ginny sat in the middle with Harry opposite the stranger. They tried to talk about Quidditch and the upcoming feast, but found themselves losing track of conversations. Their attention was continually drawn back to the mysterious figure.

The Tea Lady's entrance was a welcome distraction. They eagerly bought Cauldron Cakes, iced pumpkin juice, and loads of Chocolate Frogs. Afterwards, Ginny finished her pumpkin juice while Harry and Neville opened chocolate frogs to see which wizard or witch was on the card inside.

"I've never seen this witch before," Harry said. "I must have ten Morganas, but I never got a Marina before!"

"Marina!" Ginny grabbed the card. "My dad fancies her." She giggled. "Poor Dad. Every time Ron finds him one, Mum loses it _accidentally_."

Three heads bent close to examine the card. Above her name, the face of a beautiful older woman with spirals of light brown hair and fathomless dark eyes smiled charmingly.

"My Gran would lose that card too." Neville blushed as Harry and Ginny laughed.

Ginny turned the card over and read aloud, _"Marina: Currently Head of Research & Development at Siren Cosmetics. Considered by many the greatest Muse of modern times, Marina is particularly famous for inspiring Dumbledore's discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood."_

"Blimey," Neville said. "I wonder how she inspired Dumbledore?"

Ginny giggled. "Why don't you ask him, Neville?"

Harry slid the card into his pocket and threw a chocolate frog at Neville. They returned to eating and comparing cards of famous witches and wizards.

A short while later, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

Ron pointed to the stranger. "Who's that?"

"Honestly," Hermione said. "The person is cloaked, sleeping, and there's no luggage overhead with a nametag to read. How could anyone possibly know who that is?"

"Are you trying to wake him up?" Harry asked as he rose and helped store Ron and Hermione's pets and luggage overhead. He laughed as Ron widened his eyes and shook his head sideways in exaggerated terror.

Harry let Hermione have his former seat and turned to see Ron sitting next to the door.

"I suppose I should be grateful he isn't fat," Harry grumbled as he sat next to the mysterious figure.

"I don't think he's a _he_," Ginny said. "Look at those boots."

All eyes focused downward.

"I've been asking mum for a pair like that since I saw them in _Witch Weekly_," Ginny said, "Unfortunately for me, that lovely black leather is too expensive." She grinned. "Maybe she'll let me borrow them."

"Why don't you ask her, Ginny?" Neville said.

Ginny elbowed him playfully before handing Ron a saved Cauldron Cake.

"You're my favourite sister." He took a huge bite.

"Thanks for nothing!" Ginny tossed him a bottle of pumpkin juice before handing another bottle and a chocolate frog to Hermione.

The Express sped onward. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny's _Teen Witch_ Magazine, and Ginny wrinkled her nose at Hermione's choice: _Hogwarts, A History_. The boys passed the time playing hot potato. As the game progressed, the charmed ball known as the 'potato' rose in temperature. Finally, Neville dropped the ball on the floor, ending the game.

Ron put the ball into his pocket. "Fred and George have made a bundle on this."

"Maybe they'll buy you a new personality, Weasel," a voice drawled from the doorway. Draco Malfoy stood sneering at the group, Crabbe and Goyle lurking behind him.

"When we want your opinion we'll give it to you, Malfoy," Harry said. "Since we don't, take your goons and get, you git."

"Touchy, are we? Are you showing off for your new girlfriend?" Malfoy laughed shortly. "Is she so ugly you make her wear a hood? This I've got to see." He stretched a pale hand toward the woman leaning against the window.

Before Harry could react, the woman said, "_You don't need to see me_." Her voice was low and beguiling.

"I don't need to see her," Malfoy said.

"_You have better things to do_."

"I have better things to do," he said with a dazed look.

"_You can go about your business_."

Malfoy turned to his friends. "You can go about your business."

"_Move along_," said the smooth, magnetic voice.

Malfoy closed the door and walked away with the larger boys following.

All eyes were upon the woman who had never moved from her position at the window.

Harry finally broke the silence. "Are you a _Jedi?_"

The woman's shoulders shook in silent laughter. Amusement laced her words as she replied, "A _Star Wars_ fan, I am. A _Jedi_, I am not. The Irresistible Voice is something you won't find in a Book of Spells. It's a hereditary ability, harming none and used only for defense." She sighed. "I need to rest now and everyone else needs to get their things together. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Her voice had trailed to a whisper as she appeared to fall back to sleep.

The friends slowly rose to open trunks and change into their school robes. The train pulled into the station.

As they left the compartment, Ron asked Harry, "What's a Jedi?"


	4. Oh My Goth

**Disclaimer:** Last night I dreamt I went to Hogwarts again. I have just returned from a visit to my therapist. There's no possibility that I ever will own Harry Potter. Alas, poor reader, the Gothic disclaimer. Kudos to anyone knowing which 3 novels' opening lines I borrowed for my first 3 disclaimer lines. Hint: I mention main characters in the story below. Bonus cookie for naming the Shakespearean Gothic guy misquoted.

* * *

**.**

Harry explained what a Jedi was as they exited the train. A lantern, swung by a giant hand, caught his eye.

"Welcome back, Harry!" Hagrid said. "Come by fer tea. I'm keen ter try a new recipe fer Treacle rock cakes." With a smile and wave, he moved on.

Harry's smile faltered at the thought of Hagrid's baking, which was hazardous to teeth and health. He resolved to practice his Vanishing Spell.

Hagrid called, _"Firs' years! All Firs' years over here, an' follow me!"_

The first-years followed Hagrid toward the lake where they would travel by boat to Hogwarts. It was the more scenic route. The view of the castle above the lake was incredible. Older students travelled by stagecoach.

While he waited to climb aboard a coach, Harry looked back to see if the robed woman had left the train.

"Mind if I take the driver's seat?" a familiar voice asked. There was no one in sight.

Harry said, "Are you wearing an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and climbed inside with his friends.

.

.

As the coaches approached the castle, Lorelei admired the many turrets and towers. She had fond memories of visiting the school as a child. Her mother and Dumbledore remained friends long after their association was over, and Marina had brought Lorelei on a couple of her short visits. The girl had envied the children who went to school there.

She shook off her maudlin mood. That was then. This was now. How zen of her. Next she'd be telling people wherever you go, there you are. She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, grateful that the Invisibility Cloak hid her immature actions. _Get a hold of yourself woman_, she told herself sternly.

The coaches rolled to a stop. Lorelei watched the students step down and make their way to the castle. She climbed gingerly down from the box and followed the crowd. On the steps, an elegant figure in black waited. She watched the wizard sweep about, keeping the children in order.

After a time, the last of the students entered the castle. The wizard lingered, walking out of the shadows and into the revealing torchlight. He was tall and slender, with shoulder length black hair and an aristocratic nose that dominated his pale, clever face. The man's intense dark eyes looked out into the night. He rubbed the back of his neck with long, graceful, fingers as the evening breeze rippled his robes and hair. He curled his mouth in a slight sneer. Lorelei forgot to breathe.

He was Heathcliff, Mr. Rochester, and Max de Winter. Arrogant and arresting, he was the personification of Gothic romance. She felt like Wendy seeing Captain Hook for the first time. She was entranced. Lorelei's heart pounded so hard, she felt dizzy. A strange longing welled up inside her, an aching yearning to hear his voice, touch his face. The feeling was so overwhelming, she sighed.

"Is anyone there?" the wizard asked in a voice that matched the dark velvet sky.

She froze. He gave a last piercing look around and entered the castle. Lorelei shadowed his steps and observed him speak briefly to an unpleasant looking man wearing a tartan scarf—Argus Filch—before striding into the Great Hall.

Lorelei glanced wistfully at the Hall before walking away from the sounds of students preparing to enjoy the feast.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Mrs. Norris," Filch said. "Professor Snape asked us to make sure no one's sneaking 'round the corridors up to mischief." He paused to chortle nastily. "Let's keep searching, my sweet."

Lorelei hurriedly ducked into a nearby classroom. Inside, a mischievous poltergeist was gleefully dumping out wastepaper bins.

"My, my, it's Lorelei!" he sang out. He zoomed over, dark eyes gleaming in wicked merriment. "You look worse than the Bloody Baron."

"Gee, thanks. How about doing me favour so I can drag myself off to the Hospital Wing?"

Peeves cackled. Probably at the thought of what he would ask in return for doing her a favour. Lorelei and Peeves had only become acquainted a few weeks earlier. When she brought her belongings and classroom equipment to Hogwarts during summer break, she asked Dumbledore to keep her visit a secret. He had admonished the terrible tattler to do the same. Amazingly, Peeves had actually kept quiet. He'd heard Lorelei sing in her classroom and proposed a deal. He would spare her his usual antics if she would sing drinking songs with him. Somewhere during the chorus of 'Whiskey before Breakfast' the strange pair became something like friends.

"I want a new song!" Peeves replied gleefully.

"I'll give you part of a song now and the rest later. I need you to go rattle the armour near the Entry Hall, so Filch runs to you and away from me." She hugged her ribs as the Abeyance Potion started to wear off.

"I make Filch and his nasty cat mad and I get a song!" Peeves zipped around the room in manic joy before demanding. "Sing!"

"This is a modern song, but the message is classic." She sang a song about drinking a whisky drink, a vodka drink, a lager drink, and a cider drink before singing songs that reminded of good times, of better times. After she crooned "Oh, Danny Boy," ectoplasm streamed from Peeves' eyes and nose, he was so touched. He honked loudly into a yellow handkerchief, saluted, and swooped down the corridor to do his duty.

.

.

Sitting rigidly in his place at the staff table, Severus' penetrating gaze roved the chamber looking for signs of student misconduct. His eyebrows rose at the sight of certain students at the Gryffindor table. The furtive looks and whispers the group gave one another confirmed his belief that Potter and his little friends were up to no good.

Before Snape could begin to speculate on which rules Potter and crew were planning to flout, Dumbledore stood and began his welcome speech. The Potions Master listened with half an ear until he heard something which drew his complete attention.

"It is my pleasure to welcome two new teachers to Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down. "First, Professor Tonks has graciously consented to teach _Defence Against the Dark_ _Arts_."

Potter's end of the Gryffindor table exploded in a riot of whistling and clapping. Professor Tonks grinned, running her hand through her short, spiky maroon hair.

"The second addition to our ranks," Dumbledore continued, after a brief glance at the empty chair by Hagrid, "was unable to attend tonight's feast as she is temporarily indisposed." He pressed on. "Professors Snape and Binns are in need of more time for research, so Professor Lorelei will be teaching their first through third year classes."

In a look conveying both curiosity and loathing, Severus watched Potter's little group talk furiously. Frequent glances were given to the empty chair at the head table. Clearly, the Gryffindors knew something that he didn't. The state of affairs was intolerable. He decided to gain information and appease his curiosity. Without a backward glance, he withdrew from the Hall and prowled determinedly toward the Hospital Wing.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reviews - they're better than Prozac :) Did you catch the novels referenced in the disclaimer? The Chumbawumba song? Review and tell me - you know you want to show off how brilliant you are! Good Goth, are you still here? Review, already. :D


	5. Delaying the Inevitable

Deep in thought, Severus glided down the corridor, headed for the Infirmary. An indisposed new professor plus the questionable behaviour of certain Gryffindors equalled a mystery he was determined to solve.

If anything of the slightest import occurred at Hogwarts, Severus made sure he knew about it. The students claimed he read minds, but no L_egilimency_ was required to know what most of the students were thinking. Every thought they had was immediately projected through their facial expressions and body language. They knew nothing about self-control, a fact he used to his advantage.

Potter's group was a frustrating exception. Unable to read lips from the staff table, Severus knew only what he could observe from the groups' behaviour. Potter thought he knew something about Professor Lorelei, but was also confused.

He turned at the sound of someone clearing his throat. It was Filch. He raised a brow as the toadying Squib and his scrawny cat approached. They both looked grey and grim. Did they roll about in dust? Severus hid his distaste, coolly waiting for the man to speak.

"We almost caught someone sneakin' about during the feast," Filch said, "but that Peeves tricked us and let them get away!"

"Very well," said Severus. "Go on about your patrol." He inclined his head slightly in dismissal and resumed his journey.

Inside the Hospital Wing, he paused to contemplate the curtains surrounding a bed at the end of the room. Madam Pomfrey seldom isolated a patient. He wanted to know what merited this patient's seclusion. He strolled forward, briefly considered, and then rejected the impulse to leave the person to their privacy. Determined to solve a mystery, Snape slowly opened the curtain.

.

Lorelei heard a soft swish and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Someone was peering at her through the opening in the curtain. It wasn't the brusque mediwitch. Whoever it was stared with such intensity that she could physically feel it. She sat on the bed facing away from the curtain, with only the sheet around her hips to preserve her modesty. She held both arms up, keeping her hair out of the mixture healing her back.

"Who—what are you doing here?" asked a soft, dark voice that resonated through her body.

It was Professor Snape, the Gothic Hero. Lorelei felt both thrilled and unnerved. She said, "I'm practising. If anyone needs a model to sculpt a Greek goddess, I'll be ready." She felt his brooding gaze.

"Which goddess? _Aphrodite_?"

The sneer in his voice as he derided the goddess of love was quite amusing. "No," she said, "Persephone. I've always fancied Hades."

"The god the other gods avoid, not even mentioning his name for fear they attract his unwanted attention."

"I'd want his attention."

"Would you?" The man's silky voice was closer. Was he inside the curtain now?

"_Professor Snape_!" Madame Pomfrey's voice quivered with indignation. "Professor Lorelei is in no condition to be carrying on with you...I mean...carrying on a conversation!"

Lorelei bit her lip not to laugh. She could imagine his intimidating glare at Pomfrey's hapless words.

The mediwitch was not to be cowed, however, and soon rushed back into speech. "Although Professor Lorelei will not say how she received her injuries or why she did not have them treated immediately, I will do my best to ensure her speedy recovery." She paused to draw breath. "I must ask you to leave."

"Unless you're volunteering to help," Lorelei said. "It's time to put that gook on my front side."

Poppy sputtered incoherently.

"I'll leave you in capable hands." Snape's voice lowered. "We'll finish our conversation soon."

Lorelei shivered. She remained lost in thought until a large glop of healing mixture slid down her face.

The mediwitch said, "Time for more _gook._"

.

The next day, Lorelei sprinted through the maze of school corridors, trying to outrun a dilemma that resulted from Muggle running and vanity. Fully recovered after a night in the Hospital Wing, she'd gone for an early morning run. The Great Hall was empty when she'd set out. When she returned, she glanced through the doors to see a lone wizard at the staff table. Snape was drinking coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_. If she had calmly walked off when Snape looked up, he might have returned his attention to his paper, but she had to yelp "_Aahhh_!" and take off running.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered, pushing herself to go faster.

She should have known that this man, when he saw someone running, immediately gave chase. Maybe she _had_ known. She heard him shout for her to stop at once. Ignoring the order and the thrill it gave her, she darted down a side corridor. The rush was incredible. Lorelei was torn between the overwhelming urge to flee and the growing compulsion to slow and be caught. Realising that Snape would hardly throw her against the wall and snog her brains out, she decided against slowing. She turned the next corner full on.

.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed their timetables as they headed toward the Great Hall. They had decided to eat breakfast earlier than usual to get a jump on the day. When they started to turn a particular corner, a runner from the opposite direction crashed into their group. Hermione's schoolbag spilled while Harry and the runner fell to the floor.

"Watch it, you stupid git," Ron yelled, helping Hermione gather her things. "You okay, Harry?

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine." Harry adjusted his glasses and looked at the runner beside him. She wore a singlet and running tights.

"I wanted to run into you and introduce myself," she said. "but I never meant to do it literally."

"You're the woman from the train," Ron said.

Hermione held out a hand to help the woman up. "It's nice to meet you, Professor Lorelei."

"It's very nice to meet you three. You, and your other friends, were very kind."

"It was no problem," Harry said. She was really fit.

Professor Lorelei looked behind her. "Is there a girls' lavatory nearby?" she asked. "Professor Snape will be passing by here soon and I don't want to meet him looking unprofessional."

Hermione said, "I'll show you."

Halfway down the corridor, Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ron and Harry watching. She said, "Boys are prats!"

"Boys react to visual stimulation." Professor Lorelei said. "Inferior wiring. They deserve our pity."

Hermione said, "Girls never act like fools over someone's looks."

"Never?"

Hermione smiled a little. "Maybe sometimes. In special cases."

"Like Quidditch players and rock stars?"

Hermione's smile widened. "Exactly."

.

* * *

A/N: DistinctVagueness knows Gothic Romance! Kudos for giving the correct 1st lines to Rebecca, Wuthering Heights, and Jane Eyre! Showing off is a good thing. For everyone else- yes, at least you're reading and I am grateful beyond grovelling that you read my story. Did I mention that I'm considering leaving my nonexistent fortune to my reviewers? Remember it's the thought that counts and Review. : )


	6. Teacher, Teacher

Lorelei was pleased with the changes she'd made to the infamous dungeon five classroom. The chamber still looked like a dungeon, with smooth stone floors and walls and enchanted torches. Those were things she would never change, even if she could. Due to her love of Gothic Romance, Lorelei enjoyed the atmosphere. After years of teaching in dungeons, she still felt a thrill every time she descended shadowy steps. Even so, there had been plenty of room for improvement.

The most noticeable change was the lighting. The visibility in most dungeons was deplorable. Natural sunlight was deleterious to many delicate potions and ingredients. For this reason, dungeons made ideal laboratories. Regardless, that was no excuse for tolerating a gloomy and unsafe learning environment. She wondered how many students had added the wrong ingredient or an ingredient at the wrong time due to insufficient light. The results of such an error, an explosion involving frogs' brains, had left stains on the ceiling. The one above her desk looked like a butterfly.

_Pretty._

Thanks to an intricate charm gleaned from _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions_, dungeon five now boasted enchanted windows. The narrow rectangular windows placed high in the walls let in what appeared to be natural sunlight to dispel the gloom.

The other major improvement was the removal of a collection of pickled animals that had floated in glass jars around the room. Convinced they were the evidence of a disturbed mind, Lorelei gladly relocated them to a storage cabinet in another dungeon. The layout of the room remained the same - twenty cauldrons between tables large enough to hold brass scales and numerous ingredients and implements.

An anxious voice asked, "Miss Lorelei is pleased with Dobby's work?"

A House-elf stood by the unlit fireplace. His huge green eyes bulged in worry. He twisted a blue sweater with a letter 'H' between his long fingers as he waited for her answer.

"I'm _more_ than pleased," she said. "I've never seen brass shine so brightly. And the tables! I didn't believe the tubeworms _could_ be scraped off."

"Dobby cleans Gryffindor Tower," the elf said, "but when Dobby heard that Lorelei was to come, Dobby had to clean for Lorelei!"

"Thank you." She wasn't too surprised at the elf's knowledge. House elves always kneweverything that went on in their, and through a love of gossip, their brethren's, domain. Dobby had probably heard that she gave clothing to any House elf who asked. They had to ask- she didn't just strew hats and socks about for any elf in her service to find. Lorelei knew most House elves were perfectly content. She had not appreciated Dumbledore's droll inquiry of whether or not she would like to join a student organization lobbying for the preservation or protection of elf welfare. A society named SPEW... _tempting, but no._ The anxious creature before her was probably a charter member. None as fervent as the converted and all that.

Hoping to avoid a fanatical spiel, or worse—a paean of praise—Lorelei said, "I suppose I have you to thank for the lack of dust in Professor Binns' classroom as well."

"Yes, Lorelei." Dobby's bat like ears reddened in pleasure when she thanked him again.

.

Tight lipped, Severus waited impatiently for his last class to put their attempted potions on his desk and leave. The students had been unusually quiet that lesson, aware that the professor was in a dangerous mood. It was true, his temper had steadily deteriorated over the course of the day. Professor Lorelei was a mystery he hadn't solved and he was not pleased in any way. First, she had missed the feast by being indisposed. When he confronted her in the Infirmary, the impossible woman had boldly refused to answer his question. Instead, she had flirted—and he knew when a woman was flirting, although it had been a good long while since one had flirted with _him._ He suppressed a thin lipped smile thinking of Poppy's appalled reaction to his conversation with her patient. After all, he was hardly a prude, and she had only exposed her slender back.

_A__nd the smooth skin at the nape of her neck . . . and her graceful arms . . . and the curve of her . . . . _

He refused to continue the irrelevant line of thought. Severus' expression grew grim as he recalled the undignified chase through the corridors that morning. He hadn't seen more than a glimpse of the fleeing woman, but that was all it took to make him chase after her like a schoolboy. He ought to be relieved that he didn't catch her. What would he have done with her?

Yet another erroneous thought was ruthlessly suppressed. He reflected instead on the noon meal and how he had waited for Professor Lorelei to show her face—only to wait in vain.

Refusing to spend one moment more thinking about that irritating woman, Severus exited his classroom and stalked toward dungeon number five. He would confront the source of his irritation. She would answer his questions, and he would evaluate her teaching. If either her answers or her abilities were unsatisfactory, he would have her dismissed.

He swept into Dungeon five and halted abruptly, noticing several things at once. Lorelei was not in the classroom. Some sort of enchanted windows filled the classroom with light. Every surface gleamed. The floating specimens had been removed.

Was this a dungeon or a bloody tea room?

He observed her desk and the precise manner in which everything upon it was arranged. Humph...the last pencil was out of sync with its neighbours by a few millimetres. Disdainfully, he pushed the offensive item back into perfect alignment. Under the desk, a glitter of gold caught his eye. He bent down. An Invisibility Cloak spilled partially out of a carryall. Snape connected the cloak to the sound he had heard on the steps last night and the person Peeves had almost caught in the corridor. The brazen woman had obviously used flirtation to put him off the scent, so to speak. Well, he was not put off—any longer. Hearing students approaching, he made a decision. He put on the Invisibility Cloak and moved to the back of the dungeon to wait for the professor to arrive.

.

Lorelei drank the Temporary Aging Potion and grimaced. Why did sugar ruin the potions that needed it most? She looked at her reflection in the small gilded mirror she had hung in her private storeroom. Scary. She looked like her mother. Oh well, as long as she didn't start acting like Marina. She smiled at herself and then looked away hurriedly. She was getting the creeps.

The sounds of students arriving brought Lorelei out of the storeroom and into the classroom beyond. She marvelled how young the first years looked. After years of experience, she knew her first lesson for first years by heart. They were always surprised that they didn't get to make a potion the first day. Every other professor she knew let the children whip up a simple solution to cure boils.

She patiently explained to the little girl whose hand was perpetually in the air—wasn't there an overachiever in every class—why that wasn't a good idea. Did they know how many students added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Well, the ones who did took a trip to the Hospital Wing. After their cauldron melted and their potion gave them boils. It was amusing how they concentrated on correct laboratory procedure after that. The students learned to weigh nettles exactly, and crush snake fangs precisely. Next class, they would make the Boil Solution confidently with skills that would grow throughout the year.

Before class ended, Lorelei gave her favourite speech. She credited the brilliant Professor Snape, who would one day teach them the _"subtle science and exact art of potion making."_ She would teach them the skills they needed to_"really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind."_At this point, Lorelei pulled a small vial from her robes and drank it. As the first years watched, riveted, she said her favourite line, "_ensnaring the senses."_

The counter potion took affect and Lorelei's appearance became thirty years younger. The students gasped. It always made her day. Finishing her speech, she told the students that during seven years of teaching, none of her students had ever melted a cauldron, exploded anything, or harmed themselves or others. This class would _not_ ruin her perfect record. If taking House points and giving detentions would help concentration and application, she would gladly give Professor Snape a run for his money. Her students left quietly, promising to study for the next lesson. Lorelei was congratulating herself on a job well done when the silence was broken by the mocking sound of slow clapping.

.

Severus was livid. He had watched that woman give her lesson to the ickle firsties and grudgingly admitted that she was a competent, if coddling teacher. She appeared to be a beautiful older woman with dark curls, and midnight eyes. She was in excellent shape. He started to regret not catching her in the corridor earlier. He also began to find excuses for her infuriating behaviour. When she called him brilliant and quoted from his own first years' speech, he—damn her to Hades—actually _smiled_. Then she had drunk that infernal counter-potion. In reality, she was younger, and even more disturbingly attractive. Her lips were redder, her skin softer and without faint lines. She was obviously a siren, trying to lure him and every other man to their doom. He would not be lured.

.

"Who's there?" Lorelei asked, but she already knew. The air was filled with tension.

Professor Snape removed the Invisibility Cloak, throwing it on a table. His face was expressionless, but his body projected cold fury. "I hope you've _enjoyed_ your first day at Hogwarts." Snape's tone implied otherwise as he continued, "If I have anything to say about it, your first day will be your last." His voice became increasingly clipped. "You are completely _unsuited _to teaching impressionable minds. I am informing the Headmaster of my findings _immediately_. I suggest you get a House-elf to pack your things."

"Feel free to tell Dumbledore anything you want, Professor," Lorelei said, "but I'm not going anywhere."

"We shall see." Snape's menacing tone lingered, long after he had left the room in a swirl of billowing black.


	7. Look Who's Coming to Dinner

"_Burning Day,_" Albus said softly, contemplating the Phoenix across the room. Around the large circular office, the portraits of former Heads of Hogwarts hung in places of honour. The Headmasters and Headmistresses nodded in agreement.

He chuckled at the sight of the moulting bird. "You look like a half plucked chicken."

The Phoenix burst into flames, and then disintegrated into a pile of ash. At the same moment, three sharp raps were heard.

Appreciating the irony, Albus said, "Enter."

White-faced and steely-eyed, Severus sat stiffly in a chair facing the Headmaster's desk. Albus listened attentively as Severus proceeded to give his account of Professor Lorelei's actions. After he ended his report with a demand that the unsuitable woman be sent packing at once, Severus relaxed almost imperceptibly. He seemed positive that his carefully crafted speech would hold sway.

Severus Snape was an expert at presenting an inscrutable facade, but his nonverbal cues were easily read by a wizard who had been using all six senses before the younger man was born. As he sat down, Severus had first crossed his arms defensively before placing his hands palm down on the arms of his chair. During his impassive recitation of Lorelei's unsuitability, he had gripped the chair arms tightly in anger. At the end, although he appeared relaxed in every other way, the fingers of Severus' right hand tapped out an agitated rhythm on the chair.

Albus had no intention of getting rid of a woman who could make the unflappable Professor Snape seethe with emotion. He tried to break the news gently. "Toffee, Severus?" He offered the crystal jar, only to have it impatiently waved away.

"Sweets are not the cure for life's ills."

"I understand your reservations," Albus said. "However, I will not dismiss Professor Lorelei merely because she is an attractive and competent teacher. I personally approved her curriculum and she was not lying about her spotless record." He enjoyed Severus' look of incredulity.

"How can that be possible?"

"I don't know," Albus said. "Perhaps it's magic." He leaned forward. "I feel compelled to share two additional reasons for hiring Professor Lorelei." All amusement gone, he added, "In strictest confidence."

"Of course."

"First," Albus said, "Lorelei's mother is...an old friend of mine, and I would not willingly hurt her daughter without cause. Secondly," he said with a brief hesitation, "her nomination came directly from the Ministry."

Severus' nostrils flared. "I thought after _Umbridge_, the Ministry no longer had influence at this school. Evidently, sentiment and self interest have clouded your judgment." Severus made to leave. At the door he turned and sneered. "Thankfully, _my_ judgment cannot be clouded. I will be keeping my eye on the Professor. If she steps one foot wrong, she will regret it."

In the silence following Severus' departure, a small cry was heard. Fawkes had been reborn from the ashes. Albus shrugged. "Ah, well. It _is_ Burning Day."

.

The ceiling of the Great Hall glittered, enchanted to resemble the night sky. Above the four long House Tables, thousand upon thousands of magicked candles illuminated the students talking and eating below. Outwardly calm, and internally smouldering, Severus appeared to concentrate on his dinner. His eyes did not scan the chamber for misconduct. He currently did not give a rat's arse which student was doing what with or to whom. His attention was fixed on the staff table. He shot a covert glance at the end where Professors Hagrid, Lorelei, and Tonks were conversing.

He heard Dumbledore comment to the woman on Severus' left, "Professor Lorelei seems to be settling in well." Severus looked up to see Minerva McGonagall purse her lips in disapproval.

"So it appears," McGonagall said dryly. She sniffed. "That young woman needs a lesson in proper grooming."

Severus' gaze flickered down the table to Lorelei. Her upswept hair was a mass of curls, and several small strands had fallen to frame her face. He gazed back to McGonagall, currently smoothing her severely drawn black hair back to her no-nonsense bun. For an instant, his eyes met Dumbledore's. Immediately, both men looked down and began eating. Severus decided prudently to consider the question rhetorical.

The sound of merriment drifted along the table. The _siren_ had obviously wasted no time beguiling that hairy oaf and the over-exuberant Tonks. Even Professor Flitwick was smiling unctuously at the troublesome creature. Severus' upper lip curled. How easily weaker men were ruled by their baser instincts. Lorelei looked past Tonks and met his stare.

An exasperated voice broke the connection. "I've asked you a question twice, Severus. What do you find so fascinating that you cannot attend a simple conversation?" McGonagall challenged with a lift of her brow.

"Nothing," Severus said curtly. "There is nothing I find fascinating in any way whatsoever." He stood. "I have work to do."

.

Lorelei observed Professor Snape's abrupt departure from the Hall. That brief, eternal, moment when his dark eyes had stared so intensely into hers had acted like a Memory Charm. She had forgotten everything except the overwhelming awareness between them. Then he left without a backward glance. Lorelei remembered what had seemed so unimportant, compared to his extraordinary eyes. He didn't trust her. He considered her unsuitable. He was trying his best to get her sacked. Was that bad? _Yes it was_, she told herself firmly, shaking off the last remnants of dreaminess. It was alarming that she found Snape so abso-bloody-lutely attractive.

"Don' be worrying about Snape," Hagrid said gruffly, watching Lorelei frown as Snape strode away. "He's always like that, the ruddy bat."

"It's the broomstick up his arse," Tonks chimed in, grinning wickedly.

Lorelei smiled at her new friends. Sitting at the end of the Staff Table might mean being on the low end of the totem pole, but she didn't care about school politics. She was relieved to be sitting by the friendliest people on staff.

Tonks seemed happy to have a natter with another woman under thirty. She was irrepressible and had broken the ice by asking, "So, what's it like being gorgeous?"

"What's it like being cheeky?" Lorelei had shot back.

They had grinned like naughty schoolgirls looking forward to pissing around with a new friend. Dinner with Tonks and Hagrid had been mad. Hagrid had so many Magical Creatures gone wild stories, and Tonks could make the weather sound hilarious. Then Lorelei's eyes had met the Potion Master's. Oh, bugger. She needed a distraction.

"Want to come out for a bevvy?" Tonks raised her brows under her electric blue hair, waiting for Lorelei's answer.

"Where?"

"Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds good."

Hagrid declined their invitation to come along. He was anxious to get back to the fire-dwelling lizard he had left smouldering on his hearth. Confiding to Lorelei that living in a wooden home had its drawbacks, he said goodnight and hurried off.

Tonks and Lorelei made their way to the village, speculating whether Hagrid would have a new creature gone wild story to tell the next day.

.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, Tonks took off her cloak and told Lorelei, "Let's go get a drink at the bar. I want you to meet Rosmerta."

On this weeknight, the pub was only half full. Tonks noticed a group of warlocks at the bar giving them the eye. She made sure her expression was anything but encouraging. Some twonks thought every woman who came into a pub without a man was on the pull for one. Well, she had a man and he was a real animal when it came to blokes who tried to chat up his woman. Smiling at the hidden meaning in her silent statement was a mistake. One of the brawny warlocks took it as a personal invitation and met Tonks halfway to the bar.

His glassy leer raked over them before he slurred, "Would ye fine burds like a drink?"

"Would you like a knee in the goolies?"

Lorelei snorted in laughter.

The wally didn't find Tonks' reply nearly as amusing. He drew himself up to an intimidating height and nodded to the friends who came over to see what the hubbub was about. "These here cheeky bints don' wan' ter drink with us, mates."

The group of men looked suitably offended.

Preparing to use her wand at any moment, Tonks' rash actions were interrupted by Lorelei's oddly compelling voice. "_You are a complete wanker. Apologise to the lady_."

The men looked entranced. The one who had caused the scene nodded. "I'm a complete wanker. I'm sorry."

"_You_ _will go finish your drinks and not mess with women who can't be arsed_," Lorelei said.

"Let's go finish our drinks, mates, they can't be arsed."

Seeing was not believing. Tonks had just seen her friend use some kind of compelling voice against those warlocks, and she was having trouble believing the whole thing had really happened.

"Are you coming?" The bloody woman was doing a piss poor job of trying to look innocent.

"How could you do that?" Tonks said.

"What's that? Use vulgar language, or make those gentlemen leave us alone?"

"Gentlemen. Ha—that's a laugh. The _voice thingy_!" Tonks' voice was rising.

"Hereditary ability. Can't use it for anything good like making men fall madly in love, just for defence, sad to say."

A less sad woman Tonks had yet to see. Lorelei looked like she would crack up at any moment. And she had the nerve to call her cheeky. "Yeah, well, all right, then." Raking a hand through her short spikes, Tonks looked her friend straight in the eye. "For holding out on me, and using language unbecoming to a posh princess, you'll be buyin' tonight."

"Deal, but if you start calling me 'Posh', I'm going to call you 'Sporty'."

"Cor!" Tonks said. "Who would do that to a mate?" Hearing the answer, she scoffed, "Barmy Muggles."

Laughing, the women finally found their way to the bar.

.

Humming softly, Lorelei watched Tonks wave her arms to express her thoughts as they returned to Hogwarts.

"Butterbeer!" Tonks exclaimed. "I bring my new mate out for a bevvy and she drinks Butterbeer?"

"Sorry to disappoint." Lorelei laughed. "But I think you drank enough for the both of us."

"Yeah, right. You drove me to drink with that voice thingy." As they approached a side entry, Tonks blurted again, "Butterbeer! Sorry, mate, that's just sad." She walked into the castle and stopped. She started to sniff. "I'm sad too."

"What's got you sad?" Lorelei asked, "Besides a half dozen pints?"

"Aw, I'm just missing my boyfriend." Tonks sighed. "Remus is the best."

"What makes him 'the best'?"

"Aw, everything...his smile, his face, his beautiful eyes."

Lorelei smiled at the besotted expression on Tonks' face. Was it the man or the drink or both? She made an _Mmmm_ sound encouraging her friend to continue.

"Remus Lupin is the kindest, sweetest, smartest, _bravest_, most _wonderful _man in the world!" The fervent voice raised in volume with each superlative.

"Sshhh! Sshhh! For Merlin's sake, I believe you...Remus is a god—not _the_ God, but a god amongst men," Lorelei choked out between fits of giggles.

She sobered when Tonks said plaintively, "He always gives me a song when I'm plastered." Her smile wobbled.

"I'll give you a song if you'll belt up." Taking a breath, Lorelei started to sing _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_, a plaintive melody about wishing someone was somehow here, somehow near.

"Why'd you stop?" Tonks asked as the song faded away.

"I just remembered. The rest's depressing. Not what you need right now."

"Well then, sing me something else before I go crash. You've got a luv-er-ly voice. You should be a singer."

"Thanks." Lorelei sang the haunting lyrics of the _Music of the Night_. She closed her eyes and poured herself into the song which coaxed the listener into closing theirs, to pretend that the world was the way they thought it should be.

"Remus would never sing that, but he'd _like_ it." Tonks' smile at the song's end was no longer wobbly. "What's that from?"

"A Muggle musical. _Phantom of the Opera_. It's romantic and sad."

"There's Muggles for you," Tonks marvelled. "Thinking a phantom is romantic. That _is _sad."

As they said goodnight and went their different ways, neither noticed the dark figure listening in the shadows.

.

* * *

A/N: All songs in this chappie are Andrew Lloyd Webber's- a wizard in any sense of the word. Also, couldn't help using a Bill Murray line from Groundhog Day. ; )


	8. Playing Hard To Get

Panting from her morning run, Lorelei walked toward the doors to the Great Hall. Unable to stop herself, she halted to gaze inside. As usual, Severus was sitting at the staff table drinking his coffee and reading the _Prophet_. He looked up and observed her staring at him in the doorway. His eyes became hooded as his lips curved in a predatory smile. Deliciously alarmed by the fiery look in his eyes, she ran. Looking back over her shoulder, Lorelei gasped. He was chasing her. His black hair and robes rippled as he closed the distance between them. Catching her wrist, he pulled her to him. Pressing her between the stone wall and his muscular body, Severus lowered his lips to hers. Mouths open, tongues clashing, they strained against each other. He released her wrist to run his hand down the curves pressing so ardently against him. She clenched her fingers in his silky hair and said . . . .

.

_GOOD MORNING . . . WAKE UP . . . ._

.

"AAAAHHHH" Lorelei snatched up the alarm that shrilly projected the song about Sailor Moon, an anime character who fought evil by moonlight and won love by daylight, and threw the charmed Muggle clock across the room. The loud tinny voice silenced as it hit the wall. It was irritating to have to cast _Reparo_ on the blasted thing every morning, but the perky pain in the arse was the most effective alarm she'd ever had- Muggle or Wizard made.

"Device of You-Know-Who," Lorelei grumbled as she headed for the bath. "Ruining my _favourite_ dream...making me take a cold shower...why did I ever think you were...Ack!" Lorelei adjusted the cold water to warm and got ready for her first challenge of the day.

.

Severus felt unwell. He was _never _ill, so the uneasy feeling must be a result of the insidious pattern that had somehow evolved over the last few weeks. At the beginning, one small change in his normal routine had not seemed insupportable. Severus considered himself to be a flexible man. He had thought that he could ignore the slight disturbance to his usual habit and carry on as before.

He had been proven wrong.

For more years than he cared to admit, Severus had made a concentrated effort to rise early enough to dine alone in the Great Hall. The solitary time he spent reading the paper and enjoying a leisurely breakfast helped him endure the rest of the day. His morning meal was still quiet, but now a bigger distraction than noisy students or nosy colleagues ruined his peace each morning.

"Good Morning."

Ah, here was the distraction now. Professor Lorelei, more alluring than a serious educator had any right to be. Every day, she said the same greeting with the same lilt in her voice. How surprising. Well, if it was predictability she wanted, he would oblige.

"Is it?" Severus said coolly, raising an eyebrow. As always, the look he gave the impossible woman should have depressed her pretensions. It didn't.

"It is now." The impertinent wench had the audacity to wink at him before moving along to her place near the end of the staff table.

The wink was something new. The siren was becoming bolder. She probably thought that since he did not explicitly reject her overtures, it meant that he covertly welcomed them. Irrational woman. If she wanted to consider his responses as more than polite indifference then that was her folly. Pursing his lips as he pretended to read, he told himself to quit trying to analyze Lorelei's changed greeting.

Usually the siren just smiled before seating herself. He reached for his coffee, using the movement to conceal his sideways glance. Yes, she was up to her usual antics. Tilting her head to the right as she read the _Prophet_. Did she think her sidelong gazes were undetected? If so, she was badly mistaken. She may have hidden her interest from others, but Severus sensed every clandestine glance Lorelei threw his way. Resolutely showing no interest, he continued reading and eating as though he were blessedly alone.

"Bye."

With a carefully contrived glance of mild inquiry, Severus looked up into Lorelei's face. He raised both brows, saying nothing. He watched a smile twitch her full lips and inclined his head in barely civil dismissal. Her midnight eyes gleamed with suppressed laughter. He turned his attention back to his paper. Daft woman- was there no discouraging her?

_Do you want to discourage her?_

Where did that thought come from? Of _course_ he wanted the woman to stop watching his every movement. Even more, he wanted to stop feeling compelled to watch hers. Severus found himself secretly observing her expressions and listening to her conversations. It was troubling. If only she were not so indecently attractive. If only she was not attracted to him. He was so tempted.

**No.** He was _not_ tempted. Even if he were, he would do nothing about it. Lorelei would soon turn her attentions elsewhere. Severus told himself he was pleased at the prospect and glared at a hungry student who had dared enter the Hall.

As he headed to his classroom, Severus' brisk march gave his fluttering robes the appearance of bat-like malevolence. Students fell over each other to get out of his way. Upon reaching his dungeon, he opened the door with such force that the reverberations caused several jars of pickled creatures to crash to the floor. An early Gryffindor student entered the room and immediately started to gag. With malicious satisfaction, Severus watched the boy lose his struggle to ignore the smell and keep the contents of his stomach. Humor restored, Severus used _Evanesco _to clear the mess and proceeded to deduct a record number of House points.

.

Hours later, Harry, Ron, and Neville sat in the dungeon classroom, quietly talking about Quidditch and feeling cheerful that this was the last class of the day. Snape was uncharacteristically late, and they didn't care if he _ever_ showed. Hermione was dividing her attention between _Hogwarts, a History _and the door.

Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin students were starting to get loud and unruly. No one protested, because it wouldn't do any good. Slytherins got preferential treatment in Potions class.

The door opened and Harry was happily surprised to see Professor Lorelei enter the room.

"Good afternoon class. I'll be filling in for Professor Snape today. If we haven't met—" Her mouth curved briefly as she glanced at the Gryffindors in the back. "—I'm Professor Lorelei. We'll be using my classroom equipment, so please leave your cauldrons and follow me."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other as they followed Hermione and Neville toward Dungeon five. The class filed in and stood looking about in astonishment. The light, airy space was a dramatic change from their usual dungeon chamber.

"Take a seat, take a seat." Professor Lorelei directed, swishing her wand at the blackboard. A list of ingredients and instructions appeared. "You can see that cauldrons are already placed between your tables. The ingredients needed are in the large red cupboard at the back." She paused and said gravely, "Today, you are making the Draught of Peace. It's a difficult, exacting potion. As you may remember from fifth year, made incorrectly this potion causes death." Professor Lorelei looked directly at each student. "Measure accurately, add each ingredient in correct order, and follow every direction to the letter." She smiled reassuringly. "I have _every_ confidence that with concentration and precise effort, each single potion will be emitting silvery vapor by the end of class. You may begin."

Out of habit, Neville turned to Hermione for help.

"If you have a question, please ask me, not your neighbor, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville's face grew even rounder, amazed that the rebuke had been so mild. After getting an answer to the questions of what level the cauldron flames should be and how many times to stir anti-clockwise, he turned to Hermione. "I wish she could fill in for Snape forever."

Hermione could prepare the potion without effort, so she divided her attention between her work and Lorelei. She noticed that her fellow students were really concentrating on following the directions in an exact manner. When the professor asked Malfoy to re-measure his powdered moonstone, the normally surly boy agreed politely.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief.

"You think she's using that _Jedi_ voice again?" Ron asked.

"I wish she would," Harry whispered back. He imitated Lorelei's low, smooth voice. "_You...are...a...prat_"

Ron pretended to be a dazed Malfoy. "I am a prat."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The professor said silkily from behind Harry's shoulder. She told the wide eyed boys, "Concentrate, please. You were about to add three drops of hellebore, Mr. Potter. It only requires _two_." She chided gently, "I _know_ you can read." She went to help another student.

At the end of class, every cauldron had silvery vapor rising from its depths. Professor Lorelei beamed. "Well done! Just fill a flagon, label it, and place it on my desk. Don't forget to pick up your cauldrons from Professor Snape's classroom when you leave."

"Don't we have any homework?"

Groans followed Hermione's earnest question.

"No, Ms. Granger. Professor Snape distinctly said that in the unlikely event of every student preparing the potion correctly, the class would be excused."

Ron teased Hermione on the way out of class, "Cheer up, Hermione, I'll be glad to let you do my Divination homework."

Harry said goodbye to the professor, catching up with his friends in time to hear Hermione say, "I see a hex in your future, Ron."

.

After dinner Lorelei brought a potion to Professor Snape's quarters. The painting guarding the entrance revealed a medieval couple on a boat. A castle and Cornish looking cliffs stood in the background. The woman wore a fine red gown and wimple and gave a chalice to a dark haired knight in armor. On the bench behind them was flagon filled with a red potion. The couple broke off staring in each other's eyes to smirk at Lorelei. They weren't admitting her without a password.

"_Tristan and Isolde with the Potion._" Snape's voice was a raspy whisper behind her.

"Oh!" Lorelei startled. She turned to see the professor. He looked tired, with glassy eyes and a reddened nose. He shivered. She handed him the flagon. "Dumbledore asked me to give this to you."

"Pepperup Potion. My favourite."

Was he joking? He really was sick. She would go and let him get some rest—in a minute. "That's a lovely painting," Lorelei said.

The couple preened.

"It's an example of Dumbledore's asinine humour." Snape's lips quirked slightly. "My painting's almost as puerile as yours."

Lorelei glanced down the corridor to the painting guarding the entrance to her own quarters. _The Siren_ displayed a woman with long dark hair sitting on a rock above the sea. A man in the water placed an outstretched hand on the rock, as if to pull himself up. The couple looked over and waved. Lorelei was quite familiar with the painting. Collecting this type of art was a pastime in her family.

"Paintings like that give Sirens a bad name," she said.

"Do they?" Snape's gaze was intent. She wondered if he could perform _Legilimency _without a wand. He asked, "Have you read the poem _Die Lorelei_?"

"If it's in German, no." Lorelei said.

"I'll translate," Snape said. "In throes of desire and love, he's blind to the reefs that surround him. He sees but the maiden above. And now wild waters awaken, then the boat and boatman are gone. And this is what with her singing, the Lorelei has done."

She was stunned. For a long moment, she searched his fathomless eyes. Finally, she shook her head in disbelief. "Are you saying...you honestly believe...I lure men to their doom?"

"You have the ability," Snape said, before murmuring his password too faintly for Lorelei to hear. Pausing in the doorway, he whispered, "I've heard your singing."

.

* * *

A/N: the paintings are both by the British artist John William Waterhouse. The poem was written by Heinrich Heine. Sailor Moon is the ultimate silly girl superhero...of sorts...and if you've ever heard her theme song, you know why it would awaken anybody, anywhere, anytime! As always, Lavish Praise and Thanks to my Brilliant Reviewers- your encouragement is the best ward against Writer's Block known to man or wizard!


	9. Tubthumping

"My _Inner Eye_ senses that someone will be late for the staff meeting!"

All faces turned toward Sybill Trelawney, Professor of Divination. Severus looked sourly at the scatterbrained woman seated a few chairs away. It was apparent to anyone who bothered to look that only one professor was _not_ present in the staff lounge.

He idly listened to the conversations around him. Professor Flitwick was trying to convince the Ancient Runes Professor, Stuart Smalley, to accompany him the next time Gaelic Uprising played in Hogsmeade. Severus' upper lip curled- the name sounded more like a Goblin rebellion than a musical group. Across the room, Professor Tonks' face was turning as red as her hair.

She jumped up from her seat on a sofa next to another professor, turned on the man, and yelled venomously, "Sod off, wanker!"

Smothered laughter filled the room as Dumbledore stepped in and deftly prevented the DADA teacher from using the wand she was now waving about. Making soothing sounds and whispering sympathetically, the crafty wizard moved the irate woman towards a chair by the Astronomy Professor. Glaring and muttering probable obscenities, the offended woman sent a rude hand signal to the reprobate and slumped into her new seat. Obviously, Manny Hands, the Muggle Studies Professor, was aptly named. Severus speculated what Hands' middle initial stood for. _Randy? Roger? Roving?_

Dumbledore's move to stand beside the fireplace captured everyone's attention. As the Headmaster prepared to start the meeting, the latecomer rushed through the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late," Professor Lorelei said breathlessly.

"She must have run to get here," Professor Sprout observed in an undertone to Professor McGonagall. In a lower voice, she asked, "Does anyone know if Professor Lorelei has a gentleman friend?"

Severus' uncontrollable burst of coughing drew the women's attention.

McGonagall transfigured her cup of tea into a tumbler of water. She handed Severus the glass and said, "Mind you drink it all," before turning back to resume her conversation. "It would not surprise me in the least," she told Sprout, "It's obvious the woman took no time to groom her hair...so _untidy._"

_Meow, _Severus thought, as he watched Lorelei scan the room for an empty seat. When she moved toward the empty chair on his left, Severus quickly pretended to focus intently on Dumbledore's response to various teachers' comments on progress and policies. Under the pretext of adjusting his robes, he stealthily observed the woman now sitting next to him. She appeared in good health. When she had not attended meals the previous day, the staff had speculated she was ill. Remembering their awkward conversation, Severus knew otherwise. She was avoiding him. He told himself it was for the best. He did not miss her distracting presence. He had extinguished her inconvenient attraction and he was satisfied.

_And yet..._

She was tilting her head slightly to the left, giving the appearing of listening attentively to Dumbledore's remarks. Feeling her slanting gaze, he stiffened. From the corner of his eye, Severus caught Lorelei's smile. His fleeting look met hers. She winked. He immediately gave Dumbledore's closing comments about the upcoming Hogsmeade Weekend his utmost attention. No need to encourage continued flirtation.

"Good Morning."

Severus looked up. The meeting was over and Professor Lorelei was standing in preparation to leave. He faced her impassively. He would _not_ reply. He would leave and—

"Is it?" Apparently, his voice of reason had been told to shove off by something he bloody well refused to identify.

"I told myself it wasn't," she said. "I thought it was horrid and I wasn't going to care about it anymore." Her smile was self deprecating. "But I _do_ care."

She did? Not that it influenced him in any way. "Good morning," he said and left.

.

Lorelei took heart that he hadn't said that he didn't care. Later, following the group of students starting to climb the flight of steps from the dungeons, Lorelei caught their air of anticipation. The older students were looking forward to going to Hogsmeade the next day. She was looking forward to meeting Tonks and Remus at the Three Broomsticks. Lorelei wondered if Remus would sing for them.

Halfway up, her right foot sank down into the step and became trapped. Lorelei heard a wicked cackle and knew at once who was responsible.

"_Lorelei told a lie, Lorelei told a lie,_" the mischievous poltergeist sang over and over as he wheeled overhead. Students halted on the steps to see what was happening.

"I didn't lie to you," Lorelei said to the ghost now floating upside down in front of her. "You never showed up for me to finish the song."

"Technicality!" Peeves screeched.

The students leaving Professor Snape's last morning class joined their counterparts already watching the scene avidly.

Lorelei cringed as she heard students at the top of the stairs call out to friends passing by. The corridor leading to the Great Hall jammed with curious faces. A group of familiar Gryffindors pushed their way through the students at the top of the steps to join the crowd of furiously whispering spectators. The situation was rapidly becoming a nightmare.

She tried to bargain. "I'll sing you the song tonight, but you have to let me go now."

"Not until you sing, Lore - liar!"

"_What_ is going on here?" Snape's voice cowed the crowd to near silence. He waded through the sea of students to Lorelei.

She felt herself blush and wished the trick step had swallowed her entire body. "I can handle this situation. You don't have to—"

"Malfoy?" Snape said.

Draco Malfoy, leaning casually against the wall near the top step, answered, "She promised Peeves a song and didn't deliver."

"It isn't that simple," she said.

Snape turned to Peeves. "Will you agree to release the Professor after one song?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Peeves' enthusiastic nods of agreement caused him to summersault in midair.

Severus told Lorelei, "This school adheres to a strict code of honour. I suggest you lead by example. Sing whatever song you rashly promised and allow the rest of us to get on with our day." His tone became silky. "Or do you _enjoy_ being the centre of attention?"

Taken at face value, the speech was a verbal slap in the face. Lorelei flushed with humiliation. Then she took a closer look into his glittering eyes. He was goading her to act. Somehow, he knew that embarrassment and uncertainty were paralyzing her. He was giving her a way out of this farce, if she was woman enough to take it.

Lorelei resolved that she was. Keeping her eyes fixed on her unlikely rescuer, she said, "Pay attention, Peeves, because you're singing the last chorus. I'll be singing counterpoint." She started to sing softly, a deceptively sweet first line about singing when winning before transitioning to a defiant anthem of getting knocked down but getting up again because nothing was going to keep her down.

After singing the chorus again, she shifted into facetious sweetness, which was at odds with the lyrics about pissing the night away. Hoping she wouldn't soon receive Howlers ranting about her promotion of underage drinking, she continued with the verse she'd sung to Peeves on the first day she'd arrived, about a man who drinks whiskey, vodka, lager, and cider drinks.

The remainder of the song was sung in the same pseudo sweet or defiant style - to an audience of one. The small crowd was reacting in various ways. A few were shocked and likely to owl their parents directly. Others seemed amused that Professor Lorelei would dare sing a song like this to Snape. Lorelei didn't care what anyone else thought. She was fixated on the man who was staring back at her, elated to see him struggle not to smile.

At the end of the song, she was freed from the step. The flow of young people moving up and out to the Great Hall resumed. A few called out that they liked her song. She said thanks and continued to stand beside Snape. Eventually, he returned her scrutiny. She decided to be bold. "Thank you, Severus."

"You're Welcome, Lorelei."

Never had the use of first names affected her so deeply. She felt like a Victorian ready to swoon. "Would you like to have lunch with me in the kitchen?"

"The hordes in the Great Hall will have to be braved eventually," he said.

That wasn't why she wanted them to eat in private, but if Snape—Severus—wasn't ready to call a date a date, Lorelei would play along. "By dinner there will be a new scandal."

"Hmmm. Perhaps in this case discretion is the better part of valour." He offered his arm in a charmingly old-fashioned gesture.

Lorelei grinned like the fool he probably thought she was and placed her hand upon his sleeve.

.

The castle kitchen hummed with activity. At lengthy tables placed in stations around the enormous stone chamber, House-elves were busy finishing their preparations for the noon meal. The elves were proud that the kitchen had not changed since the Middle Ages, when it was enlarged to its present massive size.

House-elves didn't need modern appliances and gadgets to prepare food for the wizard folk in their care. Their magic was such that even the great central fireplace and the several other smaller ones were unnecessary. The elves merely kept the fires lit in appreciation for the warmth and ambiance. Dressed in spotless tea towels, the elves conjured a vast array of foods and effortlessly used magic to transport the plates and platters to the diners in the Great Hall.

Only two pairs of large tennis ball shaped eyes did not gleam with pride and job satisfaction in Hogwarts kitchen. The exceptions were dressed in clothing and watched the hustle and bustle from their seats by small side fireplace. Dobby was undecided as to who he pitied more- the workers content in their servitude, or friend beside him. Winky had lost her sense of self along with her Master. She twisted the fabric of her West Ham tee-shirt with one hand and sipped from a bottle of Butterbeer with the other.

_If Winky whimpers Master one more time._ Dobby's attention was diverted by the opening of a door. He leapt up joyfully.

"Professor _Lorelei_ is here in _Dobby's_ kitchen!" The giddy elf scurried across the room to grab the professor's slender hand and shake it vigorously. Looking past the kind and generous freer of elves, Dobby's eyes goggled even more. Lorelei was with Professor Snape!

He said, "Lorelei, friend to elves, is bringing...a _guest_ to visit Dobby?"

Dobby ignored the sour look given by the man mean to Harry Potter. He listened to his friend, who wanted to eat in the kitchen with nasty Professor Snape. Lorelei smiled and pointed to a small worktable standing unused in a far corner. Dobby nodded his head in uncertain agreement. Wanting to ensure that the horrid professor was not horrible to Dobby's friend, the elf followed the pair silently and hid behind a nearby cupboard to observe whatever happened.

_Dobby is proud that Lorelei is remembering the food conjuring sp__ell her friend Dobby taught her._ He stared dubiously at the strange meal that appeared.

"Stilton and halved black grapes with butter lettuce on walnut bread and strawberries with Devonshire cream," Lorelei told the man raising a haughty brow. "I've noticed your fondness. Beef and _Stilton_, pear and _Stilton_, _Stilton_ and chutney, _Stilton_!" She alarmed Dobby with her teasing smile. "All that Stilton has affected your voice, made it lush and smooth."

"Are you calling me cheesy?"

"I wouldn't dare!" Lorelei's cheeks were pink. She pointed to the table. "I didn't know what you'd want to drink. My friend Piper tells me that Stilton is good with jammy red wines, but I wouldn't know a Bordeaux blend from a Blackberry Cordial."

Professor Snape pulled out a chair for Lorelei and replied after they were seated and he conjured two goblets, "I think cold spring water will suffice. My afternoon Potions' class requires every faculty to avoid disaster."

Dobby peered through the gap between the wall and the cupboard. _Why is Lorelei noticing what Professor Snape likes to eat? Why is he curving his lips nicely at Dobby's friend instead of sneering? Lorelei should not be looking at Professor Snape that way._ Dobby must tell Dumbledore about this! He backed away and headed for the Headmaster's office.


	10. Hooray for Hogsmeade!

Lorelei strolled past the line of students waiting for Filch to verify their permission slips for the Hogsmeade Weekend. The young people chatted about all the things they would do once they reached the village. She heard one boy mention Zonko's Joke Shop, an excellent place for her to find her cousin's son a birthday present. Cousin Ariel sent Howlers to any relative who forgot to pay tribute to her precious only child. Her blackmail was effective. _Ickle Diddums_ had more toys than he could possibly play with. Lorelei chose to comply passive aggressively. She sent presents that Diddums loved and Ariel hated.

She drew in the clear, cool, October Day as she walked the familiar route to the village. She and Tonks travelled the same path to the Three Broomsticks several nights a week. She hoped Tonks hadn't told Remus about the singing incident.

Thinking about the meal she had shared with Severus, Lorelei smiled. They hadn't talked much, but just sitting across a rough work table with him was more romantic than any other date with any other man. While they ate, she had casually mentioned when she was meeting with Tonks at the Three Broomsticks. Well, attempted to be casual. The lifted brow of the clever man sitting across from her had implied otherwise. Severus hadn't responded to the veiled invitation, but she was hopeful that he would find his way there.

.

Inside Zonko's Joke Shop, Ron held up a Skive Box. "It's a ruddy copy of Fred and George's Skiving Snackbox!" He read the back. "Bleeding Nose Bonbon- _yeah, right_. Like that's not really a Nosebleed Nougat."

Hermione glanced out the window and said, "Professor Lorelei's outside, just staring off. Should we go see if she's all right?"

Ron peered over her shoulder. "I dunno. She looks a bit mental to me."

"She's not mental," Harry said. "She's . . . thinking about something."

"Like Luna Lovegood? Then you'd better go, Harry. You've got experience with loonies." Ron nudged his friend.

Harry left the shop and approached Professor Lorelei. "Are you all right, professor?"

She smiled. "Hello, Harry. Yes, Thanks. I was just wondering what to get my cousin's son for his birthday." She gestured to Zonko's. "Got any ideas?"

Harry nodded and led the way into the shop towards Hermione and Ron. "The professor's looking for a gift."

"What kind do you need?" Hermione asked.

"A Birthday gift for the _ickle Diddums_ of an annoying cousin."

"You should visit my brothers' shop in Diagon Alley...Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Ron said.

"Gred and Forge?" Lorelei asked.

"You know Fred and George?"

"I wondered about those names," Professor Lorelei said. "I met them a couple of months ago. They were really sweet. Showed me where to find extendable ears." She chuckled. "Asked me out to dinner."

"Both of them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they wanted to take me someplace called The Burrow. I had something else on or I would've gone—what's funny?" Professor Lorelei asked when the three started laughing..

Hermione said, "The Burrow is the name of the Weasleys' home. Ron's older brother Bill was visiting and obviously the twins were going to take you home and show you off."

"If I'd only known," Professor Lorelei said. "I would've cancelled my plans." She told Ron, "Say hello for me, next time you see them." She gazed around the shop. "What do you recommend for my _ickle_ cousin?"

"Whizzing Worms," said Harry.

Ron said, "Belch Powder."

Professor Lorelei looked at Hermione.

Hermione said, "I'd buy both."

.

Lorelei made her purchases and stopped by the post office before heading to the Three Broomsticks. The streets of Hogsmeade glowed golden in the fading sunlight. She gazed appreciatively at the picturesque thatched shops and cottages. Many of the cottages had wreaths of vine and leaves upon their doors, and a few spectacularly decorated homes were worthy of _Bewitching Homes and Gardens_. Her favourite cottage had children playing in the front yard, jumping into enchanted piles of leaves. The magicked piles gathered themselves back together after each jump scattered the leaves across the lawn. Lorelei waved to the children and strolled on.

In the Three Broomsticks, Lorelei noticed that the students had gone back to school and only adults remained. She removed her cloak and she searched the warm, crowded pub for her friend.

A cheery voice cried, "_Wotcher, Lorelei_!"

Lorelei saw Tonks waving from a table near the fireplace. She waved back and got a Butterbeer from the bar before walking over to the table where Tonks and her partner Remus were seated.

"Hello." Lorelei sat across from the couple and looked curiously at the man her friend called The Best.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Remus said warmly, following Tonks' introduction.

He was totally different than expected. Somehow, Lorelei had anticipated that the vivacious young woman would have an equally energetic boyfriend. Remus Lupin was quiet and charming, around Severus' age, but with grey threading his light brown hair. His soft brown eyes were kind, and merry in a much more subtle way than his partner's. He wore clean, slightly shabby wizard robes while Tonks wore a lime green jumper to match today's spiky hair. Observing the pair together, Lorelei mused how complimentary the couples' differences were. Their affection for each other was heart-warming...and envy inspiring.

Remus said, "Tonks tells me you're quite the singer."

The gleam in his eyes belied the casual tone of his question. Lorelei shot Tonks a look promising later retaliation and. "I sing a bit now and again."

He didn't press for more information. Gentlemanly, he changed topic. "What's it like working with Snape? My cheeky darling tells me that he's jealous of your sterling record."

"He's jealous that she doesn't have to terrorize children to make them learn," Tonks said.

"I think Professor Snape and I rub along quite well, considering." Lorelei felt her face heat as she told herself to stop thinking of rubbing along Severus. The curious and quick looks at each other told the blushing woman that Remus and Tonks were wondering about her interesting reaction. Desperate to divert their attention, Lorelei said, "How about another round?"

Remus considerately rose and asked what he could get them before heading back to the bar.

"So?" Tonks asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm, let me _think_. He's handsome, intelligent, witty, and madly in love with you." She grinned. "He's a keeper."

"And they say eavesdroppers never hear good of themselves." Remus smiled as the women startled like guilty schoolgirls caught in a gossip.

Tonks jumped up to help Remus with the drinks. Lorelei watched as her friend hesitated, standing with her back to Lorelei, for a moment. Tonks soon turned and placed a foaming mug of Butterbeer in front of Lorelei. Seated again by her partner, she raised her mug. "Cheers."

Lorelei took a long drink and frowned. "D'you notice the drinks taste _funny_?" she asked the couple across from her. Actually, she was starting to enjoy the taste. She drank some more.

"I noticed Tonks had her wand out before she gave you that drink," Remus said.

Tonks squirmed in her chair for a moment and then said, "I put a charm on the drinks. I just wanted her to try something other than that bloody . . . ." Tonks trailed off under Remus' level gaze.

"S'what _am_ I drinking?" Lorelei peered into the large empty mug. She turned it upside down. "Was drinking." She laughed. "Have drunk?"

"Drunk being the operative word." Remus said.

Tonks cried, "She can't get plastered from a tankard of mulled mead."

"_Well_..." Lorelei placed a finger to her lips. "I don' _usually_ share my fam'ly _hist'ry_, but if you pinky promise not to tell." She waited for their solemnly amused promises and said, "Y'know my mum works for Siren Cosmetics?"

Tonks nodded.

"It's one of the fam'ly corporations...y'know..._Sirens_?" Lorelei waved her hands about airily. "Not 'lot of booze in the _ocean_, luvs...low alcohol tolerance s'practially a fam'ly trait. Sad, that."

"That's the second time you've used that word when you obviously aren't." Tonks snickered. "I do not think it means what you think it means."

"Too right, I'm not sad- _now_." Lorelei pointed to the wizard standing in the doorway. She watched him glide through the crowd to sit at a table in a shadowed corner of the room. "S'nice to meet you Remus." She tossed her cape over her arm and said, "Bye Tonks...gotta talk to a man about a..._something." _

She heard Tonks exclaim to Remus as she walked off, "Lorelei's going over to chat up Snape?"

Remus chuckled. "There's someone for everyone."

.

Severus traced a fingertip around the rim of his glass of firewhisky as he tracked Lorelei's sauntering progression to his table. His voice of reason had recommended staying home with a good book in lieu of keeping this ridiculous assignation. After all, he hadn't promised to meet Lorelei here, he just hadn't said no. Perhaps he should feel uneasy at how often he ignored his voice of reason, but he wasn't. He was too preoccupied with wondering what to dowith the woman who had just sat down in the chair next to his.

"Hiya, Severus." The glow in her eyes and the seductive smile on her face were extremely attractive.

"Have you been drinking?"

"How did you know? Wait. I gotta do something." Lorelei tapped their heads gently with her wand.

He felt nothing.

"Obfuscation Charm." She shot a glare across the room. "Nosy friends won't be watching private conversations like telly now, will they?"

"You're referring to Tonks and Lupin?"

"Yeah, and Yeah—yeah to the referring, and _yeah_ to the drinking. Only accidentally, the drinking part, Tonks made mulled mead look like Butterbeer." She looked at him earnestly. "No way she could'a known about the siren/alcohol thingy."

Ha. He always _knew_ she was a siren. Filing that interesting information away, Severus contemplated the slightly inebriated woman leaning towards him, inches away. She was staring back with a dreamy expression. He was sorely tempted to take advantage of the situation. Regretfully, taking physical advantage was out of bounds. Deciding anything _mental_ was fair game, Severus asked, "Did you attend Hogwarts?"

"I didn't attend any school." At his look of disbelief, Lorelei giggled. "I took my NEWTS at Durmstrang, and my OWLS at Beauxbatons, but I never attended anywhere. I was needed me with her, and we were always moving. I received an excellent education," she said. "Marina was a muse for lots of brilliant wizards, and I did correspondence courses with everyone on the students' required reading list. I'm a good teacher—no classroom accidents."

Severus was at a loss. He had thought Lorelei one of those popular girls like Cho Chang. Discovering that she had never had a normal school life made him feel...something he didn't want to deal with. He asked, "How on _earth_ have you managed to teach without accidents?"

Lorelei's face lit up. "I've been waiting forever for you to ask me that! I invented a charmed cauldron when I assisted Miranda Goshawk for a few months before I started teaching. She helped me fiddle the spell combination, and there I had it- a cauldron that glowed in response to the potion inside." She giggled. "I based it on a Muggle stoplight. Green glow, good potion; yellow glow, fix something fast; Red glow -_Evanesco_!"

"Why haven't you patented the cauldron?" Severus couldn't understand why she would teach instead of making galleons off her ingenious invention.

"I have." Lorelei moved closer to whisper, "Ministry gave me a proviso patent for personal and professional use _only_. Can't manufacture it, might upset the economy. D'you know how many factories make cauldrons?"

"No. How many?"

"Dunno- that's why I asked _you_!" Lorelei dissolved into merry peals of laughter.

_Daft woman__. _ He should accompany her back to Hogwarts before she realised that he had gained informatio while she had learnt nothing more about him. He rose and extended his arm in the gesture that had made her grin like a fool after the episode with Peeves. How surprising, she was grinning like a fool again. A tempting fool, whose lips parted in invitation.

"May I accompany you?" Severus forced himself to ask calmly, indifferently.

"You may."

Severus helped Lorelei into her cloak, and together they made their way into the night.

.

* * *

A/N: Freely admit to borrowing JK's luvly world & characters for my story. Also confess that I used a line from the Princess Bride and took inspiration for my sloshed siren from Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Shakespearean and proud of it I be, me hearties!


	11. Go Jump in the Lake

On the walk back to Hogwarts, Lorelei felt her alcohol induced giddiness fade away. In its place remained a dreamy happiness that required no chemical enhancement. She watched the man who made sardonic look sexy. He was searching the shadows, using the light from his wand to guide the way.

Severus had offered his arm again outside the Three Broomsticks, and they still walked connected with her hand upon his forearm. In a bold move, she slid her fingers down his sleeve and gently took his hand in hers. He stopped and gazed thoughtfully at their entwined fingers and then resumed walking without comment. His hand tightened briefly around hers, tugging her back into movement. Lorelei felt euphoric, grinning at the night sky, feeling the firm, cool, flesh pressed against her own. She felt like singing.

"Is that from another musical?"

Severus' question brought Lorelei back to herself. She had sung _On this night of a thousand stars_ aloud. How embarrassing. She said, "Yes, _Evita, _by the same Muggle who wrote the songs I sang for Tonks."

"Where did you come by this knowledge of Muggle music?" He seemed genuinely interested.

She tilted her head to watch his face as they ambled. "That's a long story. Hmmm...I'll try to give you the condensed version. _Once upon a time,_ a naive girl met a handsome man named Vaughn at one of her mother's parties. The girl had just turned nineteen, and wasn't having any luck getting a teaching position, since she had the handicap of youth and inexperience to overcome." Lorelei made a face. "Vaughn was flatteringly appalled that Dumbledore would require seven years of teaching experience." She paused. "With me so far?"

"I'm riveted. Pray continue."

"All right, so the poor girl spilled all her troubles and Vaughn, in turn, confided that he worked in the Ministry and was looking for someone _just like her_ to help with a special project."

"Someone young and inexperienced?"

His sarcastic tone made her smile. "Well, yes, and the naive girl thought that working for the Ministry in trade for their recommendation for positions was a good deal. It was supposed to be easy. Sing a bit, hang out with musicians for a few weeks every summer."

"Provide information enabling the Ministry to press Illegal Use of Magic charges."

Wow. That sounded even worse when he said it. Did he despise her for it? She waited for him to let go of her hand. He didn't.

He said, "You may have heard rumours as to my prior association with a person who shall not be named. They are true. I have worked for an even more despicable group than the Ministry for personal gain. I will always feel regret for that time in my life." Severus looked intently into her eyes. "However, I will not dwell in guilt and self-pity. I have changed, and I will continue to make restitution wherever I can- but I have _moved on_."

"So have I."

They walked in silence for a few moments, and then Severus said, "How does working for the Ministry relate to your knowledge of Muggle music?"

"Sometimes wizards join Muggle groups- mostly so they can be the lead singer and gain fame, fortune, and all the groupies they can...well...handle. Anyway," Lorelei said, "when you hang out with enough musically inclined Muggles, somebody's bound to have a passion for musicals that they simply have to share."

"As you now share your..._passion_...for musicals with others?"

Did he have to say that in such a dark, seductive, voice? His avoidance of any personal passion while calculatingly twisting her insides with his suggestive words was starting to—no, she was she was beyond getting shirty. It was time she dished out what she'd been taking. She pulled against his hand to make him halt. "Was that a song request? Since you seemed to like the one I sang Tonks—" He had all but called her a man-eating siren and slammed the door in her face after referring to it, but that counted as liking didn't it? "—how about I finish it?" If this didn't break Severus' facade of composure, nothing would. Lorelei poured herself into _The Music of the Night._

As the last note faded away, she opened her eyes and let the man she desired see into her heart. He moved closer. So close, she could feel the warmth of his skin. For a man known for coldness, he really did radiate heat. Perhaps it was their combined heat. Lorelei knew she was blushing yet again, heart racing in anticipation. He bent his head. She closed her eyes and parted her lips.

He whispered, "Thank you" in her ear and gently pulled her hand in encouragement to resume their journey.

She wrenched her hand from his.

"_Lorelei_?"

Ha! Emotion at last! Severus the Stoic was perturbed. Was the expression on her face that disturbing? She probably looked like the incarnation of Medusa and he was worried about being turned to stone. Lorelei had always been told that she had very expressive eyes. She wondered what they were saying right now. She hoped her eyes were saying he was the biggest bloody git in the universe. That he was _unbelievably stupid_ for passing up the opportunity she had served him on a silver platter. Unfortunately, Lorelei knew her expression was also revealing the hurt she wished desperately to hide. Severus probably thought he was yet again avoiding emotionality while letting her know he cared, but caring just wasn't enough any more. She wanted to sob- no, she wanted to scream.

Lorelei stalked off the path, away from the castle and toward the lake.

"Wait."

"Piss off!"

He followed her. Was he worried she was going to do something rash? _She was_- but she'd prefer to do it without an audience. "Are you hard of hearing? Go back to your gloomy dungeon and leave me alone." She resumed her march to the lake.

.

Severus hadn't meant to scorn Lorelei; he had just been so overwhelmed by her song, her face, her lips. He had intended to kiss those uplifted lips, but had turned aside in fear. Fear of being overcome with passion. Fear of losing control.

The obviously hysterical woman threw off her cloak and blithely proceeded to remove her jumper as well.

"What are you _doing_?" he said. "_Stop at once_!"

She ignored his command and bent forward to remove her boots. The front view was every bit as lovely as the back. He cleared his throat, losing his ability to articulate at the sight of Lorelei's...assets...displayed so advantageously in black lace.

The sight of the daft woman removing her trousers to reveal more black lace mobilized Severus into speech. "Do not even _consider—_."

"You practically told me to go jump in the lake," Lorelei said. "Don't blame me for taking you up on it."

Severus watched in disbelief as Lorelei waded through the dark shallows and dived into the deeper water. She came to the surface, laughing madly. "You should see your face! Did you think I threw myself in to let the Giant Squid end my misery?"

Apparently, making an arse of him had restored the impossible woman's good humour. She called, "Come on in, the water's fine- after a Warming Charm."

She didn't expect him to join her, which is why he removed his robes and shirt and placed them on the cloak by Lorelei's scattered things. He took off his shoes, placed his socks neatly inside the footwear, and added the items to the pile before strolling across the grass and into the water.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Phantom of the Opera always makes me sigh...happily! lol. The whole jump in the lake thingy is due to a story review in which I asked the author if next chap her heroine would jump in the lake and hope the giant squid ended her misery. See what happens when you review? You inspire authors...AND yourself! So Review for Merlin's sake! I **appreciate** all my Reviewers and really _do_ use your input...Pride and Predjudice will feature in chapter 14...thanks to Vitreum: )


	12. Love, Interrupted

Lorelei no longer needed a Warming Charm after watching Severus undress and then glide through the water. Her body was burning. Every nerve was acutely aware of the body drawing closer to hers, and the butterflies that had previously fluttered in her middle now whirled madly. She glanced up at the stars twinkling in the night sky and shining upon the lake and laughed.

"What's so amusing?"

Severus treaded water a short distance away. Lorelei swam toward him. "The stars...they really are like diamonds in the sky."

Severus' look of amusement ended the moment she moulded her body to his, curving her arms to embrace his lean frame. His hands slid tentatively around her back, his eyes constantly evaluating her response. Lorelei persuaded him with her smile that this was where she most wanted to be, in his arms. Severus could have walked away from the lake, away from intimacy, but instead he had chosen to come to her. Lorelei let her hands drift over the definition in his back. Smooth skin over hard muscle..._yummy_. She resisted the urge to twine her legs in his. He wasn't ready for that quite yet. Perhaps it was time to share her little secret. She knew he'd like it. He was watching her with wary intensity. Was she smiling wickedly? She said, "Trust me. Stop treading—you won't sink."

Lorelei realized that she was really pleading for him to trust her emotionally as well as physically. Keeping his gaze steady, Severus stilled all movement. He remained effortlessly buoyant in her embrace. She said, "Sirens don't drowntheir lovers- whatever that arse Yeats wrote."

Severus said, "A mermaid found a swimming lad, picked him for her own, pressed her body to his body, laughed; and plunging down, forgot in cruel happiness that even lovers drown."

"You know a lot of poems about sirens," Lorelei said. "Do I detect an interest?"

"Recently developed." Masculine hands tracing the curve of her back.

Lorelei twined her legs around his and slid her fingers through his hair. She gawked in amazement - his hair was dry!

"Water Repelling Charm," Severus said. "I prefer not getting wet."

"That's the best part!" Lorelei said. "Break the charm for me?"

Immediately, his wet skin clung to hers and his hair slid like damp silk through her fingers. She shuddered at how good his slick muscular body felt rubbing against her own. She watched the pulse beat rapidly at the base of his throat, and wondered if he knew how her heart pounded, felt how she trembled. Their gazes locked. _He knew_. His face was no longer unreadable. His eyes openly devoured her, flaring in desire. Her insides melted. The world outside the circle of Severus' arms ceased to exist. Time slowed as he settled his mouth on hers. Time stopped.

Lorelei marvelled at the bursts of colour sparking against her closed lids. It really _was_ possible to see fireworks. Severus' clever lips lingered over hers. He took away her breath and gave it back in a heated slide of bodies and tongues. The butterflies were now performing a water ballet in her liquid insides. Her body moved urgently, pushing closer to his. The kiss deepened. Her moan echoed across the dark water.

"_Lorelei?"_

Someplace that seemed far, far away, Tonks called her name. Severus lifted his mouth to trail soft kisses along Lorelei's jaw.

He whispered, "Does the Obfuscation Charm work in water?"

"No, it doesn't. If we ignore her, do you think she'll go away?"

Before the silently laughing man could reply, Tonks unwittingly answered the question. "Lorelei! I _kno_w you're out there. I'm standing by these clothes, and Remus has eyes like a wolf. He can _see_ you bobbing around so come out before I'm forced to go get Dumbledore!"

"Give us a moment!" Lorelei called. She kissed Severus one last time.

.

Tonks paced impatiently as she waited for her friend and—_Oh Merlin, don't think about it_—swim to shore. Remus watched her actions and the couple moving closer with equal amusement. Yeah, _sure_, he could laugh. He wasn't the one feeling guilty over slipping a friend alcohol she couldn't handle and allowing that friend to swan off with the biggest prat in Britain. Tonks had laughed when Lorelei's Obfuscation Charm prevented them from seeing what was going on earlier in the Three Broomsticks. She stopped smiling when she realized they were gone.

Rosmerta informing her that the pair had left arm in arm ages ago hadn't helped her temper either. Remus had protested that they were consenting adults, however badLorelei's taste in men. Tonks had yanked him out of the warm pub and into the cold night anyway. Remus possessed the animal-like abilities to track her friend, and he reluctantly employed them to lead her here.

"Do you think he forced her, put a spell on her," Tonks asked.

Remus said, "Look at these clothes. It's obvious that Lorelei jumped in first and Severus followed after tidily folding his things." Remus snickered. "I told you I could see them out there."

"What did you see?" Her stomach wasn't as queasy anymore. She could hear the answer.

"It was very...enlightening. Apparently, sirens and their partners remain buoyant even during amorous activity."

"Amorous! Oh gods that's horrible...I won't...how amorous?"

"As a gentleman, I can only say...an ecstatic moan is worth a thousand words." Remus agilely ducked the punch his sweetheart attempted to deliver. He looked at the lake and said, "Here they are now, love, wait just a moment and you can ask Lorelei all the invasive questions you desire..._Ow!_ " The jab to his arm was right on target.

"Turn your backs!" Tonks was startled to hear Severus's command.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Remus replied, facing away as directed.

Tonks heard Severus perform a drying spell and listened to the rustling sounds made by the couple quietly putting their clothing back on. Unable to stand the silence, she asked, "_Erm_...you all dressed, Lorelei?" Hearing the affirmative answer, she turned. It was tempting to say nothing; pretend she had never seen the clothing on the shore and leave without a word. She could do that, right after she started wearing sensible shoes and gave up changing her hair colour.

"I was worried when you went copping off with Severus," Tonks said. "You'd been drinking, and it would've been my fault if, uh, anything happened."

"I wasn't acting under the influence," Lorelei said. "I can count backward from a hundred if you'd like some proof."

"How does that prove anything?"

"I have noidea. It's something Muggles do."

Tonks' dad had never mentioned it, so she had nothing to say and found standing around in awkward silence was _every_ bit as uncomfortable as it looked when she saw other people doing it. Fancy that. Remus gave her a _want me to help you out of this mess_ look and she nodded slightly. _Yes, please_.

Remus said, "Sorry about the misunderstanding. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Lorelei." He put his arm around Tonks. "We'd best be going, dear heart." He told the other couple, "We're spending the weekend in London. Let's get together sometime. Goodnight."

Tonks waved farewell and walked in silence until she was able to shake off the weird sense of unreality that had gripped her by the lake. She told Remus, "I think I'm going to have nightmares about Snape and Lorelei."

"We'll have to find some way to give you a dreamless sleep," he replied wolfishly.

.

Severus escorted Lorelei back to the castle. He halted outside his quarters and decided to share something that he had never shared with another woman.

"_Siren._"

The look of pleasure on Lorelei's face as she heard the password to his quarters was all the reward that Severus required. The painted knight and maiden woke from their slumber to reveal the entrance.

"Wait," Lorelei rushed to the entrance of her own quarters and said, "Gothic god."

They stood a moment more before the entrances of their separate quarters. After a smile of farewell, Severus turned to enter his rooms. He was halted by pensive words.

"Parting _is_ such sweet sorrow."

Muggle Studies ensured every Hogwarts student had knowledge of Shakespeare. It didn't take a great feat of memory for Severus to reply, "That I shall say Good Night 'till it be morrow."

.

* * *

A/N: Yeats and Shakespeare in one chapter! Thanks to my beta who suggested 'Gothic god' for Lorelei's password. Thanks to my Reviewers, too! Bending the Bard a bit—never did like negative ninny Othello—Speak to me as to thy thinkings, As thou dost ruminate, and give thy (best) of thoughts, The (best) of words. (Yes, in this case, it means **Review**, will ya?)


	13. Tea with Hagrid

Severus read the latest article highlighting Ministry ineptitude before deftly turning the offending page of the _Daily Prophet_ over. As he prepared to skip the societal drivel masquerading as news, his fingers halted mid-turn. He contemplated the familiar, smarmy face leering at an elaborately gowned woman standing beside her escort. The caption underneath the photograph read: _Minister of Magic expresses his gratitude to Marina and the Siren Corporation for their generous donation to St. Mungo's Hospital._

"Now, there's a true Aphrodite. I must owl Mum and let her know that I saw her looking fabulous in the paper. She lives for that sort of thing."

Severus watched a range of emotions play over Lorelei's face. He recollected their conversation in the Three Broomsticks. "Your mother looks as though she is an uncomplicated woman, although perhaps... needy."

Lorelei recognised the question in his deliberately offhand remark. "Until eight years ago, Mum's work was so transitory that she needed me to always be there to look after her. Now I'm glad she's finally found one man to make her happy." Her lips curved in a smile. "Her partner's quite happy too." She pointed to the distinguished bald man escorting her mother in the photograph. "Jean-Luc is the Siren Corporation's top chemist."

"Who looked after you?" Severus asked, ignoring her transparent effort to steer the conversation into shallower waters.

"House-elves. I send Christmas Cards and bottles of Butterbeer to elves across two continents. That's why my classroom looks so nice and I always get the best service."

She dropped into the chair beside him, her expression turning sultry. "Good morning."

Severus' lips twitched. The events of last night were apparently the reason for this alteration in their breakfast routine. Tacitly agreeing to the change, he conjured another cup of coffee. "It will be if you cease chattering and let me read in peace."

Lorelei spoke her order for the morning meal and pantomimed zipping her lips. Instantly, her food appeared, appealingly arranged and garnished with flowers.

_Bollocks_, he thought, reluctantly amused. _She does get the best service._

_._

.

Albus Dumbledore observed the byplay between Severus and Lorelei from the shadows of the staff entrance. Over the last month, he had slipped down every so often to watch the flirtation between the unusual couple unfold. The house-elf who brought his coffee each morning had first informed him of the odd interaction between the two professors. Lucky—an ironically named creature who injured himself at every turn—had thought it strange that the only two professors in the Great Hall at such an early hour always sat so far apart while peeking constantly at each other.

Albus chuckled silently. House-elves really did know everything worth knowing. Even Dobby had voiced a personal concern over his friend's possible relationship after watching the pair dine together in the kitchen.

Now, after weeks of publicly keeping their distance, Severus and Lorelei sat side by side.

Albus remembered the note Minerva had sent to his rooms at midnight. She and Poppy had been at the Three Broomsticks, where they observed Lorelei drink and act "in an unseemly manner" toward her colleague. As he walked back to his office, Albus wondered if this development had any connection to the socks Hagrid said he found by the lake that morning.

.

Lorelei repressed the urge to burst into song. It was bad enough that she felt as though she was floating down the corridor. Breaking into song, or even humming a merry tune, would be entirely inappropriate.

She sighed. If she didn't drag her head out of the clouds soon, she was going to dreamily allow a student to melt a cauldron and ruin her spotless record. Earlier, distracted by thoughts of Severus, she was almost forced to use a Deflating Draft on a second year student. Lorelei had been helping a Hufflepuff with her Swelling Solution when a Slytherin girl had asked if her potion looked right. Blithely asking questions without properly attending to the answers had almost led to disaster.

"Listen closely. Does it whistle loudly?" she had asked without even glancing at the girl's cauldron.

"Yes, Professor Lorelei."

"Is the liquid frothing madly?"

"Yes."

"Is the colour a vile green?"

"No."

"Perfect!" Lorelei had replied, before the girl's actual response registered. A hasty shout of '_Evanesco' _had narrowly averted disaster.

Stories of the horrific swellings of noses and eyes and limbs from students who had studied with Professor Snape were school legend. If she had let the girl be splashed with the Swelling Solution, the consequences did not bear thinking about—even if his smirks were endearingly arrogant.

No one else seemed to share her opinion. Most of the students and staff reacted in fear or defiance to Severus' tall, dark and daunting persona. His use of coercion, hostility, and contemptuous remarks as teaching aids and conversational gambits didn't win him any popularity points, either.

The object of her thoughts stalked down the corridor toward her. He was en route to instruct a Potions class while she was on her way to teach a History of Magic lesson. She was not looking forward to trying to make the International Warlock Convention of 1289 come to life for her students. Perhaps she could let them practice the stinging hex invented at the convention by the Black Wizard Count Adhemar.

"What thought is so deep and interesting that it renders you incapable of paying attention to your surroundings?"

Ah, the dark chocolate voice of sarcasm. Lorelei had unconsciously adjusted her course to intersect with his. Now she was blocking Severus' path. Encouraged that he didn't shove her out of his way, she decided to try and rattle his cage. "I was thinking you're very amusing when you sneer."

Haughtily, he raised his brows and raked his gaze up and down her curves. She felt her face heat as he brushed his body against hers. He bent to murmur, "You're very amusing when you blush."

Cheeks burning, Lorelei watched the smug professor strut out of sight.

.

Inside Rubeus Hagrid's one-room hut, the half-giant Care of Magical Creatures teacher gazed proudly at the table laden with his culinary efforts. It looked such a treat. A knock on the door signalled that his company had arrived. "Jus' a minute!" Hagrid called, hiding a huge green spotted egg underneath his bed. _Just a precaution. _ _Wouldn't want ter have ter do any awkward explainin'! _He opened the appropriately tall door and beamed at the three young people waiting on the step.

"_Hello, Hagrid,"_ Harry, Hermione and Ron said with smiles as they entered the ordered clutter of his home.

"Don't be sayin' I shouldn't o' gone ter the trouble," he told the trio, noticing how their gazes were immediately fixed upon the plates of cakes on the table.

Once everyone was sitting in tall chairs around the high table, the boys thoughtfully scooted outward to avoid disturbing the baked goods. After another moment of what seemed like awed contemplation of the delights before them, Harry said, "Really, Hagrid, you shouldn't have. We all ate huge lunches."

"Yeah, right," Ron said. "Massive. I couldn't eat another bite. Besides, we wouldn't want to spoil our dinners."

Hagrid looked at Hermione. She was gazing around the room with curiosity. He expected she noticed it was a bit cleaner than usual, and appreciated his efforts.

"Who's the fifth chair for?" she asked.

"I've asked Professor Lorelei round ter tea," Hagrid said. He heard a soft tapping sound and hurried to the back door. "Hello! We've bin waitin' for yeh."

Lorelei gestured to the enormous pumpkins growing in the patch beside his cottage. "They're fantastic, Rubeus. Quite the most gorgeously giant gourds I've ever seen!" She grinned. "Try saying that three times fast."

"Gorly gian' gors... Cripes! I don' have the tongue fer twistin'." He laughed heartily. "Come in, Come in!" He escorted her to sit in front of a plate loaded high with stoat sandwiches and treacle rock cakes.

Lorelei said, "I didn't expect to see you three. What a nice surprise."

"Yeah, nice," said Harry.

Hagrid poured Lorelei a cup of his special tea. Father always said a brew was no good unless a spoon could stick straight up in it. He watched the others sip hesitantly. Maybe it was too hot.

Lorelei took a gold spoon with a handle carved in the shape of a dragon out of her pocket. Hagrid thought the dragon looked a bit like Norbert. She stirred her tea with the unique spoon and passed it to Hermione. "Try it. Three times anti-clockwise."

Hermione did as she was instructed. The spoon passed to Ron and then Harry before resting in Hagrid's large hand. Noticing the pleased expressions on his friends' faces as they sipped their tea, Hagrid quickly stirred his tea three times anti-clockwise and took a drink. "It's amazin'"

"It's enchanted to make whatever drink or dish a user stirs exactly to their taste. You have a gift for hospitality, Rubeus. I know it will be put to good use."

The young people vigorously nodded their heads in affirmation of the spoon's abilities and his hospitality.

"Thank yeh. I'm right pleased ter have it." A little embarrassed, Hagrid gestured to the treacle rock cakes currently testing the table's stability under their impressive weight. "Go on, eat up." In a loud aside, he told Lorelei, "I'm well known for my rare light hand with the bakin'."

Ron made a strangled noise. Hagrid figured the boy regretted eating such a big lunch that he had no room for tea. He noticed Lorelei's empty mug. "I'll put the kettle on fer another cuppa. Won' take a minute."

When he turned his back to put the kettle on the fire, he heard the woman say something in a singsong tone. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed her trying one of his cakes.

"They're good?"

"Excellent." Lorelei took another bite.

Hermione took a bite of her cake. "Delicious." she said.

"That'll teach yeh, boys, ter save room fer tea." Hagrid chuckled.

Harry said, "Hey, Hagrid, we heard you found someone's socks on the lakeshore this morning. Have you any idea whose they are?"

Ron snickered. "We can guess how they got there."

Hagrid covered a laugh by pretending to cough. He'd seen the alarmed look on Lorelei's face and he figured he knew why it was there. The socks he'd found were silk and had a certain letter embroidered around the tops. He couldn't resist teasing her a little. "Y'know, I haven' spoken about this before, but I did spy unusual embroidery around the tops o' them socks," he said, trying to keep his face perfectly straight.

Hagrid's 'little tease' caused Lorelei to drink her tea the wrong way and cough fiercely. He felt guilty when the children watched him thump the professor's back. He'd only bin havin' a bit o' fun.

Lorelei caught her breath and glanced pointedly at her watch. "Merlin, look at the time!" She jumped to her feet. "Thank you for tea, Rubeus. Don't get up. I'll see myself out. I hate to eat and run, but I've loads of compositions on The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards to mark." With a smile to everyone and a swirl of her cloak, Lorelei was gone.

Hagrid tried to seem as bewildered as possible. "S'ppose it were somethin' I said?"


	14. Something to Talk About

Lorelei wound her way through the pumpkin patch as she returned to the castle. Once she reached the last colossal pumpkin, she glanced back to see four faces watching from the large window. Lorelei waved, turned, and promptly walked into an orange wall. She righted herself and continued on her way, refusing to check and see if the audience was still at the window.

If only she had casually confirmed that the socks were hers, but no, she had to choke on her tea and make everyone suspicious. She needed to find out where Severus was so she could fill him in on Mad Hagrid's Tea Party, and a certain friendly house elf was the most knowledgeable person to ask.

.

_"Gerroff Winky!"_

Dobby tried to pry Winky's fingers from the bottle of Butterbeer. He wished he had paid attention when his friend had started raving about not wanting to drink alone. Avoiding the descending Butterbeer and trying to get off the floor where Winky had him pinned down was harder than it probably looked. Garrghhh! She'd managed to pour some Butterbeer into his mouth. He spit it back out, inadvertently spraying Winky in the face.

"Winky's eyes is burning, is burning!"

Dobby grabbed a tea towel and handed it to his friend to wipe her face. The house-elf he had taken it from hastily conjured another one. Dobby ignored the elf's resentful mutterings. Winky was not getting better. He was going to have to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore again about helping her. She needed to go to BAA...Butterbeer Abusers Anonymous.

"Dobby?"

He Apparated to the side of the woman waiting by the kitchen door. "Professor Lorelei is visiting Dobby's kitchen again! Dobby is so happy to see his friend!"

"I'm always happy to see you too," Professor Lorelei said. She asked with wide eyes, "Where did you get that...uh...lovely sock?"

Dobby preened. "Dumbledore gives it to Dobby when no one is claiming it from his office." He looked down at the black silk sock with the letter 'L' embroidered around the top. "The sock is looking very well with the blue sock given to Dobby by Harry Potter." The tips of his ears grew hot as he saw how Lorelei could not tear her gaze away from his mismatched socks.

"Well...that's...splendid, Dobby." She bent to whisper, "I need to find Professor Snape. Could you do that for me?"

He didn't want to, but she was his friend, and she admired his socks. Dobby spoke to an elf on the other side of the room and then told her, "Dusty has just finished cleaning the library and he was seeing Snape in the Restricted Section."

"Thank you."

Dobby waved goodbye and returned to Winky's side. Perhaps he could get her to talk about something other than _Master_.

The window seat in the back corner of the library's Restricted Section was one of Severus' favourite places to read. The appeal wasn't the lighting or atmosphere, but the seat itself. Wide enough to sit sideways with his legs stretched out on the seat and his back cushioned with a pillow against the wall, and deep enough that another person could do the same beside him, the velvet covered seat was incredibly comfortable. It was also private, as students were prohibited without a teacher's signed permission and fellow teachers were seldom interested in the books there.

Today, he leafed through a couple pages of _Moste Potent Potions_ before laying the book on the floor. Irma Pince would have kittens if she could see a precious book treated so carelessly. The disrespectful idea made giving in to the urge to lean his head back and close his eyes even more agreeable. Putting his body at ease did not do the same with his thoughts, however. Severus' solitary life had just changed and he was still trying to come to terms with the impact. He would not lie to himself and say he was displeased; it was rather that he was unsure how to please.

"_I can guess the subject of your reverie."_

Severus pondered the statement made by the siren who had found his hideaway_. Pride and Prejudice_...the book had been required reading for one of his Muggle Studies classes. The line she'd quoted was from one of the few memorable scenes. He remembered enough to play Mr. Darcy. "I should imagine not. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Pleased laughter spilled over him. Daft woman, so easily impressed. It was becoming increasingly difficult to prevent his eyes from opening. Would she continue citing the particular scene?

"Tell me," she said. "What lady has the credit of inspiring such reflections?"

"Lorelei."

He felt her brush against him as she dropped onto the seat and swung her legs up alongside his. He didn't have to see her to imagine the face regarding his own. A light touch moved an errant strand of hair out of his eyes. She leaned close and whispered, "Teasing, teasing, man." A fingertip slowly traced his lips.

Severus said, "_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_."

"What if the sleeping dragon needs to be tickled?"

His eyes snapped open. Lorelei gave a startled laugh, but remained leaning over him with a hand braced against the window to help her look directly into his face. What to do with the incorrigible woman. He knew what he wanted to do, but first he felt compelled to ask, "What do you see in a face like mine?"

"That's a loaded question. What's so wrong with your face that you have to ask it?"

"This abnormally large nose, for one."

She ran an elegant finger down its length. "It's noble...commanding...sexy."

He frowned at her answer. "This greasy hair." Severus knew the students called it several other unsavoury adjectives as well.

"I like a little natural oil." She ran her fingers through it. "Makes it soft...shiny...sexy."

Severus raised a brow. Before he could say a word a soft finger followed the curve of brows and then traced half circles under his eyes.

"Your brows are expressive, and your eyes are mysterious dark pools—"

"Cold and empty."

"Veiled deliberately, but passionate."

"Passionate?" The conversation was heading in an interesting direction.

"Yes. Like your lips."

"I suppose they're sexy as well." It was hard to sneer when he wanted to smile, but Severus managed. He pulled her over to straddle his lap.

Her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. "Everything about you...takes my breath away."

He couldn't help a small smile, "That sounds like a song lyric."

"Maybe it is, but it's true." A slight blush coloured her cheeks.

He didn't need Legilimency to know she was honest in her affections. He removed her hairpins and threaded his fingers through the tumbled curls. Severus brushed his lips across hers in a kiss expressing the unfamiliar sweetness he felt in her arms.

.

After they finished their tea at Hagrid's, Hermione insisted on stopping by the library before returning to the Gryffindor common room.

"C'mon, Hermione," Ron said as he followed her through the stacks. "Why would you even want to look at that old book again? There are worse things than turning furry, you know."

Hermione spared Ron a withering glance and set her schoolbag on a table by the roped off Restricted Section.

"Who gave you permission to read _Moste Potent Potions_ anyway?" Harry asked.

"Professon Binns," Hermione said. "He's so grateful somebody actually pays attention...sometimes...in his class that he'll sign anything I want."

"How?" Ron asked. "Binns' a ghost for Cripes' sake!"

Hermione said, "He has a stamp, charmed so the ink only shows if you have permission." She ducked under the rope and walked back to the Potions section. She crouched down and reached for the book, but it wasn't in its place. Through a gap, she could see through the stacks. There was a book on the floor.

A muffled noise caught Hermione's attention. She angled her head to look past the book, up to the window seat and its occupants. She clamped a hand over her mouth. No. She was not seeing this. Hermione carefully backed away, keeping her lips covered to prevent whimpering.

She practically crawled under the rope in her eagerness to leave the Restricted Section. Harry and Ron halted discussing Quidditch strategy when she approached the table.

"What happened back there? Where's your book?" Ron asked.

"Snape...Lorelei...window seat...!"

The stammering, horror-filled words caused Ron to scrunch up his face. "Merlin! They're having it off back there?"

Nothing calmed Hermione faster than the opportunity to correct Ron's faulty addition. "Only you, Ronald...I didn't say that, now did I?" She held her hand up to prevent an undoubtedly hot retort of something along the lines of she hadn't said anything much, so don't go blaming him. "They're kissing."

"Kissing? That's it? You looked like you saw your mum and dad getting a leg over or something!"

"He has a point," Harry said when Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ron off. "Aren't you overreacting?"

"No. It was like something out of films."

"What kind of films?" Ron asked.

"Not dirty ones." She couldn't say she watched romantic films on telly and occasionally even in a theatre. It embarrassed her how fascinated she was with the whole boy meets girl, happy ever after nonsense, and how she always sighed when a male actor had blue eyes.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Hoped you liked the Austen bits...thanks again to Vitreum and everyone who lurves them some Mr. Darcy!

Yay for Amazing Reviewers whose kind words keep me writing happily...without you I would be writing morosely. So throw a bone and Review!


	15. Girl Talk

Madam Rosmerta idly watched the sun set as the first Hogsmeade Weekend of the year ended. It had been gratifyingly lucrative. Placing her hands on the well curved hips that made boys like Ron Weasley blush to contemplate, Rosmerta notice a blonde witch standing in front of The Three Broomsticks. It was Professor Tonks. Rosmerta had become friends with Tonks and her fellow professor Lorelei due to their habit of visiting the pub several nights a week for a drink and some girl talk—something the younger woman seemed to be in dire need of right now.

Rosmerta drew a tankard of mulled mead and set it on the bar when Tonks came in and perched on a stool.

"Ta, Thanks." Tonks took a long drink. "I could use a bit of bottled courage before I go have an embarrassing chat."

"This wouldn't be about what happened last night, would it?"

Tonks gaped. "How did you know?"

Rosmerta said, "A good barkeep always knows what's going on in her pub. I noticed our friend sashaying over to Snape and said to myself they'd be leaving together." She took down a mug and polished it with a clean rag. Customers always opened up more if they thought she was a bit distracted.

"Yeah, well, you were right." Tonks gulped the rest of her drink. "Maybe a few more of these will give me a notion of what to say about it."

"Do you have to say anything?"

"Remus wants us to invite them over."

Rosmerta hid a smile. Tonks sounded so glum. "Snape doesn't seem like the social type."

"No, he isn't. I'm in a bother over nothing. Thanks, Ros." Tonks paid for her drink and left as another customer came in sporting a long face.

Rosmerta started polishing another mug, patiently waiting for her new entertainment to begin.

.

Tonks acknowledged her contrariness as she stood outside Lorelei's office. She didn't want to talk about what happened the night before, but she was curious to know what her friend saw in a grouchy git like Snape. She knocked on the door and wondered anyone would chose to have her quarters as well as her office off corridors leading directly to the dungeons. Lorelei wasn't affiliated with a House, so she was free to choose accommodations anywhere she liked. Was she that keen on dungeons? Perhaps she and Snape weren't such a strange match after all, and close proximity would make visiting each other's quarters convenient.

_Oh Merlin, I do not want to think of Snape in a bathrobe prowling the corridors. Aaahhh...rubbing my eyes isn't taking the bloody vision away. Think about something else. Remus in a bathrobe. Yes, much better..._

"Are you all right?"

Tonks hadn't heard the door open. She lowered her hands. "I'm fine." She entered the office and blinked.

The walls were washed in a sunny yellow colour and accented by a black and white checked border. In front of the desk, two cosy chairs were upholstered in the strangest fabrics. One had a yellow background with miniature Scotties abounding, and the other was a yellow fabric dotted with miniature cherries. Across the desk, the professor's chair was covered in a black material printed with white dots, teapots, chairs, and cherries.

They sat in the cushy chairs and a teapot and sturdy mugs appeared on the small black table between them.

"The elves never give me this kind of service." Tonks picked up a mug painted with cherries. "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"Across the pond. I taught at Sunnydales in California for a year. One of the professors had a couple of this artist's—Mary Engelbreit's—prints and I'm afraid I went a bit overboard in my enthusiasm."

"I don't know," Tonks said. "There's a spot by the door you could squeeze another cherry or Scottie dog onto." She asked, "Did you like California?"

"It was a nice place to visit. I met a lot of friendly people, and an Englishman who was extremely . . . interesting."

"Tell me more, tell me more."

"Was it love at first sight? Sorry, Muggle musical humour, it's a bad habit." Lorelei sipped her tea. "We met in a park. I was collecting _Boletophagus reticulates—_a rare beetle—and he was out for a stroll in the moonlight. "

Tonks plunked down her mug. "That sounds suspicious."

"He didn't attack me. He said he couldn't. He had some sort of inhibitor implanted in his head." Lorelei smiled. "I never saw Spike again, but I never forgot him. He had hypnotic eyes and a sardonic wit."

"He was barmy," Tonks said, "and what is it with you and men with five letter names that begin with S?"

"That's right, Snape is five letters, too, and they both end in 'E'. How odd. I suppose I'm drawn to a certain type."

Not wanting to hear any gory details, Tonks asked quickly, "So you and Snape are a couple? You know, going out and all that?"

"Not officially." Lorelei shrugged. "Severus isn't the type to go round the corridors holding hands, even if he wasn't doing some covert work he can't talk about."

Tonks' eyes widened as her mouth dropped. "You know about Snape's _other_ activities?"

"Nothing more than that he has them, he doesn't need _that_ much time for research, and Binns is a ghost with eternity on his hands. I know his real work probably deals with stopping You-Know-Who, which means that giving the dark side a weapon like the knowledge of a . . . friend . . . isn't a good idea."

Tonks shrugged away her puzzlement over the 'dark side' comment. "That's all right with you, sneaking around instead of being out in the open?"

"I can wait. Vol—You Know Who—will be stopped sooner or later. I'll snog Severus under the mistletoe in front of the Great Hall then."

The thought of Lorelei snogging Snape made Tonks a bit queasy. "Does this mean you don't want to get together, the four of us. Go out sometime?"

Her hope was dashed when Lorelei asked, "What are your plans next Saturday?"

"Prolly just being with Remus, not much. Why?"

"My mother is throwing a party and she wants me to bring a few friends."

"What kind of party?"

"Just a little masquerade for a hundred or so close friends and acquaintances. I'll send a domino for Remus and you and I can whip something up with Dobby's help."

"Dobby sews?"

"House-elves can do just about anything. He even mentioned something about straw and gold once, but no matter. Will you come?"

"_Snape_ is going to a party?" It would be worth getting decked out in a ridiculous costume to see the bat sweat being social.

Lorelei said, "He will after I persuade him to."

.

Later, Lorelei paced the dimly lit corridor waiting for Severus to return to his quarters, not nearly as confident of her ability to coax Severus' attendance at anything as frivolous as a party.

The shadows in the dungeon corridor were lengthening, giving the stone passageway a deliciously Gothic atmosphere. The enchanted torches flickered in the slight cool breeze that drifted from an unknown source. Lorelei stopped. Had she heard something?

She shivered when fingers grasped her shoulders and pulled her back against a firm masculine body. A hand moved to tug her hair and tilt her head to the side, exposing the skin of her neck. Warm lips sucked playfully before the mobile lips moved upwards to whisper menacingly in her ear, "I must warn you that intruders to my quarters are severely _punished_."

The current of dark laughter threading the velvety voice goaded Lorelei into action. She turned and slid her fingers into his Severus' hair, tightening her grip to force his smirking face down to meet her demanding lips. She proceeded to devour the maddening man's mouth and press Severus against the wall with his now hotly enthusiastic participation.

"You there, I beg thee stop!" the knight from the guardian painting cried. "Thy immodest actions are bringing my fair maid to the blush. Get thee to a room, Sirrah!"

Lorelei giggled. "That ought to teach you not to tease a woman with a vampire fixation."

Her breathy words made Severus' brows draw together. "Vampire fixation?"

"Well, the students call you a great malevolent bat, and you do hang around dungeons and swoop about in all that billowing black looking so dramatic and mysterious and all," Lorelei said. "When you grabbed me and bit my neck—"

"Liked that, did you?"

"Merlin, yes. Do it again."

Severus gave a huff of amusement and moved behind her, gently pushing the tumbled curls over her right shoulder, exposing her throat and the pulse leaping at its base. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, causing him to huff again. Lorelei felt her breath become laboured again as he whispered, "Were you waiting by the portrait to ask me something?"

"Yes," she groaned out as warm lips nibbled her neck, pausing to suck lightly. "I want us to go to dinner with Tonks and Remus and then drop by my mother's Masquerade Party next Saturday night. Ooohhh...I'll have a domino sent so you won't have to dress up in a silly costume."

Severus said, "I have...duties...that prevent my attending dinner, but I will escort you to the party if my domino is black."

"It will be." She impulsively grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. Glancing at the couple in the painting, she released his hand and said, "I suppose I should go before we melt the pigment or something."

As she moved to say her password and enter her own quarters, she heard Severus ask, "May I ask what your costume will be?"

She blew him a kiss. "Persephone."

.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the Reviewers helping me to type jauntily! Couldn't resist having Spike from _Buffy_ make a cameo...yay to having a vampire fixations!


	16. Working for the Weekend

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters; I just borrow with tacit approval- i.e. Jo doesn't say NO!

* * *

Chapter 16 - Workin' for the Weekend 

Dismissing her first years Slytherin/Griffindor _History of Magic_ class, Professor Lorelei knew the students looked forward to writing two feet of parchment on Nicholas Flamel's contributions to the wizarding world with the same joy she felt about having to read them- _none_. Sometimes, the learning process was like eating unwanted vegetables- you did it, but you didn't have to like it.

The combined class had been unusually restive today. Perhaps it was the dry course material, which defied even a compelling voice to make more than mildly interesting. Maybe if the curriculum stressed comprehension of events more than a short term memorization of an endless list of dates..._Nah_. Withdrawing the note she had caught the Slytherin George Greengrass trying to pass and immediately confiscated, the curious woman opened the missive. Staring at the parchment, Lorelei broke into peals of laughter.

"I just chucked out my last lot of the day, so I'm pretty giddy myself, but you seem unusually happy...What gives?"

Casually tossing a remembrall in the air, Nymphadora Tonks smiled from her position in the doorway. Giggling, the raven haired woman held out the note. Tonks moved into the classroom and took the parchment. After a stunned second, she too began to laugh. Each time eyes met, the professors would dissolve into howling merriment once more. Finally, taking deep breaths and wiping tears, the pair was able to scan the parchment with only the odd snort or chuckle breaking their composure.

"Erm...talented little bugger, eh?"

Pressing lips together, Lorelei nodded then said with giggle in her voice. "Good likenesses...no wonder the lad turned crimson when I seized it. Thank Merlin, he didn't pull this on Severus in Potions."

"Oh, _yeah_...shudder to think."

Drawn on the square of parchment was a bare-breasted mermaid lounging on a rock jutting out from the sea. Behind her, a sea-serpent loomed, as if poised to devour. It was a talented sketch...perhaps _too_ talented. The mermaid's face and inky dark spiraling hair looked uncannily like Lorelei's, and the shape of the serpent's head, expression and eyes were eerily similar to Professor Snape's.

"What're you going do with that, then?"

Giving Tonks a 'what else would I do with it' look, the siren replied, "Frame it, of course!"

Walking beside Tonks heading for the Great Hall, Lorelei felt more restless than her students had been earlier. It was only the middle of the week, and time seemed to _drag_ when she longed for it to fly by. Looking forward to Saturday, she started humming. When the other woman asked her what she was humming, she sang a bit of the Loverboy song, after explaining that it fit her mood, _Everybody's Working for the Weekend. _Her changeable friend agreed, and then complained when Lorelei asked if she was ready to try on her costume for Saturday night's ball.

"That's what this remembrall was for...but I couldn't remember what I wasn't supposed to forget. Frowning, she added, "I can't believe you talked me into it in the first place."

"Don't feel bad, you're in good company. Severus couldn't resist me either." Tonk's mouth dropped, and promptly shut again. Amused at the reaction to her teasing boast, Lorelei smiled, "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"_Really?_"

The cool drawl froze her in place. Squeezing her eyes closed, the inwardly groaning woman winced in embarrassment. Opening reluctant orbs, she beheld the sardonic visage of Professor Snape- looking down his nose at her. It was a very noble nose..._sexy, too_. A gleam of something dark and dangerous flared in his obsidian eyes and she knew her eyes were sending her acceptance of anything he cared to offer. An endless, brief moment passed as they stared at one another. Tonks cleared her voice and broke the spell.

"_Um_...we're blocking the door to the Hall, you two, and Flitwick and MaGonagall are headed this way..."

Severus moved to the side to let the ladies pass. A small folded parchment fell out of Lorelei's pocket. She watched, aghast, as the eagle-eyed man noticed the paper fluttering to the ground. After stooping to retrieve the parchment, his shrewd eyes narrowed at the dramatic reactions of the women. Tonks' face was a study of amused horror, and Lorelei chewed on her bottom lip. The raven haired professor reached out her hand to take the missive back, but MaGonagall's tart, "Chat later, it's time for dinner...move on please" propelled her into reluctant motion.

Moving into the Great Hall, Lorelei looked back at the Potions Master. He was riveted by the opened parchment in his hand. Raising his head, he met her gaze. Midnight eyes flamed. Curving mobile lips in a way that curled her toes, Snape refolded the drawing, and held it up in an unspoken challenge before putting it into his pocket and sauntering over to his customary place at the Staff Table.

_If you want it, come and get it_

Pacing back and forth in front of the large canvas guarding Severus' quarters, the robe clad woman ignored the curious gazes of the painted knight and his lady. She was too busy holding an internal debate with herself.

_Is midnight too late to casually drop by and ask for your naughty drawing back? What do I say, 'Sorry, for not coming sooner but I've just worked up the nerve because I don't want you to take my being here the wrong way?' What if he won't let me have it back? It's mine, my student drew it. If reason doesn't work, do I wrestle him for it? Hmmm...that sounds like fun..._

"What sounds like fun?"

Oh, how bad habits came back to haunt. With a burst of nervous laughter, Lorelei turned to face the man addressing her from his doorway. His floor length robe of black velvet looked very soft...and touchable. She glimpsed a bit of smooth chest...was he wearing anything underneath? Getting a hold on herself, she ruefully admitted, "Wrestling you for my drawing if you won't give it back." He wasn't blinking...was that a good thing or a bad thing? Finally, he blinked and asked softly,

"Who's the artist..._you_?"

"Heavens no." she laughed with genuine amusement, "If I was the artist, I'd not be asking for it back. That drawing would just be one of hundreds I'd have done by now."

"_Hundreds_?"

Uh oh, he'd caught that slip. She tried to cover, "Yes, of course...because an artist would draw all _sorts_ of sketches..._lots_ of sketches..._hundreds_..."

Leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms in a way that was quite distracting, what with the exposing of more pale, manly, chest and all, the Potions Master took his time surveying her attire. How convenient to be able to present an impassive facade to the world. She made a mental note never to play Wizard Poker with the professor. The woman knew her face had shown her appreciation of his form, but he gave away few clues to his own thoughts. Did he find her long red satin robe and the matching nightgown peeking from beneath it sexy? They were from the new _Siren's Secret_ line, and she couldn't refuse gifts from family, could she?

Fathomless dark eyes traveled from her tumbled hair down to her painted toes. Were the feathery scarlet mules a bit much? Large, anxious eyes searched Severus' lean face. His lips were curving...eyelids hooding...muscles in jaw tensing...Praise Merlin; he did find her just as desirable as she found him!

Straightening, he moved toward her and she met him half way. Satin slid against velvet, and feminine lips met masculine. Slipping her fingers through his silky hair, the kiss deepened, and hands began to roam. Following him blindly as he slowly led her back towards the open doorway; her lips were torn from his by a piercing shriek that traveled down from the main corridor.

Running behind Snape, Lorelei was thankful that the mules were comfortable as well as pretty. Raising the skirts of her robe and gown to run up the stairs, she still had them clutched in her hands when she ran into the entry way and came to an abrupt halt, bumping into the back of the Potions Master. Grabbing hold of his arm, she steadied and stared open-mouthed at the scene before her.

It was immediately apparent that Peeves had been playing a trick on the Hogwarts staff. He had wickedly zipped round and projected unearthly shrieks to make everyone coming bounding out in their nightclothes and meet in the entry of the Great Hall. Currently zooming around the high ceiling, the poltergeist cackled madly whilst pointing in glee.

Taking in the varied attire worn by her colleagues, the relieved woman felt like laughing with him. Professor Flitwick wore a gray striped robe with a matching nightcap. Tonks wore flannel pajamas imprinted with tiny sheep. Sprout's frizzy hair was done up in rag curlers, and Professor Sinistra's face was covered in green goo. The other professors were equally amusing in their various night robes. Only meeting the flinty stare of the Transfiguration Professor caused Lorelei's wide smile to falter and die.

_Disdain, thy name is Minerva._

The tall, upright Head of Gryffindor House looked down her thin, sharp nose at the Assistant Professor's attire. Her raised brows and pursed lips practically screamed, "Shameless Hussy!" at the other woman. Taken aback at the look , Lorelei tightened her grip on Severus' arm and returned the favor. Dark eyes scrutinized MaGonagall's tartan bathrobe and severely utilitarian hairnet.

Catching Severus pursing his lips at the extreme contrast between siren and martinet old maid, her lips started twitching. As Headmaster Dumbledore came strolling into the entry, dispatching Peeves and soothing his staff, the 'shameless hussy' slipped her hand into the Potion Master's, and squeezed gently before pulling away to a discreet distance. Tonks came over and laughingly asked,

"What were you doing when Peeves started shrieking?"

Snape and Lorelei's gazes met and held. With a smile, she replied to her friend's spoken and the smirking man's unspoken question, "Trying to persuade Severus to show me his etching."

* * *

Congratulating her last student on successfully using the 'Ridikulus' charm to defend themselves against a Boggart, Tonks dismissed the fifth years class. Sinking down into the chair behind her desk, the scarlet haired woman gave a heartfelt sigh of relief. All day long, she had dragged round feeling tired- even after taking a Wakeup potion. Last night's sleep had been interrupted by Peeves' little prank, and afterwards her dreams had been disturbed by images of Snape and Lorelei snogging in the Entry in front of the whole staff. It was seeing the couple in their night robes...hadn't she instinctively _known_ that day outside Lorelei's office that visions of Snape in a bed robe would be traumatic? Lorelei's ensemble's though... 

_Wonder if she'd hook me up with something like that for Remus...he likes me in blue..._

"What a wicked grin...thinking about _Mr. Lupin_, are you?"

Just the woman she wanted to see. Standing, Tonks smiled and said as she crossed the room, closed and warded the classroom door- wouldn't want any kiddies playing with the Boggart on the sly, "_Yeah_...and I think he'd like to see me in one of those satin numbers you wore last night...where do I find one?"

Lorelei laughed and invited, "Come to my quarters and you can take your pick...I've several that're one sizing charm fits all."

"Brilliant."

Descending the stairs to the corridor housing the two Potions Professors, the metamorphagus tried not to glance in the direction of Snape's quarters or imagine exactly how Lorelei had been _persuading_ him to let her see that etching. Hearing the other woman murmur her password, Tonks waved to the Siren and her lover on the canvas and followed her friend inside. The Assistant Potions Professor's place was very..._different_...than her office.

Instead of bright colors, neutral tones of cream and sage and wood were used for furniture, carpets, and to tint the plaster on the walls. Lorelei led her through the lounge with its wall to wall bookcases and four large comfortable chairs encircling a low table in the middle of the room to the bedroom beyond. The large four poster bed draped in velvet wasn't to the spiky haired woman's taste...all that Slytherin green... She watched, amused to see the side wall slide back to reveal a closet equitable in size to the bedroom itself. Changeable eyes lit at the sight of a blue satin gown. The royal blue gown...with matching blue hair would knock Remus Lupin's socks off.

"Now go try this..."

Glancing up, Tonks frowned at the dress held before her. "What's that?"

"A little black dress...every woman needs a new one and you said you've been too busy to shop. Don't argue, just go!"

Grumbling, Tonks went into the bath to try the dress on. Why was Lorelei's sunken bath so much bigger and nicer than hers? She'd heard rumors that the siren had a way with house elves...now she believed it.

_  
_"Everything alright in there?"

"Be right out!" Tonks opened the door. Lorelei was smiling that wide smile that showed all those unfairly perfect white teeth. The metamorphagus assumed that smile meant the little black dress was thumbs up.

"Remus will slaver like a wolf when he sees you in that!"

Smiling at the thought, and thankful this weekend wasn't a full moon, Tonks reluctantly admitted, "It's a nice dress...even if it is too short...and too clingy, and too..._sexy_..."

Thanking her friend for the dress, she headed back into the bath to change. She pretended not to hear the loony woman's challenge.

"When you're wearing that to dinner Saturday night, ask Remus if there's such a thing as _too sexy_."

* * *

Scanning the headlines of the Daily Prophet to see if anything merited his deeper perusal, Severus Snape idly wondered why this week had seemed so long. In the past, time had marched on in an orderly fashion. One hour turning into one day, one week, so on and so forth. The demands of teaching and his secret work for the Order had been the only variables in his life, and even they were easily integrated into the schedule of one as meticulous as he. It was ironic that one woman was more disruptive than a Dark Lord and a cadre of Death Eaters. Or a classroom full of Neville Longbottoms. Smirking, he firmed his lips to prevent an unseemly smile. 

"Good Morning"

His lips twitched. Here came trouble. Sighing as though he were conferring the greatest of favors, he said dryly, "Is it?"

Dropping into the chair beside him with far too much energy and enthusiasm for this time of morning, Lorelei ducked her chin a bit and looked up with appealing eyes.

"It will be if you'll allow me to sit in on your last class today."

He should have known this was coming. Since the siren had swept into the school like a fresh ocean breeze, the woman had asked to observe him "in action". He had rightly refused her every request- she was _far_ too distracting.

"I promise to wear my Invisibility Cloak and sit quietly in the back...you'll never know I'm there."

Narrowing skeptic eyes at the minx who was all too obviously trying to work some feminine magic and entice him into breaking his iron resolve, he was about to tell her 'no' yet again when she whispered a word that proved too powerful to resist.

"_Please._"

That word, spoken in that tone, with that look in those eyes, caused some unknown power to bypass his brain and make him say, "Very well"

Permitting a brief kiss and hug before gently removing the siren's arms from around his neck- who knew when academic over-achievers might come into the Hall for an early breakfast. Appearances, unfortunately, must be maintained. Reaching for his coffee, Severus gave his companion a sideways glance. Daft woman...she was smiling as though he were Father Christmas.

Arranging his features into one of stern authority, he cautioned, "You must arrive early and remain after the students have left..." Snape broke off as Lorelei licked her lips...now she was smiling as though he were her _present_ from Father Christmas. Looking down at his paper, he drawled in a tone guaranteed to send dark shivers down the susceptible woman's spine, "If you _misbehave_ in my classroom, I shall be very, very _strict_." He heard her inhale sharply before saying breathily,

"Oh _Teacher_, I promise to be really, really _good_."

During his last class, the Potions Master found himself acting paradoxically- relaxed and tense at the same time. His class of Slytherins and Gryffindors were raising brows and opening eyes in surprise at his manner. Sixth years were marginally competent, so he allowed them to assemble the ingredients for the day's potion whilst he explained that the potion, a medieval version of Nauseous No More, was first developed by Hildegarde of Bingen. Reading from the _Causae et Curae_, he cited the history of medicinal and magical herbs.

His uncritical and impassive manner was probably scaring the Gryffindors more than sneers and sarcasm ever had. The lackwit Longbottom, especially, kept starting at every shadow. Killing with kindness...tempting, but no. Severus knew his genial...for him...manner was due to the unseen presence in the back of the classroom. He forced himself not to look too often...that annoyingly observant Granger girl had followed his gaze back several times already. If she tried to walk back to Lorelei's spot on some pretext or other, he was sending her to his storeroom and _accidentally_ locking the door behind the little know-all.

The tense feeling was also due to the Invisibility Cloaked professor. He could feel her dark eyes following his every movement. While he talked, he imagined her eyes becoming heavy with desire as he made 'potion ingredients sound sexy'. Once, he could have sworn he heard her gasp as he swept over to check on Longbottom's progress. He had stood before the hapless boy's table and shown him how to agitate his potion correctly. The movement of his hands hadn't seemed anything but instructional until that soft inhalation had reached his sharp ears. After that, he 'helped' several more students.

Reiterating the list of ingredients the students should have already added, he cautioned them before they added the final five, "Marigold, Basil, Yarrow, Nettle and Valerian are all beneficial for stomach ailments, but if placed too quickly into an overly bubbling cauldron, the fumes they release acts as a powerful..._aphrodisiac_. Therefore, I suggest you check your cauldron's temperature and add each ingredient slowly and carefully...otherwise; you will embarrass yourself and your classmates."

The class was abuzz with excitement after that. No one wanted to be crazed with lust; but they all wanted fervently to see someone _else_ overcome...and hopefully do something worthy of spreading round the Great Hall. Professor Snape had prepared a few flagons of antidote, just in case. He wanted no Howlers from irate parents demanding to know why he allowed salacious potions in his dungeon, thank you very much.

Time passed without incident until just before the end of class. Neville Longbottom had spent too much time preparing his herbs and evidently felt that tossing in the last five ingredients with a few seconds wait in between was taking adequate time and care. Before the professor could do more than shout, "NO!" Granger, Potter and Weasley had taken their wands and blown the fumes away from Neville...directly toward the back of the classroom.

Staring in shock, Severus mechanically told the students to fill a flagon, label it and leave it on his desk before they left. The teens hurried to leave his classroom, as usual. The 'dream team' looked as though they expected an Order of Merlin for saving Longbottom from his own ineptitude. He sneered at them and closed the door in Granger's curious face. Warding the door, he moved to the desk and picked up a flagon of antidote.

"Merlin, I thought they'd _never_ leave."

Lorelei took off her Invisibility Cloak. Her face was flushed and her dark eyes were dilated. Nervously taking a step back, the Potions Master swallowed hard when the amorous woman smiled wickedly and removed her robes. She was wearing a very short black mini skirt with a tall pair of black boots. He'd not known that retro was back in style...it suited those long legs of hers quite well. Hips swaying, the siren moved in close and pushed him into his chair. Before she could do more than sit on his lap, he gave her the antidote and said, "Drink"

Licking away the last drop, the wanton twined her fingers in his hair and set her lips to his. Long, slow, deep, soft, wet, kisses followed. Smiling against his mouth a good long while later, Lorelei asked,

"When is that antidote going to take effect?"

Severus smirked, "It was instantaneous."

The incorrigible woman smirked in return, "That's what I thought." before resuming her assault on his mouth, and body, and heart.

* * *

A/N: _Causae et Curae_ is an actual medieval text and the herbs mentioned - yes, medieval types called Marigold an herb - were used for stomach ailments and also for their aphrodisiacal qualities. Medieval Times...must watch A Knight's Tale again! 

Special Yay for _Bull Durham_. Kevin Costner tells Susan Sarandon in the baseball film, "I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet, kisses that last three days." I second that emotion. lol Also borrowed from classic Canadian rockers Loverboy, cause who hasn't worked for the weekend? Know the chap was fluffy...sometimes fluff is its own reward. Let me know how you liked it and Review!


	17. Masquerade

Beginning note: For non- Regency Romance fans, a domino is a long hooded cloak, usually satin, that men wear over normal evening attire with a mask in lieu of a costume at a masquerade.

* * *

_._

_Go to him. Go to him..._

Lorelei flung off her covers and raced through her quarters, out into the corridor, launching herself into Severus' arms when he stepped out of his rooms. She loosened her hold enough to view his face. "I had a dream..._shadows_...I'm so worried for you."

Nameless fears made her desperate for reassurance that everything would be okay. She drew his head down to hers. What Severus thought of her frantic kisses and pressing as though she were trying to climb into his skin—his hands were moulding, stroking. Perhaps he didn't mind. His lips seemed reluctant as they pulled back after a final soft kiss. Sliding the straps of her gown back up her arms to rest again on her shoulders he said, "The..._matter_...that I must attend, will not keep me from you. Shadows will be dealt with and I will be at the ball tonight."

She returned to a fitful sleep and at breakfast, Lorelei wondered why she bothered when the man who made getting up early worthwhile was somewhere else putting his life in danger.

"Worry will not add a single hair to your lovely head, I'm afraid." Dumbledore seated himself beside her and sighed when a bowl of porridge appeared. "Nor will it add bacon to your plate when house-elves think you should have a healthier diet."

She gave a reluctant smile. "I never thought it would. Sounds like a Muggle saying."

"But true nonetheless."

His assurance gave Lorelei hope. "I'll remember that." Since he didn't seem interested in his porridge, she asked a question that had nagged at her for ages. "Why did you really make me wait seven years?"

"Before hiring you? Don't you know?"

"No, unless seven really _is_ a number of completion."

"Oh, it is, but my true reason was more...like making a specific kind of potion. One that takes time for the ingredients to ripen and at the peak of bloom they are harvested, combined together, and gently simmered for maximum effect." His eyes twinkled. "Need I tell you what kind of potion, I've been brewing—figuratively speaking."

"_No_! No that's not necessary, thanks." Professor McGonagall had entered the room, and the last thing Lorelei wanted was for her to overhear anything about Severus, or love potions.

That evening, inside a cosy restaurant in a wizard section of London, Lorelei was pleased she had opted for good food and comfortable surroundings. Haute cuisine would've made Tonks uncomfortable, and her friend might have asked the server where the rest of the food was.

"Snape _is_ coming to the ball?" Remus asked.

"Of course. He just had to do something first. Severus will meet us there." To distract the couple from their curiosity, she asked Remus, "You received the domino?"

"Yes, thank you. It's a very unusual colour. Greyish brown would you call it?"

"The shop assistant said it was 'wolf pelt."

Remus looked at Tonks, who grinned but didn't say that he'd find out soon enough why his domino was that particular shade.

They lingered over coffee and chatted with the owner who came over to ask how they'd enjoyed their meal. On their way out, Lorelei saw two men trying to convince the Maitre D to give their party a table without a reservation and recognised the identical redheads. She deduced that the good-looking man with a pony-tail and earring standing nearby with an older couple was their dashing brother Bill.

Lorelei pulled Tonks and Remus to the side. "See the Weasleys trying to get in? Well, the twins invited me home for dinner once, to impress their older brother, and I couldn't go."

"So you want to swan over, chat the boys up, and give them something to lord over brother Billy, is that it?" Tonks asked.

She would have phrased it differently, but— "Yes."

"We'll wait outside," Remus said.

The Maitre D was a stiff upper lip sort of bloke not susceptible to their legendary charm or the hint of bribes. Fred and George reported the news to their mum, who, as expected, was not pleased.

"Arthur, why didn't you remember to get a reservation? It's Bill's birthday—what are you doing Fred!"

He'd been pretending to doze off. "Sorry Mum, rants have that effect. You were saying?"

"It's Bill's _birthday_!"

George told Bill, "_Oh_, you're a _birthday-boy."_

"You should have told us," Fred said. "We had no idea." He fingered his chin. "Hang on, Mum did mention _something_ about it."

"Once," George said.

"Or Twice."

"A Minute."

"All Week," Fred said. He and George had perfected that patter on Percy, who was now He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Mentioned-Or-Mum-Cries.'

"Do us a favour and shut up," Bill said.

George cried, "Mum, Bill told me to _shut up_."

"Oy, Fred, he told _me_ to shut up, too."

Their mum was not amused. "Heavens can't you boys be serious for a moment? It's bad enough that you make a living out of perpetual childhood, but this is your brother's natal day!"

"Merlin! Owl the _Prophet_, George, I reckon big brother's _natal day_ is front page news!"

"Yeah, you know what? Maybe Bill here will be named Most Eligible Bachelor. Wouldn't that be corking?"

"Funny, clowns. Put a cork in it, will you?" Billy looked more amused than irritated, splendid brother that he was.

Fred said, "Hey, George, did Bill here tell you he and Fleur are still seeing each other?"

"What are you talking about?" their mum said. "They're just pen-friends."

"Absolutely _spiffing_ pen-friends, mother dear. Intimate ones." Fred waggled his brows.

Bill said, "I don't see any beautiful women wanting to hang round you two."

_"Hello, boys." _

The twins hastily closed their opens mouths and turned as one to watch the woman sashaying up to them.

"Fred, you haven't owled in ages." Lorelei kissed his cheeks and turned to his brother. "George_, _I've missed you terribly."

"How do you know my sons?" Mum said in a tone that practically accused Lorelei of dishonourable intentions toward her little lads.

Lorelei stood between Fred and George. "We've been friends for ages."

The lads' faces were starting to ache from holding back laughter. Mum was looking fit to burst and Bill was put out that he'd been overlooked completely.

Lorelei said, "I know it's short notice, you two, but my mother's having a masquerade ball tonight, and I was _wondering_. If I send a couple of costumes round...will you come?"

Identical brown eyes met in glee. Yeah, they would! Bill's envy was almost as satisfying as Mum's incoherent sputters of protest. She obviously thought Lorelei was trying to lure her impressionable boys away to an orgy. Not that they'd mind if she did.

Lorelei smiled at their eager agreement. She lifted a hand and the owner of the restaurant rushed over. The twins felt like it was _their_ birthday. She arranged for them to have the best table.

Their triumph was complete when Bill asked during dessert, "So...can I come along with you two to the party?"

Fred said, "Sorry, its invitation only."

"But Mum will be _happy_ to trim your hair for you," George said, as if that could possibly compete.

"Oh yes! I'd be delighted to, dear!"

Together, Fred and George closed their eyes, wanting to fix this night in their memory..._forever_.

.

The party was due to start any moment. Lorelei's mother, Marina, was decked out in full regalia as Aphrodite; her cloth of gold gown was stunning and as carelessly expensive as everything else in the place.

Marina welcomed Remus and Tonks and said, "You taught at Hogwarts Mr. Lupin. Tell me, have you ever thought of going into research?"

Lorelei and Tonks left them chatting on the absurdly long and impractical white sofa. As they climbed from the second to the third floor, Tonks asked, "Ever slide down these banisters? They've got a wicked curve to them."

"I have. The floors are charmed for soft impact, if you'd like to try for yourself."

"Later, maybe. Who's the centurion?"

Lorelei saw her mother's partner waiting on the landing. "This is my friend, Tonks, Jean Luc." She gave him a hug and watched him kiss her friend's cheeks. Tonks blushed slightly. His compelling deep eyes and voice affected lots of women that way. Somehow his baldness was attractive, too. Marina had once confided that she fell in love with him after hearing Jean Luc tell a subordinate, "Let it be done." Lorelei was thankful he and her mother were so happy together, her father being...what _he_ was.

"Marina's in the lounge," she told Jean Luc and led Tonks to her room to change.

Tonks said, "This place is...is..."

"Big? Yes, it isn't very cosy, but it's good for dancing around listening to Orpheus Orbs. I've a collection of orbs in that cupboard over there. Pick one and give it a spin, if you want some music on while we change." Acting as though having a double dungeon sized bedroom was no big deal proved to be the best way to put Tonks at ease.

Tonks held up an orb. "Gaelic Uprising? What sort of group is this?" When she gave the orb a spin, the music projection charm activated and Celtic music spilled out. A woman's voice sang a plaintive song. Tonks' eyes widened. "That's you!"

"Yes. The guitarist is goblin, and my best mate. Piper's a great musician and a good person."

"I'm not disagreeing. I don't believe in prejudice against any magical creature. Ask Hagrid."

Lorelei apologized for her defensiveness. "Most wizards have no idea what goblins are like. They just want them to say yes, ma'am, no ma'am when they're working at Gringott's or making them something out of silver. I get upset about it."

She pressed the horn of a unicorn sculpture placed in a niche in the wall. Door doors slid open to reveal a space that made the walk-in wardrobe at Hogwarts look like a broom cupboard by comparison.

A House-elf wearing a cloth of gold tea towel appeared. "Silky is here to help."

Lorelei hugged the elf and introduced Tonks, who said she fixed her own hair by morphing. They changed into their gowns and Silky arranged Lorelei's curls into a classical hairstyle held up with a silver circlet.

"Like mother like daughter," Tonks said. "Which goddess are you?"

Lorelei spread the narrow skirt of her winter white ball gown that left one shoulder bare, "Persephone, goddess of spring and wife to Hades."

"Hades the underworld guy. No wonder you have a thing for Snape!"

"You must have a thing for wolves, Little Red Riding Hood." Tonks looked stunning in a long red beaded gown with a short red satin cloak, complete with hood to accompany it. She had laughed when Lorelei first told her the Muggle tale, but was now clearly happy to have agreed to wear the costume. Her eyes sparkled behind a red beaded eye mask.

The first floor, aside from the spacious foyer, was a grand ballroom. The doors were opened wide on each side of the central staircase, and some guests were still arriving while most were already inside. Across the room, the far doors opened on a gallery overlooking the formal garden. Fairy lights, highly prized since fairies didn't enchant the tiny spheres for just anyone, scattered romantic sparkles across the space illuminated by magicked candles and a enchanted ceiling almost as fine as Hogwarts' own.

Lorelei felt a swell of pride. Marina really knew how to throw a party. Inside the ballroom, a man in a wolf half-mask and brownish grey domino said, "Where's your basket of goodies, Red?"

Lorelei motioned to the dance floor where masked medieval ladies danced with satyrs and nymphs danced with Knights and couples dressed in an array of mythological and historical costumes twirled in a waltz. "Don't stay on the path with me, Little Red. Go off and pick flowers with your wolf."

Her friends joined the throng and Lorelei waltzed with a monk and did a foxtrot with a druid. Taking a break, she chatted to her cousin Ariel, who immediately started bragging about her ickle diddums. A glimpse of two redheads in brown dominos and crimson half masks gave her the perfect reason to break away from the enthralling story of diddums' first broomstick ride.

Two identically appealing faces grinned to see her. They boldly asked her to dance. Lorelei took off her mask, caught a photographer's arm, and asked him to take a couple pictures of her dancing with the boys. He nodded and winked.

The end of the song brought Tonks rushing up, Remus pulled behind by her unrelenting grip. "Molly will have kittens if she sees a photo of that dance!"

"So only show your brothers," Remus told the twins.

After dancing with Remus, Jean-Luc, and several others, Lorelei slipped out of the ballroom and wended her way past the couples enjoying the night breeze to the far, darkened corner of the garden. Mother couldn't have a gazebo—too boring—so she had a false ruin of a Greek temple that allowed one to see the garden over a couple of tumbled walls. Inside, the temple ceiling was bewitched to show an array of shooting stars around the constellation Andromeda_._ Lorelei had always been fond of the story of the princess chained to the rock and the hero Perseus who freed and married her. Sitting and staring up at the stars which looked like a woman holding out her enchained arms...if she squinted...was a favourite pastime of her youth.

Doing it now made her melancholy, and Lorelei softly sang the song Masquerade. The lyrics about hiding one's face from the world and that if one looked around, there would be another mask behind you, fit her mood. When the last note died away, she closed her eyes in a rush of emotion.

A silky voice said, "I've come for you, Persephone."

She rose from the bench, into Severus' embrace, until—

"C'mon Remus, it's not Grandma's house, but your Little Red thinks it will be a brilliant place for the Big Bad Wolf to gobble her up!"

"Wait," Lorelei heard Remus say. "I think we weren't the first ones to have that idea."

"You're kidding me."

"No, love."

Tonks made a growling sound of aggravation. "What sharp ears you have. Let's try the rose garden."

Lorelei handed her love his white mask that concealed everything but his curving lips. "Come meet Demeter and have a dance before you sweep me off to the Underworld—or beneath the opera house."

Severus brought her fingers to his lips. "It will be my pleasure."

.

* * *

.

A/N: The lyrics of Masquerade can sound very melancholy, and the line "Of Elysian peace" reminded me of Hades. (:


	18. Love, Actually

_The shades of the underworld cried, "Where is she? Where is she?" _

_Hades pushed past their outstretched hands. He refused to believe Persephone had left him alone in the never-ending dark. Relentlessly, he prowled through every corridor, but found no trace of his bride. She was gone._

_.  
_

"_No!"_

Severus jolted awake, the anguished 'No' still reverberating through his body. He took slow, deep breaths to relax. Dreams were not reality. On the floor, a white gown lay beside a pool of black silk. A soft body pressed against his back.

"Good morning."

He turned to kiss his lover. "Yes, it is."

After an extremely pleasant morning, Lorelei went to have tea with Hagrid. Severus declined the invitation to accompany her. Muggles called Sunday a day of rest, but he called it a day of respite from the students who continually tried his patience. He wanted nothing more than to spend a quiet afternoon reading in a comfortable chair by the fire.

Except that he couldn't concentrate on his potions text.

Lorelei had told him that she would make her way to the Dragon Claw willow after tea. Severus' eyes were continually drawn to his timepiece. Finally, he decided that he had been inside too long, and a walk would be beneficial. He gathered his cloak, a blanket, and headed for the lake.

As usual, his timing was impeccable. He'd no sooner spread the blanket than the fronds parted. He looked at the lake, which was barely visible through the thick greenery. "Did you enjoy your tea?"

Lorelei sat beside him. "Yes. Have you waited long? You look like you're bored silly."

"I am never silly."

"Bored to tears?"

"I never cry."

"Bored beyond endurance?"

He said dryly, "I endure Neville Longbottom. Therefore boredom is no strain for me."

"Bored to death?"

What cheek. "I am very much alive."

"Are you? I think I need to verify that firsthand." She slid her hand into his cloak to splay across his heart.

He pressed her down onto the blanket and kissed her to provide evidence that he was indeed alive...and extremely warm-blooded. "Do you need more..._verification_?"

Severus felt the most appalling urge to laugh as she said, "Yes, please."

.

Monday morning, after a breakfast in the Great Hall that proceeded as usual, excepting those moments when Lorelei had played some nonsense called _footsie_, Severus entered the dungeon currently polluted by sixth-year Gryffindors. He waved his wand and the ingredient list and instructions for the day's potion appeared on the blackboard. "You may begin."

"Sir? Beg pardon, sir?"

Granger had her hand in the air. What a surprise. The potion was simple; there should be no need for questions. Whatever could the over-eager girl want? He replied, "Yes?"

All over the dungeon, students stopped what they were doing and stared. Merlin, they acted like he had never behaved with civility before. He thought quickly...yes, there had been that one time during their first year and at least a couple of other times in their third...or was it fifth? Raising an imperious brow to calm Longbottom, who looked on the verge of hysteria, he waited for Miss Impertinence to ask her question.

Granger looked around, got confidence from the encouraging nods of her classmates, and asked, "Who gave you that apple, professor?"

Severus pivoted to stare at his desk. Upon it was the biggest, reddest, shiniest, most perfect apple he had ever seen. He walked over to read the tag attached to the stem: _For my Favourite Teacher_. "That is none of your concern. Five points from Gryffindor."

Sneering at the students seemed to restore classroom equilibrium. They began to assemble the ingredients for the day's potion as Severus polished the fruit against his teaching robes and brought the apple to his mouth for a large, satisfying bite.

.

Tuesday morning, Lorelei's heart pounded all throughout her run- and it wasn't due to a runner's adrenaline rush. During her cool-down stretching routine on the entrance steps, she told herself she would be mental to go through with her little plan. She picked up the bottle of water she'd left by the door and took a long drink. Her hands trembled as she placed the container on the floor next to a suit of armour to retrieve later. Feeling as ready as she'd ever be, she opened the door to the Hall.

A solitary figure sat drinking coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Severus glanced up to see her standing in the doorway. She threw him a challenging look and took off running.

The sound of footsteps drawing ever closer made the adrenaline rush she'd experienced before return with twice the impact. She almost stumbled down the dungeon stairs. As she neared her quarters, her steps slowed as her chest heaved with the effort to catch a breath. Gentle but implacable fingers encircled her wrist, halted her flight, and backed her against the wall. A firm male body pressed and moved against hers.

"Is this what you want, to re-enact that day I saw you in the doorway?" Severus' lips devoured hers, tasting her and demanding she taste him.

As his kisses trailed down to the neck she offered so eagerly, the knight from Severus' guardian portrait shouted, "You there! Take thyselves off before I tell the Headmaster's paintings the debauchery I have seen!"

Severus replied, "One word from _you_, and I will have this painting hauled to the dankest, darkest, dungeon where your canvas will mildew and rot for eternity."

The couple in Lorelei's painting ducked behind a rock when she spoke the password to enter. Severus' smirk inspired her to press himagainst the nearest vertical surface and say, "Pick a wall, any wall, just do it now."

.

At dinner, Lorelei had a hard time keeping her composure. Memories would flash into her mind, and her body would shake with repressed laughter. Halfway through the meal, she resolved not to glance sideways again. Several covert looks at her lover's face had caused her to break into giggles or blush deeply. Once she had done both. It was embarrassing and exhilarating.

Hagrid said, "Try some of this Fairy Phlox honey, Lorelei. It's from my hive in the Forbidden Forest. Some call them killer bees, but they've not killed anythin' I know of, although they did sting me somethin' fierce when I took this." He lifted the enormous dripping honeycomb, accidentally covering both their hands with honey in his enthusiasm.

She watched him try to wipe the stickiness off his fingers and said, "Don't waste it. Lick it off."

Hagrid chuckled and licked the back of his hand. Lorelei followed her own advice and began sucking the sweet substance off her own fingers.

Tonks said, "Use a cleaning charm, will you? People are watching you two loonies, and Snape doesn't look happy."

_Uh oh._ Lorelei glanced down the table. Severus' face was unreadable, but a muscle in his jaw was twitching. Her eyes flickered across the Hall. Students _were_ staring. She muttered, _"Evanesco," _and left as quickly as possible.

She decided to climb the Astronomy Tower and look at the stars for a while. Maybe a long while, until she could look her lover in the face and not cringe: shouldn't take longer than a few hours...or days...

Lorelei climbed the stairs to the observation platform on the top. She could see why students gossiped about its snogging possibilities. The high walls provided privacy, while the unobstructed view of the night sky from one of the telescopes, or even by the naked eye simply looking up, was awe inspiring. She sat with her back against the wall and smiled as a star fell across the firmament. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?"

She said, "Can't tell or it won't come true."

Severus quietly said, "_Lumos_," and walked over to sit beside her. In the soft light provided by his wand, she could see his lips quirk.

"I made a wish on a falling star once. Shall I tell you about it?"

She watched emotions flit across his shadowed face. Encouraged by the look of satisfaction, she said, "Please."

He said, "The night before you arrived, I stood on the steps and made a wish on not one but _two_ falling stars. It came true. Would you like to know what it was?"

"Yes."

"I had been promised a new romance by a guitar-shaped lump of tea leaves. You know how much I believe in such things. I mockingly wished that the _fortunate_ woman would enjoy potions, dungeons, and malevolent bats like me."

"You're not a malevolent bat."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I'm crazy about malevolent bats, then."

"I said my wish came true, didn't I?"

Lorelei loved the way he smirked at her. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in the Hall. I didn't mean to."

A smile of honest amusement lit Severus' lean face. "I wasn't scowling because I was embarrassed. I was scowling because I couldn't suck the honey off your fingers myself."

"_Oh._" The stars seemed to twinkle more brightly. She leaned against his shoulder and listened as he pointed out constellations. Lorelei knew most of the myths already, but the pleasure of listening to his voice made them even more beloved. Eventually, she said, "Severus."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what you said you wanted to do with the honey?"

"Mmm."

"Hagrid told me he left a large jar of it outside my quarters."

Her lover slithered to his feet and pulled her to her feet, down the stairs, and along the deserted corridors to the dungeon staircase.


	19. Halloween at Hogwarts

A/N: Not JK, but I love the way she describes Halloween at Hogwarts. Hope you consider this chap a treat too!

* * *

Chapter 19 - Halloween 

Adding a minute amount of fine powder to the potion he was testing, Severus Snape begrudgingly noted and marked the solution as successful. Thankfully, it was the last flagon to be examined, and now he was free to enjoy the Halloween weekend. How strange that sounded..._free to enjoy_...for the longest time, Severus hadn't felt entitled to enjoy anything. He'd been too consumed with making reparation on a debt he could never repay. The saturnine man was still determined to continue his efforts to right the wrongs he had committed, but it was no longer an unhealthy obsession.

Snape permitted his lips to curve at the thought of the woman who had replaced his former passion with one much healthier and satisfying. Lorelei had mentioned something about a contest this evening. If she'd told him at any other time than right after this morning's...well, he might've remembered better. Deciding to go find the siren and demand a thorough explanation, the Potions Master left his classroom and headed for the dungeon stairway.

Outside on the school steps, he saw his lover chatting with Harry-Bloody-Nuisance-Potter. The woman could delude herself into thinking the boy regarded her as a maternal figure, but he knew better. Severus' obsidian gaze flickered possessively over the body clad in an outfit that hugged every curve. Her eyes met his. His arched eyebrow was all the invitation she needed to leave the _boy_ and eagerly move towards her_ man_. She reached his side and smiled,

"Where are we headed?"

"Pumpkin patch."

Gratifying how Lorelei's face lit up at his words. The siren had been attempting to cajole him into viewing the suspiciously massive gourds for weeks. He suspected the hairy oaf had somehow used magic to enhance growth, but simply didn't care enough to prove it. The soft light produced by the tip of Snape's wand illumined the grin on his companion's face as they entered the patch. He almost smiled upon hearing her soft laughter.

"What's so amusing?"

Leaning against the gourd, Lorelei giggled and answered, "When I taught in the States, I learned a Muggle story about children who let a friend convince them to wait in a patch...nowhere _near_ as impressive as this one...for the _Great Pumpkin _to come and give them candy on Halloween."

"How absurd...does it?"

Spiral curls shook,

"No. The children who believed the boy become quite put out."

He'd have been more than put out, he'd have given the delusional idiot a hex never to be forgotten. Severus frowned, "What the blazes is so amusing about that?"

Melodic laughter filled the air. His lips curved- slightly.

"One boy...Charlie Brown...has a brilliant beagle named Snoopy who comes through the patch tossing candy and restoring the imaginative boy's..._Linus's_...belief in the Great Pumpkin." Noticing his scowl, she smiled, "Maybe it's one of those 'you had to be there' things."

"Apparently" Gliding to her side, he trailed a finger down her soft cheek, smirking at the accelerated breath and heavy eyed look the caress engendered. Lorelei turned her head, as if admiring another pumpkin, but he knew the true reason behind the exposing of that elegant neck. Amused, Snape catered to his lover's 'vampire fixation' by opening his cape, enveloping her in his embrace and lowering his mouth to her sensitive skin. The soft moans brought about by the movement of his lips and tongue changed the lean man's mood. Entangling long fingers in raven spirals, he turned her face toward his and ravaged her mouth with passionate kisses.

* * *

Standing with Hagrid watching students carve garden-shed sized pumpkins, Nymphadora Tonks ran a hand over her orange colored hair tipped in black and grinned, 

"Good idea, huh?"

Her friend Lorelei had proposed that every House assemble a team of fourteen- the two best wand carvers from each year- to design and carve one of Hagrid's huge gourds in a competition for a trophy the woman designated, 'The Great Pumpkin'. The daft woman even enchanted the trophy to act as a Disco Ball that the winning House would get to keep and use until the next October. Surprisingly, Dumbledore had eagerly endorsed this House competition and the students had been planning and talking about it for weeks.

Personally, Tonks had never been too keen on jack-o-lanterns...those carved faces were spooky... Remus had told her that Muggles _hacked_ their pumpkins with knives- _even_ _scarier_... Looking at the nice stars and moons the Hufflepuffs were carving with the spells cast by their wands, the DADA professor thought these efforts a big bloody improvement on those grinning blighters floating about the Great Hall.

"Lookit the Gryffindor pumpkin- ruddy good, that!"

Tonks followed Hagrid's gaze and saw Ron and Ginny Weasley amongst the group carving a rampant lion into the side of a massive pumpkin. She nodded her agreement- the lion looked almost real.

"Wanna go lookit the Ravenclaw and Slytherin jobs up close? I bin asked to judge...s'ppose I gotta look everythin' over b'fore votin' for Gryffindor."

Laughing at the big man's bias, the metamorphmagus accompanied the Magical Creatures Professor to a huge gourd encircled with carvings of ravens and eagles in flight.

"Good evening professors...your hair is looking _especially_ lovely tonight, ma'am."

Tonks shook her head fondly at the golden haired, blue eyed Ravenclaw currently flashing a charming smile complete with dimples, "Sorry, Wesley, No use buttering _me_ up...I'm not a judge."

"And don' go tellin' me I'm luvly neither, Roberts...sweet talkin' won' get you my vote."

Unabashed, Wesley Roberts grinned and returned the teachers waves of farewell. As the pair walked toward the last House's entry, the DADA professor heard the naughty boy tell his friend,

"I wouldn't have stooped to calling Hagrid _lovely_...although I _was_ prepared to admire his beard."

The Slytherin pumpkin was a work of art. Tonks felt sorry for Hagrid- she could tell by his expression that he knew Gryffindor would have to try for the 'Great Pumpkin' again _next_ year. This immense pumpkin almost finished being carved had bands of intricate Celtic knotwork designs circling the top and bottom. Every side had the complicated interlace pattern of loops and knots as a giant circle in which a diamond with a Celtic representation of a Serpent, Gryphon, Badger, or Eagle was carved in brilliant detail. The gourd was beautiful...which was why the half-giant looked ready to cry.

"Hi Professors! Isn't it amazing...Draco and I really went all out on the design...do you think we'll win?"

Blaise Zabini stood looking expectantly at her teachers, big brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. Draco Malfoy came up and slung an arm around her shoulder. They were a striking pair, light and dark. Tonks had heard rumors that the two were more than friends, but she didn't put much stock in gossip...Merlin knew _she'd_ been the target of it while at Hogwarts. School was hard on those suffering from the inability to behave themselves...just look at Fred and George Weasley. Insolent as ever, Malfoy sneered,

"I expect Hagrid will vote Gryffindor even if theirs is _worst_ of the lot."

"No he _wouldn't_, you cynic...would you Professor Hagrid?"

Poor Rubeus- backed into a corner. A big hand tugged his bushy beard, dislodging a bit of birds' nest. His bright black eyes looked sheepish as he admitted,

"Aw, now...iffen the jobs done was close, then _aye,_ I wouldnae vote again' Gryffindor...but _this_ lass...chust brilliant it is...hurts to say, but yer got my vote."

Zabini jumped up and down with joy. Her scowling friend looked as though Hogsmeade Weekend had just been canceled. What was a nice girl like Blaise doing with the spawn of a Death Eater...? Didn't she have a boyfriend? Why didn't he object to her choice in friends? It was like Remus saying, 'Gee, Tonks- go right ahead and be best mates with Lucius Malfoy...really, I don't mind...' _Inconceivable_! Shrugging off her thoughts, the bright orange haired woman ignored the Prefect to tell the girl beside him 'congratulations'.

Steering her large friend away from Gryffindor House's coming defeat, Tonks suggested he show her the biggest pumpkin in his patch. Hagrid perked right up...he was awfully proud of his garden that he helped along with a bit of magic done on the sly. Reaching the patch, the two friends stopped as they heard something make a soft sound. Raising her wand, the metamorphmagus said, "Lumos" and promptly dropped the glowing tipped rod on the ground. Hagrid saw enough to demand,

"Alrigh' you two...no snoggin' in me patch ye hear? I'll be takin' ye to yer Heads of House iffen ye don' take yerselves outta there right this here minute!"

Stifled giggling was heard, and then a familiar voice said,

"_Er_...Hagrid..._uhm_...we...I...was just about to..._erm_...go watch the award."

"Lorelei?"

Hagrid looked, to use one of his favorite terms, gobsmacked. If he had an idea who the professor's partner was, it was apparent he abso-bloody-lutely did not want to know for _sure_. Smart man, he'd be able to sleep at night.

Tonks warned, "Hagrid and I will be waiting at the entrance steps...the award will be given soon, and if you're not there...I'm sending _McGonagall_!"

The gasp of horror that the pronouncement engendered caused Hagrid to chuckle all the way back to the castle. After a few moments, Tonks joined him. Smiling, they waited on the steps and looked round for Minerva...just in case.

* * *

Walking briskly toward the castle entrance as she cooled down from her morning run, Lorelei stopped beside the boy who was standing by the Slytherin pumpkin. After tracing the Gryphon carved in gripping detail, a bespectacled face turned to the woman and asked, 

"How can a prat like Malfoy be able to carve something like _this_?"

"It's a talent, like any other...I'm sure you could do as well if you put the same time and effort into it."

Black hair looking more unruly than ever shook as Harry frowned,

"No I couldn't...I've never carved a pumpkin before."

Hands that had been tucking an errant spiral back into a high pony tail stilled.

"_Never_?"

Hunching his shoulders into a handmade blue jumper, the teen smiled wryly,

"Halloween is for Cousin Dudley to go to parties and get as much candy as he can. My Aunt Petunia calls Jack-O-Lanterns 'messy wastes of money'."

Darn those Muggles...how _dare_ they treat Harry so badly! The urge to hug the poor, sweet boy had to be firmly subdued...the professor didn't want to give the teen any wrong ideas and Merlin only knew what _Severus_ would say... Well, if she couldn't squeeze the stuffing out of the darling to show she cared...and she really couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. Lorelei decided something else would do almost as well.

Linking her arm through his, with a mental V...not victory...sign to anyone who might see and be scandalized, the determined woman said briskly,

"Well, then, no time like the present to learn. Come along, we're going to the kitchen. Dobby will find us a pumpkin and _you_, Harry, will finally carve a Jack-o-lantern. Wizard style, of course...had you known Muggles use knives?"

The eyes behind round glasses were smiling now. The only persons to see them walk arm in arm to the kitchen were Granger and Weasley. When the red head gaped at the track suit clad professor and his friend and asked where they were going, Harry grinned,

"Professor Lorelei's going to teach me to carve a pumpkin..._no_, you can't come along...see you at breakfast Ron, Hermione..."

In the kitchen, Dobby was overjoyed to see two of his favorite people.

"Lorelei and Harry Potter is coming to Dobby's kitchen! How is Dobby to be serving you today?"

Nodding toward the jean clad boy, Lorelei said, "We need a nice big pumpkin for Harry to carve into a Jack-O-Lantern, Dobby...any left around here?"

"Yes, yes! Slytherin was getting a wagon full delivered so they could practice for the contest. There is some left. I will go get one right after I make Dobby's friends cocoa...Harry Potter's hands is cold!"

Ironically sitting at the same table she'd sat with Severus over that memorable lunch, the professor and student chatted about Harry's Hogsmeade weekend plans and the upcoming Halloween feast. The cocoa was warm, and the kitchen full of bustling elves was even warmer. Standing as Dobby plunked a gourd the size of one of Hagrid's "runts" on the table, Lorelei took off the jacket to her track suit and slung it over the back of her chair. Raising her wand...which she carried everywhere, just in case...she noticed the direction of an intent green gaze… Glancing down, she saw the writing across the chest of her tee and laughed, relieved,

"An Irish friend gave me this shirt. _Is fear rith maith na droch sheasmh. _It means, 'A good run is better than a bad stand."

"_Cool"_

Smiling uncertainly, Lorelei showed Harry how to engage the _Concisus_ charm with his wand and watched approvingly as he rapidly grasped the _Delicate_ and then the deeper, _Profundus _spell as well. In ten minutes time, a uniquely carved pumpkin sat upon the table.

"Excellent, Harry, I love it! It's so adorable...the brows, the nose, that smile...its perfection!"

The teen gave her an incredulous look,

"It's not adorable, it's ugly! I made it look like Snape!"

The long pony-tail tilted as the professor examined the gourd more closely. "Wow...it does look like Professor Snape." Not about to re-state her firm belief in the adorability of the pumpkin, Lorelei felt no compunction about directing Harry's attention elsewhere, "Slytherin better watch out, because next year Gryffindor will give them stiff competition if you're on the team."

Harry's wide grin warmed her heart. Giving the youth permission to levitate the gourd down the corridors to the Great Hall so he could place it above his House table, the siren waved goodbye to the student and jogged to her chambers.

_"Where have you been?"_

Severus was sitting and drumming his fingers on the arm of a chair in the lounge. An empty cup of coffee and a Daily Prophet littered the low table in front of him. Smiling at the man glaring like a jealous lover, Lorelei blithely went into her bedroom and began removing her shoes and socks. Her saturnine sweetie stood raising a demanding brow in the doorway. She smiled, "You know very well I was teaching Harry to carve a Jack-O-Lantern in the kitchen. I saw that little snoop Slinky run off to tell you the moment we entered." Lorelei put her hands on her hips at the sour expression on her lover's face. "What about it?"

"Do you feel _sorry_ for the little orphan boy...is that why you continually give Potter _unwarranted attention_?"

Rolling her dark eyes, the woman raised a delicate eyebrow and waited for him to tell her what his problem was. It was hard to keep a straight face. His supercilious expression was so endearing. Harry had captured it perfectly... Snape pursed his lips before saying petulantly,

"I'm an orphan...and _I've_ never carved a bloody pumpkin..."

Laughing eyes detracted from her sympathetic expression.

"Oh, poor baby...why don't you let me give you some _warranted attention_..."

Against her mouth, she felt his lips curve.

* * *

Strolling through Hogsmeade that night, Lorelei admired how the stars glittered like diamonds against the black velvet sky. A bonfire was burning in a field adjacent to the village, and she looked forward to dancing around it later...if a certain someone could be persuaded...Her gold peasant top, long tapestry skirt with petticoats and black shawl were drawing curious looks. Perhaps she was a _bit_ overdressed for a village Fire Festival, but the event spanning the final three days of summer were important to the friend she was meeting at the Hog's Head Tavern. Happily, the siren only had to use the Irresistible Voice twice to discourage would-be suitors. Or as Tonks would say, 'blokes looking to get their leg over anything in a skirt'. 

The weathered sign creaking in its rusty bracket depicted a wild boar's head dripping blood. The small inn and tavern looked as dodgy as the customer now staggering out the door. The drunk swayed and began to make his way home, leaning against buildings from time to time. What a charming place Piper had chosen. Of course, it wasn't her friend's fault that no other inn would permit Goblins on the premises. Pushing open the battered door, the dark haired woman looked around the dusty, dirty pub. It smelled of some kind of animal... At a large round table in the back, a boisterous group was laughing and talking loudly. Raising her skirts off the filthy floor, the professor made her way to the group and called, "Piper! _Ciamar a tha thu?"_

The goblin's swarthy, clever face broke into a grin, "_Tha mi gu math."_

Reaching down to hug the considerably shorter man, Lorelei teased, "What do you mean, you're _well_...seeing me should add _uamhasach math_ to that..."

Sharp teeth flashed in a wide smile that had curious patrons blanching and hurriedly returning their attention to their ale.

"You're right, I'm _awfully good_, seeing you all decked out...beautiful as ever..._for a human_..."

"Dinnae fash yerself, beauty...the rest of us appreciate a fine bird, and bitterly regret the day you left our merry band."

"An then yer arse fell off..."

Laughing as the ginger haired MacManus brothers, Ian and Angus, equally talented with small pipes, fiddle and viola rose to hug their former band-mate, Lorelei sat down between Piper and another Goblin. Sticks smiled shyly, his nimble drummer's fingers twirling the items that gave him his name. The quiet drummer hardly ever used more than his hands for drumming, but once he'd seen a heavy metal rock concert, and he'd had dreams ever since. The last person at the table looked coolly at the woman receiving so much attention. Meeting the rude stare, the professor drawled in Scots Gaelic, "Co sibhse?"

"S mise Mairi, co sibhse?"

"S mise Lorelei, former singer, but forever friend...got a problem with that?"

The woman shook her head before smiling hesitantly. Long, straight brown hair framed a thin face. Lorelei noticed how close Mairi's chair was to Ian MacManus's. If the other woman thought a siren was going after her man, she'd soon learn differently. Lorelei and Ian had dated for a week seven years ago...the charmer was sweet, but he had the attention span of a puppy always begging to go, go, can we go? They had both been relieved to stop trying to be more than friends.

The group talked in Gaelic, to the great disgust of the old warlocks nearby who were trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Lorelei knew the grumpy old men would imagine something much more intriguing than a chat about tour dates and best places to caravan amidst Piper's curious questions about teaching at Hogwarts. The group thought her 'pure mental' to prefer students to singing. Declining a butterbeer- the thought of having to use a toilet there taking away any remote thirst- Lorelei accompanied the group to the field where the village council had paid 'Gaelic Uprising' to perform for the rapidly enlarging crowd. Piper smiled,

"I've sent you a new tee...says _Suas Leis a' Ghaidhlig!"_

"_Up with Gaelic_...I'll love it."

Lorelei sat with the band and listened with pleasure to their repertoire of ancient and modern Scottish and Irish Gaelic songs. Ian had always teased that Irish only had dance, not work songs, because of course drunken Irishmen didn't know the meaning of a hard day's work. As if an oft drunken Scot like himself _did_... The Puirt a Beul, or mouth music songs, were her favorites.

Written to accompany dancing and to amuse children, the tunes were traditionally meant for a vocalist without accompaniment. Lorelei preferred the group's use of percussion and rhythmic guitar to keep the rhythm constantly driving without a hesitation in the beat. Mairi was a fine singer, never losing the fast paced words or rhythm. The siren found she was instinctively breathing at the end of a verse or chorus along with the other woman.

"Want to sing a song or two, for old times' sake?"

Listening to the merry Gaelic verses, Lorelei nodded. She wondered how many people knew the song, when translated into English went, "I like him, I like him, he doesn't drink.' The words were doubly ironic when sung to Ian...who was 'takin' a wee nip o' firewhisky' as his partner sang.

Mairi sang a duet with the siren about a laddie sent to traverse the moors, and then gladly sat out while the other woman took a turn making music for the dancers around the bonfire. The merry tune 'Haidh O' was a favorite, for many sang the chorus, even if they didn't know what the words meant. If Professor McGonagall had heard the tune, she would have disapproved the silliness of it, for the words in English said, "The black cocks will reel, the ducks will dance..."

Swaying to the lilting melody, Lorelei watched the dancers twirl by. Wishing Tonks and Remus weren't spending the weekend in London; a familiar looking couple...students...caught the professor's eye. She watched them dance together and kiss as the song ended. During the band's break, Lorelei said goodbye to the group after making arrangements to meet Piper for a picnic the next day. The warmth of the soft shawl felt wonderful as she left the heat of the bonfire to walk into the shadows where a dark figure waited.

Reaching him, she said, "I know this is one of the nights when those inhabiting the lands of the living and the dead can journey from one world to the other...but I didn't expect to see a couple of our underworld students dancing around the bonfire..."

Severus' face was wreathed in shadows as he said thoughtfully,

"Yes...I saw Malfoy and Zabini also...I had not thought them so...close..._after_..."

Frowning, the woman whose skin gleamed pale in the darkness stated, "I don't think it _was_ Zabini...I think it was someone else, using Glamour..."

"Glamour- and you would know this because..."

Funny how you could _hear_ a sardonic brow being raised...Lorelei explained, "_Well_, Sirens have always had a kind of Glamour they've used..."

"Show me..._Lumos_..."

Dark eyes closed against the sudden light, then opened to look ruefully at the waiting man, "Alright, but I'm not doing this every night, so don't even _ask_." With an embarrassed, "I can't believe I'm doing this." the siren covered her face with her hands bent forward and then removed her hands in a way that tossed spiraled curls and revealed a face now..._glowing_...with sex appeal.

"_Hmm_..."

Was that a good Hmm? Severus' eyes were gleaming oddly. Backing up a step, Lorelei said nervously, "You're not Hades tonight."

"_Who am I?_"

Oh, how that dark, seductive voice did lovely things to her insides... Answering the question, she licked her lips and backed up another step. "_The Holly King_ of the winter forest."

"Doesn't he capture the Spring Maiden and_...ravish her?"_

Breathing rapidly, the woman feeling every inch a maiden of spring saw a path into the nearby section of the Forbidden Forest and ran, calling over her shoulder, "He has to catch her first!"

Rushing down the dim path through dense underbrush and trees, an incredible rush of exhilaration swept over the fleeing maiden. She could hear the Holly King's footsteps behind her...gaining on her... Bursting into a clearing, the sight of a small circle stopped her in her tracks. Spinning away from the night flower bedecked grassy area; the sudden tug by strong fingers unbalanced Lorelei and caused her to fall into the circle, pulling her pursuer in also.

Time seemed to shift and slow. The air was warm. The grass had transformed into a soft pile of tiny, white sweet-smelling flowers. Above her, Severus looked at the flowers appearing like fireworks in the darkness and drifting down with an expression that was hard to define. It was wonder, and disbelief mingled together. Looking into her face, illuminated by the softly radiating orbs now drifting around the circle, he asked,

"Are _those_...and are we…_actually lying in a faerie ring?_"

The darling man...he was almost speechless...Sliding fingers into his silky hair, Lorelei smiled dreamily and said while she brought his lips to hers, "Yes, to everything...it's a gift from the Fair Folk...you wouldn't refuse a giftwould you?"

The smile that meant so much because it was so rare lit Severus' clever, beloved face. His answer was given with his lips and hands and body. When the first rays of dawn broke across the Fairy Ring, he said the words that she knew, for him, were easy to feel, but so difficult to say. Somehow, he didn't find it so hard when looking into her loving eyes...and speaking Gaelic...

_"Tha gaol agam ort"_

* * *

A/N: How Snape to say I Love You in Gaelic! Can't have our sardonic sweetie getting OOC and waxing poetic...tell me how you liked my compromise. 

Fun thing about writing two stories that intertwine timelines and characters is getting to do a lot of research that you can use for both stories! My Wesley Roberts/ Princess Bride inspired character was invented for my D/G fic, but it was **_inconceivable_** I not put him here too- sucker for dimples, me! Also, my fairy stuff was originally done for chap 8 of my other fic, but got used here too, as well as all the summer's end & Celtic music & culture bits that I planned for dual use from the get go. So go read the other story if you want different POVs on Halloween at Hogwarts, and to discover who Draco's really dancing round the bonfire with! Yeah, you know...but you don't **know**...except you wonderful lot already reading both fics. LOL!

Hope your Summer's End is wonderful, and you get loads of treats and no tricks! Treat your author to a _Review!_


	20. Quidditch Fun

Disclaimer: Not Rowling, as she is apparently not infected with my rabid interest in the possibilities of Snape's love life!

The bold quotes are from Sheridan's play _A School for Scandal_...which a place like Hogwarts much surely be!

* * *

Chapter 20- Quidditch Fun 

November at Hogwarts was a month that could switch from gray skies to driving rain, cool sunshine or bitter snow-swept cold, faster than a whimsical woman could change clothes. Sitting on a blanket next to Snape under the Dragon Claw Willow, Lorelei was grateful that the first Wednesday of the month was clear, cool and _perfect_ for a picnic. At breakfast in the Hall, the dark-haired woman had remarked with deliberate casualness,

"What a lovely day it is."

"_Is it?"_

Those little quips of his were so cute. If the Gothic god only knew how his lips begged her to snog them, and every other inch of skin, when he pursed them like that... A dark gleam lit fathomless eyes- _he knew_. She wondered what else he knew and how many of his little quirks were done solely to incite amorous activity when his sardonic look registered. Smiling in acknowledgement that yes, she had indeed been staring instead of staying on topic, her eyes entreated while she said,

"It will be if you join me for a picnic under our willow at noon."

Severus' forehead had made that crease that meant he was about to regretfully decline. Lorelei fell back upon the clichéd, but effective,

"_Please._"

Narrowed eyes had told her that the shrewd professor knew what she was up to, but perhaps the good nights' sleep he'd been getting recently enabled him to relax and reply,

"Very well."

Absurd how giddy she'd been all morning thinking about it. Dobby had given her a suspicious look when she'd asked for a picnic basket and a disappointed shake of his head when he'd seen her fill it with Snape's favorite foods. Waving goodbye to the house elf who looked ready to take a swig of Winky's butterbeer, she'd floated from the kitchen and drifted in a daze of anticipation out a side entrance, through a small courtyard, on the way to the lake. She hadn't noticed the three teens huddled around the warmth of a blue fire conjured in a bell jar.

"_Professor Lorelei._"

Smiling in surprise, the teacher had turned toward the students. Three pairs of interested eyes were focused on the blanket draped over her arm and the basket in her hand. Deciding that honesty would not be the best policy, she said airily, "Oh. Hello boys and girl. I'm just on my way to enjoy the sunshine, but you three need to be getting to the Great Hall. Growing Gryffindors shouldn't miss meals. Good job with the fire, Ms. Granger, good afternoon..."

The look of thwarted curiosity on the young faces still made her smile, even now that the picnic was all but over. Gazing at Severus, Lorelei could tell from his assessing look that he was getting ready to say something she wouldn't want to hear. He drawled,

"However pleasant it is to escape the scrutiny of unformed minds, we must be prudent about absenting ourselves from the Staff Table..."

A grape popped into his mouth stopped the Potions Master's speech. He nipped at impertinent fingers before chewing. The Potions Professor grinned, "I know, I know...this place is a veritable _School for Scandal_...and Dumbledore, if not the other teachers and students, personally notes every meal that the both of us miss. We'll just outwit any nosy parkers...mix it up...miss a lunch here, a dinner there..."

Oh, how that raised brow raised her body temperature! Opening her teaching robes to let a little cool air in, the woman twirled a curl around her finger as she continued, "Sometimes, I could leave early, and other times you can...and the other will follow...there's all sorts of ways to get round restrictions if you just think about it..."

A half smile curved clever lips,

"I think you could have been a Slytherin...if you didn't have that streak of Gryffindor _boldness_."

Bold, was she? Hmm...that sounded like a dare... Packing up the remains of the picnic, Lorelei moved the basket to the side and place her robes atop it. She crawled toward Severus, dark eyes glinting. The two hands that had been bracing the professor as he sat on the blanket were clasped in feminine ones which swiftly entwined their fingers and raised them until they were resting over his head. Flat on his back with a siren draped over him, Severus remained self-possessed. His expression of cool inquiry turned to one of amusement as Lorelei murmured,

**You see your lover pursues you- Positively you shan't escape**.

"Lady Lorelei, you're quoting Sheridan's play out of context...I kiss your hand."

He playfully brought her hand, still twined with his, to his lips as he cited the play in return. Soft melodic laughter joined his silent shakes of mirth. Lowering her mouth to his,she whispered, "Forget my hand...kiss my _lips_."

Ever the gentleman, Severus gallantly devoted himself to fulfilling his lady's heartfelt request.

* * *

Addressing the seventh years taking an Advanced Potions class, Professor Snape found himself becoming perilously distracted. The day's potion, the _Draught of Forgetfulness_, in itself wasn't a cause for concern. The solution had to be ingested after all the ingredients had been combined and simmered properly to produce any effect. It was the history _behind_ the potion which threatened to divert his mind from professorial duties. 

As the class assembled their ingredients, he meticulously explained the ancient Greek origins of the potion, and how the original name was Lethe, after the river flowing through the Underworld. Expounding upon his subject, the saturnine Potions Master described how the Greeks believed souls on the way to Elysium drank from the River of Oblivion to forget their earthly lives and sorrows. Every word spoken about the river of Hades acted as his own personal draught, making him long to forget his responsibilities and remember only his own personal Persephone.

Two different draughts of Forgetfulness were being brewed from a single base today. The _Lanqanesqai_ solution was used by Healers to help patients in those rare cases where horrific trauma necessitated specific memory loss to ensure the health of a fragile psyche. A second potion, _Lanqanein_, was taken by aurors and others wishing to escape notice. The solution would render the user unmemorable for a fixed period of time. Snape himself used the Lanqanein frequently in his work for the Order. It enabled him to go almost anywhere undetected.

Observing the class of quietly industrious Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, the professor paused to demand that students handle the vials of babies' first tears with extreme care. The liquid was exorbitantly expensive- most parents were unwilling to let their precious child's tears be taken...even in the name of science. The base solution could not be made without them. A child's first tears, because they are immediately forgotten, magically bonded the rest of the ingredients into an efficacious solution.

Even in an advanced class, there were those few students who would socialize if not restrained by their professor's constant vigilance. Prowling around looking for the slightest infraction of correct procedure kept the Potions Master's attention fixed upon the subject at hand. Toward the end of class, however, when all that remained was to sit at his desk and wait for flagons to be filled, labeled, and turned in for testing, his mind felt free to wander. In his imagination, Severus meandered out of the classroom, out of the school, across time and space until he reached a place of myth and legend.

_He moved silently through his Underworld palace, brushing aside the servants who wished to inform him of their mistress' whereabouts. No words were needed...he could hear a faint echo of a haunting melody, and knew that following it to its source would lead him to his love. Briskly descending the exterior steps and following the path that connected one end of his kingdom to the other, Hades ignored the fork leading to the right. His love was not in Tartarus- the plain of judgment. The Vale of Mourning was likewise avoided._

_Black robes billowing in the perpetual twilight, the Lord of the Dead continued through the Asphodel Fields where common souls wandered like shadows in the gray mist. Eyes darker than the night saw through the ghostly haze and guided the man onward to the place where his faithful guardian waited. Absently patting Cerberus on one of his many heads, Hades walked further. Whispers from the field of unburied souls on his left came to him upon the cool wind. They too had seen their mistress pass this way. Lifting a hand in acknowledgement, the ebon haired god made his way to the marsh. Silently, the ferryman Charon lifted his pole in a steady rhythm to propel the boat carrying his Lord across the water to the far bank. Nodding his thanks, Hades disembarked and traveled down the path once more._

_Tiresias, the seer, sat upon his sacred rock and asked if any assistance was required. A faint smile curved thin, clever lips as the Underworld Lord shook his head and lengthened his stride. He reached the plains of passing time. The dark figure glided along the trail obscured by waist high grass without disturbing a blade. At another fork in the path, one way led to the Elm from which False Dreams Cling. The tree rustled, inviting him to come and experience visions whose only limit was his imagination. A sneer twisted masculine lips. He chose the way that led to the Grove of Persephone. _

_Strolling through the Elms from which cling What Dreams May Come, his pace grew quick with anticipation. In the middle of the grove, a field of the softest flowers from Olympus grew in sunlight more radiant than that which shone on Elysium. Black hair and robes rippled as Hades crossed the space eagerly. In the center of the field, his love waited. _

_The soft humming of a poignant tune stopped the moment the reclining goddess of spring saw his face. Opening her arms, she sighed, "Beloved". Dropping to his knees, the King of the Underworld gathered his Queen into his arms. _

"I said, are you alright Professor?"

Blinking, Severus knew at once that he had stared off into..._the Underworld_...whilst his students had finished their assignments and left. He was lucky the class was comprised of seventh years with satisfactory abilities. If he'd have flitted off to fantasy land in Longbottom's class, the Greek gods only knew what catastrophe might have befallen. Scowling at the face of the concerned Hufflepuff girl who had stayed behind- why was he cursed with a nosy know-all in every bloody class - he snapped, "I was merely checking to see if the class could follow procedure without constant supervision. Fortunately for you they _did_...so I will not give you detention for impertinence."

"But..."

An intimidating glare soon had the girl scurrying off, taking her unwanted concern with her. Embarrassed, the Potions Master made short work of testing and grading the potions before heading for the Siren's rooms.

She wasn't there. A note on the lounge table stated that she was helping a group of Slytherin girls with a Muggle Studies project and would be back in...he irritably checked his timepiece...a half hour. Flinging the note back onto the table, Snape stalked into the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Snape was propped up on the pillows of the siren's bed, rolling his right foot impatiently. Undressed to black pants and shirt, he wondered petulantly if his toes had always been that bloody long and why Lorelei thought they were 'sexy'. The slouching man concluded, not for the first time, that his lover was _daft_. Her breathless entrance into the bedroom directly after that thought did nothing to change his mind.

"Severus! I'm so glad you waited!"

"_Are you?"_

His grouchy tone fazed the dafty not one whit. Cheerful as spring, she smiled brightly,

"Yes! I realized I forgot to tell you about the Muggle Studies project I'm helping the girls with. It's a group of Slytherins- Fiona Flint, Morrigan MacDuff, Blaise Zabini, and the Greengrass twins...you know those girls you can't tell apart, Mary-something and Ashley."

"How kind of you to consent to inform me..._after the fact_..."

Snape was starting to think the siren was ignoring his ill-temper on purpose. Rather hard to pick a fight with someone so agreeable. He noticed her hair was pulled into a high pony-tail...had she been running?

"_I'm sorry_...I just got caught up trying to teach the girls what little I know about Muggle cheerleading so they could develop a routine for Saturday's match..."

"Muggle Cheerleading...what the blazes is _Muggle Cheerleading_?"

The look on Lorelei's face was...suspicious. Here was proof that the woman couldn't help behaving illogically and needed a model of rationality to guide her. Knowing himself to be the epitome of reason, Severus took a soothing sip of firewhisky and gestured magnanimously with his glass, "If you're putting on some exhibition of Muggle cheering, and I'm supposed to give my permission...you'd better tell me what all this cheering entails..."

Large dark eyes looked bigger than ever as Lorelei stared at him apprehensively. Nodding her agreement, she removed two green and silver shaking things from a bag and showed him how they shook before explaining the teens would use 'pom-poms' like these in their routine. The white teeth biting fretfully at her lower lip told him there was something she was worried about letting him know. He stared at her in silence for a moment, then asked,

"What sort of _outfits_ will the students wear?"

A short bout of nervous laughter burst from the woman standing in front of the bed. She blurted,

"Now, I'm happy to show you, but you've got to remember that the girls will be wearing tights and sweaters appropriate for the weather..."

Severus could feel his jaw drop when Lorelei removed her teaching robes to reveal a green sleeveless top that ended above her middle and an incredibly short green and silver pleated skirt. His eyes traveled down long bare legs to see short white socks and trainers. Even with a sweater and tights, the outfit would still look indecent to someone like McGonagall.

Thinking of how the Hufflepuff Quidditch team would react to seeing _five_ such scantily clad girls brought a smirk to his lean face. He nodded and said generously, "Fine...I give permission..._on one condition_..."

How eagerly she agreed to something without knowing what it was. Definitely a Gryffindor tendency, that. A Slytherin would want to know what they were getting themselves into first. Snape slid down to sit on the end of the bed, with his bare feet spread apart on the floor. Bracing himself with hands on thighs, he leaned forward. Smiling in a way that brought out the blush he liked so much, he said silkily, "I require a..._personal_...demonstration of that cheering."

She gave him a smile that mirrored his own. Placing the bizarre_ pom-pom_ things against her hips, the siren sang, _Let's Get it Started._

What followed began as an outrageous exhibition of hip and pom-pom shaking. Snape truly admired the smooth, snappy arm movements and limber athletic ability of his partner. He was pleased to demonstrate his appreciation by turning what his love had started into a private party worthy of gods from Olympus.

* * *

"I can't believe you've never seen a Quidditch game!" 

Tonks knew she shouldn't keep telling the woman sitting beside her in the Teacher's Box that, but she couldn't help it- what was wrong with this woman? Didn't she know that Quidditch was _life_ to her students? A chuckle from the quietly amused man on her other side drew her attention to Remus' smiling face. Thought she was a bit too Quidditch mad herself, eh? Well, she knew he followed the articles in the Daily Prophet detailing every game, so he could belt it or be...snogged silly, right in front his old pal Snape. The Potions Master was pretending not to notice the siren who had asked if the length of bench beside him was taken when they'd arrived.

_Yeah, right. Like anybody but her would want to sit beside the poster boy for Slytherin sneering. Amazing how the other teachers are so oblivious to what's going on right under their noses. Just because Lorelei's gorgeous and Snape...isn't...doesn't mean they're just friends, people...Merlin...why did I go there? My eyes are starting to water...I think I'm allergic to Siren/Snape pheromones...think of something else quickly...Remus...oh yeah... _

"Oh yeah?"

_Why do I always say that last bit aloud? Now Remus and Lorelei are staring...wait, what's going on in the Slytherin stands...cheeky siren is looking nervous and Snape is smirking...Remus is laughing and looking through his omnioculars...good idea, I'll look through mine..._

_**"Merlin! Those Slytherin girls are half-naked!"**_

Minerva McGonagall's shocked statement had every professor whipping out their omnioculars and peering eagerly over at the Slytherin stands. Headmaster Dumbledore said mildly,

"Oh yes, the exhibition of Muggle Cheerleading Professor Hands recommended as a Muggle Studies project...the girls appear to be wearing sweaters and skirts...they're hardly half-naked..."

"I should have expected that reaction from you, Albus. After all, you're a _man_."

"Thank you for noticing, Minerva."

"That's not what I meant, you infuriating..." Taking a deep breath, the Transfiguration Professor shifted to look up and glare at the woman beside Tonks. "Cheering is more of an _American_ thing, isn't it? Did you aid and abet these girls in this scandalous endeavor Professor Lorelei?"

Professor Snape answered for her,

"I myself gave permission. This is to be a one time exhibition. I would've thought _you_ more amenable to Slytherin promotion of _anything_ Muggle, Professor McGonagall. I also wonder why the sight of something shaking is so disturbing to you."

It was funny how that insinuating voice of Snape's affected three different women in three different ways. Lorelei smiled. McGonagall looked furious, huffily turning a back stiff with indignation. Tonks herself felt a creepy shiver at the implication that Minerva was repressed and the Potions Master _wasn't_.

Professor Sprout shouted. At first, the DADA professor thought it was because the Slytherin Seeker had caught the snitch and Hufflepuff had lost the game after only twenty minutes of play. Then she realized that the shout came from several teachers now standing in horror. Tonks jumped to her feet, and looked through her omnioculars. That horrid Parkinson had pushed Zabini out of the stands! Luckily Malfoy was there to catch the girl, although her weight sent his broom into a dive that made spectators gasp. If McGonagall had looked indignant before, it was nothing compared to the furious horror on her face now.

"That girl must be severely punished! Thank Merlin Mr. Malfoy caught Ms. Zabini...Merciful Heavens! She's holding on most inappropriately and I can see them laughing! Those two should get detention for indecency Professor Snape!"

"I refuse to give detention for a heroic rescue and a natural reaction to avoiding death, Minerva. Malfoy has returned Zabini to the stands and the game is over." Nodding to Pomona, he said dryly, "I would tell you 'good game' Sprout, but in this case I think it's more apt to say..._better luck next time_."

Snape swept out of the stands. Whatever else he did well, sneer, snarl, or smirk...the man really knew how to make an exit. Lorelei thought so too, pure mental case that she was over the bloody bat.

"Want to go with us to the Three Broomsticks?"

Remus was so sweet, always wanting to befriend. She could kiss him. So she did. Her friend laughingly declined. The woman's parting words sank in. Faced scrunched unhappily, Tonks beseeched her partner, "She did _not_ just say that!"

After a huff of amusement, he confirmed,

"Yes, dear heart, Lorelei said that she's going to help Snape make sure the broomsticks are in good working order."

Her love took her mind off disturbing thoughts with another kiss.

* * *

A/N:Readers of both my fics know I used the cheering & Black Eyed Peas song 'Let's Get it Started' in the other fic as well as this one - hope you enjoyed the view from the teacher's box! 

Had too much fun taking a map of the Underworld from Odysseus' journey and adding a few things to make up my daydream. Love mythology, so much fun putting it into the story. Feel like I should put on a Sheryl Crow CD 'cause "All I wanna do is have some fun"- lol.


	21. Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

Disclaimer: Not Rowling, as she never wrote Severus as less than fully dressed..._oh wait_, there _was _that time when his bloody leg was showing. Could Jo have a secret Snape fixation...Nah...lol.

* * *

Chapter 21- Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow 

"How did you know it was snowing?"

Opening her eyes, Lorelei stopped singing 'Let it Snow, let it snow, let it snow' and looked to where Severus stood in the doorway. A few snowflakes still clung to his cloak and hair, but most had melted. His black hair was damp and his eyelashes clumped together in a most appealing way. In the candlelight, his obsidian eyes looked like windows into a dark world she longed to explore. A small huff of masculine amusement brought the blushing woman back from fantasy. Her lover was smiling that small smile which set butterflies to fluttering madly in her middle. Any other man would be laughing, but not her self-controlled sweetie.

Removing his cloak, Severus took the time to shake off wet droplets and hang it up to dry. The water reminded the woman watching appreciatively of his question about snow. She said thoughtfully,

"I just had a feeling the weather would change tonight." She explained, "That song has been running through my mind all day. Twice in the corridors, students asked what I was humming. It was quite embarrassing."

Every movement a model of efficiency, Snape took off his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his shirt. He sneered while he drew the garment off and folded it,

"Was one of those students _Harry Potter_?"

"Why yes, he was."

His scowl made her smile. There was no reasoning to be done when it came to the Boy-Who-Lived. A change of subject was needed. She asked softly, "Did your...work...go well tonight?"

She never asked direct questions about Severus' 'work' for the shadowy group he called, The Order, but she posed indirect ones which her love would then answer- obliquely. Surprisingly, the veiled concern and corresponding reassurance brought a feeling of warmth and security to the relationship that was as satisfying as it was unexpected.

The normally intimidating Professor Snape looked considerably less so half dressed and staring off contemplating some inward vision. Her movement to sit up straighter focused the man's attention back on his companion. Drops of water sparkled in the man's black hair while his lips curved,

"Yes. It was quite..._informative_."

"Good."

A satiric brow- was there anything sexier - lifted when Severus said disdainfully,

"I suppose you'll want to play in the snow tomorrow and I'll have to take the _Lanqanein_ potion."

"Well, we wouldn't want the students to remember Professor Snape making a snowman, would we? Think of the mass hysteria it would cause- they couldn't handle the shock."

Sighing as though he were the most put upon man in the world, Severus grimaced, and then gave the answer that made her heart skip and then race madly,

_"As you wish"_

Closing her eyes and sinking downward, Lorelei smiled a watery smile. Ever since she'd read aloud part of the novel _The Princess Bride_ one night and remarked how romantic it was that whenever the farm-boy said those words to Buttercup he was really saying, 'I love you', Severus had begun using the phrase- to drive her mad. Not that she was complaining. Madly in love was a _wonderful_ way to feel. The water rippled as Severus slid into the bath and pulled her up until she broke the surface of the water and rested with her back against his chest. Tilting her head to the side to gaze into his eyes, she nodded when he asked her to sing another verse. Before she sang, Lorelei said the words she meant with all her being,

_"As you wish"_

In the middle of the night, the woman woke with an urge to see the snow. Silently leaving the bed, she padded to the wall which normally opened to reveal a closet and softly chanted the words which transformed it into a magical window instead. Through the wall of enchanted 'glass', the woman could see the expanse of school grounds and the stand of trees that thickened until they became the Forbidden Forest. Snowflakes were dancing in the gusting wind. The snow covered the grass with a white blanket and frosted the trees. A white stag and doe that must have wandered out of the forbidden part of the forest ambled along the tree line before disappearing. Lorelei sighed inaudibly and then audibly when her lover wrapped his arms around her. He murmured,

"I hope that window is enchanted to only show the view looking _outside_."

Laughing softly, she turned. The feel of Severus' lips and skin made the siren forget the snow-swept outdoors.

The next morning, Lorelei looked at the man sitting in the comfortable chair across from hers and smiled. The Potions Master was quite fond of the cushy chairs and the walls of books in her lounge. He looked so kissable when he sneered over some news in the 'Prophet'. Severus remarked without looking up from the paper,

"Are you going to stare at me all morning?"

That dry tone of his rubbed some people the wrong way, but it had a different effect on her

_Mmm...I'm suddenly craving dark chocolate...what did he say...stare all morning...what a good idea...no, there's something else...oh, that's right..._

"I'm just imagining you tobogganing with a cute little cap on."

That statement got his full attention. His unblinking stare might unnerve students like Longbottom, but not her. His raised brow didn't help any. Fanning herself with her copy of _The Princess Bride_...nothing wrong with re-reading a book...she tried to keep a straight face. Her snarky darling stated,

"Nothing I own fits that description...unless you consider plain and black to be _cute."_

"On _you_ it is."

"Daft woman."

"Daft about _you._"

After returning her grin with a cocky half smile, Severus cleared his throat and asked,

"When were you wanting to go on this little snow outing?"

His face was so sardonic that she couldn't help herself. She jumped up and walked around the center table to pull the Prophet from his hands, toss it, and plant herself in his lap. After kissing the lips that shouldn't purse like that if they didn't want a snog, she replied, "When Lupin and Tonks get here. Remus has the weekend off so he's spending the entire Saturday at Hogwarts."

"_Oh joy._"

The door ward chiming startled them both. Severus' eyes darted around like he was wondering where to hide. Laughing, the dark-eyed woman rose and chanted the words that showed her Tonks' spiky head looking crossly at the Siren in the guardian painting. Using a voice-only spell, Lorelei said, "Hello Tonks. We're...I'm not quite ready yet, so why don't you and Remus go along to the Great Hall and we'll..._I'll_ meet you in a few minutes. Is that alright?"

Poor Tonks...she looked as though she'd eaten an earwax flavored jelly bean. The blazing red head- for today- smiled feebly while she replied,

"Alright" Addressing the man behind her, she snapped, "Stop looking at that painted hussy, Remus."

Chuckling, Lorelei turned to smile at the man now standing behind her. He was holding out a small vial.

"What's this?"

"Memory Enhancer...it counter affects the Unmemorable Potion...can't have the woman I'm suffering for forget that I'm doing it."

"_No_...I don't want to forget a thing."

Severus' smile, the one that showed in his eyes more than in the curve of his lips, made her sing to herself when they parted for a short time to get ready for the day, "_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."_

* * *

Strolling beside Tonks into the Great Hall, Remus Lupin felt a wave of nostalgia that was incredibly bittersweet. Some of the happiest times in his life had been spent at this school. Over there, at the Gryffindor Table, he'd spent many a carefree hour joking with Padfoot and Prongs, never dreaming that their friendship would end the way it had. He missed his friends so much. At times, when their voices echoed in his mind with some advice or boyish braggadocio, he felt like they were still with him. Perhaps they were. Sitting beside Tonks at the staff table, he smiled to see James and Lily's son looking so happy with his group of friends. Ronald Weasley was standing and saying something that had Harry looking concerned. The red-head was pointing to a girl leaving the Hall with another boy. 

An impish smile crossed a face much too young to have gray color streaking the brown hair falling into his eyes. He remembered James dragging Lily out that way many a Saturday morning, or Sunday morning, or Monday... Premature care lines creased Remus' brow while he watched a slender youth...Creevey...grab Weasley's jumper with a fierce expression on his face. Ginny Weasley defused the situation and the boys shook hands before the blond boy and red-haired girl left the chamber.

"What do you think that was all about?"

His sweetheart's curious expression made him smile. Tonks had a gift for wanting to know and then being horrified by the answer. It was quite amusing. He'd laughed more in the months they'd been together than he had since he'd been sitting about where Harry was now all those years ago. Remus told her, "Boys having a disagreement about a girl, I think. Funny how some things never change around here."

"Did _you_ ever disagree about a girl?"

The emerald green eyes staring at him reminded him of another girl...who he had no intention of doing anything as ill-advised as talking about. What was past was _past_ and the heart shaped face trying to appear only casually interested was the present and future. Allowing his feelings to shine through his eyes and smile, he said quietly, "The only girl worth disagreeing about is sitting beside me." A shy smile on the normally bold woman's face was an enchanting sight. Feeling bewitched, Remus was unsurprised when a siren appeared beside her friend and silkily greeted,

"_Good Morning_"

"Is it?"

His dear heart was a trifle grumpy until she had her fill of caffeine. He'd tried to tell her that the substance was a _drug_, for Heaven's sake, but like any other addict she'd sneered and said she could handle it, stop anytime she wanted...she just didn't want to. Trying to make up for his partner's tetchy mood, Remus smiled at Lorelei, "I can't believe I'm going to play in the snow at Hogwarts again...really brings back memories...can't wait to show you girls all my favorite snowy places."

A sound of disgust drew his attention to the siren's right, where someone...no, no one was there...just his imagination...what was he about to say? Oh yes... "Snape declined to join us?"

"He's testing a potion this morning."

What a surprise, Snape choosing a potion over an outing with his partner. He'd thought the old bat mellowed, but obviously such was not the case. Remus had never been able to understand the other man's motivation, and this was just one more mysterious working of a Sardonic Mind. The dour man's partner seemed very cheerful for a woman who'd been stood up for a flagon of goo. That made the couple the perfect match- her mind was unfathomable too.

Finishing breakfast, the trio made their way to the front steps where the brown-eyed man grabbed a couple of toboggans from a pile and grinned, "C'mon, let's beat the kids to the biggest hill!"

The girls giggled behind him. He knew that he should properly refer to them as ladies, or women, but they both looked very girlish in their cold weather things this morning. Lorelei's loose hair under a purple knit cap and Tonks' uninhibited laughter drew many a student's admiring eye. Such instances made Remus chuckle. What the Marauders would've given to have had professors who looked like that!

At the top of what the group had termed 'Marauder Mountain' one winter long ago, he offered to let the girls toboggan together. Lorelei refused with a smile. Strangely, she sat on the toboggan like someone was sitting behind her. Even more oddly, her single person sled glided downhill faster than his and Tonks'. That was almost as strange as the feeling that _somehow_, he was forgetting something.

"Best two out of three?"

The feminine faces glowing in the overcast sunlight- more snow was coming, he could _smell_ it- persuaded him to toboggan until they were too tired to climb up the hill anymore. Tonks conjured up a portable fire to warm their hands on and Lorelei took four small vials out of her pocket, uncorked the tops and transfigured them into large mugs of steaming hot cocoa. Accepting his with a warm smile of thanks, Remus said, confused, "Didn't you transfigure _four_ mugs?"

"Did I?"

"Well, I thought so, but I don't remember anymore, so I must've been mistaken..."

"Not the first time it's happened, Lorelei...did I ever tell you about the time Remus and I..."

Tonks' amusing story about their second date took the man dressed in a green winter jacket's mind off the odd missing-something feeling that was happening again. After Lorelei transfigured the mugs...four, no...three, right...back into tiny vials and stored them in her pocket again, the trio decided to make snowmen. His and Tonks' creation was a perfect example of snowy pulchritude. Lorelei's wasn't so attractive. The overly long carrot and deep set pieces of coal along with the long twig arms that crossed _over _the snowman's chest instead of sticking out caused his partner to shriek,

"_Oh Merlin_, even when he's not here- he's _here_! Look at that monstrosity, Remus, and tell me if it's not the spitting image of _Snape_! Pure mental is what you are siren..._abso-bloody-lutely mental_ to do that to a defenseless ball of snow...what were you thinking?"

His poor love wasn't calmed by Lorelei saying dreamily,

"I'm thinking it's _abso-bloody-lutely_ gorgeous."

Remus' preternaturally sharp ears heard a sound that sounded like stifled laughter..._masculine_ laughter. His keen brown eyes scanned the landscape for a watcher, but only students were playing on a nearby hill and no one else was around. He noticed the dark-haired woman giving him a nervous look- had she heard the sound too? He asked her, but she shook her head no. With a smile, she thanked the pair for playing in the snow with her and told her friends she'd let them have some 'alone time' while she went skating at a nearby pond. His observant love said what he'd been thinking.

"Where're your skates?"

"Already there"

Well, nothing to say to that but, "It's been a pleasure, as always...Snape really missed out."

Having a siren kissing your cheeks while hugging and smiling at you was a double edged sword. One side was extremely pleasant, but the other was perilous- when the woman left you alone with a lover who was giving you a steely look. Rapid back-pedaling was in order.

"Now, dearest, darling, _love_, you know I didn't ask for that..."

"I know you didn't, but you didn't have to look so pleasedeither, did you?"

"Just being friendly sweetheart...what's that you've got there?"

Not expecting the sudden rush, Remus soon found himself flat on his back with his lover rubbing a handful of snow over his face. Blowing a breath to clear a few flakes from his eyelashes, he noticed that Tonks' mouth was a breath away from his own as she said,

"Sorry, baby, I had to clean the slate, so to speak, so I could do this..."

Soft lips that never changed, no matter what appearance his love took, kissed him possessively. Growling, Remus met Tonks' mouth and enthusiastically rolled her over in the snow. The embrace shocked the Hufflepuffs who stood on the hill, stared down, and decided to leave before their DA professor looked up and gave them detention.

* * *

The condition of being un-memorable was a commonplace occurrence during his work for the Order, but it was damned odd when people in his regular life acted as though he wasn't there. Perhaps he _was_ a bit used to garnering a certain amount of attention. In the corridors, when students didn't scurry to move out of his way, the first impulse was to deduct House Points or give detentions. It had taken the entire walk from his quarters to the Great Hall to become used to those he passed _forgetting_ him the moment they saw him. Once inside the Hall, Severus walked over to the staff table and sat by Lorelei. He felt more relieved than he cared to admit when she smiled at him and stroked his cheek. His smile faded when he noticed a pesky Gryffindor looking at the woman quizzically. 

Whispering, "Potter's staring at you caressing thin air." he took the siren's hand in his and reluctantly placed it on the table. Her dark eyes became even larger as she glanced toward the Gryffindor Table. _The Famous Harry Potter_ thought Lorelei was smiling at _him_ and grinned in a way that made the Potions Master long to make the Boy-Who-Lived, the Boy-Who-Got-A-Stinging-Hex. How a _siren_ could think a sixteen year old a sweet, innocent child boggled the mind. Only by reminding himself that Lorelei loved him and only felt _sorry_ for Potter the orphan boy, did Severus refrain from reverting to tactics perfected in his own schooldays.

"Snape declined to join us?"

The nosy bloody-werewolf's question might've sounded off-hand to a non-Slytherin, but the un-noticed scowling man heard the undercurrents in it. Thought his old nemesis was barmy for picking a potion over a goddess, eh? Well, who cared what the former big-shot Marauder thought? He didn't have to prove himself to anyone but Lorelei, and she was currently looking at him as though she were about to lick the jam off his finger. Severus quickly wiped his hand and gave a sigh of relief when breakfast was over. Lupin led the women to the tall hill he'd always wanted to toboggan down but never had. The bloody Marauders always got up earlier to claim it every ruddy Snow Day.

"No thank you, Remus...I want you two to go together. I'm fine, really."

Lorelei was scooting to the front of her toboggan and putting her feet in the curve, holding the rope in preparation to steer. Surely she didn't expect... She was looking at him with those eyes that said 'Please' so irresistibly. _Fine_...he'd do it... The experience of speeding downhill was at once familiar and strange. He'd tobogganed every time it snowed during the school term, so the skill was familiar. However, Snape had never done it with another person- an adult, _female_ person who caused his hands to roam. Beating Lupin to the bottom of the hill made the weak sunshine seem brighter. The whole sledding episode turned out to be more tolerable than he had expected. Lorelei's expression when viewing her snowman was priceless. What Tonks had called a 'monstrosity' she thought _gorgeous_.

The man in black that was forgotten by everyone except the siren now gazing dreamily at the scowling snowman couldn't restrain a small laugh. Lupin, with his un-natural ears, heard the noise and looked around, but didn't 'see' anything, of course. Severus was relieved when his partner told the other couple she wanted to give them 'alone time', but the images the phrase conjured made him shudder. Lupin and Tonks rolling about in the snow was a mental vision he could have lived his entire life without. Using his immense will-power, the man skilled at Occlumency and Legilimency stuffed the revolting image into a tiny mental box and slammed the lid on it. Then he added a mental lock, several psychic wards and imagined himself drop-kicking the box into a stygian abyss. Yes, that was _much_ better.

"Do you like to skate? I just assumed you did, but I never asked...do you?"

The couple had reached the frozen pond. Two pairs of skates were inside a bag by a small bench overlooking the water, now in solid form. Severus nodded, but stopped her from opening the bag with a simple, "We won't need those...not with a Skating Charm."

The feeling of gliding across the ice when one was actually a couple of inches above it was incredible. It was like flying. The spins and jumps impossible or difficult to perform with regular skates became effortless. It was..._magical_. Eventually, they moved together in a languid waltz. Only the sound of student voices approaching caused them to halt, counter the charm, pick up the skates, and leave.

On the way back to Hogwarts, Lorelei stopped in the middle of the snow covered grounds and fell back to wave her arms and legs in an alarming manner. Severus was concerned, "What the devil are you doing?"

The silly siren laughed, "I'm making a snow angel."

He could feel a smile trying to break free...because no one would see; he let it spread across his face. Dropping to his knees, he leaned over _his_ snow angel and proceeded to kiss her with soft, teasing, barely felt brushes of his lips against hers. After several minutes, the siren dislodged his knit cap by sinking her fingers into his hair and kissing him in a manner that was best done _indoors_. Laughing softly, Severus pulled Lorelei up to stand beside him. The snow angel she had set out to make now looked more like the giant squid who was hibernating in the bottom of the nearby lake. Grinning at each other, they made their way into the castle. Inside the entry, the snow-covered woman stopped and said before taking off running,

"Last one in the bath scrubs the other's back!"

Because no one was around, Severus had no qualms about calling out as he ran after her,

_"As...You...Wish..."_

* * *

A/N: Love the movie The Princess Bride, Ella Fitzgerald's song _Let it Snow_, and playing in the snow- could you tell? LOL Hope you enjoyed their Snow Day...been wanting to let Remus have a POV. If you want to read about a student Snow Day, read my other fic! Yeah, I plug this fic shamelessly in the other one too! Don't forget to Review! Am having Princess Bride, 'anybody wanna peanut?' flashbacks with the rhyming...good timing...heh...feh! 


	22. Quidditch Revisited

Disclaimer: No rights to Harry, except the right to make him a typical mixed up teen in my story, and his little friends too! Does that make me a Wicked Witch? lol Used Pink Ladies & songs from _Grease_ thanks to **K8ebug** once making a comment about 'the Rizzle' after reading Ch. 15. See how your Reviews inspire me, people? I borrowed the 'Paradox' song from Gilbert and Sullivan's masterpiece, _The_ _Pirates of Penzance_. Love that Pirate King! lol

* * *

Chapter 22- Quidditch Revisited 

The three students dubbed- admiringly or otherwise- _The Dream Team_, sat together on a sofa facing their common room fireplace. Only a small corner lamp and the flickering flames illumined the quiet chamber. Everyone else had gone to bed. It was almost midnight, but each of the dynamic trio remained wide awake, for similar, yet different, reasons.

Harry was trying to keep his mind focused only on the Quidditch match against Slytherin tomorrow, but thoughts more distracting than You-Know-Who kept intruding. Even staring into the fire didn't help. He still wondered how to know who he really liked and how to tell if they liked him too. In the flames, eyes seemed to appear and fade away. First they were brown, then blue, then midnight black. Shaking his head, the troubled boy glanced at the girl beside him. She met his gaze and asked,

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Her friend didn't sound very sure, but Hermione didn't want to pry. Harry had a right to keep secrets if he wanted to. Merlin knew she had lots of things she didn't share. Like how hard it was to sit between Ron and Harry and appear calm and relaxed. The black-haired boy wasn't the problem. It was the red-head on her other side. Harry knew that she liked Ron, but he didn't know how much. Hermione couldn't blame him...she hadn't known either until Ron started noticing other girls.

_Oh No, I'm staring at him and he's noticed...quick, think of something to cover..._ "Uh...are you hungry, Ron?"

Ron nodded his head, even though he didn't really want to go raid the kitchen for a midnight snack. He just wanted not to have to sit by Hermione any longer. He knew she wanted him to make a move, Ron just didn't know how. So he did nothing except get whacked upside the head every time 'Mione saw him notice Zabini or any other girl. He felt mental because he really liked how she got all fiery when she was about to smack, elbow, or berate him over something he did or said. He was glad she cared. How pathetic was that. She was smiling at him...did she expect more of a reaction than a head nod? Panic filled him...what should he say?

"How about we go to the kitchen for a snack? I'll go get my Invisibility Cloak."

Hermione barely noticed Harry leaving the room. Her cheeks started to turn pink when Ron shifted again and his thigh pressed against hers. Their eyes kept meeting and glancing away. If only she knew whether he really _liked_ her or not. The slender girl tried not to fidget. _How long is it going to take Harry to get that Cloak? Did he stop by the loo? Did he fall in or what?_

"Sorry for the wait, I'd stuck it in the bottom of the trunk."

His friends sprang up eagerly, but seemed to hesitate when it came time for all three of them to crowd under the cloak. They silently left Gryffindor House and luckily met no one on the way to the kitchen. Inside, they found Dobby trying to get Winky to put down a bottle and go to bed.

"No wanna sleepy, wanna drinky..."

The inebriated house elf clutched her bottle of butterbeer and snarled at her concerned friend. Dobby sighed, but perked up after seeing his beloved Harry Potter and friends.

"Dobby is conjuring his friends a snack in no time!"

As promised, three mugs of hot cocoa and a tray of assorted biscuits, sandwiches, and fruit appeared before the students sitting around a work table. After finishing their snack, the teens lingered on, listening to Dobby tell them all the elf gossip he'd heard. Suddenly, the elf stopped talking and removed all traces of their midnight snack with a wave of his hand.

"Someone is coming. Harry Potter and friends must be hiding now!"

The three hurriedly gathered under the cloak and stood against the wall. They watched in shock as Lorelei and Tonks stumbled in. The professors were wearing matching black shirts, the ends tied at their midriffs and hip hugging black jeans. Tonks carried two pale pink jackets and carelessly tossed them onto a table. The DA professor with candy floss pink hair asked,

"Pink Ladies...tell me again _why_ we went to the Three Broomsticks dressed like Muggle musical characters?"

Lorelei reached up to free her hair from a ponytail. She smiled,

"It was a valiant effort to keep my spirits up."

Tonks snorted inelegantly,

"Spirits...hehheh...you got that right. I know why I drank." The spiky haired woman made her way toward a table near the invisible students, "'Cause I can _handle_ it- but you, loony siren, should've known better than to listen when Rosmerta told you that bevvy was mostly juice!"

"But that itty bitty pink umbrella was so _cute_..." The smiling woman plopped herself down on the bench opposite her friend. She giggled infectiously.

Hermione had to cover her nose and mouth to stifle a giggle of her own. Observing two grown women acting like schoolgirls was quite amusing. She glanced sideways at Harry. He was smiling. She angled her head to look back into Ron's face. Bad move. He was much too close, and his smile made her lips twitch with the urge to do something rash- like _kiss_ him.

She turned her attention to the women. Amber eyes narrowed. The teachers were behaving very unprofessionally, and the girl had just noticed that standing as they were, the trio had an excellent view of cleavage. Looking back at Ron, she glared. He smiled innocently back. If they didn't have to remain silent, she'd smack him so _hard_...

"Thanks for being a good mate, Tonks...we were supposed to be Frenchie and _Rizzo_, but I'm a bloody _Sandy_..." Lorelei sighed deeply.

"Aw, c'mon, mate...wasn't that bad...the warlocks liked those songs you sang...Except that _Hopelessly Deluded_ one...horrid, that was."

"It's _Hopelessly Devoted_, you twit...an' I _am_..."

The red-haired observer hoped Lorelei wasn't going to cry. He didn't trust his mate not to do something stupid like try to comfort her - and he didn't mean Hermione. The girl whose brown hair was always so fluffy and soft and smelly good was giving him an approving glance for not gawking during a private moment. He smiled at her. She smiled at him. He felt so odd. Like his head was really heavy and falling forward. Harry's elbow halted his unthinking movement. Ron closed and opened his eyes like he'd been about to fall asleep. His mate's doubt filled look caused him to quickly glance away.

"Dobby is bringing coffee for Lorelei and Tonks. Please be drinking it."

The house elf's appearance beside the table distracted everyone, seen and unseen, from their disturbing thoughts. Tonks eagerly gulped her mug, waving her thanks to the elf departing to carry a passed out Winky to bed, but Lorelei took a sip and said,

"Eeuwww...how can you like that...it's..._yucky_!"

"Caffeine, mate..._hopelessly addicted_ I am." The metamorphmagus and her friend laughed merrily over the feeble joke. Tonks sat up and placed both elbows on the table,

"I _just_ thought of something...you remember how I told you I found that list in my class today..."

"The one where the girls named the boys they'd like to go with...yeah, why?"

"Well, I just thought about you not goin' to school normal like...you never got to do silly stuff like that..._that's sad..._"

"Hmmm, yes, I really missed out..."

Taking another fortifying gulp of caffeine, Tonks looked around and lowered her voice,

"_We_ could do it now, just for fun."

The raven-haired woman stared,

"Are you _mad_? I'm not sixteen, and I'm no Manny Randy Hands, using Muggle Studies to get those Slytherin girls to cheer and shake their pom-poms."

The pink 'lady' sniggered,

"Is that his real name? Manny Randy Hands...it's so _him_."

The women laughed so hard that they didn't notice the extra sounds of amusement that joined their own. Tonks wiped her eyes and smiled,

"That's not what I was trying to say. I meant _pretend_ you're sixteen, say, and list the..._three_...guys you'd go with..._if_ you were sixteen." The pink haired professor smiled persuasively,

Lorelei said, "Oh. Alright. Pretending doesn't sound as bad...hmmmm...okay. You go first. Number 3...who is it and why."

Bright blue eyes twinkled,

"Wesley Roberts...Ravenclaw...'cause he's charming and fun...now _you_..."

Lorelei put her head in her hands and moaned,

"I can't believe I'm regressing like this..._alright_, if I _must_...Terry Boot...Ravenclaw...always had a thing for Tarzan."

"_No way!"_

"Way"

"_Weird_"

"Am I? Stop stalling and spill...number 2..."

Tonks blushed slightly, and said menacingly,

"Pinky promise never to tell _anyone_...?"

The Potions Professor held up a pinky. They shook fingers solemnly, and then laughed.

"_Fine_...Ronald Weasley...Gryffindor, duh...there's something about that Weasley red hair...makes my fingers twitch to touch it."

Lorelei's jaw dropped. She smiled,

"Thank Merlin, it's not just _me_! I touched both Fred _and _George's hair during our dance."

"What's it like?"

"_Indescribable_...you'll just have to feel for yourself one day."

"_Witch._"

"Aren't I?"

"Your turn to confess...who's number 2 on your list?"

Her eyes briefly squeezed shut as the woman admitted,

"Draco Malfoy...Slytherin, _duh_...I thought he was a prat at first, but now I really think he's a Gothic guy who needs the love of a good girl...don't look at me that way...you know I'm a sucker for adorable smirks!"

"Don't say another word. I'm becoming _ill_." The heart shaped face under pink hair grimaced and then brightened. "Hey, let's count 1,2,3 and say our number one together." After the other woman smilingly nodded her agreement, they said simultaneously,

"One...two...three..._Harry Potter_!"

They both stared. Lorelei asked,

"Why Potter?"

"Because he's _The Famous Harry Potter_, and when I was sixteen I would've thought him the bravest, coolest boy _ever_. That's why...and you?

"Because it has to be so hard to be _The Famous Harry Potter_, and if I was sixteen, I'd want him to have someone who cared about _him_, and not some heroic image. Make him laugh, think about girl/boy stuff instead of _You-Know-Who._"

"_Wow_...you were that deep at sixteen? I was shallow. I would've just seen emerald eyes and a cool reputation."

Sighing, Lorelei said,

"I'm not sixteen, but I do wish Harry would find somebody to really care about him...I've wondered about a couple of girls...I hope one of them makes him happy."

"You sound almost as fond of him as Remus."

"Don't tell Severus...he and Harry are oil and water and that's all there is to say about it...and speaking of all there is to say...on pain of _death_, never mention this trip down girly lane again. Tonight's been fun, but I think I'd better take myself off to bed." Lorelei pushed herself up off the bench and stretched. Covering a yawn, she waited for her friend to grab their jackets before leaving the kitchen- both women were walking more steadily. The moment they left, the Invisibility Cloak was removed, and the three who had been trapped into becoming eavesdroppers stretched to alleviate their cramped muscles.

"We need to promise never to mention hearing their conversation as well. They'd be mortified if they knew..._we knew_...about their silly pretend list. Agreed?"

Hermione's look was even more convincing than her words. Harry wasn't about to argue with her. He nodded. Ron did too, and then grumbled about his back when he had to hunch over again to get cloaked for the trip back to Gryffindor House. Harry's eyes were thoughtful when he and Ron went upstairs.

Lying in bed, he grinned. Two gorgeous women had said if they were sixteen, they'd want to go with him the most. He moved restlessly and threw off the covers, uncomfortably hot when he thought about how Lorelei said she would've cared about him and not his image. Someone to make him laugh...think about girl/boy stuff... Harry hadn't known that was what he really wanted in a girlfriend until he heard her say it…in that sincere voice, with those lips, and those eyes, and that face...

* * *

Lorelei murmured the password to Severus' quarters and airily waved to the couple frowning at her from the portrait. For illicit lovers, they were quite judgmental...the pair of painted hypocrites. Accidentally knocking over a stack of books, the woman bent to pick them up. Something was poking in her jeans pocket. It was a brushing/flossing mint. Good idea...she popped it into her mouth and forgot about the books. 

Bumping into a side table, she irritably wondered why Severus had re-arranged the furniture. She didn't remember that being there. Rubbing her hip, she strolled through the lounge without further mishap and made her way into the bedroom, lighting a few magicked candles with a wave of her wand. Snape did love black. Black velvet bed hangings, and black bed linens.

Humming the 'horrid' song about being devoted, not deluded, she disrobed. After a quick shower, Lorelei hopped onto the bed and took her half in the middle. The Potions Master's mysterious extra-curricular activities had taken him away this evening, which was why she'd gone with Tonks to Hogsmeade. It had kept her from moping around worrying about trifling things like risks to life and limb. Hugging his pillow, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the woman felt as though imps from the blackest pit of Hades were trying to pound their way into her skull by performing _Riverdance _on it- in stiletto heels. She moaned piteously.

"Here. Take this...and now this..._better?"_

By the time her coolly amused lover said 'better', he didn't sound as if he were shouting anymore, "_Much_...what were those potions?"

"Morning After and Nauseous No More...if you're going to become a drinker, I'll have to stock up."

She sat up and pushed hair out of her face, "_Ha-Ha_...I won't be doing that again...soon."

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Lorelei made herself sway when she stood so he would steady her. Leaning against his chest, she slid her hands up to his shoulders- to balance herself. Gazing up into his smiling eyes, she tried to look as innocent and helpless as possible. His lips curved, but Severus was a true gentleman. He asked,

"Are you not fully recovered?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine after a shower. It's just that I feel a little..._dizzy_, still."

The curve became more pronounced,

"Do you need assistance, to make sure you don't get dizzy and fall?"

"Yes, please, I am feeling light-headed." He was walking her backwards toward the bath, and his dark voice was indeed making her head spin. She smiled in expectation, "How good you are to me."

He assured her,

"Goodness has nothing to do with it."

Sitting beside her sardonic sweetie on the sofa later, Lorelei spent many pleasant minutes just looking at him. Arresting, Magnetic, Intriguing...she didn't mind not being able to look out a window since the view inside was so riveting

"Are you going to read that section?"

She handed over the untouched Arts Section of the Daily Prophet. It couldn't hold her interest this morning. She smiled when a satiric brow winged upwards.

"Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to stare?"

"You don't mind."

He snapped the newspaper open to conceal his face. She knew he was hiding a grin. What a contradiction Snape was. Always trying to project an aloof facade of self-sufficiency outside intimate situations while inside... No wonder she loved him. He was an eternal paradox, so she sang the song from an Operetta that came to mind- smiling over the word 'ingenious'.

"I assume that's another one of your Muggle tunes...what's the paradox?"

"_You're_ the paradox."

"Humph...am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Well, I do think you're ingenious..."

His hands suddenly grasped her arms and pulled her across his lap. She gasped, startled, and thrilled. He smiled meaningfully,

"I'm going to show you exactly how..._ingenious_...I can be- after the Quidditch match."

"Quidditch"

"The match starts in an hour. Slytherin plays Gryffindor. I have to support my House. Don't _you_ want to support your little orphan boy?"

"If you're referring to Potter, you know I don't care who wins- it's just a game."

"You'll be the only one in the stands who feels that way."

She rolled her eyes, "It's raining and damp and cold and I'll be miserable. Why should I go? Give me one good reason."

"I'll be there."

Lorelei jumped to her feet and ran for her quarters. Yep. That was a good reason.

* * *

Inside the teacher's box, Severus' water repelling charm kept him dry...although he did wonder how a match could be played in such weather. Surely the visibility would be extremely poor. His thin lips stretched upwards. _Good_. Anything Slytherin House could use to its advantage, it would. Malfoy becoming the new Captain of the Quiddich team was surprising and...suspicious. The professor had talked to Montague, and the boy's sudden change of heart was hard to believe. The bully _had_ been running the team into the ground, so Snape felt no guilt for letting whatever magic the Seeker had worked on the Chaser slide. 

"Goodness Gracious! Has that woman no sense of...of..."

"Style, Minerva? I quite like her outfit."

"You _would_, Albus."

The Potions Master liked Lorelei's outfit too. Instead of performing a Water Repelling Charm, she had left her hair loose and covered it with a bright yellow rain bonnet. A matching raincoat covered her to a few inches above her knees. Her legs were bare between the coat and calf-high yellow rain boots she wore. With a smile as sunny as her rain gear, she refused several invitations to sit by other professors and blithely sat beside him.

Covertly, he glanced over. She was tilting her head to the side to look at him. She grinned and slid her hand down between them. He felt an impudent finger poke his thigh. Pressing his lips together, Snape pretended not to notice.

"How do you think the weather will affect the game, Professor Snape? Your Seeker isn't as fast as Potter in the best of weather."

Every time the rivals played one another, Minerva McGonagall pretended to hold an 'amicable discussion' before the game began. The Gryffindor Head of House could term it whatever she liked, but Severus knew Muggles would call it 'Talking Trash'- or was it 'Smack'? He was rather good at it himself. Smirking, he replied,

"Malfoy's eyesight is far superior, and in this rain, seeing is winning."

"We'll see."

"I believe I just said that."

McGonagall turned around with a huff. Soft laughter drew his attention.

"_Catty _isn't she?"

The hand on the seat between them playfully clawed his leg. It seemed he would have to take measures to curtail the predacious assault upon his person. Looking straight ahead, he slipped his hand down and held the siren's. His thumb stroked her skin. The two teams flying across the pitch were barely visible. A Gryffindor sideswiped a Slytherin. Through his omnioculars, Severus watched Malfoy choose to rescue the other player over catching the snitch.

"Look, they've landed safely...and Potter's caught the snitch! Bet he'll wish he'd saved the girl instead. Malfoy's a hero. Gryffindors will hate that."

Wishing he could kiss Lorelei's hand for saying just the right thing to make the disappointment palatable, the saturnine professor merely squeezed and released it. Standing, he informed the Headmaster that he would verify that Malfoy and the Weasley girl were unharmed. He heard Minerva say skeptically,

"You enjoyed the Quidditch match, Professor Lorelei?"

He didn't have to turn around to know she was smiling. It shone in her voice like a rain cloud's silver lining.

"I loved it."

Quickly making his way down the stadium steps, Snape smiled too.

* * *

A/N: Did you like the trio's POV? The Quidditch Revisited? Let me know in a Review! 


	23. Points of View

Disclaimer: Not Rowling, although the Dream Team _is_ becoming quite persistant about wanting their POV told, and I'm sure they annoy her too. I wonder if she has to repeatedly tell _her_ imaginary Harry- no, you can't have the story _all_ to yourself...lol.

* * *

Chapter 23- Points of View 

Assessing her image in the mirror, Hermione frowned. Her hair refused to behave no matter how many styling charms or enchanted hair products she used- and that elfin herbal essence had been the biggest disappointment. Her hair remained as bouncy and fluffy as ever. She looked enviously at one of her sleek-haired roommates. They might not be stellar students, but those girls had great hair...and steady boyfriends. While she had to be content with superior intelligence and friend that she wanted to be her boyfriend...how did those add up to fairness in any Arithmancy equation?

Perhaps if she used that brown eyeliner Ginny made her buy last trip into Hogsmeade and wore the V necked jumper that matched her eyes...would that be encouraging? Deciding that she would try anything, the Gryffindor Prefect crossed over to her trunk. Reciting lists of potions ingredients helped steady her hand while she tried not to poke her eye out applying liner. Deciding in for a knut, in for a galleon, the brunette fastened a locket around her neck and slicked some strawberry flavored gloss across her lips before tying her trainers, taking a deep breath, and walking downstairs.

Sitting on a sofa talking to Neville, who was going to Hogsmeade with some Ravenclaw named Bindy Brocklehurst, Ron half listened to Neville go on and on about all the things the couple had in common- love of Herbology, Greek food and Greek Mythology- and wished heartily that his mate would shut up. The Red-haired Prefect had a lot in common with a girl too, but _he_ wasn't going to into the village with her on a date. No, they were _friends_.

Every few moments, the youngest Weasley boy would allow his gaze to drift casually over to see if a certain girl was descending the girls' staircase. When he finally caught sight of her, Ron stared. 'Mione was wearing a jumper that made her eyes glow and showed off her figure. Hermione said hello to Neville before she sat down between them. Ron hurriedly closed his eyes before he did something stupid, like kiss her...ahh, he refused to think about it. Depriving his body of sight heightened the other senses, and Ron could acutely smell her clean hair and skin. Afraid that feeling was worse than seeing; the Gryffindor cautiously opened his eyes.

Staring into Ron's eyes was not the most prudent thing for a girl whose breathing was already perilously accelerated to do, but Hermione decided that she'd had enough of prudence- she wanted to live dangerously. So instead of turning back to Neville, she smiled,

"This was my grandmother's. The clasp is tricky, but if you'd like to see her picture, I could undo it if you'll hold the locket for me." His gaze stayed intensely focused even while his lips curved slightly. Long, slightly calloused fingers reached out. Unconsciously, she swayed forward, longing for him to touch her.

"Hermione? Ron? Are you ready to go?"

Harry thought his friends must really be eager to get to Hogsmeade, the way they shot up from the sofa so fast. Hermione was looking...different. Gathering their cloaks, the trio headed downstairs to the Hall for breakfast before making their way to the village.

Inside Honeydukes, his friends seemed intent on trying to find the best sweets to buy. They kept asking each other to smell this, or taste that. The sight of the two feeding each other bits of chocolate made Harry lose his appetite for some reason. When Ginny arrived and said she'd rather go get a butterbeer, he readily agreed to escort her to The Three Broomsticks. Sitting at a table with his best mate's little sister, Harry felt his world settle down comfortably, until he looked over and saw Zabini and Boot making out in a dark corner.

Discovering that Ginny and the Slytherin girl had attitude in common was upsetting. He didn't like to think that the girl who'd looked up to him for so long was now a girl who could tell him where to go and make a rude gesture to help give him directions. That bloke Roberts stopping by the table looking for Luna didn't improve his mood any either. Why he had been so nasty to the guy, he didn't know. Harry just didn't like him. Ginny let him off rather easily about it, and he was grateful. He appreciated her even more when she let the conversation drift to subjects that were easy and uncomplicated.

Entering the pub, another couple leaving at the same time caused Hermione to back into Ron's chest to let them pass. Ever since the last time they'd been pressed together under the Invisibility Cloak, she'd become incredibly aware of how tall her friend had become and how leaning over her made his breath brush past her ear in a way that was very stimulating. She got the same effect now as Ron leaned down to say,

"Sorry, 'Mione, didn't see those two...in a hurry, weren't they?"

Shivering happily, she nodded and smiled. Scientifically, she wondered if it were humanly possible to give a kiss for each freckle in one makeout session. The little over-achiever in her brain stuck her hand into the air and waved it about wildly, screeching, 'Try it now, try it now...I demand to know or my reputation is ruined!' The know-all inside had to go off and pout because Harry and Ginny were waving them over to the table and the opportunity was lost.

Smiling at an unusually mellow Ginevra, she listened to the conversation with part of her mind while the other part watched Ron drink. The play of muscles in his arms alone as he raised the tankard would have been enough to hold her attention, but her inner list queen was happy to note every other way Ron Weasley drove her wild- the way he swallowed, licked foam off his lips, lounged back in his chair with his longs legs sprawled, smiled at her with his eyes as much as his mouth...

Ronald was becoming increasingly nervous. 'Mione was watching him with a look on her face that he'd seen before. In fact, he saw it now when he looked over at the corner where Zabini was currently attempting to snog Boot's lips off. The thought of the brainy, beautiful girl beside him getting ideas like that excited and frightened him at the same time. Jumping up, he made an excuse and walked swiftly into the men's room, where it sounded like some poor bloke needed to eat more fiber. Giving a word of advice to try again later, Ron did his business and left.

Refusing to sit at the table and be subjected to the dual torture of Blaise and Hermione, he asked the girl whose hair always looked so soft and...touchable... "Want to go walk around?" Mentally ramming his head into the wall over his non-existent skill with women- really, could he have sounded more stupid...the tall boy waited for the rejection his blunt words invited. He smiled when she smiled and said yes. Harry and Ginny decided to come too, which was okay. They talked quietly and didn't try and get some group conversation going, which was good because Ron didn't want to chat. He was too busy noticing how smooth 'Mione's skin was.

* * *

In a section of London, the houses were tall and narrow and the thought of not having a neighbor on either side of the wall was as foreign a concept as Muggle magic. Tonks watched the sun creep into the attic bedroom and shine in bright bands across her lover's face. Remus always looked so much younger and happier asleep. The premature care lines on his face were smoothed away. In the dim room, his hair looked brown, not streaked with gray. Trying to decide whether to slip out of bed and draw the blinds and let her partner sleep, or wake him up, brown eyes opened and took the decision out of her hands. 

Remus had been aware of his sweetheart's gaze, but he had enjoyed lying beside her and wondering if she was going to 'wake' him up too much to move. The prolonged silence made him worry Tonks would choose to let him sleep, so he opened his eyes and smiled,

"Good morning, beautiful."

His love frowned,

"Is it?"

Seeing the amusement behind her pretense of grouchiness, the lean man who was pleased to be working part-time for both The Order and the Siren Cosmetics Research department rolled over and pinned the now smiling metamorphmagus to the bed. Propping himself on his elbows, Remus smiled down into the topaz colored eyes staring up at him and grinned wolfishly before promising,

"When I get done with you, it will be."

The sun was streaming through the windows at eleven when Tonks and Remus sat down at the small table in his small living quarters. His landlord had converted the third floor and attic into a three room flat to provide income when the Goblin and his band were between gigs. Lupin had to enter from the narrow back alley and walk through the small garden to climb the stairs to his rooms, but he didn't mind. The neighborhood was working class and peaceful, and the Goblin wasn't perturbed by having a lycanthrope for a tenant. Gazing at the woman who was scraping the burnt layer off a rack of toast, the quiet man sipped his tea and wondered how life could get any better.

Deciding if she scraped off one more bit of black there would be no toast to eat; Tonks covered the overly toasted bread with a thick layer of butter and jam and brought it over to the table. Remus' calm acceptance of the less than delightful repast made her snort,

"This morning was _great_ until I decided to become domestic. What kind of woman burns toast?"

"My kind."

Grinning, the blushing woman grabbed a piece of toast and took a large bite. It wasn't the worst thing she'd ever made. Reaching for her mug after the carbon remains caused her to cough; she drank half the coffee down in one large gulp. Slamming the mug down like a beer tankard, she told the smiling man,

"You won't be so amused when you hear what I've done."

The former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor looked steadily at the current one and narrowed his brown eyes. So many alarming stories began with the fateful words 'when you hear what I've done.' His sharp gaze scrutinized the heart-shaped face staring at him with suspiciously wide eyes that didn't blink. He noticed that slender fingers were shredding a paper serviette and rolling the pieces into tiny balls. Lips twitching, Remus bet his love had been Ace at spitballs when attending Hogwarts. Not that the school used anything but linen, but he knew from his own personal experience that parchment worked quite nicely. He glanced down at the Sunday Prophet. More of the same...a small article caught his eye and he began to read it, patiently waiting for the explanation he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

Grinding her teeth, Tonks impatiently waited for her man to look up and ask her what she'd done. Lupin was so forbearing that sometimes she wondered how an quiet, thoughtful, intellectual ever fell for a cheeky bint who liked to read...sometimes...if there was nothing better to do...and was known for the inability to behave herself. Her warm gaze traveled down the defined muscles of the runner's body and admired the bare chest above his trousers. Remus looked up. His glance lingered and heated. Oh yeah...animal attraction and friendship became love before the third date. Tonks remembered what she'd been about to confess and grimaced.

"_Sweetie_"

Whenever she called him 'sweetie', Remus knew that something bad was coming. Like the time she said, '_Sweetie_, I tried to conjure dinner and now the kitchen curtains are on fire.' or '_Sweetie_, Hagrid asked me to feed his flesh eating gollums this weekend and I said you'd help.' Sighing, he became resigned to whatever grisy fate she had in store and asked,

"What did you do, dear?"

Not so innocent eyes blinked rapidly before Tonks admitted,

"I accepted your landlord's invitation to dinner tonight."

Well, he knew dinner would be edible, then. He wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night to sneak baked beans on toast. Instead, he could wake up Tonks and...what had his little chameleon just said? She smiled feebly,

"Yes, you heard right. Piper's also invited his best mate Lorelei and her partner...Snape."

He could almost hear James snicker, 'Dinner with the greasy git- lucky you'. Sirius would bark, 'Keep your wand ready and your eye on Snivellus the entire time- I don't trust him'. Part of him agreed with his friends. The rest wanted to see Snivelly...er...Severus Snape with an actual girlfriend acting like an actual human being. If nothing else, watching his love's reaction to any act of affection between the two should be amusing. Wisely keeping his inner thoughts off his face, Remus said amicably,

"Sounds fine."

Tonks launched herself into Remus' arms. Straddling his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snogged him enthusiastically.

"Thanks baby. I know Lorelei really wants us all to be friends and we can _try_, for her, can't we?"

She didn't know what touched her more; the gentle acceptance Remus gave everyone, including bats like Snape, or the hand he'd slipped down the half buttoned shirt of his that she was now wearing. As his fingers began to move, the changeable woman suggested they _rest up_ for the evening ahead.

"What about lunch?"

She smiled wickedly, "We'll raid your stash of tinned beans later- _you_ can make the toast."

* * *

Standing beside Lorelei outside a row house in a part of London he wouldn't leave a broom unwarded in, Severus shifted uneasily and looked down at the woman beside him. She was carrying an enormous basket and smiling so brightly it rivaled the stars that were beginning to shine. Curling a lip at his nauseating sentiment, Snape's mouth curved into an indulgent half smile. She'd cheerfully helped him catalogue his private stores of ingredients today, so the least he could do was be civil to her friends for a few short hours. The man dressed in black shirt, trousers, and a long leather coat Lorelei had coerced him into accepting looked up when the door opened. A Goblin bared his needle sharp teeth and cried, 

"Lorelei, darlin', come in, come in, and your friend..."

"Severus Snape."

The saturnine professor coolly introduced himself and offered his hand. The Goblin's small dark eyes widened in surprise and shook it briefly before waving them in. Lorelei walked through the lounge and into the kitchen. Unpacking the basket of food, flowers, and wine, she handed the bottle to her friend Piper and told the Goblin who asked if they'd like a drink,

"I'll fix myself some water, but Severus needs a firewhiskey- Ogden's if you have it."

Watching the woman brush back a lock of hair as she reached to get a glass out of a cupboard, the laconic Potions Master accepted the tumbler of firewhiskey with a 'Thank you' and took a sip. It was Ogden's and quite acceptable. The homey scene of the woman in a kitchen gave the professor a pang. He'd never thought about having a home, a wife and children, coming home to dinner like other wizards with normal lives did. Perhaps he should consider the possibility once the threat of a certain person who could not be named was eliminated. Lorelei was handing him a platter full of slabs of uncooked meat. He raised his brow while accepting it.

"We're going out to the back garden, Severus. Piper has a wizard grill and he'll cook the steaks and vegetables on it."

Giving the laughing wench a dubious look, he followed after the woman and her grinning Goblin friend. He didn't appreciate their humor at his expense. He'd always had house elves to prepare meals- how was he supposed to know about such things as grills? Outside, his night became _perfect_. Lupin and Tonks were sitting in chairs on the small expanse of grass in the walled area Lorelei had generously called a garden. The exuberant metamorphmagus jumped to her feet to hug her friend and greet him with a polite nod,

"Snape."

"Here, Severus, let me help you with that."

Giving the platter of steaks to the werewolf who'd probably prefer them raw, the Head of Slytherin House watched Lupin expertly place them on racks over magicked flames and take the portabella mushrooms and sliced zucchini and place them on a higher rack away from direct heat. Of course the other man would know how to do things like cook food over flames- he was a former Marauder...weren't that lot always the best at _everything_?

"Sit by me Severus."

Pivoting sharply, he strolled over to sit beside Lorelei on a two person seat that moved back and forth...how imaginative, it was termed a _glider_. Impassively, he pushed the ground with a toe to keep the contraption in motion as the woman beside him curled her legs up on the seat and leaned her head on his shoulder. The warming charms were adequate to keep the garden pleasant and the quiet conversation he listened to combined with the warmth of Lorelei's body caused his eyes to grow heavy.

Gradually, Snape became aware of a hand stroking his cheek and a soft voice saying,

"Baby, it's time to eat."

Midnight eyes snapped open. The former DA professor was grinning at his old enemy's uncharacteristically lowered guard. Ignoring the humor at his expense, Severus led Lorelei to a circular outdoor table. Fairy lights provided illumination. The Goblin...Piper...brought out wine, salad, and jacket potatoes while Lupin carried over the grilled meat and vegetables. Dinner conversation was minimal- just the way the Slytherin liked it. A combination of good food and alcohol mellowed Snape enough to add a comment or two to the group discussion of favorite music. For some odd reason, Lorelei appeared to be riveted by his admission that he used to listen to _The Doors_.

"Do you know _'Light My Fire'_?"

Why Lupin appeared so amused by the discussion and Tonks so revolted, he had no clue. Their minds were as illogical as their attraction to each other. He nodded,

"Yes."

"Would you sing it for me later?"

He smirked. The thought of him singing the song sure seemed to light _her_ fire. Tonks jumped up and started waving her wand to levitate plates to the kitchen. Lorelei reluctantly stood and helped the other woman clear the dinner things away. Standing to assist the women, Severus leaned toward the siren, whose lips were pursed in disappointment and whispered,

"_Yes._"

Immediately, the dark-eyed woman became a whirlwind of efficiency, tidying the place with a swiftness that made even the metamorphmagus smile reluctantly. Declining Piper's offer of dessert, Lorelei tugged Severus out the door with eagerness that not even Lupin's suppressed mirth could keep him from feeling flattered by. Not so thrilled by the affectionate kisses his lover placed on every cheek while she said her farewells, Snape merely uttered "Goodnight" which set the bloody werewolf to grinning...wolfishly.

Apparating outside the gates of Hogwarts, the woman couldn't even wait until they reached the dungeons. Instead, she pulled him into the first empty classroom they came to, pushed him against the closed door, and yanked off his jacket before demanding,

"_Sing_"

Watching her tear off her own coat, Severus smiled smugly before singing, "You know that it would be untrue..." It was hard to keep composed when Lorelei closed her eyes and moaned, but he managed, although a muscle in his jaw twitched. He finished the chorus before losing his tenuous hold on self-possession and returning her feverish kisses, lighting them both on fire.

* * *

A/N: How did you like the POV's? Hope Hermione fans aren't disgusted by her intense attraction to Ron- its the only thing I can think of to explain her and the boy I like to call Mr. Freckles...chemistry and friendship lead to love. Works for Tonks and Remus, right? lol. Did you like Snape singing 'The Doors'? Review and let me know! 


	24. Mistletoe Mischief Managed

Disclaimer: Not Jo, as she has her characters bustling round happily instead of angst-ily as the first day of Christmas Holiday arrives.

* * *

Chapter 24- Mistletoe Mischief Managed 

_He stood looking up at the clump of mistletoe. A blonde with misty blue eyes and a sweet smile stood by his side. The boy glanced down. His lips curved as she said with subtle humor, "I don't think we have to worry about Nargles infesting that." He bent his head and softly kissed her on the lips. Instantly, the blonde transformed into a freckle-faced girl with fiery hair. Her brown eyes and smile were distant one moment and friendly the next. Hesitantly, he lowered his mouth to hers. She stiffened, and then relaxed into the kiss. Immediately, the girl's form shifted into that of a woman with hair and eyes the color of midnight. Full red lips smiled seductively. She murmured, "Happy Christmas". Blood pounding, he eagerly returned and then deepened the kiss._

"Harry! Are you alright? Harry, wake up, mate...you're having a...er...dream. _Wake up_!"

Opening his eyes, Harry's heart raced as he squinted at the blurry face of his best friend. Round glasses were thrust at him by a large freckled hand. Fingers shaking, the boy awakened so abruptly slid the spectacles on and frowned at the face now seen clearly, "What? What are you shouting for?"

Ron flushed with embarrassment and looked away before saying awkwardly,

"I didn't want you to wake up Seamus and Dean. They'd have told the whole House about it. Sorry if I...erm...disturbed you."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry ran his hands through his hair, making it stand even more on end. Stretching, he said, "No...no, mate..._thanks_...uh...I didn't say anything, did I?"

Ron felt his cheeks heating again. Should he tell his friend that he'd groaned, '_Lorelei'? _What if Harry didn't remember...wouldn't it be better if they both just pretended that it had never happened? _Sure it would_. Merlin knew if he muttered a girl's name he'd want his mate to keep quiet about it. Shaking his head no, Ronald suddenly froze. An awful thought crossed his mind. He had to know. "Eh, _Harry_...I've...never done that, have I...said anything, I mean- in my dreams?" The youth was relieved when the other boy shook his head vigorously and said he'd never heard a thing.

Walking back to his own bed, Ron looked at the clock. It was still early. Climbing underneath the covers again, his eyes closed- then opened rapidly as another thought struck. If he'd lied to Harry about talking in his sleep- had Harry lied to him? Deciding to hope for the best and not think about the worst, he asked the boy climbing out of his own warm bed, "You're not going back to sleep?"

"NO!"

Realizing he'd been a bit too emphatic, Harry stretched his lips into a smile and added, "No, I'm...awake now. I think I'll go wander around until breakfast." Ron was gazing speculatively at him as he grabbed a thick jumper and the rest of the clothes to wear for the trip to London later and headed for the bathroom, but thankfully his friend just nodded and went back to sleep. A shower later, the boy whose black hair was tamed into semi-tidiness quietly opened the chamber door and went downstairs.

A bushy-haired girl was sitting on one of the sofas, staring into the fireplace with an opened book on her lap. Not feeling up to a chat, Harry tried to silently move toward the door without attracting his friend's attention. He should've known it wouldn't work. 'Mione was way too observant. The-Boy-Who-Wanted-To-Take-A-Walk and think about disturbing dreams stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called. Resigned to the coming conversation, he turned and walked over to the sofa.

Hermione gazed curiously at the teen fidgeting beside her. He looked the way she felt. Uncomfortable and...antsy... Harry was an active boy, and he obviously wanted to go for a walk and think about whatever was bothering him. She didn't want to intrude, but the sympathetic girl felt she had to ask,

"Is everything okay, Harry?"

Lips quirked and eyes glinted as her friend nodded and countered her question with a question of his own,

"What about you, you're up early...anything wrong?"

Her smile admired his use of the Gryffindor Quiddich motto- the best defense is a good offense. Wryly, she admitted, "Couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come down and read a book." She noticed his gaze flicker to the text that was still opened to the first page and returned his level stare. If he said one word about it, she would be more than happy to ask prying questions of her own.

Shaking his head as if to say, 'I'm not asking anything', Harry rose and told her he'd see her in the Hall later at breakfast. Watching as the portrait hole closed behind the friend who kept so much to himself, Hermione wished her EQ was as high as her IQ. Emotional areas were so hard to deal with. The dream she'd had which woke her up and made her heart pound so hard there wasn't a hope of returning to sleep was one example.

In her sleeping vision, she'd been sitting on Father Christmas' lap, too afraid to say what she really wanted him to bring her. The jolly man had patiently listed one thing after another- world peace, defeat of the Dark Lord, a good hair day, all the books she could ever read- but she'd turned them all down. Finally, the man who also went by the name St. Nicholas had elves bring out a tall red-haired boy. One of her roommates, Mina, had shaken her awake, telling her to stop yelling, 'Yes, that's what I want for Christmas!' for Cripes sake. Mortified by the snickering of the other girls, Hermione had hurriedly gathered her things and slunk off to shower. Now, she considered trying to read again, but chose instead to stare into the flames...they were such a _lovely_ shade of red.

Wandering the corridors of Hogwarts aimlessly, Harry felt like a ghost. He wondered if anyone ever saw him for who he really was.

"_Harry_...you're up early."

Turning his head swiftly, the teen watched Lorelei approach from a side corridor and said quietly,

"So are you."

In a hooded black coat trimmed in fur, the professor smiled in a way that reminded the teen uncomfortably of his dream. Trying not to blush, he was surprised by the woman's response.

"Yes, Hagrid's invited me to watch him release an animal back into the Forbidden Forest this morning. Would you care to accompany us?"

Well, he had planned to walk without aim or purpose some more, but since she asked so nicely.

"Sure"

The woman reached out a slender hand to gently touch his sleeve.

"I don't think this is quite warm enough. If you'd like, I could transfigure your jumper into something more suited to the weather."

He nodded agreeably. She asked him to envision the garment he'd most like and waved her wand while saying a short chant. Looking down, he grinned to see a long, black, dragon-hide coat. His trainers were now dragon-hide boots.

"Ace...can I keep them?"

She nodded amusedly. The professor tugged on her gloves while she waited for him to button his coat and pull on gloves and a cap found in a pocket. Together, they walked out a side entrance toward Hagrid's Hut, smiling at their visible breath and enjoying the clear, cold morning. The half-giant grinned widely to see them. After enveloping Lorelei in a hug that lifted her off the floor, he exclaimed as they entered the home, surprised at its chilliness,

"Harry! Yer comin' along to the Forest this mornin'?"

"If you don't mind..."

Dragging on a shaggy overcoat, Hagrid shook his head,

"Now why would I be mindin'...I'm _chuffed_ to see ya, boy...Ye'll be leavin' for the break, an' I'm that pleased fer ya, but I'll be _missin'_ yer mug round here come Christmas."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

Wiping his teary eyes on the back of a sleeve, Harry's massive friend sniffed once and then said briskly,

"Aw, let's be off then."

In the corner beside the great bed, a white fawn lay on a bed of straw. Explaining to the watchers that the chilly temperature was to ensure an easy transition back into the deer's natural environment, the huge man bent and carefully removed the bandage around a slender foreleg. Wobbling to its feet, the fawn tottered and then steadily walked toward the pair by the door.

Hagrid picked up the animal, cautioning his friends not to touch the deer, 'so's its parents doan smell yer scent and reject their young 'un ', and headed toward the forest with long strides. Lorelei and Harry silently followed the half-giant into the forest as Hagrid followed a path that seemed to disappear behind them. Once inside the woods, the meager sunlight filtering through the canopy of trees and the lack of bird or insect sounds gave the ancient interior a feeling of hushed expectancy.

"Stand back aways an' be real quiet like."

Lorelei's arm brushed against Harry's as she leaned in to get a better view of the fawn being released. Instead of watching the animal sniffing the ground before toddling into the underbrush looking for its mother, the teen glanced sideways...to view the woman's face.

"Look, Harry, the doe and fawn are together again, aren't they beautiful?"

Behind round glasses, green eyes watched the professor's face glow while she watched the reunion,

"Yeah..._beautiful_."

Hastily averting his gaze when Hagrid rose up out of his crouch at the white deer's departure; Harry smiled at his friend and followed the professors back to the Hut. Following a cup of tea stirred with the enchanted spoon, and the teen opening a gift from Hagrid- a book on Seeker Strategy that Harry had been wanting- the gentle giant bid his young friend a 'Happy Holiday' and waved the pair on their way back to the castle. As they climbed the steps, she asked,

"Are you looking forward to the Holidays?"

The teen nodded, "Sure. The Burrow is a great place to visit. The Weasleys are the best...we play games all the time...even Quidditch."

Melodic laughter rang out.

"Quiddich...the meaning of life..."

The sheepish smile on Harry's face faded as he looked up and saw the ball dangling from the lintel of the doorway they were now standing under. He stood frozen as the woman glanced up, smiled and moved closer. Soft lips pressed against his cheek. His gloved hand rose to the spot that still felt warm. He repeated the departing woman's words back to her.

"_Happy Christmas._"

While Harry made his way to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione sat together at the Gryffindor Table, picking at their breakfasts. The youngest Weasley boy could usually eat enough for two or three housemates, but this morning his stomach felt tied in knots. He'd not realized that he wouldn't be seeing 'Mione over the break until she'd told him that her parents were taking her on a ski trip. Stabbing a bite of scrambled egg viciously, Ron remembered something that gave him hope and he asked, "What about New Year's...will you be back before New Year's Eve?"

The girl whose hair was slightly tamed by a combination of severe brushing and the copious use of elfish styling products glanced over and shook her head, "Sorry, we'll be back on New Year's Day, early morning." The infectious grin on Ron's face made her smile, "Why?"

"Uh...Ginny wants you to spend the night so you can celebrate with the family...we play games like mad on New Year's..._right, Gin_?"

Hermione turned to look at the girl on her other side. Ginny had been staring in the direction of the Slytherin Table for some reason. Maybe Zabini had been waving. The Gryffindor Prefect didn't really approve of the friendship that had developed between the two, but she couldn't say anything. The one time she'd tried, Gin had told her that if she didn't have anything against the other girl except jealousy over Ron's _reaction_ to her, then the youngest Weasley didn't want to hear it. All Hermione had done was sputter a denial which Ginny had smirked at. Her closest friend outside Ron and Harry was smirking _now_ while she looked at her brother and answered,

"_Right_...I'm in charge of making the mistletoe balls this year and you can tell me what you think of my creations. The boys shoot fireworks off at night, too. I really hope none of them turn out to be _duds_."

The siblings shared a look of understanding- the meaning of which escaped Hermione utterly. Harry's arrival in the Hall distracted everyone's attention as his coat and boots were admired and Ron asked,

"When'd you get them Harry?"

Her friend's explanation that he'd ordered them awhile ago didn't ring true to Hermione, since the teen had left the Common Room in a green jumper, and was only wearing a tee shirt now, but she let the matter drop and asked the reflective boy what he'd been doing since they'd talked.

"Went to Hagrid's, wished him a _'Happy Christmas'_."

Ron would've asked Harry more questions, but somehow the dreamy look on his mate's face gave him the idea that he wouldn't like the answers. Sensibly, he kept quiet. His Holiday was _looking good_. Involuntarily, his eyes darted across to the Slytherin table. Blaise's smile widened when she caught his glance and winked at him before turning her attention back to some story Malfoy was telling his group of toadies. The freckled face lit up, feeling his hair being tugged sharply by 'Mione. She demanded,

"Did that girl just _wink_ at you?"

Shaking his head innocently, Ron felt another sad thrill when once again slender fingers entwined in his hair and yanked- _hard_.

* * *

Sitting in an out of the way corner of the Hogwarts kitchen, Dobby tried not to give in to the urge to shake his inebriated friend until her teeth rattled. Winky had been singing 'Master's favorite Christmas song' all morning, and he was sick and tired of it. The house elf was already out of sorts because his favorite human in the whole world, the most wonderful Harry Potter was going away on Christmas break this year. Harry would be spending the holiday with friends, as was right and proper for a boy to do. 

Dobby was happy for his friend Harry Potter. He _was_. The elf just wished his friend Winky was happy too. Maybe then it would not be **a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas**... Closing his eyes, Dobby began to bang his noggin on the table to try and get that thrice accursed song out of his head.

"Dobby?"

Ceasing his cranial abuse, the elf whose eyes glowed an emerald green eerily similar to his idol's raised his hopeful head and turned to see that his Christmas wish had indeed come true. Harry Potter had come to see Dobby in Dobby's kitchen! Springing up from the table, the overjoyed creature rushed to The-Boy-Who-Was-So-Thoughtful and cried, "Harry Potter is coming to see Dobby! Now Dobby is so happy he is having a _Harry Christmas_!"

Modest as ever, Harry Potter tried to shush his bestest elfin friend so the other house elves wouldn't be so envious of Dobby's good fortune they locked him in a cupboard again.

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Holiday, Dobby, and give you these."

Reaching out, Dobby cradled the mismatched socks against his chest like they were priceless treasures, which to him they were.

"Oh, Harry Potter is making Dobby so happy! Dobby is wishing Harry the happiest holiday _ever_!"

"Uh, thanks...I have a couple of favors to ask too...if it's not too much trouble..."

Assuring the boy that anything he wanted Dobby to do would be done, the large, round eyes widened in shock at his friend Harry's requests, but he asked no questions, simply nodding to the black-haired youth who was the nicest, kindest boy _ever. _After Harry grinned and promised to come back the moment he returned in January, the house elf waved and went back to sit beside his friend. Slipping an arm around Winky, who was swaying as she stood, he looked up and smiled at the mistletoe floating above. Kissing her cheek, he invited his friend to come pick any pair of socks out of his considerable collection.

* * *

In the lounge of Remus' flat, which also served as the dining room and the library, Tonks stretched out on the floor and tried to use wandless magic to levitate herself up to grab the enchanted ball of mistletoe floating near the ceiling. Her partner was reading an unfathomably enthralling book on Medieval Cosmetics ingredients as part of his research project for the Siren Corporation. She was bored and restless, and had already changed the color her hair six times since she'd Apparated in the garden below his flat a couple of hours ago. 

Her body started to rise off the floor. Elated, she screeched, "Look at me, Baby!" and turned her head. Remus was looking at her- as his wand lifted her into the air. "Bollocks! I'll never do it!" Tonks grouched as she touched the floor again. The clock on the wall said eleven o'clock. The train had left Hogwarts for London. The children would be gone from school for weeks. She was relieved...elated..._depressed_.

"They'll be back before you know it."

Gentle brown eyes tried to reassure Christmas green that everything would be fine. She'd enjoy her break, once that separation anxiety had run its course. Her heart-shaped face looked sad. He tried to distract her,

"What do you think Snape and Lorelei are doing right now?"

His gambit was an unparalleled success.

"Oh my gods, I don't even want to _think _about it- I could go into shock and _die_...my heart can't take the strain of gory mental images...you don't think Snape actually sang 'Light my Fire' do you?"

Grinning wolfishly, Remus nodded, and set his book aside. Dropping down to the floor beside his scowling sweetheart, he leaned over to say, "Afraid so." Her eyes scrunched closed in misery...or was it _envy_? He decided to test his intriguing hypothesis. Lowering his head, he whispered in her ear,

"Would you like me to sing that song..._for you_?"

It was amazing how rapidly her orbs opened. Tonks sputtered,

"_What?_ Do you actually _think_...did I ask...why would you...do you _want_ to?"

Heroically restraining himself from howling with laughter, the man lowered his lean, muscular frame until his body brushed the woman's who was staring up at him so expectantly and obligingly sang. His lover reached up to halt his song with a passionate kiss before he'd finished the first chorus.

* * *

Standing beside McGonagall on the front steps of Hogwarts, the Headmaster waved goodbye to the last carriage of children departing for Christmas Break. He heard a slight sniff and smiled at his companion. The tip of her elegant nose was pink and her usually steely eyes were unusually misty. Gently, he reminded the Transfiguration Professor, "They'll only be gone a few short weeks, Minerva." 

Unnecessarily smoothing her rigidly controlled hair, the embodiment of correct posture pursed her lips and replied icily,

"I am well aware of that Albus. Thank you for confirming the obvious."

Merry blue eyes twinkled at the rebuke. Minerva's green eyes flashing dangerously was an enchanting sight to behold. Nodding meekly, the wily wizard followed his colleague back into the entrance hall. Surreptitiously waving his wand, Dumbledore waited until the stern woman marched to the place he desired and reached out to halt her steps. The scorching glare her narrowed eyes gave his importuning hand caused the wizard's heart to skip a beat. Some things never changed. His twinkling gaze directed her attention toward the mistletoe floating above them.

Minerva peered sternly over her glasses at the man who thought he was _so clever_. Albus shamefully abused the mistletoe tradition every year- did he _really_ think he'd taken her by surprise? Her nostrils flared as she suppressed a smile. Staring into the bright blue eyes that never changed, regardless of how many interesting lines time set into his features or the whiter and more distinguished his once auburn hair became, her own eyes softened in invitation. Dumbledore was like a wine that improved with age, and she didn't complain about a little dust on the bottle, so to speak. As long as she could take her time brushing it off, with her hands. Her lips curved,

"I've got eggnog and a cozy fire in my quarters. Why don't you come along and enjoy them with me?"

A small smile emerged at the Headmaster's expression- he looked like a little boy who'd just been offered the latest broomstick by Father Christmas. Pivoting, Minerva started walking briskly toward her chambers. Without turning, she added,

"Bring the mistletoe."

* * *

Floating morosely through the corridors, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington- Nearly Headless Nick to ill-mannered students- sighed heavily as he wafted through the nearly deserted school. Only a handful of children remained, and none of them were _nearly_ as interesting as the ones who had left. The almost headless apparition knew he was not the only spirit to feel melancholy today. The Elizabethan ghost had seen the Bloody Baron drifting disconsolately around the deserted Slytherin corridor, and Moaning Myrtle was louder than ever in her lonely toilet stall. 

"_Sir Nicholas_?"

Glancing up, the phantom whose ruff hid the bloody gash where an axe had not quite done a proper job of beheading saw a demmed attractive Regency Era ghost smiling shyly at him. Nervous Nellie's bobbed curls shook as she trembled, waiting for him to join her. Gliding over, the gallant ghost bowed and said, "At your service, my lady."

Nellie giggled...nervously...looking up into his eyes. Nicholas had noticed how dashed pretty she was before, but now, with her gray cheeks pink with a flush and her high-waisted gown clinging to her ephemeral curves, the courtier was bewitched. A slender hand pointed up to the mistletoe floating above their heads. Odds Faith! The damsel was hinting that he kiss her! How aggressive young ladies had become in the years since he had cut a swathe at court. He quite liked it. Floating so close he noticed every long transparent eyelash; the ghost pressed his ephemeral lips to hers. Zounds, if he did not almost feel the kiss! Nellie giggled again,

"If I may be so bold to suggest...I would not wish to give you a disgust of my forward behavior...but...would you care to count the number of mistletoe balls in the castle with me?"

Egad, the wench's 'forward behavior' made his day...mayhap even his century. Extending an arm, Sir Nicholas replied sincerely, "It would an honor, and a pleasure."

Inside his dreary personal quarters, the Squib Filch was attempting to enjoy his respite from the eternal vigilance he and his beloved Mrs. Norris gave to keep the halls of Hogwarts free from the depredations of infernal children. The meager fire he allowed himself sputtered sullenly in the blackened hearth. His new tartan scarf warmed his neck almost as much as Mrs. Norris warmed his chest, where she lay napping.

Sitting with his feet up with a good friend and a bottle of firewhisky, Argus should've felt at peace with the world. Instead, something niggled at the back of his mind. Beautifully bulging eyes shined inquiringly up at him. Shaking his gray head, the caretaker replied, "I know, My Sweet, I _know_...we deserve the break even more than those pampered wizard _brats_."

Taking another swig, the man idly poked at a rip in his gray jumper and then waggled a foot to see a grayish toe peek out of the hole in a gray sock. A soft meow caused his protuberant eyes to look down. He frowned, "I'm _trying_ to relax, My Dearest, I'm bloody trying my all buggery best to sit here like a bloke on the dole and enjoy my peace and bloody quiet!"

The cat hissed and in a lightning quick motion scratched the man's hand. He howled a stream of obscenities while Mrs. Norris yowled angrily. Springing off his chest, the feline padded to the door and meowed softly again.

Filch began to chuckle. The awful, greasy, phlegmatic sound delighted the cat, whose crooked tail began to twitch furiously. Levering himself out of the unappreciated comfy chair, the man's face smoothed out of its usual expression of bitterness and spite into something almost...happy. He told the cat, "You're a canny one, My Sweet...I'd almost forgotten how much mischief a handful of students can get up to. Vigilance must be constant, even though we have to leave our comforts and are never appreciated the way we deserve."

Opening the door, the man's shining eyes noticed that Peeves had placed mistletoe above his door again, the ruddy ectoplasmic bastard. An inquiring meow made Argus smile in a way that would've frightened anyone except his companion. Picking up the feline, Filch pressed a kiss to the furry cheek and whispered, "Let's go catch a wrongdoer and have us a Happy Christmas, _My Precious_."

* * *

Leaning his head back against the tiled wall, Severus considered himself to be a fortunate man. Smirking at the enchanted mistletoe currently bobbing near the ceiling, Snape allowed his eyes to close. He felt soft fingertips gently smoothing black strands away from his face. His lips curved when Lorelei remarked, 

"Well, this holiday is certainly starting out happy."

Allowing her head to tilt to the side to view his face, she saw her sarcastic sweetie curl his lip before drawling,

"Happiness is- not having to teach dunderheads."

Poor Severus, he was so brilliant and ingenious when it came to potions and other nice things that she couldn't fathom why he didn't enjoy teaching. Dreamily, she speculated that maybe he _did_ enjoy teaching- he just couldn't admit it because that would be considered conduct unbecoming to a Gothic Hero. She softly admitted,

"I'm going to miss my students as much as I'm going to enjoy the break from them- is that daft?"

The Potions Master felt her gaze, so he continued to rest his orbs and merely raised a satiric brow.

"_Yes_...fortunate for you, I'm partial to daft sirens."

His lips turned downward when his lover said,

"How about I scry and see what everyone's up to?"

Frankly, he couldn't care less and refused to watch, so he gave a mere shadow of a sneer and stayed where he was. The spiral-haired woman sat up in the bath. He could hear her chant something rapidly in Gaelic. Snape knew the water in the bath had become a surface upon which images played. Against his eyelids, he could almost see what Lorelei described aloud, as if he had one iota of interest.

"Oh my, the Prefects aren't looking very happy with Mr. Malfoy. I can't tell exactly what they're saying, but I believe he told off the Head boy."

The brief huff of laughter she heard encouraged Lorelei to scry another scene and tell about it too.

"Some of the first years are trying to decide if they want to play cards or practice carols. I hope they play cards...I've heard Lohan and Duff sing, and it's no joyful noise, let me assure you."

The slight ripple in the water revealed that her listener was enjoying himself. Good. Waggling her fingers, dark eyes saw a new scene and sighed,

"Aw, Boot and Zabini are so cute all cuddled up together. The friends on the other side of the compartment are looking very put out over the public affection, though. Well, let's move on...look at something else...oh...it's a compartment full of our favorite Gryffindors."

Only Lorelei would have the nerve to say 'our favorite Gryffindors'. Merlin knew that lot had no special place in Severus' heart. Growling, he uttered,

"What are they doing- burning me in effigy?"

Why the siren thought he was joking...

"Of course not, darling, just because you're the center of _my_ world doesn't mean everyone else revolves around you too. They're just talking- the Weasley girl, Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, and Harry."

As satisfying as it was to be told he was the center of her world, the other name she'd said so casually irritated worse than nails on a chalkboard. Striving to sound offhand, he said, "Harry? The other students are referred to by their last names, but Potter is Harry? How very _interesting_..."

Disturbing the water with her hand and ending the mystical connection, Lorelei turned her entire body. Severus' eyes were opened but narrowed and he had that look on his face again. The kind that appeared right before he made some "unwarranted attention" remark. Before she could do more than take a breath, he levered himself out of the water and yanked a towel off the nearby rack. Following suit, she watched him dry off and automatically did the same. The muscles flexing in his jaw were rather intimidating, as was the way he jerked on a robe and stalked out of the bathroom.

Slipping on her robe, Lorelei walked into the bedroom and found Severus by the enchanted window, staring out at the Forbidden Forest. Standing beside him, she looked into the face that appeared so cold and distant and said carefully, "Severus, I've used Harry's first name since practically the first day. The same way Hagrid, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, and lots of others do. That's not the problem. What is?"

Forcing his tone to remain unemotional, Severus stated while he continued to pretend to look out,

"Harry James Potter is my problem. Everyone thinks he's so bloody special. The Boy-Who-Lived, the hope of the Wizarding World, who can do no wrong, bend or break whatever rules he wants, recklessly endanger himself and everyone around him while receiving all the accolades and fame that I..."

Hearing the indrawn breath, Snape knew he had revealed far more than he'd intended. Stiffly, he waited for her reaction. She stood before him, reached up, caressed his cheek, looked into his eyes, and said,

"_I'm sorry_. I'm sorry that life hasn't been fair, or turned out how you'd hoped or planned. I can't change anything; _do_ anything except assure you that even though I think Harry _is_ special, he could never begin to be as special or important as you are. I love _you_, Severus, only you."

His arms encircled her, pressed her tight against him as his body shook with emotions he found impossible to express. Every experience he'd ever had that he tried so hard to forget or atone for made him the man he was today. The man Lorelei loved. The man who loved her... If he didn't receive any recognition for his efforts from anyone else, perhaps it would be enough that _she_ knew, and thought him a hero- albeit a Gothic one.

Lying next to Lorelei in the dark, Severus lay with his head cradled against her softness and felt peace wash over his battered soul as gentle fingers stroked his hair. Softly, he said,

"_Yo_ te amo."

His lover caught her breath, and then relaxed with a heartfelt sigh. Drifting off into sleep, his lips curved when she murmured in reply,

Te amo_ a ti."_

* * *

A/N: Remembered enough Espanol to know adding redundant prepositional pronouns adds emphasis. So Snape is saying,' **I** love you ' and Lorelei telling _him_, 'I love **you**'...appreciate your stresses and tones of voice ye olde English speakers you! lol. 

I freely admit I went a bit wacky with the mistletoe theme (I remembered the Marauder's map spell and it took off from there) and with letting practically everyone in the castle have a POV. Couldn't help it- Christmas is the season for giving- Ho-Ho-Ho! I love Elvis' Blue Christmas, so I had to throw that in. Take some time out of your busy life and give the gift of a Review please...it'll be a Blue Christmas without you:)


	25. Ghost of Christmas Past

Disclaimer: Sleigh bells ring, but I'm not listening.

* * *

Chapter 25- Ghost of Christmas Past 

Flurries of snow whooshed by the windows of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, causing the view out the many candlelit panes to resemble one in a snow globe- vigorously shaken. Several ghosts watched the snow settle into drifts along the Forbidden Forest with a nostalgic sigh. Once, they would've looked forward to feeling the icy air as they tobogganed down a hill or skated over the frozen surface of the lake. Now, fond memories were all they had. Inside the Great Hall, the half a dozen children who remained over the holidays were sitting across the table from Hagrid, Lorelei, and Tonks. The professors and students were engaged in a lively debate over who had received the worst Christmas present _ever_.

Pretending to listen to Professor McGonagall and Sprout debate the best way to prepare plum pudding, Severus ate dinner perfunctorily while his thoughts turned inward. The school was blessedly quiet since the Hogwarts Express had taken away almost all the plague of children, but peace of mind, unlike peaceful surroundings, was hard to find. On the surface, everything was fine- more than fine. He had time to pursue his potions research, and the other 'research' he performed for the Order had tapered off as ironically even Death Eaters had holiday plans.

His relationship with Lorelei was beyond satisfying. She was as excellent a companion as she was a lover, and the days and nights spent working together, reading, or spending time together were almost too good to be true. The feeling that something was bound to go wrong because everything seemed so right was one that Snape had felt before. All his life...and things always _had_ gone wrong...which was the reason why he was so perturbed now.

Three mornings ago, the OWL post had come, and a tawny owl with large dark eyes had dropped a slim package in front of Lorelei. The woman had taken one look at the writing on the brown wrapper and paled before acting as though it were just another piece of mail. Curiosity engaged, Severus had followed the siren back to her quarters, and observed her tuck a slim book into the bedside table drawer while the brown paper it had been wrapped in burned in her fireplace. His partner had stiffened before relaxing and telling him she'd received a letter from her mother. Snape didn't need Legilimency to know that she was telling the truth while omitting what else her mother had sent.

He had waited for her to confide in him- he was still waiting. Shadows began to appear under her eyes and her sleep became restless. Lorelei's passion seemed almost desperate, and several times he had awoken to feel her gazing at his face, or standing before the enchanted window, staring off into the darkness.

This afternoon, when his lover had accompanied Hagrid and the children on a snow-shoe walk through the forest, the conflicted man had stood beside her bed, looking down at the side table, burning to open the drawer and read the words responsible for Lorelei's distress- and his. Glancing sideways, he saw an expression of misery cross the face that was so dear to him. Severus resolved that foolish ethics would deter him no longer. After dinner, while the Tonks and Lorelei made something in the kitchen with the children, he was going to read a book.

* * *

Around the large work table in the Hogwarts kitchen, the children and professors worked industriously to affix large gingerbread panels together with icing.

"Hagrid, no...Don't lick it...Enchanted Royal Icing _looks_ good, but it tastes horrible- it's just supposed to keep the gingerbread together!" Lorelei cried.

Tonks looked up from where she had just stuck Gryffindor 'tower' onto the gingerbread they were assembling into the castle of Hogwarts. The second year Hufflepuff whose parents were Healers working Goblin refugee camps in Eastern Europe for the school year took a quick taste and grimaced. She smiled at the boy wiping royally _awful_ _tasting _icing off his tongue and said, "Have to learn the hard way, do you? Me too..." The little blighter's cheeky grin was one the DA professor saw every day- in the mirror.

"Dobby is finished baking another tower, if you is ready for it..."

The gold and silver streaked spikes of the metamorphmagus' hair shook as she nodded and accepted the gingerbread from the house elf. Dobby seemed exceptionally cheery. Perhaps his mate Winky deciding to drink pumpkin juice instead of butterbeer had something to do with it. The other elf was sorting loads of different kinds of candies onto trays for decorating the gingerbread castle after it was assembled. Eyes the color of a Christmas tree narrowed. Winky was wearing a black silk sock that had L embroidered round the top. Lorelei had told her that _Dobby_ had been given that sock by Dumbledore.

Turning her attention to the gingerbread castle, the professor quickly used a small trowel to glop icing and paste another tower onto the creation. She smiled at the thought of Remus coming to spend the weekend. He would be so impressed with her craftiness. A piece of the Hufflepuff tower snapped off under her fingers. Quickly checking to see if anyone had noticed, Tonks slathered on some more icing and carefully glued the piece back on before stepping back and going to help arrange candy. Surely that would be safe from her undomesticated bungling.

"Don't worry, mate, a wand will clean the spill up in no time."

So much for the candy being _safe_... Shooting daggers at the little snotrags snickering over a grown-up not being able to pour a jar of gumdrops onto a tray without accidentally nudging the platter onto the floor, the woman sighed as the other woman cleared the mess and handed a new tray over to the children. The two professors watched the students and Hagrid use more icing to attach a wide array of candy to the gingerbread castle. Lorelei stifled a yawn. Her friend noticed the action, and the faint shadows under dark eyes. Inclining her head toward the table where the decorating was well in hand, Tonks said, "Why don't you leave the rest to us and pop off to bed?"

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah"

The siren smiled at their little in-joke and tucked a long spiral behind her ear. Red lips curved upwards as she admitted,

"I haven't been sleeping well the last few nights. I think I'll take your advice." Telling everyone she looked forward to seeing the results of their work at breakfast the next day, Lorelei smiled and left the kitchen.

Tonks stared after her friend, trying desperately not to think about why the siren hadn't been sleeping well. She scrunched her eyes together miserably. Staggering against the table, the woman felt her stomach begin to churn. A flask was pressed into her hand.

"Go ahead, take a nip. Ye look like yer could use a dram o' firewhisky, lass."

Nodding her thanks, Tonks took the flask from Hagrid and took a long swallow that had white teeth flashing in amusement against a bushy black beard. The burning sensation traveled down her throat, hit her stomach and gave the acid churning there blessed relief. Or something more corrosive to combat...she wasn't sure, and didn't care. Smiling thankfully at her large friend, Tonks handed back the flask and stood beside him to view the children's handiwork.

* * *

Inside Lorelei's quarters, the lean, intense features of the Potions Master's face were set in grim determination as he opened the bedside drawer. Snape knew invading privacy was technically wrong, but he felt the greater good demanded it. Something in this thin leather-bound book was upsetting his lover- which upset _him_, and therefore must not be allowed to remain unknown, any longer. Striding into the lounge, he sat in his favorite chair and opened the volume. It was a diary. No dates or names were inscribed on the first page. How exceedingly odd... Flipping the page, he scrutinized the handwriting- it looked like that which he'd seen on a tag stating 'For My Favorite Teacher'. He began to read, 

_I've decided to keep a journal over my summer holiday. I never have before, but one of my loony friends who divine the future tells me the stars say I must. Or maybe the tea leaves said it. Or was it the cards. Whatever, she was quite adamant, and even gave me this blank volume to write in. Smart woman, I never would have got one myself. _

_I needed a place to recover from the unhappiness of my last position. One of my Aunts recommended Hoy. I'm the only lodger in an older couple's lovely cottage on a hill overlooking the sea. The Northern coast of Scotland has a stark beauty unlike anywhere else I've ever seen. Something about it calls to my soul. The light is amazing here on the island- it never really gets dark at this time of year. The people call it the 'simmer dim'. I've explored the beach into the wee hours and never been afraid. The sun barely sinks below the horizon, and the twilight is magical. I'm looking forward to the Midsummer Bonfire._

Frowning, Severus wondered what about a travel diary could be so upsetting. He flipped a few pages further and read,

**Beyond Britannia, where the endless ocean opens, lies Orkney.**

_Orosius, a fifth century scholar, wrote that, and the people here are quite chuffed with the description. Have been informed down at the pub that the people of the Orkney Islands aren't of Celtic, but Norse descent, and some even speak the ancient variation of the language called Norn. I now know that the children are saying 'good day witch' when they cry 'goanda felkyo' while they run past me in the village, which is very amusing. _

_I love to listen to the almost musical inflections of the unhurried, deliberate voices that tell tales of the sailors, and the sea people who love this place where the ocean and the North Sea meet. The old man who told tonight's tale stared oddly at me the entire time, as if he were trying to convey something. Or maybe he just hadn't seen an attractive woman in awhile. _

Hmmm...the staring...he didn't like that. Snape hoped the gaffer was just a dirty old man, but somehow knew he wasn't.

More pages were leafed through, until a paragraph caught his eye.

_The older children asked me to help them gather heather for the bonfire tonight. We gathered armfuls and carried the bundles to where the peat is stacked and waiting to be lit. Wood is much too precious to be 'wasted' in such a way. One girl told me she was going to carry home a partially burned portion of peat, and place in on her door lintel so the next day she could break it open and see what color hair her future husband would have. I gently refused her offer to save me a piece as well._

_Another child bragged how he would leap over the flames for good luck. The belief that fire wards against all forms of evil is prevalent here as in so many other cultures. As I waved goodbye, the girl who offered the peat ran after me and tugged my sleeve. She blurted that her mam had the sight, told her that I was a child neither of earth nor sea, and I shouldn't go onto the beach tonight, or...she shook her head and ran off, looking frightened to say more. Now I'm intrigued, and the shore sounds like the perfect place for a midnight walk._

Turning the next page, the man's stomach twisted as he read,

_Did I realize that going down to the shore after watching the bonfire light the sky in orange and crimson flames would change my life? Perhaps I should have strolled around the fire 'sunwise' as the children begged me to, but I was so restless, I needed to go on a long walk. The water was icy as I waded through the shallows with bare feet. I stepped on a shell, and the pain was intense. Blood dripped into the water before I could close the wound with a healing spell. Tears of pain, and loneliness rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them off and rinsed my hands in the waves._

_I sat upon the sand and watched the sea, wishing I wasn't alone. Lying back upon my shawl, I closed my eyes. Cool lips touched mine. Opening my eyes, I knew that the man who had awakened me with a kiss was no dream. The old man's story had come true. _

_Selkies are empathic creatures drawn by tears and blood. My unhappiness had sent a psychic call into the sea and Tynan had answered it. We talked of our lives in the Midsummer Twilight. His dark eyes entreated me to meet him again tomorrow. Staring at the words I've just written, I still can't believe it happened...but it did._

Wanting to throw the book into the fire, Severus instead made himself leaf through stomach churning descriptions of how the pair had fallen in love and how happy they'd been until it was time for the seal-people to migrate onward, compelled by nature to travel the ocean. The last words of the journal made his heart stop, and then pound with jealousy.

_He promises to come to me at the time of year I love so much. Selkies are very curious about the land folk and their lives, and enjoy wandering among them for short periods of time. The strand of pearls he gave me are a token of his love, and through them, he can find me, wherever I go. How I long for Christmas!_

Somehow, he found himself opening her closet, moving to her jewelry chest, and looking through the drawers until he found a strand of pearls that he'd admired once and been told that they were a 'family heirloom'. Snape's grip tightened upon the necklace. A gasp sounded from the bedroom, and he turned to face his lover with the journal clenched in one hand and the pearls in the other.

* * *

Lorelei took one look at Snape and knew he had discovered her secret. The moment the journal came she knew she'd have to find some way to tell him, but she'd been afraid. So she'd clung to him with a frantic need to show her love- and raised his suspicions, which she realized... Watching her lover draw near, she confessed, "I think I wanted you to read that." Her lips curved wryly, "My mother once left a book on Human Reproduction in her bedside table drawer when she wanted me to know the facts, but didn't want to have to explain them, and I believe I hoped to do the same thing with you." 

Severus' face was an expressionless mask, but his eyes were gleaming in a way that made her insides flutter in apprehension. His voice was cold when he inquired,

"If I had not read it, when would you have told me- when the man showed up on the doorstep...?"

The pearls were lifted, and then flung at her. As she caught them and placed the strand on a table, he sneered,

"_Family heirloom_..."

She felt tears starting to well. Trying to keep her composure, she whispered, "They're from my father."

Frozen in place, his eyes searched hers as he asked, incredulously,

"Your _father_...then the author of this book is..."

"My mother."

He looked down at the book and said tonelessly,

"The writing...I thought it was yours..."

Lorelei took the book, placed it aside, and grasped his hands with hers. As his dark gaze met her own, she said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I never dreamed you'd think...I don't know what to say...except _I love you_, and I hope...this doesn't change the way you feel about me."

Strong arms embraced her, held her tightly against him. The lean man rested his cheek against her curls and said quietly,

**Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds...**

Answering with Shakespeare- it was so Snape; she couldn't help smiling, and then stifling a yawn. Observing her, Severus' mouth curved. Leading her to the bed, he gently undressed her before disrobing and joining her under the covers. Resting with her head against his chest, she confided, "My mother sent the journal because she knew that I wanted you to meet my father...that I wanted _him_ to know the man that I love. I never said anything to her, but she knew...maternal magic, I suppose." The skin beneath her cheek vibrated as he chuckled silently and replied,

"If you can accept my family's history of Dark Magic and my own past, I can come to terms with your family of sirens and selkies."

Her lids had just started to close when Severus tensed as if he'd just thought of something, and said,

"Lorelei..."

"Hmm?"

"You don't have a...seal skin...hidden around anywhere, do you?"

She knew he could feel _her_ silent giggles as she assured, "No, love...that's a myth...selkies use magic, not a skin, to transform...but don't worry, I'm a siren, not a selkie. Although, I do have a fondness for fish and playing in water."

Amusement laced his dark silky voice as he countered,

"I'm fond of those too...does that mean _I'm_ part selkie?"

"Well, you do have dark, irresistible eyes..."

He also had a beguiling bark of laughter. Listening to his heartbeat while his hands softly caressed her hair and back, Lorelei became so relaxed, she drifted off to sleep and dreamed of floating in Severus' arms in the deep blue sea, surrounded by seals.

In the morning, she woke alone, and stumbled out of bed to the shower. Pulling on the first jumper and pair of jeans she came to- Slytherin green and black, just a coincidence- the barefoot woman stepped into the lounge and smiled. Severus was scowling over an article in the Prophet. Lorelei watched his lips curl in disgust, then purse in disapproval- captivated.

"Are you going to come have breakfast, or do you prefer to stand and stare?"

That tone of his made her smile. After standing and staring for another moment, she sat in the chair closest to his and leaned forward to remove the cozy from the teapot and pour a cup. Sipping her tea, Lorelei resumed her favorite morning pastime- watching her lover read, drink, and eat- enjoying the view. A playfully satirical eyebrow rose as the paper was put aside and a gleam lit the Potions Master's dark eyes. He said dryly,

"I've just deduced the secret behind my appeal. Seals are inordinately fond of cold fish."

Setting down her teacup, she was out of her chair and onto his lap in an instant. Threading her fingers through his soft black hair, Lorelei said meaningfully, "That's why seals devour their cold fish whenever they can." The smile that curved Severus' mouth following her words was so adorably smug; she just had to kiss it. Sweet, soft kisses lengthened and deepened as she gave her love, and took his in return.

* * *

Apparating outside the gates of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin noticed a man standing just inside them, staring at the castle. As he opened the gate and slipped through, the stranger turned and gazed steadily at the former professor. Dressed in a black fisherman's jumper and black trousers, the man carried a cloak and bag, and seemed not to notice the cold, or the flakes of snow drifting onto his unprotected head. 

Never good at guessing age, Remus thought the visitor some years older than himself, although the raven-black hair showed no gray, and the pearl-white skin of his handsome face had no lines of age. It was the unfamiliar man's large, slightly mournful, black eyes that hinted at years of wisdom and a secret sadness. Shaking himself out of his reverie, the brown-haired man asked, "May I help you?"

"I wish to see Lorelei. Take me to her."

"Come with me." A corner of Remus' mind wondered why he was so eagerly bringing a stranger into Hogwarts to see his friend without asking any questions, but the rest of his brain was lulled by the almost musical tones of the man's voice into willing compliance. He felt as though he were walking with a friend of his that he hadn't seen in a long time. The men's silence was companionable as they entered the castle. Brown eyes glanced at compelling black while he explained, "She'll be in the Great Hall having lunch now." Inclining his head, he continued, "We'll go right through those doors."

The man smiled his thanks as they entered the massive chamber. The student tables were empty, and the few children that remained sat with the professors who had opted not to leave at the Staff Table. Remus wasn't surprised to see the students chatting eagerly with Tonks and her friends. He wouldn't want to sit down by the Potions Master either. Snape looked up and stared at the man beside his childhood nemesis. His sallow face paled unattractively. Black eyes immediately turned to look down the table.

Lupin followed the gaze to the woman rising from her chair. Lorelei's skin became even whiter, and then tinged with pink. Conversations around the table halted as she swiftly moved toward the stranger who was smiling and dropping his things to open his arms wide. The siren threw herself into the man's arms, and smiled as he kissed her hair, and cheeks and whispered, musical voice choked with emotion,

"_Ronan_"

Ronan...why was the man calling Lorelei 'Ronan', or little seal? Who was he and why was Snape looking so indulgently at the couple embracing before everyone? If some guy walked in and started calling his woman pet names while kissing and hugging her, the bloke would be missing some limbs...because he'd rip them off. A low growl sounded in the werewolf's throat. Hearing the sound, the woman stepped back and hooked her arm through the man's and smiled mistily up at him.

"Tynan, this is Remus Lupin...a dear friend of mine. Remus, this is Tynan...my _father_."

Shaking the man's hand before heading toward the table and Tonks, Lupin could see the familial resemblance in the color of skin, eyes, hair and the identically persuasive smiles the father and daughter shared. Now that the man's attention was focused elsewhere, the former DA teacher realized just how easily he'd been swayed by Tynan, and his mind started trying to analyze how it had been done. He sat beside his sweetheart, who looked admiringly at Lorelei's father before she noticed him noticing and smiled apologetically. Dumbledore welcomed their visitor and offered his hospitality, which was immediately accepted.

Remus listened to the conversation that eddied around him during the rest of the meal. Tynan was from Hoy, an Orkney Island. His people were 'of the sea'. When McGonagall asked just what that meant, Lorelei quickly said 'fishermen' and the man agreed with an ironic smile. After watching the man eat a plate of sushi, Remus' suspicions were confirmed.

After dinner was over, Tonks nodded her head toward the man who was leaving the chamber with his daughter,

"Lorelei's dad is bit different, eh?"

Giving a bark of laughter, he replied smilingly, "You have no idea."

* * *

A/N: A bit different, eh? LOL Tell me when you knew the journal was Marina's and not Lorelei's...I'm curious...so humor me! lol. I tried to make a subtle hint in the Masquerade chap when Lorelei mentioned she was glad her mom had Jean-Luc since her dad was 'what he was'...but maybe I was too subtle- lol. Review and give a gift to a needy writer:-) 


	26. Yule, With a Slight, Selkie Twist

Disclaimer: Not JK, or Father Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 26- Yule, with a slight, Selkie twist 

Sybil Trelawney was feeling unhappy. Her students had gone home for the holidays. The Divination Tower seemed so...quiet...and...empty. Pouring a cup of tea as she sat in of her classrooms' overstuffed chairs staring into a crystal ball placed on the chintz covered table, the woman gasped in excitement. A shape was forming! Large eyes magnified by thick glasses widened. It was..._a wave_? A thin finger tapped pursed lips thoughtfully as the eccentric woman tried to remember what the bloody hell a wave was supposed to represent.

A tsunami...no, they weren't in Asia...surf's up...no...only American or Australian diviners claimed that one, and she was still suspicious that it was an excuse to skive off work...hmmm...she was thirsty for that Cran-drink with the wave logo on the bottle? Shaking her long grayish-blonde hair, Sybil scratched her head, pressed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Abruptly, she stood and moved back several meters, stared, and then came so close her glasses touched the ball she scrutinized so carefully. Still a wave...drat... What was she to do?

Her eyes flickered around the deserted chamber, making quite sure no one was about. Reassured, she sidled over to the small bookcase in the far corner of the room and removed _Unfogging the Future_ from the bottom shelf. Setting the tome aside, the professor reached for the book that had been concealed _behind_ the thick text- _Divination for Dummies. _It pained one from such an illustrious family of seers to rely on such a crassly named guide, but it had answered many a fiddly question before, so she reluctantly sacrificed her pride and opened the book. Finding the _Crystal Ball or Bollocks_ chapter, Sybil quickly glanced down the list of possible sightings and their corresponding meanings. Nothing about waves was mentioned. Attempting to huffily flip the page, the oft called 'Dotty Professor' received a paper cut as a reward for her ill-temper. Tossing the book and going back to the crystal, she traced the mysterious wave and then grimaced as a drop of blood smeared across the foggy image. Before she could wipe it off, a voice called,

"May I come up?"

Two fluttery hands reached up to try and pat long, bushy hair into some semblance of order. Next they tried to brush wrinkles out of her long, crinkly, gray Indian print dress as she walked over to the trapdoor, and opened it. Looking down, her heart jolted and she gasped, "Mr. Tynan!"

"Let us not be formal; call me Tynan...Sybil..."

Feeling as foolish as one of her students...perhaps Lavender...the woman nodded vigorously and stepped back to allow the man to ascend the ladder and enter her domain. The tall, dark-haired, devastatingly handsome gentleman seemed even _more_ masculine in the ultra-feminine surroundings. Raising a shaky hand to her throat, the professor asked, "May I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Please"

Trying not to goggle incredulously or giggle hysterically, the thin woman offered a weak smile and immediately turned to drift back to the tea table. Taking a deep breath, the professor seated herself. Tynan pushed in her chair, making her pulse leap and race. Sitting beside instead of across from her, the compelling black orbs gazed into hers. His eyes were so deep and mysterious. Sybil wished she wasn't imagining the kind understanding in his gaze. Dragging hers away, she poured tea and was proud that she neither over-poured nor rattled the cup when she passed it to her guest.

"How _interesting_, a wave."

She sat up straighter, leaned toward him unconsciously and breathed, "Do...you know...what a wave...represents?"

A finger that was so enticingly male traced the form within the crystal and the smear of blood. The woman held her breath when Tynan leaned forward and said,

"A gift from the sea..."

"_Pearls?_"

He shook his head. She swallowed hard and suggested, "Lobster?"

Gentle amusement lit his face. Her eyes became even larger as he drew her to her feet. Heart pounding, mouth drying, mind denying and accommodating all at once, the woman said faintly while he placed one of her hands on his shoulder and clasped the other, "Crabs?"

The bark of laughter her word produced made her laugh too. The black eyes surrounded by the longest eyelashes she had ever seen told her she was amusing and attractive. She felt like the young girl who'd wanted to be asked to the Yule Ball, but never had. He whispered,

"Dance with me"

Circling the flower patterned carpet, Sybil realized that somewhere along the way, she'd given up on finding a partner for more than just a dance. Perhaps she would visit her cousin in London over the next holiday, allow herself to be introduced to that friend who _likes music, loves to dance._

* * *

Inside Greenhouse 7, Pomona Sprout walked briskly down the row between potting tables, double checking that all her precious plants were healthy and sufficiently warm and watered. Snow piled in drifts against the glass walls, and at the end of the aisle, the short woman paused and adjusted her patched hat and scarf. Contemplating the snowy landscape, she removed her gloves from a pocket. 

This holiday break was the most...unrewarding...the professor had ever experienced. Somehow, the new _Herbology Today_ magazine and the set of texts she had planned on reading couldn't hold her attention. Sighing, she put on one glove, but dropped the other. Reaching for the item, Sprout forgot that the table the glove rested on contained pots of snapdragons. A sharp sting refreshed her memory. "Dragon dung!" she muttered, examining the small cut the snapdragon had inflicted. Several drops of blood dripped onto the floor before she could use her wand to perform a small healing spell.

"Allow me"

Pomona's brown eyes lifted from the hand that held the glove out to her to meet eyes that were darker than the richest soil she'd ever seen. The first time she'd laid eyes on the man, the woman's first thought had been that he was the 'gentleman friend' she and Minerva had speculated for months was the true reason Professor Lorelei was consistently late to staff meetings. Unaccountably, she had been disturbed by the idea. Finally, she'd privately admitted that it was because the man, while still very fine-looking, was obviously older.

One of the Hufflepuff Head's pet peeves was men who tried to recapture their lost youth with a sweet young thing. Men her age always looked past her to younger women in the pub and elsewhere. Her own partner, the man she'd expected to marry had given up the Ancient Runes position to run off with a Hogsmeade shop girl half his age. Frowning at the memory, she took the glove with a curt nod and "Thanks"

The man's mouth arched in a smile that made her feel way more attractive than the round, frumpy, professor who was never able to remove all traces from dirt from underneath her fingernails. He didn't even have any gray in his hair- how fair was that? She reflexively tried to smooth down a flyaway wisp of graying brown hair. Trying to project an 'I'm busy, so state your business and leave.' air, the no-nonsense woman waited for the man to speak his piece.

"Lorelei tells me you plan to gather greenery for Yule- may I accompany you?"

Flustered, Pomona almost asked, 'Why would you want to?' He looked so kind and understanding, though, she decided to be cordial. Nodding her head, Sprout gave a small smile when Tynan opened the door for her to precede him outside.

Several times while they walked into the forest, her companion held her arm to steady her or help her climb over a fallen log. The gusting wind seemed rather mild when blocked by the male body walking closely at her side. They carried on a quiet conversation about seafood and seaweed. Pomona had noticed at dinner that the quiet yet charismatic man had eaten a wide variety of shellfish, fish, octopus, shrimp and squid dishes, but no plants other than what looked like seaweed.

Questioning Tynan, she discovered that he was very fond of every kind of food from the sea, including Palmaria Palmata. She had never tried any before, and asked him questions. Now she knew the delicate brown seaweed tasted like oyster and was used in Welsh Lava Bread of all things. He had asked her what types of seaweed she used for fertilizer in her work, and had been flatteringly attentive to her lengthy explanation about the preparation and utilization of Bladderwort and Norwegian kelp. In fact, the way he listened intently, and asked such intelligent questions made her realize that the man who'd left her had never done either. Why had she put up with that?

Having company while harvesting the holly and evergreen boughs she used to assemble decorations for her private quarters each year was very pleasant. Last year Minerva had braved the elements in the name of friendship. The other woman believed no superstitious nonsense about holly bringing good fortune- she just complained about chapped lips and acted as though she were conferring the greatest of favors.

This year, Tynan held the basket, reached up to snip off the greenery she wanted. The handsome man told her he was pleased that a woman of such learning still followed the old ways. Her cheeks blushed pink at the compliment, and her frozen heart began to thaw. Maybe, the next time the chairman of the Hogsmeade garden club tried to buy her a drink in the pub, she'd let him. On the way back to her rooms, she tried to take the basket and send the man on his way, but he insisted on walking a lady to her door. He brought her basket inside and smiled at all the plants scattered around the lounge. Walking over to a small pot, he lifted it and said,

"I am glad you have ivy. Holly and ivy represent the male and female in nature. Both are needed to bring balance and harmony to your home."

Long after Tynan had gone , Pomona thought about his words. She felt like a plant that had lain dormant but was ready to…well…sprout again. Making a cup of tea, she looked forward to more than celebrating Yule.

* * *

Prowling the corridors of Hogwarts, Remus wondered when he'd become such a territorial animal. At dinner, he'd watched Lorelei's father effortlessly charm every woman and girl at the table with his soulful eyes, and enchanting stories told in that lilting voice of his and growled in his throat. Literally...Tonks had turned to him and said, 

"Are you growling? What's got you so grumpy?"

He'd looked at her with narrowed eyes. Could she really not see that he was jealous? His gaze had slid to the one person who understood his feelings. How ironic. It was Snape. The Potions Master did an excellent job of appearing sardonically amused at the admiration of previously level-headed women like Sprout and too-dotty-to-notice ones like Trelawney, but Lupin saw the muscle clenching in the man's jaw. Every time Lorelei looked at her father as though he hung the ruddy moon, the corners of Severus' mouth turned down. The brown-haired man's misery had enjoyed having company- even a Slytherin's.

After dinner, the group, children included, had retired to the staff lounge, where the talented bloke had sung ballads to a rapt audience. After Lorelei and Tynan had sung a duet that made Tonks sniff and say, 'Wasn't that beautiful', the former DA professor had claimed a headache and retired. Snape had done so directly after dinner- he'd always known the bat was smart.

Now Remus was releasing his frustration with a long, meandering walk around the castle he knew so well. On impulse, he climbed the steps to the Astronomy Tower. At the top, he was surprised to see his former enemy sitting against the left side wall with a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. A wand lying on the floor beside the man glowed softly at the tip, illuminating the satiric expression, complete with raised brow,

"You lasted longer than me...but then I always knew you were the better man, Lupin."

Brown eyes met black and admitted wryly, "Gryffindor tenacity didn't serve me well tonight...I could've used some Slytherin sharpness and willingness to get while the going was good."

Huffing in reluctant amusement, Snape reached over and picked up an unopened bottle. Smirking as if to say, 'Yes, I was going to drink both, so you'd better take it before I change my mind', he held it out. Taking the whisky with a nod and grin of thanks, Lupin sat against the opposite wall, appreciating the warming charm the other man had performed. Taking a long swallow of fiery liquid, he could almost hear Sirius bark, "Wot...just 'cause I'm on the other side of the bloody curtain...that mean Snivellus is your drinking buddy now?" In the back of his mind, James grinned, "You should only sip that stuff until you're sure it's not poisoned, mate." Remus chuckled.

"What?"

Toasting the man with his bottle, the werewolf confided, "I was thinking about my old friends. We'd come up here after Hogsmeade Weekends with beer bought under the table at the Hog's Head...to talk...and drink."

"I can guess the subject of your conversation."

Remus snorted, "If you're thinking it was Quidditch, or pranking Slytherins, you'd be wrong, mate...it was _girls_. A prolonged silence followed the statement. The amused man didn't know if Snape was more taken aback to hear that boys talked about girls, or to be called _mate_.

"Which girls...?"

After another swallow pleasantly warmed his insides, a mellow Lupin replied, "The pretty ones...you know, who we thought was hot...or back then 'a fox'. Before Lily put James out of his misery, he'd complain about her...happily...and Sirius, that dog, always had a new girl he was sniffing after...remember Jessica Simpson?"

"Blonde Hufflepuff, whose beauty was surpassed by her brainlessness- yes, I remember her. She once cried in potions because she thought her hair was transforming into an afro after she inadvertently splashed herself with an aphrodisiac."

Remus snickered, then said, "Well, Sirius dogged her for _months_, and finally lured her up here to 'look at the stars'..." He broke off, shoulders shaking with amusement.

"And what...Sirius, the legendary lover made a new conquest for his _mates_ to talk about?"

"No...she wondered why starfish were called that when they weren't stars, or really shaped like stars, or shiny like stars and they weren't even fish...were they...and she never could understand his explanation...although he broke it down into very small words. After an hour, he gave up. We gave him hell about that."

They both laughed quietly and then stopped; each realized they were fraternizing with the enemy, albeit a former one. Remus asked curiously,

"You ever come up here?"

"Not until recently."

_Ah_. The uneasy man now knew how his darling Tonks must feel. The thought of Lorelei and Snape 'looking at the stars' didn't sit well in his stomach. He hurriedly drank some more. Yes, that was better...in fact, it was so good...Lupin could feel himself edging perilously close to singing his favorite song. Wouldn't Sev love that?

"Don't call me _Sev_, and love what?

Heh-heh...his changeable sweetheart's bad habit had rubbed off, it seemed. Very well, the man had _asked_. "My breaking into song- drinking always does it to me."

"What song?"

Staring at the other man, Remus saw the corners of the Potions Master's mouth twitch. Encouraged, he sang, _Werewolves of London._

Surprisingly, Snape took a quick swig, then sang the next lines. Lupin grinned. Sneering, the Slytherin said,

"I should've known you'd like that song. Especially the part about ripping lungs out, eh?"

Snape waggled the bottle, indicating that Lupin should howl in the way that only he could,

_Ah-wooo..._

The two had just finished singing when their partners stepped onto the observation deck.They laughed at the men's surprise. Lorelei headed for Snape and sat down beside him. The man held the bottle away, superciliously declaring,

"You can't have any...just breathing the fumes turns you into an insatiable creature bent on...oh, wait...have some..."

Tonks was staring in horror from the doorway, watching her friend take a swig and then cough while Snape actually made audible sounds of amusement and patted her on the back. Rising to his feet, Remus bid the other couple, "Happy stargazing" and almost steadily walked over to his partner and took her hand. "Come along." He could feel her quizzical stare as he tugged her down the stairs and through the corridors toward her rooms. Outside her quarters, the man looked affectionately at the painting of two dogs sharing a noodle over a large plate of spaghetti set on a crate covered with a red and white checkered cloth. The large round moon hanging over the canine pair manifested a smiling face that asked,

"Who goes there?"

"Lady and the Tramp."

The portrait swung up, and Remus promptly pulled the metamorphmagus inside. Inside the cluttered lounge, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to make you happier?"

Eyes brighter silver than Christmas tinsel sparkled,

"You can kiss me."

* * *

Patting Lorelei on the back while she coughed from drinking a shot of firewhiskey, Snape felt his mouth curving upwards. He didn't want to be amused by his conversation with Lupin, but he was. The other man, when evaluated on his own merits and not viewed as one of the dastardly 'Marauders' was someone Severus wouldn't mind having as a friend. Aghast at his thought, the scowling man quickly tried to rationalize the bizarre idea- he was drunk, that was it. Perhaps he'd see pink elephants next. 

"I love your voice."

Of course she did. The daft siren had taken three pulls on the bottle before he firmly removed the whisky from her grasp and finished the liquor himself. Next she'd be composing an ode to his eyebrow. Not that his brows didn't _deserve_ an ode. At least a sonnet, although a free verse poem would be acceptable...maybe even a limerick...They _were_ bloody impressive. He looked down at the woman now resting her head on his lap. She smiled happily at him and reached up a hand to trace his lips with a slender finger before saying,

"I need your help."

"Yes?"

"I've come up with 'There once was a sardonic eyebrow...' but I'm having problem with the last lines...can't think of anything to rhyme with 'drag'..."

His obsidian eyes gleamed with mirth, "How about 'a shag'?"

She sat up and immediately straddled his lap, slid her hands into his hair and said in a voice made breathy with love and laughter,

"Oh Severus, I thought you'd never ask!"

Repressing a self-satisfied grin, he allowed his head to be lowered and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth made _Ogden's Finest_ taste even better. His hands slid up her back, until they touched soft spirals that his fingers demanded to sift through before using the strands to hold her in place while he deepened the kiss.

Making out like a teenager wasn't what he'd come up here for- but in some corner of his mind, he'd _hoped_... Eventually, the reality of cold, hard stone made his back ache and his mouth twist in rueful acknowledgement that he wasn't a teenager anymore. Snape's inadvertent groan as he rose and the nerves of his back protested were heard by Lorelei. She said concernedly,

"Poor baby, sitting against the wall for so long, let's go to my quarters. My aunt just sent a sample of Siren Magic Massage Oil, and I'll work those kinks right out."

Inclining his head in acceptance of her offer, Severus demurred that he could only permit her aid if he were allowed to return the favor. The siren giggled all the way back to her rooms.

The next evening, the saturnine professor hesitated before the painting of The Siren. The canvas swung up when Tynan exited his daughter's chambers. The un-fairly and un-naturally attractive man let the painting fall back into place after stepping out into the corridor. The black eyes regarding Severus conveyed patient amusement. Weren't fathers supposed to be antagonistic to the men who 'took' their little girls away from them? If he ever had a daughter, especially one that was too beautiful for her own good, he'd be trying to frighten whoever she brought round into keeping their hands to themselves. This one hadn't even raised an eyebrow!

"Come. Walk me to the entry. We can talk along the way."

Internally sneering at the man who used his compelling voice to manipulate others, the lean professor strolled beside Tynan, determined to make the selkie say the first word. They climbed the dungeon stairway and traveled the corridor, through the entry, in silence. At the front steps, the Potions Master snapped, "What did you wish to talk about?"

"I approve."

Glaring incredulously at the man who was now walking down the steps, Snape demanded, "Halt. You approve of _what_? Your daughter having a relationship with me...a former Death Eater without one-quarter her wealth or family connections...how can you approve...what kind of bloody piss-poor father are you?"

Tynan gave a bark of laughter. Turning his head, the man flashed the winning smile he'd passed on to his daughter.

"I am a Selkie father. I do not require anything except love. Hers for you and yours for her...blessed be."

Grimly determined that _his_ daughter was going to know that her father abso-bloody-lutely had higher standards than _feelings_ when it came to suitor suitability, Snape was nevertheless oddly relieved that Lorelei's father had a much laxer standard. Noticing Tynan's quick, purposeful strides, the professor tried to curtail his curiosity, but couldn't. He had to know. He called, "Where the blazes are you going?"

Without turning, the man's lyrically compelling voice answered,

"To the village."

Severus almost asked why, but decided that he didn't care- Lorelei awaited. In a swirl of black robes, he quickly returned to the dungeon chamber.

* * *

Within The Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta glanced around the empty pub and frowned. The day after Yule was always bad for business. Too many people stayed out drinking and carousing the night before and stayed home the next day watching the Yule log burn- celebrating life amid the symbolic death of winter. She had spent last night chatting with her customers. 

Her last date had turned out to be married with three kids. The humongous arse...not that he was that great a loss anyway. Sighing, the bold woman wished that a gorgeous bloke would stroll into her pub and have a chat, make her smile for a change. Taking a step behind the bar, the vibrant woman heard a crunching sound. Looking down, she noticed a shard of glass. Bending, she picked it up, cursing when the sharp edge pricked her finger.

"May I?"

Gentle male fingers used a clean cloth to apply pressure to the cut. Rosmerta glanced up at the face of a gent that made 'easy on the eyes' an understatement. His dark eyes somehow conveyed that although life could be painful, he was determined to enjoy it to the fullest. How amazing. She felt that way too. He gave a charming grin and introduced himself as 'Tynan'.

Leaning a hip against the bar, the Rosmerta smiled and introduced herself. The day was looking up.

* * *

A/N: _Werewolves of London_ is by Warren Zevon and seemed perfect for Remus. (wolfish grin) Anyone else like the thought of Remus/Severus eventually forming a friendship of some kind...? Review and let me know! 


	27. Twas The Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: It was my happy duty to write down this 'Night before Christmas' chapter, but there is nothing stopping you from reading something more 'Grinchy', if you prefer that sort of thing. Oftentimes, when writers are filled with Christmas cheer, they want to fill their readers with it too. The writer of this series of stimulating events desires that every reader have a Happy Holiday- a phrase, as I'm sure you know, that is just a simple way of saying, 'I hope you enjoy this chapter, take the time to leave me a review, and get loads of wonderful things from Father Christmas while feeling peace on earth and goodwill toward men."

If you didn't know much about this author before, you now know I am neither Rowling nor Lemony Snicket (whose words and style I boldly borrowed). I am however, a person who admires them both immensely and was inspired, by the film version of books 1-3 in A Series of Unfortunate Events. I'm also inspired by the brilliant people who encourage with every wonderful review:D Happy Christmas, Love Kerichi

* * *

Chapter 27- Twas the Night before Christmas 

Inside Dungeon 7, a spirited ball was being held. A long table was loaded down with holiday treats, and dancers were twirling in high spirits. Literally...the ghostly couples' feet never touched the stone floor whilst they floated together around the chamber. The pianist, whose head and body moved along with his fingers as he played an ironically lively waltz, winked at a the pig-tailed girl moaning in appreciation of his talent and good looks. While she leaned into the piano and gushed compliments, he flashed the smile that had broken hearts across the continent once upon a time and murmured,

"Please, call me _Amadeus_."

Across the room, a Regency debutante was smiling up at her partner from the Elizabethan era.

"The weather was rather chilly today, although the falling snow is exceedingly pretty, do you not agree, Sir Nicholas?"

Mimsy-Porpington inclined his head slightly- would never want the old pate to slip sideways, expose the bloody gash and offend delicate sensibilities. He genially agreed with his companion,

"Hmmm...yes, although mere snow cannot _begin_ to compare with the exceeding prettiness of your face, dear lady." Her pink blush made Nervous Nellie's transparent gray cheeks light up. It was a dashed lovely sight. His fair maiden looked over his shoulder and paled. He pulled her closer, until her body was almost passing through his and asked, "Odd's faith, my dear...is something amiss?" Short curls bobbed as she smiled nervously and admitted,

"I fear that the Bloody Baron has taken to following me about the castle, although I do nothing to encourage his admiration, I am sure. Now he is glaring horribly at us from beside the punch table. Oh, I am probably fretting over nothing, pray disregard my foolish ramblings."

Sir Nicholas outwardly acceded to his partner's wishes and completed the dance. After escorting the damsel to the piano where that Austrian rogue was enthralling his pretty phantom's moaning friend, the courtier straightened his doublet, adjusted his ruff, and drifted toward the punch table. The Bloody Baron was a handsome brute, tall, dark and broad-shouldered. Rumor had it that the jealous husband of one of his many mistresses had murdered him. The bloodstains on his robes certainly indicated multiple knife or sword wounds. A transparent black brow was raised in his direction and a sneer curled the Baron's upper lip as he drawled,

"What do you want Pansy-Porpington?"

"That is _Mimsy-Porpington_ to you, churl, and I will thank you not to distress young ladies with your unwanted attentions, sirrah!"

Dark laughter spilled from the sardonic specter,

"And if I choose to _keep_ pressing my attentions...what then, popinjay...you will challenge me to a _duel_?"

"I would not lower myself to your level, varlet...I will tell Dumbledore!"

A glare of fury momentarily made the Slytherin ghost's eyes glow red. Sir Nicholas involuntarily floated back a pace before collecting himself and giving a stare of steely, or as near as he could make it, resolve. The Bloody Baron gazed at Nellie. She bit her nails, blushed as she met the man's eyes, and then turned away. Smirking, the Baron bowed mockingly to his rival and said menacingly,

"Very well...I will..._disturb_...the maiden no further..._tonight_."

Watching the specter sweep out in a swirl of translucent grayish-black, Nearly Headless Nick tried to fathom the man's words. Was the Baron implying that dear, sweet Nellie had some hidden tendre for the brute? Balderdash! His qualms were settled when he drifted back and saw the glowing admiration on gel's face as she praised his gallantry and bravery. Looking askance at the laughing rascal who had started playing another waltz, with Myrtle now sitting 'on' his lap, Sir Nicholas raised his lady-love's hand to press a kiss slightly into the transparent 'flesh' and said,

"Shall we dance?"

Smiling prettily, if anxiously, Nellie placed her hand 'in' his and together they joined the throng of spirited couples enjoying the timeless pleasure of music and dancing.

* * *

Within Lorelei's cozy lounge, her father pretended to read a treatise on Scottish marine life while covertly observing the pair sitting in adjoining chairs. His daughter was reading _A Christmas Carol_ and the man- some thick text- probably potions. An Orpheus orb spun on the low table and _Gaelic Uprising_ instrumental holiday music was softly playing. The comfortable atmosphere gladdened Tynan's heart, almost as much as the smiles and affectionate glances the two gave each other from time to time. It had taken awhile to realize that the slight mouth curving, or a corner of thin lips twitching _was_ Snape's smile- demonstrative, the man was not. 

When he'd first discovered his only daughter had chosen a mate, the selkie had naturally been curious to meet the man and find out what sort of human had enchanted his Ronan. Whatever he had expected, Severus Snape was not it. Yet his little seal appeared to enjoy the man's sardonic humor and find his tall, dark, and dour appearance incredibly attractive. Amazing... Shrugging, he supposed if a siren could fall in love with a selkie, then their child could fall in love with a sea monster...he meant Severus. Although the man wasn't a monster, Tynan had seen that scowl of Snape's on a Kraken before...

"Are you leaving tomorrow, Father?"

Ronan was looking at him with those big, dark eyes that made it so hard to answer. "Yes" Her smile became misty, but still warmed his heart.

"I'm so glad you came. Everyone's enjoyed your visit tremendously. Perhaps next summer, Severus and I can come see you."

He glanced at the man who was curving his lips in that subdued smile. Why anyone would want to suppress his feelings, the selkie couldn't begin to understand. The Potions Master was a mystery he would gladly leave to his daughter to solve. She'd always enjoyed riddles. Each time her mother had brought Lorelei to Hoy for Midsummer gatherings, she'd begged her seal-kin to tell her 'one more, one more'. The clan would be overjoyed to have their little seal amongst them again. Snape nodded amicably,

"I see no obstacle."

His daughter looked ready to jump onto the smirking man's lap and give a public display of affection. She smiled widely, contenting herself with taking Severus' hand and squeezing it gently. Turning her smiling gaze in her father's direction, she asked,

"Do you think my little brother would like to come and visit me, perhaps even attend school for a short time- as a...exchange student of sorts?"

"You have a _brother_?"

Tynan laughed softly, "She has a dozen, but they are selkies, not human. Her brother Kieran is sixteen summers now...and very curious about land people. Shall I tell him to come?"

"Are you insane? A selkie boy let loose amongst Merlin knows how many unhappy teenaged girls? Parents will send Howlers, girls will line up and riot to get to him and the school will descend into chaos and anarchy. That is, if the boys don't string the lad up first, for being so bloody handsome and irresistible and stealing every girl's attention!"

Lorelei was giggling madly by the end of the sneering speech, and her father gave a shout of laughter. Tynan explained that empathy did not equate to making girls happy with kisses. The Potions Master seemed more amenable after than and agreed that the start of the next term might be a propitious time for a visit. Slanting a mischievous glance toward his daughter, the older man asked, "When _you_ visit, my love, will you swim with us again?" He couldn't resist teasing, "Diarmid still remembers the last time fondly." His jest caused the man next to her to narrow his eyes and say,

"What's this about swimming...and who is _Diarmid_?"

His daughter's cheeks turned pink.

"Well, Diarmid's a selkie friend. Every summer I visited, I'd use gillyweed so I could go swimming with the seal-people, be with them in their natural environment. It was amazing and such fun... A couple of years ago, the strings to my top broke, and I discovered, that selkies, when seals...still keep an...uhm...appreciation...of the human form."

Black brows drew together as midnight eyes narrowed into intimidating slits. Her father tried not to laugh. His daughter's mate demanded,

"Just how did you discover this..._appreciation_?"

A bark of amusement escaped her father as Lorelei covered her burning face with her hands and began to shake with slightly hysterical laughter. Taking pity on his child, Tynan replied for her, "I told the lass right away...after hearing Diarmid bark his admiration."

After making a sour face, Snape remained silent, returning his attention to his text after shooting the selkie a 'bloody piss-poor father' sneer. Uncomfortable silence reigned. The orb had stopped playing, and Lorelei was now gazing appealingly at her lover, who returned her glance briefly with an unfathomable one before looking down. Flipping a page, the man seemed to read, but his lips twitched. Feeling rather _de trop_, Tynan stood and leaned down to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "I'll leave you to your reading, love. I'll see you later, for the midnight fireworks display. Very nice of those two young Weasleys to send such a gift...must be very fond of you..."

Realizing belatedly that mentioning more young men that were fond of his daughter was not the most politic of observations to make in front of Snape; he smiled apologetically and said quickly, "I'll be in the Divination Tower if you need me. Sybil wants to practice her tango." Harpoon it all, that comment went over even _worse_...how sharper than a shark's tooth...ah well; fathers had been embarrassing their children since time began- they'd live. Grinning, Tynan exited the quarters and hummed a sea shanty as he headed down the corridor.

* * *

Watching the guardian portrait fall back into place after her father's departure, Lorelei glanced at Severus. He had left off pretending to read and was regarding her impassively. She could feel her cheeks heating again. Blast. A muscle in her lover's cheek was flexing. Was that good or bad? She tried to think of something to say. Dark laughter filled the room. It was quite alarming. She'd never seen her lover lose his composure so thoroughly before. Open amusement transformed his face into something less intense, more...boyish...but just as sexy. Boldly, she moved to sit on his lap, trace the amazing smile with her fingertips. He nipped at her fingers. Leaning back a bit to see his face, she asked, "You're not too upset about the story are you?" 

"Did you know that your...form...was being _appreciated_?"

"No"

"Then I fail to see how any responsibility lies with you. Your father should never have allowed you to swim in such a manner in the first place."

The siren nibbled on her upper lip this time. She felt a huff of laughter against her skin. Midnight fires were burning in the obsidian pools that devoured her face. Heartened, she volunteered, "I promise to wear a one piece swimsuit next time."

"What about the appreciation?"

Noticing the way his lips were parting, she said hopefully, "You'll be the one appreciating me?"

She barely got to enjoy his arrogant nod before his mouth covered hers. Immediately, she was adrift on a sea of sensation. Lorelei clung to his lips, his tongue, like a lifeline. Her hands slid over his shoulders and clenched in his hair as though it was a life raft. Floating with the current of sensuality that was swiftly leading her toward an ocean of pleasure, she sighed happily, and allowed a wave of love to carry her away.

* * *

Inside the home known as The Burrow, five red-headed brothers and a black-haired friend were sprawled out on sofas and chairs in the large, cluttered lounge. The eldest Weasley brother, Bill, was looking at a photograph. Glancing over at his twin brothers smirking next to him, he said enviously, 

"How did you two go from pathetic to players? First a siren and now French twins...who are also sirens. Can you even tell them apart?"

Wicked grins lit irrepressible features,

"Don't say it, you two…and no more bragging about girlfriends when some of us blokes haven't even had a bloody _date_ in way too long."

Charlie grinned while he went on to complain about how hard it was to find romance in Romania. Bill promptly offered to set his brother up with a young witch who worked with the Order. His brother eagerly nodded his agreement and the two began to make plans. Ron listened to his brothers, staring at the twinkling candles on the Christmas tree. He imagined that Hermione was somewhere doing the same thing and thinking about him. A smile spread across his face.

Sitting in a chair next to the sofa Ron and Charlie were lounging on, Harry was staring down at the photograph in his hands. The twins had brought out a set of pictures, once Mr. Weasley had gone to 'fiddle' in his workshop and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had retreated upstairs to wrap a few last minute presents. The elder brothers had been quite impressed. Eventually, the photograph of Fred and George having a dance with Lorelei had been passed around to Harry- who had somehow forgotten to give it back. It probably wasn't the best idea. He continued to watch the woman dance, knowing that he shouldn't imagine being her partner- but doing it anyway.

"I thought we were going to have fireworks...what are you boys waiting for- Christmas?"

Their sister's question caused her brothers to jump to their feet. Photographs were quickly handed back to Fred, who slipped them into a book _The Joke's on You._ Nonchalantly sticking the tome on a high shelf, the youth smiled at Ginny and said,

"The clock just struck midnight, sister dear, so I suppose we were. C'mon, blokes, let's go celebrate...the Weasley way..."

Harry trailed after his friends and watched George arrange the fireworks in the middle of the Quiddich pitch, advised by Fred, Bill, and Charlie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood arm in arm nearby. Ron and Ginny huddled in their cloaks on either side of their friend and rubbed gloved hands together to keep warm. Breath visible in the chilly Christmas morning air, the fiery tresses of the girl swung as she turned her head and told the two boys,

"This has been the best Christmas _ever!_"

Ron snickered,

"We haven't even opened presents yet. How do you know Father Christmas is giving you anything but coal and switches, Gin?"

"I don't care about the presents. Just being with the one...ones I love makes this the best."

Fireworks began to explode overhead. Everyone looked up, oohing and ahhing over the colorful display. As silver stars whirled away from a burst of gold, Harry looked sideways and contemplated Ginny's face. She was really pretty, and he _had_ kissed her under the mistletoe in his dream. Maybe he should kiss her for real, sometime. If he did, and they felt something, wouldn't a girlfriend make everything better? Harry smiled up at the fireworks lighting the dark, and then unconsciously sighed as a burst of color flashed and then unwound in long, red, spirals against the black sky.

* * *

Lying on the rug admiring the small Christmas tree Lorelei had called adorable and 'Charlie Brown' when she'd Apparated over with an armful of presents this morning, Tonks heard the clock chime midnight. She watched Remus, who was roasting chestnuts over an open fire. Shaking the basket one last time, he exclaimed, 

"Hurrah, they're finally done!"

Grasping the long handle, the man wearing his new jumper depicting a running wolf removed the roasting basket from the fireplace and emptied the chestnuts into a bowl on the hearth to cool. He smiled at his partner,

"How did I get this job again?"

"I burnt the popcorn...and the marshmallows...and the pumpkin seeds...and..."

Remus laughed and stretched out beside his love. They contemplated the tree illuminated with tiny magicked candles.

"What exactly _is_ a Charlie Brown Tree?"

The metamorphmagus snorted with amusement and explained, "It's another one of those Muggle stories Lorelei loves so much. A group of kids needing a Christmas tree for a school play assign the task to a boy named Charlie Brown, who brings back a sad excuse for a tree. The children become shirty until with love and loads of decorations, the Charlie Brown Tree becomes beautiful."

"Are you crying?"

Hastily wiping tears from the corners of her...natural blue, just for tonight...eyes, the woman denied doing any such thing over a silly story. Really, she'd been a Ravenclaw, not a _Hufflepuff. _Although, come to think of it, the sorting hat _had_ told her that her love of learning was unusual- hands on instead of book knowledge, and her loyal heart would do just as well dressed in accents of yellow _or_ blue. Reminding herself that she was true blue, Tonks reached out and caressed her lover's cheek.

Her parents had invited them over for Christmas dinner, and her guy was nervous about being paraded in front of her boisterous family. She'd told him a dozen times that they'd love him almost as much as she did, but knew her sweetie needed to see and hear it to believe it. Tomorrow afternoon, after her mother had pressed a third helping of dessert onto his plate, and her aunt had pressed a fourth or fifth kiss on the cheeks her gran had pinched, and her dad had dragged him down to the basement to see his Quiddich memorabilia collection, she would graciously refrain from saying 'I told you so." He would still owe her one...

"What's so amusing?"

Tonks smiled dreamily, "I was just thinking about how good that massage is going to feel tomorrow afternoon, after I win our little wager."

Remus' teeth flashed in a white, wolfish grin,

"You mean how good _my_ massage is going to feel."

"Oh Yeah, you're right, I win either way. Happy Christmas, baby"

Male lips twitched as he said, 'Happy Christmas' and then leaned over her. His hair was untidy and so boyishly cute that she had to run her fingers through it. He tried to keep a straight face when he said,

"Darling...I know you were looking forward to chestnuts, but I'm concerned that they're too hot. I think you need to do something else while they cool."

She widened her eyes and said as innocently as she could, which wasn't very, "But what could I possibly do to pass the time?"

Remus growled in a way that made her smile before her lips were claimed,

"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas...with me."

* * *

Sitting between her parents on a pew listening to the choir sing a carol, Hermione was glad the song was in Latin, even though she'd recognize it in any language because of the familiar tune. Something about a holding a candle during Midnight Mass always made Christmas seem like...well, Christmas. This year, the Grangers had taken their daughter to a small village outside Murren, Switzerland on a ski vacation. Although the cozy, traditional Swiss hotel was picturesque, the other guests congenial, the snow amazing, the skiing fantastic, the food brilliant and scenery spectacular, something had been missing- not for lack of trying. 

The brunette had dutifully thrown herself into every activity her parents had wanted her to undertake. Over the last week, Hermione had skied, taken saunas and steam baths, had massages and swum countless laps every day in the indoor pool. Every evening, she and her parents would read books by the fire or sit in the tavern and people watch while listening to the accordion player. This morning, when a letter had been delivered to their suite for her, the writing on the envelope had made her breath catch. Taking the letter to her room, the girl had opened the missive carefully, with trembling hands. Opening the parchment, she read,

**Happy Christmas 'Mione!**

**Harry said he would fly over to Ottery St. Mary with me to help mail this to you the Muggle way. I hope you get it. We've been having loads of fun this holiday, playing games and Quiddich every day. Charlie will be here Christmas Eve and the whole family will be together. Except for Humongous Bastard, also known as my brother Percy...the prat didn't even send a bloody Christmas OWL. Fred and George are sending a little 'present' to the arse at work. I hope it gets him fired. **

**Anyways, are you enjoying strapping wood to your feet and sliding down hills with them? I bet you've eaten loads of chocolate- any chance of you bringing some home to your mates? Ginny has been missing you. She hasn't been acting like herself lately, and stares out her window for hours. Gin pretends that she's reading, but c'mon, we all know the only real reader around here is you, and you're not here, so... Maybe when you get back, you could talk to her. **

**I don't suppose you'll be coming home before New Year's Day. I wish you would, 'cause Ginny and Harry really miss you and me too. Well, I guess I better go, Harry's just flown by the window. I wanted to give you something for Christmas, and it had to fit in the envelope, so I found this in that little shop you liked, The Silver Sixpence. I hope you like it too. It reminded me of you. **

**Love, from everyone,**

**Ron**

Reaching inside the envelope, Hermione had pulled out a silver bookmark, engraved with an image of the Greek goddess Athena with an owl perched on her shoulder. Amber eyes became teary as the girl realized what had been missing- who she had been longing for even while she enjoyed herself. Ron.

Holding her candle now in a symbolic gesture of how each point of light holds back the darkness, Hermione knew tears were rolling down her cheeks. She didn't care. Her parents smiled, thinking she was affected by the beauty of the song which ended, 'Venite adoramus Dominum'.

* * *

Standing beside Lorelei in the center castle courtyard, Severus watched Dumbledore light the fireworks with the enthusiasm of a child. Curling his lip, the Potions Master reflected that if ever there was a Poster-Wizard for second childhood, the Headmaster was it. The man's obsession with sweets, pranks, and socks- just the way mother used to knit- would be proof enough, even without the man's continual aiding and abetting of Potter's blatant rule-breaking. Albus should be an authority figure, the head of the school, firm but fair. Instead, he acted like a student himself, turning a blind eye to the shenanigans of his little friends. His mentor always insisted he 'had a plan' or 'knew it would all turn out' after each episode, but Snape wondered if the words were mere sophistry- and really, all the wizard was doing was crossing his fingers and hoping for the best. 

Deciding that tonight, he would think no more upon the disturbing subject; he glanced over at the woman gazing up at the colors bursting in air in the shapes of pinwheels, starbursts and spirals. Her face showed a feeling of wonder he'd never felt except in her arms or when they'd tumbled into a fairy ring. Severus wondered how a woman could be so sophisticated and naive at the same time. The swim story illustrated her willingness to take people at face value...to trust. To her, a seal was a seal, even when the creature was a selkie. He watched the fireworks display. Grudgingly, the lean man acknowledged that it was an excellent gift- even if he didn't care for the thought of the senders' fondness for the recipient.

Following the fireworks, the children went off to bed while the adults headed for the staff lounge. Unobtrusively, the Potions Master strolled over to the Headmaster and curled his lip as he held out a small package. White eyebrows rose as the merry eyes twinkled,

"Why Severus, a Christmas gift, thank you, shall I open it now?"

"Don't bother. You know very well what it is, and it's not a gift. That contains your winnings. If you desire a Christmas present, be content with your victory in the wager you manipulated me into accepting the first day of the term. You said I'd be thankful that Lorelei came and I am, so take your socks and be satisfied."

Leaving the chuckling wizard behind, Snape swept into the lounge and sulked in a corner watching everyone wish each other Happy Christmas with Wassail before grudgingly helping himself to some. Nearby, Sybil was reading Lorelei's palm and predicting that the love-line indicated that it would be a long time before she experienced any romance. Peals of laughter greeted that sympathetically dismal reading. Mischievously declaring that she was going to 'kiss every man here', the woman waved her wand and bespelled a floating ball of mistletoe to float over her head. She made her way over to the far corner where the hairy oaf was chatting with McGonagall. The posture-perfect woman's lips twitched when Lorelei pointed to the ball and then gave Hagrid a loud smooch on each cheek. The half giant blushed and protested, after giving the woman a hug that lifted her off the floor,

"Go on wi' ye..."

Allowing his face to show only detached interest, Severus' eyes followed Lorelei's progress around the room. She hugged all the women and kissed and hugged Tynan and Dumbledore, before heading in his direction. The professor knew that he had two choices. He could turn his head, force the woman to kiss his cheeks like she'd done to every other man, or let her have her way with his person. Lorelei stopped in front of him.

Snape affected a mien of wary discomfort. She leaned against him and draped her arms around his neck. He pursed his lips in sour disapproval. The siren rose to kiss him on the lips. The assaulted man stood stiffly, hands at his side, while Lorelei pressed against him, slid her fingers into his hair, and used her mouth in such a way that gasps were heard around the room. When his hands clenched into fists to prevent them from grabbing the beautiful wench and giving the shocked spectators a show they'd never forget, Snape knew it was time to step back.

Gently, his hands disengaged her arms as his lips pulled away from hers. The frustrated pout she gave was so enticing; he almost said to hades with it and snogged her in front of the staff. Prudence won out, and he merely stared at her in silence. She poked her bottom lip out even further, said 'Happy Christmas' to the room in general, and swept out of the chamber. If she hadn't bumped her shoulder into the doorframe on the way out, it would've beenquite an impressive exit.

The other teachers hurried to assure him that Lorelei would no doubt regret her excess of Christmas Cheer on the morrow and grateful if he would forget the incident ever happened. He gave a sigh of long-suffering that made Tynan and Albus have to feign a bout of coughing to cover laughter. While McGonagall and the other women were trying to help the men by pounding their backs, he slipped out of the room and sauntered down the corridor to his chambers. Standing before his guardian portrait, Snape noticed that the painted pair was frowning at him. Isolde hid her face against Tristan's shoulder as the knight declared,

"The song thy mistress sang offended my fair maiden- verily it did, indeed!"

The smirking man spoke the password and said, "Bah, Humbug!" as the painting rose to reveal the entrance. Stopping in the bedroom doorway, a rumble of laughter moved its way up from his chest to manifest in low chuckles. Lorelei was lying on red satin sheets, looking very festive with a small green bow in her hair. She'd found the present he'd left for her- the white gold belly chain with an emerald teardrop. Severus asked, "What were you singing?" Sliding off the bed, Lorelei slithered over to him in a manner that Snape considered as much a gift as the ornate chest full of exotic potions ingredients, and sang, 'Santa Baby' in a breathy voice that made visions sweeter than sugarplums dance in his head.

* * *

A/N: Read 'Twas the Night before Christmas, and all through the house... and I had to let lots of characters have a POV. They called me Scrooge when I said no, at first, and haunted me terribly! I hope Father Christmas gives you everything you wish for, as long as you remember to give the gift of a Review! Otherwise, it's to the top of the Naughty List for you lot! Aw, who am I kidding- review or not I love you people, and hope your Christmas is merry and bright-) 

If you read the disclaimer for both fics this week, you can see that I do indeed love Lemony Snicket, and will probably go see it again soon. Hope you have a Holly Jolly Christmas!


	28. New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: Not Jo, as she prolly has resolutions like, must be adored by millions and make more money than the Queen. I just want my writing to be adored, or at least liked a lot, by my readers!

* * *

Chapter 28- New Year's Eve 

As the morning sunlight streamed into an upper window of The Burrow, Harry was lying on his cot in Ron's bedroom, watching the rays shine against the wall and thinking about his private New Year's resolution. His eyes darkened in determination. He wanted to find a girl to care about him, make him laugh, and think about boy/girl stuff instead of Voldemort, and everything bad that had ever happened in his life. He'd be a good boyfriend; he'd care about her and make her laugh too. Over the last few months, _The Famous Harry Potter_ had become The-Boy-Who-Was-Very-Interested in the opposite sex. Harry knew he was much _too_ interested in one particular member of the female gender, but he resolved to get a grip, stop crushing on someone who would never look at him the way he looked at her- starting tomorrow.

"What's so funny?"

Putting on his round glasses, he turned his head. Green eyes met blue. Ron's hair was sticking out on the side he'd slept on. Harry grinned, "Girls"

Sitting up and running his hands over his face, the red-head smiled back,

"Girls?"

"Yeah. Remember how we wanted someone to write a book so we'd know how to deal with them? Well, I've been thinking that some things, you just can't learn from a book...they have to be lived to be learned...hands on experience, I guess."

"So that's what mum's 'live and learn' saying is all about. Girls...fancy that. I'll tell her what you said at breakfast, mum's so pleased when we follow her advice."

Harry was horrified until he saw his friend's shoulders shaking. He threw his pillow at the freckled face. Ron caught it and threw it back. They had a rowdy pillow fight that brought Fred and George bounding upstairs with their bolsters to join the fun.

In the afternoon, Harry sat once again on his cot and tried to gather the courage to do an experiment. All day, he'd been thinking about how he should try and see if he and Ginny might have something- kiss her and find out. Heading for the door, he decided to go for it, and made for the stairs. Looking down, he saw Ginny on a lower landing and called down for her to come up. When she did, he waved her to a seat on Ron's bed. He stood by the window feeling like an idiot, because his plan wasn't going very well.

She looked nervous. Her brown eyes kept darting to the door, even while she talked to him and spouted something about knowing if you liked someone by being satisfied if you could just stare into their eyes. Harry wondered how much experience the girl really had if she actually believed that. He tried to casually ask if she thought a friend would make a good girlfriend, but she shook her head and said there had to be chemistry, and it couldn't be forced. He countered, "What if you don't know if they'd make your heart beat faster because you've never kissed them? Don't you think you _should_ kiss them? Like this?"

What followed would be burnt into Harry's brain forever. He sat beside Ginny, gently turned her face to his and kissed the pale pink lips of the girl who stared at him with shocked eyes. Her mouth was...nice...he guessed. Her breath wasn't bad, and her face wasn't..._wet_...like Cho's had been. She didn't cry either. But neither did her lips move against his... After a moment, his stopped moving against hers. Harry was disappointed. He'd hoped that sparks would fly and he'd want to press her down on the bed and kiss her breathless. Instead, he felt...nothing...and wondered if she thought he was as stupid as he did. His eyes opened and saw her still staring at him, stunned. It was the final straw. He threw himself back on the bed and covered his face with his hands, shaking helplessly. Ginny asked concernedly,

"Harry...are...you alright?"

He laughed openly, and after a moment, Ginny joined him. He told her the kiss was almost as bad as kissing Cho. She was understandably surprised. After all, hadn't her brother told her all about Harry's 'big kiss'? Yeah, right, big disaster, more like. Didn't anyone realize how much mucus a person who was crying produced? It was _gross_. He'd been so excited before the kiss and afterwards he'd felt like a failure because he hadn't made her or himself happy. He hadn't wanted to confess his misery to the friends who were so pleased for him, so he just stayed silent and let everyone think he and Cho were some great romantic couple, when they were anything but. Now he'd tried it on with Ginny, and all he could think about was how awful it was- he was a _selfish_ failure. Harry wondered if kissing Luna would be just as big a fiasco. He wouldn't even allow himself to think about kissing anybody else.

"What's going on?"

Poor Ronald, he looked so hopeful as his bright gaze flickered between his sister an his best mate. Harry wasn't going to make the tall boy's dreams of calling Ginny _Mrs. Potter_ come true. Ron would have to continue to worry about what kind of bloke was going to try and lay a hand on his baby sister. The girl's smirk as she strolled out the door made Harry wonder if she didn't already have her eye on a guy that her brother wouldn't approve of. Of course, he wouldn't approve of anyone other than his best friend, so that was a moot point.

"I mean it Harry, what happened in here?"

Briefly considering saying, 'nothing', he instead took off his glasses, polished them on a sleeve, and then confessed hurriedly after pushing them back onto his face, "I wondered if Ginny would be a good girlfriend since we're friends so I kissed her."

"And...?"

Unruly black-hair shook, "Sorry, mate...it was like kissing my sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it would've been great, but...there's got to be something, chemistry, whatever, right?"

The other boy suddenly found the Chudley Cannons poster very fascinating. Not looking at his friend, Ron said,

"I wouldn't want a girlfriend I didn't like kissing. That's kind of the whole point, isn't it?" The freckled brow creased as he added quickly, "You can want to kiss someone, like kissing someone even though they wouldn't be a good girlfriend though, right?"

Into Harry's mind flashed a vision of full red lips coming so close to his mouth… Hoping to halt some confession of Ron's that he didn't want to hear, much less feel compelled to reciprocate, he cleared his throat and said, "Sure. It happens, no big deal, we just forget about it, move on- right?"

"Right"

Unable to stand male bonding one more bloody minute, Harry clapped his mate on the shoulder and challenged him to a game of Wizard Chess. Downstairs, the two set up the board and Harry made the first move. Fred and George wandered into the room and Fred placed a flagon on the board.

"Happy New Year, Harry"

"Hey, it was supposed to be 'Here's a back to school Consolation Prize'!"

"Oh, right, sorry George- I got excited."

"What's that?"

Harry looked at Ron. He'd gone and asked the twins to do him a favor, without knowing if they would be successful, so he hadn't told his best mate. Now he wondered how hisfriend would handle the news. Fred winked at him while George nodded in a 'Leave the explaining to me, mate' manner and said easily,

"It's Polyjuice Potion. Harry told us before Christmas that you guys wanted a way to get into Snape's rooms, make sure he was really working for the Order- find proof if he wasn't. Mundungus came round the shop with a box of interesting things that'd dropped off the back of a broomstick, if you know what I mean. We got this for you. Groveling in gratitude will be accepted now."

Grinning in relief as Ron looked impressed, not angry; Harry said, "Brilliant!"

"You're my favorite brothers!" Ron grinned.

"What do you mean _they're_ your favorites?"

Laughing at Bill's irate query, Harry quickly snatched the flagon and put it into his pocket. Fred bent down and whispered,

"It'll only be good for a couple more weeks, so use it right away when you get back, alright?"

The boys nodded and turned their attention to their game. After a few more moves, Ron asked,

"So, are you going to be Snape, or do you want me to be the greasy git?"

"_I'll do it_." Harry's adamant statement was met with relief that made him smile. Inwardly, he was disturbed at how his New Year's Resolution was broken before the year had even begun. The only thing Harry desired to do more than get information on Snape was to try another experiment.

* * *

Staring down at the ruins of what was promised to be 'Lamb Vandaloo to die for!' in the cookery book _One Minute Feasts- It's Magic,_ Tonks was torn between crying and having a temper tantrum. After sniffing, temper won out. The metamorphmagus hurled the ruddy book out Remus' kitchen window. Below, she heard a child say, 

"Lookit, Timmy, an angel has dropped you a birthday present for your mum!"

The hands that had been about to send the funereal remains of the disastrous dish after the book lowered. Now she couldn't even have a good rant. Little kiddies would learn bad words and go home, repeat them, and spend New Year's Eve with a bar of soap in their mouths. Bloody stupid book, with its ruddy stupid spells that weren't properly written, she was sure of it. How the disgrace to cookery tomes everywhere had become a best-seller she'd never know. Perhaps she should send an anonymous letter round to the Ministry Intelligence 'Misuse of Magic' department...that blasted book was probably bewitched with a 'buy me' charm.

"Is it safe to enter?"

Remus was leaning on the counter separating the minute kitchen from the cozy dining/lounge/library and doing a poor job of suppressing a smile. She picked up the blackened wimberry pie and hefted it in one hand while threatening, "Say one word about my domestic skills and this will be decorating that silk shirt Lorelei gave you for Christmas."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've told you before that it wasn't your cooking that won my heart."

Lowering the pie, because a wolfishly grinning Remus was an inspiring sight, and his words made the 'I'm a bloody domestic failure' feeling dissipate like magic, the silver haired woman with golden eyes sighed, "What will we do now? They'll be here in an hour and I've got no dinner to serve. I can't serve them takeout _again!_"

Her lover's eyes were glinting mischievously. He admitted,

"When I heard the...er...commotion down here, I used the fireplace upstairs to talk to Lorelei and Snape. They agreed to meet us at that restaurant we went to before. So no worries, my love..."

Short spikes were hard to toss huffily, but she managed. Using her wand to vanish the remains of her dinner from Hades, Tonks tried to brush past the man smirking at her. See what happened when he hung round Snape...he started smirking...and darn it all...it _was_ adorable! Warm hands grasped her shoulders before warmer lips brushed her mouth. She pouted, not about to let a little snog make everything all better. He deepened the kiss. She sank into the embrace and told herself a _big_ snog was a whole different can of tubeworms.

Wearing a little white dress, because Lorelei's mum was having a black and white ball, she was glad the siren had assured her the term 'ball' didn't mean that long gowns were mandatory. Tonks was relieved, because the thought of swanning around trying not to step on the train of a bloomin' ballgown would've made her stay home and snog Remus some more. Hmmm...maybe that was what she should still do...

"No second thoughts, we're going, and I'll snog you later. Lorelei promised me they'd stay out of the folly tonight, just for us."

Reluctantly admiring the amazing beading on the dress, the changeable woman pretended she didn't know what Remus was blathering about. Had she ever once mentioned how disappointed she'd been that the big bad wolf hadn't gobbled his little Red up at 'Granny's House'? No she had not, so why would the siren assume, and suggest, and why would he even mention...unless...he _wanted_ to...? The predatory smile he gave her made her grin.

Strolling into the restaurant, Tonks had to admit that she felt sexy. Men's heads turned to watch her pass by and women were admiring her dress almost as much as they were admiring her partner, who oozed animal magnetism in his black evening suit. Lorelei and her _date _were already waiting in the circular booth they'd sat in before. The halter of the siren's black evening gown showed way more creamy skin than decent, but the men didn't mind. Accidentally elbowing Remus as she slid in beside the other woman, the silver haired professor said dryly, "Aren't you cold?"

"I'll keep her warm."

Golden-eyes met black that she knew were Snape's and yet...weren't. The Potions Master had taken a feature disguising potion of some sort and so looked like someone different, with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and a smirk that wouldn't stop. The skin tone, features...especially the nose, thank Merlin...were so pleasantly attractive no one would ever suppose a dour professor was lurking beneath the handsome mask. Unless he lifted his brow like that while sneering at a person's quite understandable shock over a seeing a bat transformed into a...non-bat.

''Tonks, Remus, I'd like to introduce you to my...date...Alexander Severus." The loony siren began giggling as she explained Snape's mother had named him after a Roman Emperor who oppressed his people way back in 222AD. Beside her, 'Alex' began scowling as Lupin broke into laughter.

"Alexander Severus Snape? Your mother really saddled you with initials that spell _ASS_? Merlin, if we'd known back in school, the Marauders would've _really_ made your life a living...oh, _sorry_."

"For what...being honest about your little band's goal to torment me at every turn? I was just thankful you weren't Ravenclaws, and _intelligent_ enough to deduce my name from school records."

"_Alex_..."

"_Remus_..."

The men made an effort to be congenial, which didn't seem as odd when Snape wasn't looking like his usual sardonic self. Lorelei was sparkling with happiness over being able to spend time with her...whatever...in public...in a way. A thought struck the metamorphmagus, and she asked, "Why are we having dinner if there's going to be food at the party?"

Leaving off staring dreamily into eyes that were still too black and piercing, even if they were shaped differently, the spiral-haired woman replied,

"Oh, party food's always that posh nibbly stuff that never fills you up and I was really craving..."

"Lamb Vandaloo, for everyone...our chef's specialty tonight...enjoy."

Gaping at the dishes that were set before them, Tonks looked around the table. Everyone had suspiciously innocent expressions on their faces. Feeling her cheeks start to heat, the silver-haired woman said ominously, "Think this is funny, do you?" The men chuckled while Lorelei gave a peal of melodic laughter that had diners turning and staring. Picking up her fork, Tonks took a bite and admitted that it was much better than anything she could've conjured. Deciding to be gracious, she allowed her friends and lover to have their little laugh. She'd have the last laugh...after dinner, when she dragged them over to the karaoke room and made them sing for their supper.

Remus had a lovely voice, and for such a thoughtful, introspective, man, he could be quite outgoing. The song _Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire_ brought back lovely memories. The wolfish gleam in his eyes when he stared at her told her he felt the same way. _Grrrrr...what gorgeous lips you've got- the better to snog me with_... Her soft snickers caught Lorelei's attention.

"Don't laugh; he's got a marvelous voice."

"I don't think Tonks finds the singing humorous."

'Alex' might look different, but his voice sure stayed as darkly insinuating as ever. Not that he was wrong, but still... Remus had finished, so part two of her revenge, served...not cold...but at least lukewarm...was ready for implementing.

"Alright you two, you're up next." The stunned look on Ass...no _Alex's_...face was priceless. Really made her night... Lorelei stood, leaning down to plead,

"Please, sing one song...for me?"

Slightly envying the woman's use of siren sex appeal, and glad Remus wasn't round to get an eyeful; Tonks felt her warm fuzzy glow of satisfaction fade. When the man curled his lip at her before slipping an arm around his partner's waist and accompanying her to the small stage, a feeling of dread crept in. Remus sat down beside her and grinned,

"This should be amusing."

_Amusing_ wasn't the right word. The first hint that her plan had backfired came when the pair didn't need words to the song. The ultimate proof came when Lorelei gave 'Alex' a look and a sway that made men all over the room sit up straighter as she sang. Snape joined her in the duet of _Baby it's Cold Outside_, with a surprisingly mellow voice.

Talk about a pyrrhic victory. Maybe if she'd paid attention in History of Magic all those years ago, she would've _known_ that this would work out about as well as a land war in Asia. So much for getting those two to sing onstage being a fine joke...the joke was on _her_. She closed her eyes to block the vision of the pair kissing at the end of the song. Her own lips were brushed with smiling ones that murmured,

"Don't get worked up over this, Little Red...save your energy for when the big, bad wolf huffs and puffs and blows your house in."

She smiled and kissed her wolfish sweetie, uncaring that he'd fractured a fairytale.

* * *

The moment Lorelei found the Personatus Potion in _Moste Potente Potions_, she'd been filled with the eagerness of a giddy schoolgirl. The solution was fiddly, full of hard to find ingredients and requiring chanting to the four winds at midnight, on a full moon, to make it. The potion had rested in a stasis box until New Year's Eve. 

After Apparating to Marina's London home on the last day of December, the pair had slipped up a back stairway to Lorelei's room. Severus had amused himself by looking through her things, picking up books, orbs and looking through drawers. When she'd told him no man had ever lain on her bed, he'd promptly dragged her over to it and pressed her body into the mattress while pressing delicious kisses to her neck, and face, and mouth. Tracing his splendid features with her fingertips later, she'd admitted that while she looked forward to spending time with him in public, she'd miss his face.

"I'd think you'd be glad to have a handsome partner, for a change."

How silly he was about his looks. She'd reassured him that sexy, striking, and sardonic beat plain and boring handsome any day of the week, and twice on New Year's Eve. Severus was so smart...he'd picked up on the suggestion right away. Unfortunately, he couldn't carry it out because they had to get ready to meet Tonks and Lupin. Poor Tonks had ruined dinner, and Remus had wanted to know if they would mind going to the restaurant instead. Of course they didn't.

When she opened her wardrobe, Snape had been floored by the room of clothing and spent a long time vetoing one dress after another before he finally approved of an evening gown that bared her back. What excellent taste he had. With the help of the house elf Silky, her hair, which she left down, and her makeup, which she'd done up dramatically, were perfect. After admiring Severus in his tux, she'd watched him drink the Personatus Potion and stared as his features shifted into something blandly appealing. Her distress must have shown in her eyes, because his now fuller lips had pursed irreverently as he said,

"Don't worry; I'm still me on the _inside_."

"You're voice is the same too...and your smirk- it's uncanny! Oh, thank Merlin!"

Why he was so amused over her relief that Snape remained detectable in the new 'Alexander Severus'- his first and middle names, after a Roman Emperor, how appropriate, she'd never know. She was just glad that he was pleased. During dinner, she'd enjoyed being able to stare at him openly and hold his hand. What others took for granted, she experienced gratefully. Perhaps she'd gone overboard during their karaoke song, but who could blame her? Severus..._Alex_...had sung with her...in public...and looked at her with midnight fires burning in his eyes. At the end of the song, the way he'd sung, '**Baby its cold outside**' had driven her to kiss him, but he'd delved his fingers into her hair and ravished her mouth all on his own. It wasn't until she heard Tonks yell 'PDA!' that she'd been able to collect herself to step back and blushingly wave to their whistling and cheering audience. Remus was grinning at his partner when they returned to the table before leaving for the ball. Hair as bright as silver confetti had shaken while his lover demanded,

"What's so funny?"

The handsome brown-haired man had snickered,

"It seems my darling chameleon...that you only object to _other_ people's public displays of affection."

"Shut up. We weren't on stage, it's hardly the same thing...I don't want to hear another word about it or the only display of affection you'll get will be a cauldron full of boiling water, wolfie..."

Lorelei had decided not to ask for an explanation. The two couples had Apparated to Marina's and joined the throng of partiers looking to end the old year in style.

Now gazing in appreciation of Silky's...and her mother's, hard work, the siren smiled in remembrance of the evening so far, and looked forward to spending the rest at Sev..._Alexander's_...side. Her mother winked at them after kissing everyone on the cheeks. Jean Luc smiled and shook the men's hands between hugging and kissing the women. Her lover frowned sourly at the affection, which made him look so Snape that she sighed. Hearing it, the corners of his mouth turned up. Then, as if the thought had just occurred that he could react however he wanted since no one would know it was him, 'Alex' grinned. The shock of seeing an un-self-consciously happy smile on his face almost made Lorelei faint in shock. Her eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped. Beside her, she heard Tonks gasp and Remus chuckle. Smirking, Severus/Alex told the other couples 'Excuse us' and swept her off to dance.

"Is this the proper distance for a waltz?"

The sardonic query made her smile. She'd been enjoying the feel of his body shifting and brushing against hers too much to care if they were 'proper' and she told him so. He pulled her even closer. After the dance, they saw Tonks waving and joined her.

"Can you show me a loo?"

"Sure"

As the women moved to leave the men for a short while _Alex_ said petulantly,

"Why the devil do women have to...powder their noses...with another woman in tow?"

"So they can talk about us, mate."

Lorelei didn't know if her partner was more taken aback by the thought of women _discussing_ men or being called 'mate'. She blew the stunned man a kiss and promised to return soon. The friends giggled as they headed toward what was euphemistically titled a 'powder room'. A hand grasped the siren's arm as they passed a column and a plummy voice declared,

"Sweetie, darling, don't you look lovely tonight. You remember me don't you? I'm Eddy Zabini, a dear, dear friend of your mother's..."

The frizzy-haired woman was wearing a white dress that almost glowed in the dark; it was encrusted with so many sequins. Smiling politely at the woman her mother called a 'social-climbing pureblood snob'; Lorelei replied that _of course_ she remembered her, and her friend Mrs. Malfoy. She introduced Tonks to the women and complimented them on their children, who had been a pleasure to teach. Preening, the women simpered happily, and remarked in carrying voices to each other once the professors had started walking away,

"Cissy, I almost didn't recognize her, she's put on weight."

"Yeah, right, in the chest, the lucky witch...that dress though...hideously plain..."

Inside the dressing area of the guest lavatory, Lorelei was stunned to see the reflection of a familiar face beaming at her in the mirror.

"Lora, gosh, I hoped we'd run into you at a party, girlfriend, but I was beginning to doubt...Justin's going to be so psyched to see you!"

Tonks was gazing quizzically from one face to the other. Lorelei introduced her friend to Cameron and said quickly to the bubbly blonde, "Hey, why don't we...surprise...Justin. He'll _love_ it. Right next door is a study. I'll wait there and you can go get him, lead him there and...what a surprise he'll have!"

The wide smile that lit the American's famous face was almost child-like in its happiness. After admitting that yes, Marina was her mother, and replying 'oh really' to the news that Justin had said their hostess looked very familiar, Lorelei waved the woman on her way to go get her boyfriend.

"What was that about? Did you really sing with that wizard gone Muggle? Why would you want to surprise him?"

Staring at her friend, she made a decision. "Can't say, yes, and can't say...I need you to go back down and tell the men I'm fixing my dress or something. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, tops. If I'm not...come looking for me."

Tonks argued another moment then shook her head in exasperation, threatening to be pounding on the door in fifteen minutes. Nodding her thanks, Lorelei slipped into the next room and concentrated hard in order to perform a wandless shielding charm. No sooner had she done it and taken a deep breath, than the door opened and Justin strolled in. He smiled at her, pouring on the charm in waves that were almost visible. Too bad for him, she wasn't affected. He said coolly,

"Hello Lora, or should I say _Lorelei_...I didn't forget about you, after the party. Couldn't trace you, though, until I bought a chocolate frog, of all things, and saw your mum smiling up at me from her card, looking so much like _you_. I finagled an introduction, and she was quite happy to tell me all about you, your little 'singing hobby' and how you're a teacher, of all boring things. She invited me to her party, and I've been looking forward to this reunion of ours ever since."

He took out his wand and pointed it at her, his now dramatically short dark hair giving his boyish face a menacing look his angelic blond locks had hidden from the world. Amazing how British he sounded when he wasn't playing the American Pop Star. He smiled nastily,

"After I do a couple Memory Charms, the only thing you'll remember is how much you regret not giving me a little something to remember you by. You're going to want to do something about that."

She braced herself, but didn't feel a thing as the spell dissipated around her. He stared in disbelief that she was unmoved. Lorelei ordered, "_Break your wand"_

Justin's face became expressionless as he took his wand and broke it in half, allowing the pieces to fall on the floor.

"_You're not a wizard. You're an American Pop Star."_

He repeated after her, his voice changing from clipped to one with the merest trace of a Southern accent,

"I'm not a wizard. I'm an American Pop Star."

_"You're tired of England; you want to go back to LA."_

Again he internalized what she said and spoke the words as though he'd thought of them.

_"You love your fans. You treat them nicely, shake hands, sign autographs...you treat your girlfriend as best as you can, for as long as she puts up with you."_

She couldn't change his personality, unfortunately. All she could do was nudge the Pop Star in a kindler, gentler direction.

_"This party is boring. You want to go back to your suite and have your people arrange for you and Cameron to fly back to LA as soon as possible."_

Watching the blue eyes blink, focus and then smile warmly at her, Lorelei felt not one twinge of regret. She made herself return his hug and wished him the best as he told her that, no offense, but there weren't 'a lot of fish around here shakin' their jelly' and he was heading back to LA 'ASAP, baby'. Her heart jolted when 'Alex' became visible and moved from his position just inside the room to open the door and silently allow the other man to leave.

* * *

The moment Tonks returned without Lorelei, Severus knew something was wrong. The metamorphmagus looked away as she told them that her friend was 'fixing her dress'. A more transparent attempt at fabrication would be hard to find. Inclining his head, the disguised Potions Master sarcastically confessed needing to find a loo himself. He'd headed for the stairs without another word, and heard Lupin tell his partner, 

"Let him go."

At least one person understood the utter futility of trying to dissuade him from his goal. A slender, familiar looking man was walking up the steps with a blonde who was attractive, but smiled too much. Her words snagged his attention.

"C'mon, Justin, don't ask me any more questions, I told her it would be a surprise, okay?"

"_Her_...who is this mystery woman Cameron..._Lora._...?"

"Ohmigods, I totally blew the surprise, didn't I...could...could you just pretend to be surprised?"

"Sure baby...don't worry...there'll be a _surprise_, alright."

Snape walked past the door as the man stopped, told his companion to wait for him downstairs, and entered. Bringing out his wand, the lean man quickly performed a disillusionment charm, and followed the other man into the room. Inside, he almost blasted the bastard for saying he'd tamper with Lorelei's memory and then... Only the knowledge that Misuse of Magic had to be a proven act, not a threat, stayed his hand.

He clenched his wand in a fist while the wizard said his spell. His wand almost dropped to the floor when Lorelei, impervious, told the man to break his wand..._and he did it_. Disbelieving what he was witnessing, Alexander Severus Snape felt like the ass his initials spelt as he watched the man be reformed into a Muggle Pop Star bent on getting back to his fame and fortune in America. Impulsively, he broke the charm, became visible, and opened the door for the other man to leave.

"Thanks, dude."

Ignoring the cretin's words, Severus waited for the door to shut before speaking, "Do you realize that I could have you transported to Azkaban for what you just did?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded. He asked tonelessly, "What kind of compulsion magic did you use?"

"Irresistible Voice...it's a hereditary ability...not many of our family manifest it, though. I think I'm the only one in three or four generations."

"How convenient...how many have you bent to your will in such a manner...am _I_ one of them?"

Her eyes filled with tears. He ignored them and listened impassively as she tried to explain,

"_No_, no, it's not like that...its defensive _only_. I can't hurt anyone with it, or make someone fall in love with me...Severus, please...believe me...Justin used unforgivable curses on Muggle fans and then made them forget with memory charms. The same charm he wanted to use on me. I only did it to protect innocent people and it won't _hurt _him- he's happier as a Muggle. If he wasn't, the Voice wouldn't have worked."

"So you _say_"

They stared at each other, at a loss what to do. He had no intention of reporting Lorelei to the Ministry and they both knew it- but that wasn't the real issue. The true question was trust. Could he trust that she'd told the truth about her ability- that she'd never used it against him before and never would? Her eyes grew wide, as if she'd thought of something. Gaze remaining steadily on his, she admitted,

"I know it's hard for you to trust, to believe words...but you don't have to..." She swallowed and said, "There's another way..._Legilimency_..."

"No" Snape hesitated, unwilling to break into her mind. Her lopsided smile was heart wrenching,

"You're not forcing me- I want to do it. I've opened my heart and my arms...why not my mind?"

Solemnly, he nodded, and raised his wand, paused, then said, "Legilimens!"

A barrage of images raced across his vision. Seals surrounded a little girl who was swimming in deep blue water. The girl was older, and staring wistfully out a window, watching children playing on the lawns of Hogwarts. Marina was crying and her daughter was trying to comfort her and direct the house elf in packing. A goblin was clinking his glass of whiskey to hers. Concentrating, Severus narrowed his focus. A young girl was backed into a corner by a wizard trying to touch her- she mouthed 'go away' and he did. Image after image of men, young and old, drunk and sober, trying to touch, trying to coerce, refusing to take no for an answer until they were told to and were unable to resist the command flashed into his mind.

Subconsciously, he must have been satisfied by what he'd seen, because the visions changed into a shifting collage of images that began with an invisibility cloaked woman staring at a wizard standing on the front steps of Hogwarts. He sneered, she sighed. She shivered at the sound of his voice in the infirmary, got lost in his eyes sitting at the staff table. Brief glimpses of their relationship sped by his inner eye. Severus was overwhelmed by the emotion that was illustrated time and again as he saw himself through her eyes, watched her lose herself in his arms. Pulling away , mentally as well as physically, he lowered his wand and turned his back, trying to control his reaction, his feelings.

"_I love you_."

He knew. That was the emotion that illuminated her memories of him, whether she was dissolving in laughter or pleasure. He was ashamed that he'd taken advantage of her willingness to share anything and everything to 'see' for himself how much she loved him. It was more than he deserved. Snape felt two slender hands clasp his and raised his eyes to meet the ones waiting patiently for his reply. His lips curved, "I love _you_- and I trust you."

"I know"

He smirked. She sighed. They kissed. Tonks rushed into the room, shouting,

"Alright, what's going on in...oh my gods...not _again_!"

They laughed and followed the muttering woman back down to the ballroom. Ignoring cheeky remarks and questions from a nosy metamorphmagus, Severus/Alex swept his lover onto the dance floor. He pulled her flush against him, his right hand on her lower back, his left grasping her right while her other hand rested on his shoulder. Lorelei's eyes sparkled while she sang along to _'Let's face the music and dance'_, and mirrored his movements as they slid into a Tango.

The music, the embrace, and sensual rocking steps of the dance, added to the tempting knowledge that his actions were seen as those of a stranger, not the Head of Slytherin House, combined to make Snape throw caution to the wind. He lowered his mouth to Lorelei's. Her muffled moan was music to his ears, but the gasp that followed a few moments later hit a sour note. Disengaging himself, Severus turned and saw what had startled his lover. Their underworld students, not content with making nuisances of themselves at the Fire Festival, were now rudely gaping several meters away.

Glaring at Malfoy and Zabini, if it even _was_ Zabini, he curled his lip at their astonishment. Lorelei was grinning like a schoolgirl at the suspicious disapproval on the boy's face. He lifted his eyebrow and smirked at the teens, before ignoring them to concentrate on the woman who had wrapped her arms around his neck and started swaying against him as the band played an instrumental tune. Severus slowly maneuvered them toward the door, where he planned to fulfill his lover's _'Gone With The Wind'_ fantasy and carry her up the stairs to prove her 'twice on New Year's Eve' theory and end one year while beginning the next with love.

* * *

A/N: I bet you wondered when 'Justin' would return! Had to have the New Year start with a clean slate, take care of some excess baggage. Thanks to **K8ebug** for the _PDA_ idea- more proof of how Reviews inspire! lol. Love Nat King Cole singing _The Christmas Song_ and Holly Cole's version of _Baby its Cold Outside. _Diana Krall's version of _Let's Face the Music and Dance_ makes me want to tango too! Hope you enjoyed the chappie...let me know in a Review...it would certainly make my New Year Happy! 


	29. New Year's Resolutions

Disclaimer: No rights to Harry, but I do get to write his pov in my story. I also get to shamelessly promote other fics like Funnykido's 'Face Fear: Are you afraid of the dark?' which is a series of romantic stories about what happens to different Hogwarts couples when the lights go out. I slithered my way into getting to write alternating chaps w/ Funnykido, and hope you'll give them a looky loo along with my Mary Sue, Marauders Love You! parody/romance. Ta, Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 29- New Year Resolutions 

Platform 9 3/4 was full of parents waving off children sad to see the holidays end. The five Gryffindors waiting to embark were exceptions. They actually looked _forward_ to returning to school, and had a spring in their steps that many of their school-mates lacked. Boarding the Hogwarts Express, a boy with unruly black hair said, "See you later" to his best mate before heading toward the last compartment of the last carriage on the train with two of his friends in tow.

The red-haired Gryffindor watching his friends start down the corridor called, "Yeah, see you." and walked behind Hermione toward the Prefect Carriage. On impulse, he reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm, smiled at her questioning look, and pulled her into a small storage room that he'd enviously noted others use before. Leaning back against the door, he grinned, "Come here 'Mione." She tossed her fluffy soft hair and tried not to smile,

"Ronald Weasley, we're expected to attend the Prefect meeting shortly." She moved close and looked up into his face, "What could be more important than punctuality?"

He said huskily as he bent his head to hers, "Snogging". Her arms crept around his neck. Her lips returned his kiss. She agreed. He'd always known she was smart.

Waiting beside Hermione for the meeting to begin- the girl's idea of punctuality being ten minutes early- Ron was content to feel her arm pressed against his and to remember New Year's Day. He, Ginny, and Harry had greeted 'Mione when she stepped out of the fireplace. The girl's amber eyes had lit up when she saw him, but she'd hesitated to hug him. The boy had wrapped his arms around his friend and immediately known why the girl had thought twice about it. He'd wished one of Gin's mistletoe balls was floating overhead. Reluctantly, he had stepped away, but not before sliding his hands down Hermione's back. She'd blushed and looked at Harry, who was telling her about their holiday. She listened attentively, but kept slanting sideways glances at him. Every time her eyes flickered over, his confidence had grown. Ginny took the other girl off to her room for some girl talk when Harry suggested a game of Wizard Chess. Ronald had lost. He couldn't concentrate on the game for trying to figure out where to take 'Mione to get some privacy.

His room was out- Harry wasn't sleeping there anymore since the twins flooed back to London that morning, but the ghost-like memory of another person hung round the space, and he'd feel weird kissing another girl there. When Zabini had visited Ginny before Yule, Ron had been staggered when the girl slithered her way into his room and somehow made him spill that he hadn't kissed 'Mione because he'd never kissed _anyone_ and was afraid he'd botch it. Blaise offering to show him how, so he wouldn't worry about his first kiss with Hermione, had made him feel like a bludger had hit him in the head. Not as stupid as some people liked to think, the boy who'd never admit to secretly enjoying being called Mr. Freckles had taken her up on the offer.

The Slytherin had been right- kissing wasn't hard to get the hang of. He'd sure gone from basic to advanced in a few short minutes. Ron's lips curved smugly. Realizing that it wasn't very gentlemanly to think about kissing one girl while planning on trying to kiss another one, he'd turned his attention to where to go once more. It would be better if they weren't in the house...the tree house! That was private, and once he got her up there...

"What are you looking so happy about...I just kicked your arse mate!"

He'd shrugged,"Happy the game's over, Harry."

Hermione had gently teased him about losing over lunch. He'd checked to see if anyone was watching before winking and saying meaningfully, "I was distracted." The pink blush that spread across the pretty face across from him made Ron realize why Blaise got such a kick from yanking his chain. It was _ace_. In 'Mione's case, he hoped it paid off. The afternoon had seemed interminable to the boy who wanted to drag the brunette away from the endless round of games and toss her up into the tree house. Finally, Ginny, the best sister in the universe, had challenged Harry to a game of Wizard Chess and allowed the other two friends the opportunity to 'take a walk'. Trying not to walk too fast, Ron led the girl to the side of the yard where a huge oak had a tree house melded magically into its trunk and thick branches.

Hermione climbed up and called down that she'd conjure a blue fire in the can she'd found on a shelf. The boy practically leaped up into the space. Once it was just him and the girl he'd been thinking about for so long, Ron hadn't known what to say. So he didn't say anything. He just cupped her cheek with his palm, tilted her head, and lowered his mouth to hers. The lips he kissed were different from the full ones he remembered, but he felt his heart jump and her lips move and forgot everything except _this_ kiss- which was perfect. The way she'd wrapped her arms around his neck had encouraged him to prolong the kiss. He didn't know how long they'd stood snogging before Ginny had called from the back door to come have tea. It didn't matter. It would never have been long enough. Hermione had smiled,

"I thought about you Christmas Eve, wished I was with you, doing this."

He'd smiled back, "Me too."

They'd agreed that they shouldn't tell anybody they were together just yet. Harry was acting really moody and uncommunicative lately and they didn't want to strain their friendship any further. Hermione suggested waiting until Harry was back to his old self before admitting they were a couple, surely it wouldn't be longer than a few weeks, and it might even be fun.

Standing in the Prefect Carriage thinking about the fun they'd had in the storage room, Ron grinned. His smile faded when Hermione showed him a section of the Quibbler and said,

"Look at this. Zabini and Malfoy tell everyone they're just friends and then let this type of picture get taken? I thought Slytherins more cunning than that."

Ron felt his temper flare. Malfoy, putting his hands on someone else's girl, taking advantage of someone yet again, what a bloody surprise...he'd like to shove the paper down that git's throat. The cocky boy came strolling into the carriage like he hadn't a clue why everyone was looking at him like he was shite. After the Head Boy left to go try and pick up a third year- the rest of the prefects joked that anyone older wouldn't give him the time of day- Ron told Malfoy to hold on. Of course the prat had to mouth off, act like he didn't know what the Gryffindor was talking about. The picture shoved into his hands shut Mr. Perfect Hair up. The snake had been speechless. A first...he hadn't even argued when Ron told him he was low, and a few other adjectives that made Hermione frown in disapproval.

* * *

Listening to Ron tell Malfoy off for being such a snake, even after the other boy had crumpled up the paper, thrown it back and swept out of the carriage, made Hermione frown. It wasn't due to the language. It was the depth of feeling behind it. The teen that had made her logical mind lose all sense of time and place in the storage room shook his temper off, and smiled apologetically at her. She smiled back, relieved. Ron just despised Malfoy- didn't they all? 

After performing their Prefect duties, the pair entered the last compartment and sat across from the others, with the brunette sitting across from Ginny. Harry and Neville told them about what they'd heard through the compartment wall- that Boot wasn't happy about the article, and he and Zabini might be breaking up over it. Ron looked disgusted and explained what he'd said in the Prefect Carriage. Hermione reasonably pointed out to the boy beside her that maybe he'd been right about Zabini, the photo looked bad, and if Boot dumped her, who'd blame him. The uneasy feeling came back as Ron stared out the window without replying.

Ginny had a fit over the logical conclusion and flounced out. Maybe it was just red-headed temperament to be passionate about things. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the thought of Ron being protective about Blaise. Was he just being a Weasley, or was there something more? Determined not to become some jealous, paranoid girlfriend, Hermione tried to chat with Harry...but he was in that strange mood again. Introspective and quiet, not wanting to talk. With a sigh, she asked Neville about the books his grandmother had given him for Christmas. The boy's pleasant, round face lit up as he launched into a lengthy spiel on the wonderful world of Herbology. The train pulling into the station was a relief to everyone.

Entering the castle, Granger saw the Weasley siblings talk briefly before Ginny brushed past her brother, almost running in her haste to get to Gryffindor House.

"What's her hurry?"

The corners of Ron's mouth turned down.

"I don't know. She accepted my apology for acting like a prat on the train, but I think she's still mad."

"What does she have to be mad about, you didn't say anything."

"Yeah, I know I didn't...that's why she's mad."

Sometimes Weasleys were the most irrational people on the planet. If this particular Weasley wasn't also the sweetest, most loyal, and sexiest, she'd be driven spare. As it was, Hermione had to take a deep breath and remind herself that this was why she and Ron were going to be so good together. They each had strengths the other could benefit from. Blue eyes were smiling down at her while slightly calloused fingers steered her into an empty classroom. The mouth that she'd dreamed about for so long touched hers in a kiss that proved that they weren't just good together, they were amazing. Crookshanks' protesting in the carrier made the girl pull back and say, "I guess we're being told to break it up."

Ron didn't give her cat quite the baleful glare he'd thrown the feline's way during the 'Scabbers' incidents, but it was close. She giggled and he grinned,

"Wait. I'll get you alone, without your cat..."

Was that supposed to be a threat? Promises, promises, more like. They walked together to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Harry waited impatiently.

"Where've you two been?"

_Snogging in a classroom Mr. Nosy, why?_ Gracious...that thought sounded very much like Ginny. Had the other girl's personality rubbed off on her? Answering, "Walking here", she marched up to her room, internally smirking at the nonplussed look. Returning downstairs, she found Harry talking to Ron in a corner using a low voice.

"I went and saw Dobby. He gave me the hair, told me the password's 'Siren', and that Snape left the castle and isn't expected back until after dinner. This is the perfect time for me to go."

"I dunno. I've got a weird feeling- something seems a bit off."

She said, "I think you should go. What if he changes the password?"

They turned and looked at her. Ron thought a moment and said,

"Hermione's usually right. I'd trust her brain over my gut, mate. Yeah, do it. Just don't miss dinner, okay?"

Harry's face was a contradiction- apprehensive and excited all at once. She reminded him, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to. I have to know. I'm going...wish me luck."

She stared at the friend leaving the room in a black cloak that was a double of Snape's. Underneath it he wore a black shirt and trousers in the same size as the Potions Master. The ill-fit was concealed by the cloak, and soon enough, they'd fit perfectly. Her eyes met Ron's. He shook his head.

"He's been obsessed with getting into Snape's rooms; ever since my brothers gave him that Polyjuice...I hope he's not too disappointed if he doesn't find anything."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Strange how she didn't mind how bouncy her hair was when Ron looked like he wanted to sink his fingers into it... They sat together on a sofa, considerately leaving more than enough room for another person to join them on the end, although there were plenty of empty sofas in the large chamber. Relaxing with the warmth of the tall body close beside her and the fire in front of her, Hermione's eyes almost closed before opening abruptly. The little know-all in her mind had just mused, 'Interesting how well Ron kisses- who'd he learn from?' She realized that she had no clue. 'Mione hadn't thought he'd ever kissed _anyone_, supposed she'd have to use what little knowledge she'd gained from Victor and covert reading of Teen Witch magazine articles to make their first kiss nice.

Instead, Ronald had smoothly kissed her socks off and she hadn't even questioned how he was able to do it so well. She refused to believe Weasleys were natural born great kissers who instinctively knew how to twirl tongues. The skill had to have been learned somewhere...from _someone_. Who? Her inner list queen stuck up her hand and said, 'Maybe Lavender, or Pavarti, I don't believe it's Fleur, although I'd OWL her to be sure...Luna's a long shot...the loony seems to like Harry, but she does hum 'Weasley is our King' a lot, and used to laugh at everything Ron said, funny or not. No one else is on the list of possible snogging partners, unless you count the one girl you thought he didn't like.' Hermione decided to casually converse with the girls in question- and OWL the other, and subtly find out whose lips had kissed Ron's first.

She wasn't _jealous_; she just wanted to learn for learning's sake and for a fair exchange of information. He knew about Krum, it was only fair she knew about...whoever. Yes, she could ask him directly, but she didn't want him to think that it bothered her to picture his lips touching another girl's- even though it did. Mostly, she wanted to rule out a girl she'd thought Ron didn't like, even though she'd caught him looking, and Harry had mentioned her visiting The Burrow, and Ron _hadn't_... If it turned out to be Blaise Zabini, that would bother her a great deal, and she'd have to do something about it.

* * *

Striding toward the dungeons, Harry ignored the doubts that had plagued him since he'd first come up with this idea for another 'experiment'. Even today, returning to school, he'd been torn between following through and giving up. After he'd seen Lorelei on the entrance steps directing students and she'd looked up, seen him, and smiled, though, nothing could keep him away. His steps quickened while he descended the stairway into the shadowy underground corridor. Harry knew he'd been distracted and moody lately, not wanting to chat, sometimes going on broom rides for hours and generally worrying his friends. 

He couldn't help it. That bloody Polyjuice potion had given him the idea to take the chance to kiss Lorelei if he got it. He wanted to kiss her and feel nothing...to laugh his arse off over ever thinking about it in the first place. It had happened with Ginny, it would happen with the other woman too. Wouldn't it?

In a darkened doorway around the corner from Snape's quarters, the boy unstoppered the flagon, and grimaced at the never forgotten cabbage smell of the potion. Wanting to get the whole thing over with, he gulped the black sludge down, shuddering as the gut-twisting, skin melting and re-shaping in another image feeling overtook him. When he was able to breathe normally again, Harry looked down at his hands. They were the Potions Master's. How Lorelei could stand for these long, sallow fingers to touch her... He shook his head to remove the revolting image. Long black hair slid past his cheek. Shaking the oily strands back with a jerk of his head, the boy appearing to be a man felt his face harden as he walked determinedly toward Snape's guardian painting.

He sneered at the knight looking at him enquiringly, "Siren". The painted man's "Yes, my liege" caused his upper lip to curl. Ducking into the private rooms of his professor, Harry was taken aback. There wasn't a pickled animal in a jar anywhere. There were a lot of books, a chair by the fireplace and a long black sofa, with a fuzzy black throw draped over one of its arms. He walked over and rubbed the soft material between two fingers- this was proof Lorelei came here, and so was the book on the sofa table: _The Princess Bride_. A small desk stood in a corner so Harry quickly searched it. Nothing, and there were no secret drawers, either. He prowled the room, looking in books, behind paintings. In the bedroom, he avoided gazing at the large bed and concentrated on searching the bedside table and dresser and wardrobe. No luck. The bathroom was the same story all over again.

Scowling, Harry returned to the lounge, and hovered by the desk. Dobby had told him that the house elves gossiped about Lorelei being seen going into Snape's chambers several times during his mysterious absences. He looked at the clock on the mantel. He had another half hour left before the Polyjuice Potion wore off. The teen's now acute vision kept a watch on the door while he tried to give the impression that he was a malevolent bat that had just swooped back into his cave for something before leaving again. A square parchment on the desk caught his attention. He hadn't flipped that over before. Turning it over now, he gaped and held it up to see the details. It was a drawing of a mermaid on a rock in the ocean- it was Lorelei.

"So that's where you hid my drawing. Afraid I'll snatch it back, are you?"

The woman he'd come here to see was inside the doorway, taking off her teaching robes while the portrait swung shut. He watched in silence as she let down the long, spiraled curls of her hair and kicked off her shoes. She was wearing a simple black wrap dress that clung to her curves. Every muscle tensed when Lorelei slipped her arms around his waist and said,

"I thought you weren't supposed to return until after dinner. Are you back early, or just going out?"

He had to make his brain function. He had to. Heart racing, Harry lifted the corners of his/Snape's mouth, "Going out...unfortunately."

She laughed, and the seductive sound reminded him of why he'd really come here. To kiss her and get the idea of it being some mind-blowing experience out of his system so he could move on- to a girl his own age. His breathing accelerated and his heart thudded nervously when he met her eyes. He couldn't do it if she was looking at him! An idea struck. He said, "Close your eyes." She did so with a smile and a delicately upraised eyebrow. Something from his subconscious made him say, "I want you to pretend...that I'm kissing you for the first time..." She nodded, head tilted, lips parted.

He felt her shiver in anticipation. His hands were trembling when they slid up her back and into her silky hair. Harry swallowed with difficulty, and then bent his head to hers, barely brushing her lips. At his first, gentle touch, her lips pressed softly back, returning the kiss. Slender hands slid up his chest and held onto his shoulders while she moved closer. His lips pressed harder, eager to deepen the kiss. Feelings overwhelmed and the boy forgot that Lorelei thought she was kissing Snape, not him.

Stumbling back, he broke the kiss. Harry needed to get away from her and the experiment that had gone bad in a way that felt too good. He rasped, "I have to go, I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..."

"I'm not...and you can come back and make it up to me later." She blew a kiss and smiled, "Go on; leave so you can return...I love you."

Harry stared...what should he say to that? He smiled, "I love you too." He left the chamber.

Outside in the corridor, he felt the first twinges of the potion wearing off and ran toward the stairs. Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione was leaning with her head resting against Ron's shoulder, eyes closed, while he stared into the fire. At Harry's entrance, blue eyes looked up, glanced around to make sure none of their housemates were in hearing distance, and brightened curiously as he asked,

"So, did you learn anything?"

"Nothing...either Snape isn't double-crossing the Order, or he's too smart to leave evidence where anyone could find it."

Ron had a strange look on his face. Hermione, who had opened her eyes and listened in silence, asked hesitantly,

"Did...anything..._happen_ that we should know about?"

He widened his eyes, "No, nothing...I better go get changed for dinner...I'll meet you in the Hall, okay?" Not waiting for a reply, Harry walked quickly to the stairs and took them two at a time to get away from uncomfortable scrutiny. Inside his room, he gathered clothing and headed for the shower. Inside the bathroom, he stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair stuck out wildly. He looked as if he'd been...snogging...or making out...or any other description that didn't begin to describe what he'd felt. What a mess he was in. He'd have to take a cold shower, act cool, and remember not to look at the Staff Table during dinner.

* * *

The portrait fell back to cover the entrance, but nothing could cover the shock on Lorelei's face. It reverberated throughout her body. She had a mad impulse to run after the person who'd just left, but couldn't move. She felt frozen to the spot, cold shivers racing down her spine, but forced herself to take a step toward the door, stopping when her toe nudged something that made a clinking sound. The trembling woman bent down and picked the item up. She bit her lip as she sniffed the small empty flagon and confirmed her fears beyond a shadow of a doubt. Whoever it was she'd kissed, and touched had not been Severus. 

She'd known when he had smiled at her so..._sweetly_...and said 'I love you too' so easily that either her lover had miraculously overcome the emotional scarring that still made him more comfortable showing than saying, or it had been someone else, using Polyjuice Potion to...what? Search Snape's quarters for something? He didn't keep any important papers here, he wasn't that imprudent, and anyone who knew him should've known that. And how did the imposter get one of his hairs, know the password...most importantly, why did the man stay when she entered. He could've left immediately and she'd never have been the wiser. Instead... Lorelei desperately tried to work out the puzzle of _who_ and _why_. It didn't make sense.

"Are you alright, mate? You've been quiet all through dinner."

Tonks' concern made her lips curve even while she lied to her friend, "I'm just worried about Severus, but I'll be fine."

"Want to go for a bevvy at the Three Broomsticks?"

"No thanks, but you go on, have a drink for me."

The spiky black-haired...for tonight...professor laughingly promised to have _two_…. Lorelei smiled despite herself and decided to leave off thinking about disturbing things long enough to finish the meal. While Tonks and Hagrid debated whether or not the students would benefit from adding a mooncalf to the Magical Creatures curriculum, Lorelei glanced around the chamber and saw Harry looking her way. He blushed scarlet and looked down at his plate. What was wrong with the boy tonight? Usually, he smiled...sweetly...before turning away.

Her stomach somersaulted. No...that idea was _insane_... She stared until he met her gaze again. His eyes behind round glasses seemed to wonder what she was staring at, but... She brought out the flagon she had put in her pocket and casually held it, as though she had no clue what it really was- like it was something she'd merely picked up. His pale, wide-eyed face lost all color before affecting a 'What's that?' look and glancing away once more. She didn't like the suspicions that were invading her mind. Rising, she bid her friends good evening and headed for the kitchen.

"Lorelei is visiting Dobby in his kitchen! Dobby is ever so pleased!"

"Winky is pleased also."

Smiling at the pair who did indeed look delighted, the woman's ebony eyes gazed deeply into the house elf's emerald green as she crouched down, placed her hands on his shoulders and asked, "Have you given Snape's password and hair to anyone, Dobby? You can tell me, I won't be angry, I just have to know." He looked away guiltily but shook his head,

"Oh No, Dobby is not doing that."

"But Dobby..."

"Quiet Winky!"

The siren was forced to use the Irresistible Voice, "_Did you give someone Snape's password and hair, Dobby?"_

He struggled not to tell, but in the end nodded,

"Yes."

She had to know, "_Who did you give them to?"_

"Harry Potter."

How was it possible to be relieved and dismayed at the same time? She nodded and thanked Dobby, using her Voice to ensure he and Winky forgot the episode while ensuring that he'd never do it again. Waving goodbye to the elves who now thought she'd merely come by to say hello, Lorelei exited the kitchen and reflexively turned to walk back to her quarters.

Her mind whirled with a barrage of thoughts. Had Harry meant to kiss her or had she made him do it by throwing herself at him? Had she corrupted an innocent boy or had he never been innocent to begin with? Severus was always making those comments...The thought of her lover made her stomach lurch. She couldn't tell him. He'd kill Harry, or at the least try and have him expelled.

She had to handle this herself. Should she confront the boy? What could she say? Somehow, Lorelei didn't think 'Harry, because you grew up without a mum and now an older, attractive, woman has shown that she cares, you're confusing caring with romantic interest.' was going to be received with a 'Wow, I never considered that, I'll never try to kiss you again!'

Oh Merlin, maybe if she pretended it never happened, he'd get over his crush and move on to a girl his own age. Yes, that sounded good. Ignore it and the whole thing would go away. Closing her eyes, Lorelei did something she hadn't done since childhood, when a shark had upset her so terribly her father had comforted his 'little seal' with a simple mental exercise. She visualized putting the episode into a chest. Dropping it into the deep, blue sea in her mind, she gratefully 'watched' it sink to the ocean floor.

* * *

Observing his class of Gryffindor sixth years, Professor Snape reluctantly admitted that they were becoming almost proficient at simple potions, and a few might even be capable of advanced ones. Granger certainly was leagues ahead of most of the class. Not that he'd tell her that. She already had too high an opinion of herself. The students had only been back at school for four days, but the professor noted a marked improvement in attitude and attention to detail. Holidays were very disruptive, and if he didn't need them more than his pupils, Severus would recommend they be discontinued. 

"Professor?"

Longbottom was actually asking for help. Perhaps the time away wasn't as deleterious as he'd thought if it meant the boy would follow proper procedure and ask his teacher instead of his classmate when he had a question. "Yes?" The round-faced youth almost dropped his ladle over the impassive utterance. Sighing, Snape raised a brow imperiously, to calm the boy down.

"Uh, sir, is my potion supposed to be smoking like this?"

Rising from his chair, he barked, "Did you add the adder's tongue before or after the fern seed?"

"After"

"What do the instructions tell you to do Mr. Longbottom?"

"Er...oh...add _before_...I'll just blow this smoke away, then."

"No!"

It was too late. The bane of his dungeon had blown the smoke from his failed 'Elixir of Secrets' around the class and now the students were starting to blurt their most private thoughts.

"I cheated on my History of Magic test"

"I spat a spitball into McGonagall's hair."

"I think Justin Finch-Fletchley is hot."

Rolling his eyes as the harmless, if embarrassing side effects wore off, the actions of three of his students drew Snape's attention. Granger, Weasley, and Potter were all standing with their hands clasped over their mouths, looking like 'speak no evil' monkeys. He almost smiled, but caught himself in time. His thin, clever lips did curl slightly. The Dream Team might think they were smart, but the Elixir only wore off once a person's secret was revealed, so the moment they lowered their hands, they would be compelled to blurt out whatever they tried to suppress. The rest of the class bottled, labeled and left their flagons on his desk. The trio stood miserably keeping their secrets to themselves. Propping his feet upon his desk, the Potions Master waited for the little nuisances to crack. It should prove quite amusing. Granger broke first. While attempting to bottle her solution while keeping her lips pursed tightly, the Elixir proved stronger and she blurted,

"I kissed Ron!"

Smirking, the professor accepted Ms. Granger's flagon and watched in barely concealed amusement as she scurried out of the room with a beet red face. Mr. Weasley obviously felt that since his girlfriend had blabbed, he may as well join her because he looked apologetically at his friend, bottled his potion, and exclaimed miserably,

"I kissed 'Mione...lots."

My, my, were the two friends concealing their little romance from the center of their universe? How interesting. The red-head glumly said 'Sorry, Harry' before leaving the class. Into Snape's mind popped the phrase 'And then there was one'. He grudgingly admitted that Potter had lasted an impressive length of time against an Elixir whose compulsion was stronger than most minds could handle. The boy was a natural for Occlumency if he ever matured enough to combine discipline with that amazing willpower. Idly wondering just how long the boy could hold out and what secret could be so damning that Potter would rather be in pain than express it, the professor was prepared to wait and see. Lorelei entered while the boy stared defiantly at the man who was enjoying himself immensely and said,

"Severus, I need your advice on something. Why don't you excuse...Harry...?"

"He hasn't finished bottling his potion."

The meddling woman promptly moved to the boy's cauldron, filled a flagon, and wrote Potter's name on the label in her fine hand. Plopping the sample down with a thud on his desk, she asserted,

"There. He's done. Let him go. His secret should be allowed to remain just that- _his_."

Scowling, the dour man waved Potter off with a shooing motion. The Gryffindor left, still covering his face. Pursing his lips, Snape accused petulantly, "Confess...you were afraid that the _sweet, innocent boy_ would blurt out his guilty crush on you."

Her look of horror made his lips twitch. "Ha. I knew it. My eternal gratitude for sending him off- I would've hexed Potter into next week if he'd dared mention your name."

Sitting on his lap, Lorelei rested her head against his shoulder. She said,

"I don't care about him or anyone else...I only love you."

He couldn't prevent a smug grin. "Of course you do...I'm _irresistible_."

She smiled at his use of words she'd once used to describe herself and played his part,

"_Really?"_

Severus waved his wand to shut and ward the door. A smile played at the corner of his mouth while his lips met hers. She leaned into the kiss and responded with a passion that ignited his own and proved that they were both irresistible to each other.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Harry's quite confused. Just wait and see what he does next chapter! I was shocked! heh. Remember to make my day and Review! 


	30. Freaky Friday

Disclaimer: Jo would never do this to characters, but I'm not Jo, and I will.

* * *

Chapter 30- Freaky Friday 

To the boy standing and gazing at the entrance of Hogwarts, the castle looked dark and gloomy. His pale, bewitchingly handsome face creased as he wondered why people enjoyed living indoors so much. Eyes the color of black pearls narrowed in perplexity. He supposed they must not know how wonderful being one with nature was. Giving the matter a moment's thought, his lips curved into a smile. Maybe it was better the students didn't know- how could they bear to be cooped up inside this pile of stone otherwise?

Shaking his long fringe and strands of longish, black hair out of his face, the teen climbed the steps. Inside, he followed his father's directions and walked through the entry way, along a corridor, down the dungeon stairs, to the passage leading off the main corridor where a painting of a Siren waited. He smiled at the curvaceous mermaid and said, "Gothic god". She gave him a wink and murmured,

"I wouldn't barge in, gorgeous..."

He grinned and ducked into the lounge. Glancing at the shelves, he chuckled. She had always loved books. How many stories had he begged her to read, and she always had. He called, "Ronan". Low voices in the other room were heard before his sister entered the chamber, tying her robe and shutting the door behind her. Smiling delightedly, she hugged him tight,

"Kieran, you've grown, let me look at you!" He returned the affectionate scrutiny. Da had told them all about her Kraken, er, wizard lover. Whatever he was, the man obviously made her happy. The youth kidded, "You would have been swimming with the sea-people by now at home, sleepy-head."

Waving him to a seat, slender hands grasped his and squeezed,

"Severus was right. Girls will fall over themselves when they see you. Promise me right now you won't attempt to make every girl here happy. You won't be here long enough anyway, and it'll make the boys cross. Don't laugh, I'm serious..."

He nodded, but then qualified, "But I can not promise not to help a few. I am a selkie, Ronan."

His sister told him to remember to call her Lorelei, and asked that he go familiarize himself with the castle while she dressed, and come back in half an hour. They'd arrange his housing and classes then. Kieran inclined his head toward the bedroom, "When do I get to meet the Kraken?"

Laughing softly, she said perhaps he'd join them for breakfast and shooed him out after another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Making his way to the main corridor once more, the boy wandered around until he sensed a cluster of students outside, and went to go see who would choose to meet the sunrise while others slept. Silently, he exited the castle and watched an interesting group sing a song while sitting on the steps. They all wore black clothing and sunglasses. He didn't have any glasses, but he was wearing a black jumper and trousers. Kieran asked, "May I join you?"

One of the girls told him to take a seat. Sitting beside the girl whose emotional emptiness had been the true reason he'd been drawn to the group, he couldn't help asking what made her that way. She didn't respond, which was a first. Women of all ages told him anything he wanted to know the moment he asked- he was a selkie, his musical voice was almost irresistible! Following the tall, curly-haired girl back into the entry, he laid his hand on her arm, asked the one who troubled him so much her name, year, and House. She replied indifferently,

"Blaise Zabini, Sixth year, Slytherin House...why...?"

Blaise appeared not to care when he said he would ask to stay in her House, be her friend. The shock was enough to make him doubt his abilities. Watching the girl impervious to his charms walk away without looking back, Kieran frowned. A voice behind him observed dryly,

"If you're trying to make a move on Zabini, I'll give you some friendly advice- don't even think about it. That girl's got problems you can't help."

Swinging around, he asked the girl who seemed content with her life, although she disguised her pretty hair and face with black dye and makeup, "What is your name? Are you her friend?" She stared at him as if entranced for a moment before lips that were painted black parted,

"I'm her roommate, Cassandra Priam. We're not exactly friends- but we will be...and...I get the feeling that something...life altering...will happen to someone close to you today...your _sister_."

He nodded thoughtfully. Her brown eyes ringed in darkness like those of a night animal widened.

"Why are you agreeing...you don't believe me, that I know what will happen in the future do you? No other mortal does- I'm cursed."

Unease was pouring off the girl in waves he could psychically feel. He smiled. This girl he could make happy. Kieran looked deeply into the eyes he wished he could see in their natural beauty and said sincerely, "I do believe you- you have the sight. That is a blessing, not a curse." She blinked in shock.

The girl was still smiling dazedly at him when he turned to make his way to the dungeons once more. He chuckled and waved, glad that he could please at least one person. Before he could say the password again, the guardian portrait rose. A tall, lean man with shoulder length black hair, piercing black eyes and an impressive nose exited and stared at him impassively.

"You're the brother. Is everyone in your family un-naturally attractive?"

Lips twitching, Kieran replied, "Yes. Are you complaining?"

A flare of amusement lit the eyes that father had been right about...Kraken, uncannily. The man offered his hand.

"No. Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House..."

"_Slytherin_...?" The thin lips that twisted in annoyance at being interrupted soon turned upwards when the teen shook his hand enthusiastically and explained, "I want to stay in Slytherin House more than anything...would you be able to arrange that, and for me to attend classes with the sixth years?"

Inclining his head in gracious assent, the man agreed.

"Yes, I'm on my way to meet the Headmaster now. I'll inform you of the details later. Good day."

His voice reminded the boy of the shark-people who seduced swimmers into being their dinner. Kieran smiled, "Blessed be."

A dark brow winged upward, the only reaction to his old-fashioned farewell. Slipping into his sister's quarters, Kieran reflected that the man didn't need to _say _anything sardonic. That eyebrow said it all for him. Laughing softly, the teen followed his nose to the breakfast tray on the low table and in his hunger forgot all about Cassandra's warning for his sister.

* * *

Humming cheerfully after her last class of the day exited the chamber, Lorelei assembled the implements and ingredients needed to do an experiment for her Aunt Nerys. The Siren Pharmaceutical chemist had OWLed over a package containing an experimental potion that the company was developing secretly for Siren Cosmetics. 

The Anti-Aging Solution was intended to take ten years off a person's appearance for twelve hours. Anything longer than the temporary time reversal was considered Misuse of Magic and wouldn't be approved by the Ministry Patent Office. The scientists were currently frustrated by their inability to pinpoint what exactly was causing the potion to hold steady at changing appearance for one week regardless of formulaic changes.

The pressure of public demand and competitors who were ruthlessly trying to steal the formula led to Nerys asking her niece to do the family a favor and run a few trials, see what results she came up with. Lorelei was happy to help. She could use the distraction. It seemed that childhood solutions to traumatic incidents weren't as effective when one became an adult. The mental sea chest that she'd shoved the whole Harry-using-Polyjuice episode had not stayed at the bottom of her subconscious ocean, but kept floating up, no matter how many psychic anchors she used to send it down to Davy Jones' Locker.

The boy had stopped blushing whenever he saw her, thank Merlin, but now things were worse. Harry seemed to be going out of his way to run into her. Determinedly, the woman cleared her mind of distressing thoughts and concentrated on her test. A cough tickled the back of her throat. She'd been plagued by it all day. Chastising herself for not keeping a mug in her classroom, Lorelei picked up an empty beaker and filled it with water at the back basin. After drinking a sip, she put it on her worktable, taking care not to place it too close to the beaker of potion she was testing.

"Professor Lorelei?

Drat. She'd forgotten to ward the door, and now the teen whose face she'd begun to dread seeing was standing in the doorway. Bracing herself for the conversation to come, the woman said calmly, "Yes, Harry?"

"Are you...working on an experiment? I...wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy..."

Hoping to avoid an emotional scene, shesaid in her best professorial tone, "I am rather busy..."

"What kind of experiment are you doing?"

Refusing to let nervousness get the best of her, Lorelei took a deep breath astheboy moved across the room and stood looking at her equipment curiously. Affecting a relaxed tone was rather a challenge, but the woman explained simply, "One for an aunt who works for Siren Pharmaceuticals, for an Anti-Aging Potion. It's only supposed to last twelve hours, but instead, it lasts a week. I'm trying to find out why." She nodded to the solution swirling in a spiraled tube. "That test is to rule out contaminants. You'd be surprised what people bring into labs on their clothes and shoes."

"How much age does it take off?"

Encouraged by the boyish interest in something other than her, Lorelei told him, "Ten years" before extinguishing the blue flames. No contaminants. Hmmm... Harry's next words made her stare in shock.

"You said in the kitchen that if you were sixteen, I'd be the boy you'd most like to go with."

"How..._how_...do you know that?"

A smile crossed his features. Hiseyes were so intensely focused on her face that it was hard to breathe. She so did not want to be listening to this.

"Ron, Hermione and I heard you. We were under my Invisibility Cloak the whole time." He took a step closer, and she had to force herself not to take a step back. "You said if you were sixteen, you'd care about me, make me laugh, think about boy/girl stuff..."

"Harry, I'm _sorry_ that you overheard that. The list wasn't serious. I am _not _sixteen."

He seemed encouraged by her distress.

"You said you care about me. You always smile and talk to me. Everyone says I'm your favorite student. You're my favorite professor. I started wondering if you thought about me the way I think about you."

A slender hand rose to her throat as she shook her head, "Oh Harry, _no_. I do care about you, but..._not that way_..."

"You kissed me, and after you found out it wasn't Snape, you didn't tell him. You even made sure he didn't hear my secret. Why not?"

The cough in her throat was threatening to overcome her. Stars and stones! "I thought you were Severus, Harry...that's why I kissed you..." She couldn't continue. Coughs wracked her body. This was a nightmare. She gasped, "Water."

A beaker was placed in her hands. Lorelei took a large gulp. The moment she swallowed, her head swam and her knees buckled. The beaker fell to the floor and shattered. She fainted. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Harry's face. He was grinning while he held her in his arms. She pushed away from him and accused, "You gave me the formula on purpose!" Black eyebrows rose,

"They were both in beakers, how was I to know one wasn't water?"

"Gobshite!" The sound of her voice alarmed her and made him chuckle. Standing, she scowled at him before running to the mirror in her storeroom. The face reflected made her eyes well with tears. She was now four inches shorter, with a teenager's face and hair that..."

"Why is your hair wavy instead of spirally?"

Her sixteen year old face crumpled, "I wanted to look different back then, so I used straightening spells."

"I like it."

She shoved him out of her way, "_You would_." Picking up her robes so she wouldn't trip, the professor who now looked like a girl playing dress up rushed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

Without bothering to glance back, she said, "Dumbledore's Office." and broke into a run. Harry seemed to think this another one of his madcap adventures, jogging after her, smiling at her stormy face and frequent admonitions to go away and leave her alone. Students stared as they passed by in a hurry. One sneered in a drawling voice,

"Look boys, Potty's reduced to chasing girls in the corridors. Don't let him catch you beautiful, he wouldn't know what to do once he caught you."

Pausing for a moment, she snarled, "You're gorgeous until you open your mouth. Why don't you do every girl a favor...shut up and stop ruining the view!" Malfoy was speechless. She nodded, "That's much better!" and took off running once more, Harry snickering behind her.

"Merlin, you're _different _now. Are you mentally sixteen too?"

"No, I'm just fed up with being nice to bad boys, so zip it, will you?"

Harry pretended to zip his lips. Rolling her eyes, Lorelei hurried into the corridor housing Albus' office. Snapping, "Laffy Taffy", she disregarded the gargoyles grinning impudently and swept into the stairway, stepping on her hem and almost landing on her face. Grabbing her robes to stop her fall, Harry chuckled as she pulled them huffily out of his grasp and banged imperiously on the door once they ascended to the office. The blue eyes peering over half-moon glasses twinkled as he greeted the pair, who entered,

"Good afternoon, Harry...Lorelei...you're looking rather..._youthful_, my dear... What's happened?"

Taking a deep breath, the now-young professor stated, "There was a...accident...in my classroom. I was doing an experiment for my Aunt...an Anti-Aging Potion...and now I'm going to look sixteen _for a week_!" So much for cool, calm and collected... Harry seconded her version of the story, after a smug smile. How he could view her not wanting him to be expelled or killed as romantic affection...the boy must be as blind emotionally as he was physically without those glasses.

The Headmaster promptly used the fireplace to contact her Aunt, who sadly confirmed her story, wished her luck, and tried to cheer her niece up by reminding that at least she had lovely skin at sixteen, none of that acne or baby fat to deal with. What a consolation. She wanted to throw something- preferably a blunt object at Harry's head. Severus stalked in, ignored those he perceived as teens and stated,

"Albus, I want you to have the elves search for Lorelei. There's a mess in her classroom that's alarming and she's not in her quarters or the Infirmary. I'm becoming concerned."

"I had an accident with that potion I told you I was testing for Nerys, Severus..."

The Potions Master first glared at the girl who dared call him by his first name and then dropped his jaw when he realized the girl was Lorelei.

"_How?_"

"That cough you told me to let Poppy take care of this morning...well...I put off going...and _accidentally_...drank a bit of potion instead of water during an attack."

Closing his eyes to control his temper, Severus gritted,

"Why is Potter here?"

This was the tricky part. Tell the truth but not the whole truth. "He dropped by and caught me when I fainted. He accompanied me here in case I felt dizzy again." The fires burning in stygian-dark eyes weren't the lovely Midnight Fires variety; they were the burn you up and scatter your foolish ashes to the winds kind. Oh Hades. She turned to Dumbledore, "So what do I do, stay in my rooms for a week until this wears off?"

"No, no, that wouldn't be prudent. The elves are bound to gossip, or someone will see and the story will be around the school and in the _Intruder_ before we know it. Instead, I shall say that you have gone to nurse your father, my dear, and your younger brother and his twin _sister_ are exchange students."

Staring at Severus, she shook her head. "Can't I just stay in your rooms instead?"

Shaking his head regretfully, her lover agreed with the Headmaster. Bother. It sounded great to _her_.

"If you stay in Slytherin House with your brother, you can attend classes like a normal student, until the week ends and then we'll say you were unhappy and decided to return home."

"I'm unhappy _now_!"

"Do you suppose I'm _thrilled_?"

"Ahem"

Dumbledore's cough made her and Severus turn from their...conversation...to gaze at the old wizard who assured them that time would pass and one day they would look back upon this and laugh. Uh huh.

"Excuse me"

Harry had a determined look on his face. That expression did not bode well. She cringed when he said,

"Why is Lorelei going to be in Slytherin? She hasn't been sorted. I think the sorting hat should decide."

The daft old codger looked impressed with Harry's reasoning. He agreed.

"You're correct, Harry. If Lorelei...and we can't keep calling you that...shall we call you Ronan as your father does?" At her reluctant nod, he stood and reached up to take a battered old hat from the shelf. "Very well, Ronan, dear, if you will sit here..."

Taking a seat on a stool beside the desk, the woman who looked like a girl protested, "Why do I have to do this? I want to be Slytherin, what does it matter- Kieran's Slytherin and he'd probably be a _Hufflepuff_ if you put the hat on him!" Severus was looking impassive, never a good sign. The hat was placed on her head. The voice grating on her last nerve oozed loud enough for everyone to hear,

**The things you've done, the places you've been**

**Would fit right in at Slytherin**

**But the girl you once were before**

**Belongs in the House of Gryffindor!**

"No!"

"Yes!"

Ignoring the teen who had exulted, she jumped up and hugged the man who'd protested. "They can't make me go there, can they?"

"I'm afraid so." His hand stroked her face, the waving strands, "What happened to your hair?"

"It was a phase. I was rebelling against spirals." His lips curved, and suddenly she wanted to kiss him until she took his breath away. He stepped back and told her he would send a trunk of clothing to her new House. Dobby appeared in the room's second, unlit fireplace with a uniform and school robes. Her lips trembled as she accepted the clothes and ducked into the Headmaster's loo to change.

The white uniform shirt was some awful _blend_, so she used her wand to transfigure it into silk. Much better. The tie was a joke; she wouldn't be able to breathe. It was loosened to hang down. The skirt was no better than the shirt. A wave made it cashmere. The blazer, socks and shoes were acceptable. On the whole the outfit was bearable, if just.

Not bothering to close the robes, the 'girl' flipped her wavy tresses back and re-entered the office. Dumbledore coughed, Harry gaped, and Severus pursed his lips to hide a smile. Ignoring everyone but Snape, Lorelei/Ronan whispered, "Later" and exited the room. The pitter patter of not-so-little feet assured her that her fellow Gryffindor was rushing to catch up. He smiled foolishly all the way to 'their' House. Once inside the Common Room, he led her over to his group of friends.

"Ronan, I want you to meet Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Colin...guys, this is _Ronan_. She's Professor Lorelei's little sister and a sixth year exchange student. Her brother's in Slytherin, but the Sorting Hat placed _her_ in Gryffindor."

Thanks to him. Her glare was met by a grin. Could nothing discourage him? She smiled at everyone, although they stared rudely back and looked from her to Harry like they'd never seen him drool over a girl before. Ron asked,

"Did you two know each other before ? You act like it."

Harry blurted,

"That's because...we've been...pen friends...for ages, right Ronan?" His smile raised the hairs on the back of her neck- and not in a good way, "You're even more beautiful than your photograph."

The boy she would never call sweet, or nice, or innocent again put his arm around her shoulders- to show how close they were, she supposed. Dryly, she agreed, stepping away, "Absolutely _spiffing_ pen friends...you were much cuter in _your_ picture, though."

Hermione offered to let Ronan stay in her dorm, since one of her roommates had transferred to Beauxbatons over holiday break. Uncaring, since she didn't plan on sleeping there anyway, Lorelei agreed. The group suggested going to the Great Hall for dinner. What excitement.

Inside the Hall, her eyes immediately went to the staff table. Colin, the dear, sweet boy asked if she'd like to meet their Head of House. Her laughter must've sounded hysterical. The boy looked alarmed. She forced a smile and said, "Perhaps another time." The 'girl' tried to sit between Colin and Ginny, but her _pen-friend_ insisted she take the place beside him so they could _catch up._ If she could use the Irresistible Voice for something other than defense, she'd make him go jump in the lake. Sitting between Harry and Hermione on the bench, she stared at Snape while he deliberately kept his attention focused on his food.

"Merlin, there's a fight!"

It seemed that Malfoy had picked a fight with Boot over something. The boys at every table except Slytherin were climbing up to shout encouragement to Boot. Ginny ran out of the room. Lorelei smiled. She didn't think the red-head was offended by the brawling. Time seemed to stop for a moment and when things returned to normal the fight was over and everyone resumed eating. How odd. Dumbledore at work, she guessed. Sighing as Harry leaned in close to ask that she pass the salt, for the fourth time, the woman who was stuck being a girl named Ronan for a week surreptitiously loosened the lid of the shaker and smiled when Harry dumped a pile of seasoning onto his food.

* * *

Pacing the confines of his rooms late that night, Snape wondered how a day that had started so well had ended so badly. He'd awakened with such a feeling of contentment, that not even seeing his lover's preternaturally handsome brother had ruined his mood. After all, the boy did realize that Slytherin was the best House and desired to attend classes with its exceptional students. Only after he'd stopped by Lorelei's classroom in the afternoon and seen the shattered glass and spilled potion had he worried. 

In Albus' office, his day had officially gone to Hades. Lorelei was transformed by a potion that she claimed was swallowed by accident into the appearance of a sixteen year old girl- and would remain that way for an entire week. Worst of all, Potter, the blight of his existence and probable cause for the so-called accident had finagled his way into getting the 'girl' sorted into Gryffindor House. The boy probably felt his dreams had all come true. Inarticulate rage filled the man and impulsively, Severus picked up a coffee mug and threw it against the wall. The crashing sound didn't relieve as much tension as he'd hoped it would.

"_Reparo..._I like that Jack Skellington mug."

Whirling around, the man felt his spirits lift at seeing his beloved's face. The rest of her followed as she took off the Invisibility Cloak. Her smile had looked exactly the same at sixteen. The face was a bit more rounded; the cheekbones not as pronounced, but the large, expressive eyes and pearly white skin were identical. None of the differences mattered when she closed the distance between them and slid her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't sleep without you. Those girls are heavy breathers, and Granger mutters 'Ron' in her sleep. It's awful. I had to come. You wanted me to...that's why you packed my Cloak, isn't it?"

He answered her question by bending his head to hers. She had to stretch on tiptoes and he bent a little more than usual, but her mouth, praise the stars, felt exactly the same. Severus tried to be gentle in understanding of the trauma she'd experienced that day, but she proved with her lips and hands that no matter the unusual circumstances, everything important in their relationship stayed the same.

* * *

Staring into the flames in the fireplace, Harry felt the sympathetic gazes from his friends on the sofa beside him. Hermione had crept into his room a half hour ago with the news that she'd awoken early and noticed on the way back from the loo that Ronan wasn't in her bed. The curtains were open on the side that faced 'Mione's and the bed had either been made or not slept in. Ron woke up as she whispered and, thinking it a dream had pulled her onto his bed and kissed her before her protest- after the kiss- brought him fully awake. 

Leaving to get dressed, the girl had met her friends downstairs. Now, at 6:30AM on a bloody Saturday morning, they sat waiting. Like parents for a wayward teenager... Running an agitated hand through his tousled hair, Harry knew that he was wrong to sit there, but he did it anyway. Yesterday afternoon, he'd seen that potion as a solution to his problem. If Lorelei was sixteen, she'd spend time with him and choose him over Snape. When the Sorting Hat had said she belonged to Gryffindor, he'd been so happy he'd grinned for hours. Lorelei...no, _Ronan_, was angry with him, but he'd known that she'd get over it, get to know him better, and...now this.

A slight noise drew his attention to the guardian portrait. It was lifting, but no one visible was there. Of course, she had an Invisibility Cloak too. Pushing himself off the sofa, Harry moved to intercept her path and demanded, "Where have you been?" Sighing heavily, the 'girl' took off the Cloak and became visible. Wearing a nightshirt, she looked way more alluring than a sixteen year old girl should. _Ronan_ rolled her eyes just like a teenager, though, and had the bad attitude down too.

"None of your business, Potter...now if you'll excuse me..."

Taking the Cloak, he tossed it onto a nearby chair and grabbed her arm, "I won't excuse you."

She tried to tug out of his hold, but he tightened his grip. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"You have no right to question anything I do."

He cut in, "I don't care…"

"I know you don't. That's why I'm here right now. You don't get it, Harry."

"Get what?"

His furious tone of voice sparked hers. Their voices were rising, and hedidn't give a toss.

"_Love_, which isn't the emotion you feel for me, no matter how much you try and convince yourself otherwise!"

"You don't know how I feel!"

"Sure I do! In case you've forgotten, that was me you kissed. You're not in love, you're obsessed!"

Shaking his head, he cried, "No I'm not! I'm not..._obsessed!_"

Flushed with anger, she yelled back,

"Yes you are! You don't even really know me."

He shouted, "I want to!"

"_Harry, please, lower your voice!"_

Hermione's urgent words made the teen let go of the girl he'd been fighting with and look around. Housemates were standing in their robes at the top of their respective stairs, watching raptly. Dean and Seamus were two of them. Shite. Now the whole school would know that Harry Potter was obsessed with the new girl. His lips twitched. Maybe losing control wasn't such a bad thing... if it finally lost him the title of 'Saint Potter'. _Ronan_ felt differently. Giving onlookers a mortified glance, she turned back to him and said,

"Look, this whole situation has been really…upsetting…and we're obviously not going to agree on…things…so…let's just not talk about it anymore. I'll go get dressed and meet you in the Hall, okay?"

"Okay"

Retrieving her cloak, the girl marched up the girls' staircase. He watched until she moved out of sight. The trio stood awkwardly trying not to meet each other's gazes for a moment until Ron blurted,

"I don't know what's going on with you and that girl, Harry, but whatever it is, you know you can talk to us about it if you want to...or not, that's fine too. Come on, let's go eat." The teen's face brightened when his friend nodded and followed him out of the room.

Breakfast was only tolerable because Snape wasn't at the staff table and only about half the students even showed up for it on the weekends. Strolling in a quarter hour after they'd started eating, Lorelei...Ronan...sat beside Harry and snagged a piece of melon off his plate, asking before she took a bite,

"So…what are we doing today?"

Everyone stared at the girl in a hot pink jumper and jeans who was acting like the drama in the Common Room hadn't happened. Harry was grateful she wasn't yelling at him anymore. He said honestly, "Dunno."

She conjured a cup of tea, added sugar, and pointed to a muffin on Neville's plate. The boy sitting across the table handed it to her, looking pleased that she'd wanted to take _his_ muffin. Daintily breaking off a bite, 'Ronan' asked,

"What do you guys normally do?"

Colin piped up,

"We go to Hogsmeade, when it's Hogsmeade Weekend...but it's not."

Ron added,

"We play loads of games. Do you fancy Wizard Chess?" At her unblinking stare he looked down and muttered, "Guess not."

Hermione informed,

"Sometimes we catch up on schoolwork, when these two are woefully behind. I've got _loads_ of good books..." The expression on the new girl's face made her words drift off into silence. It was impressive.

"I plan on studying in the library today. Don't suppose you'd like to come too. Didn't think so, oh well, have fun doing...whatever."

Harry stared at Ginny after her flippant statement, wondering if there was someone in the library his friend was meeting, or maybe just hoped to meet. Lorelei/Ronan was smiling at the other girl. She didn't believe that study excuse either. He challenged her, "What do _you _suggest we do?"

Looking almost embarrassed, the girl admitted,

"I was never able to attend a school like this, but I've heard the stories about some of the students here and….I always wished…I could do what they did." At the blank stares, she explained, "Be a _real _Gryffindor...use our Invisibility Cloaks to sneak over to Hogsmeade, pull a few pranks, have a picnic in the Shrieking Shack, pull a few pranks, sneak back." The youthful appearing siren's eyes met each of the small group's as she spoke. At the doubtful looks she received, Ronan countered, "What's our password? Carpe Diem..._seize the day_...I've got loads of prank ideas…I'll get all the stuff from Lorelei's storeroom…" She challenged them like he'd challenged her, "Who's man...or woman...enough to join me?"

"I am…I'll go." She made a face at him when he said it, but she didn't tell him _not_ to come, which was promising. Maybe she wanted to spend some time together, get to know each other, without having to admit it. Ron, a dubious looking Hermione, Colin, and Neville agreed to come. Ginny re-stated her need to go to the Library. Now he _knew_ something was up, but was too pre-occupied with his own life to care. The group bent forward to quietly decide where and when to meet to begin their adventure. Harry looked forward to the day ahead.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to all the writers whose fics I read. Several inspired me in little ways that added up! Special thanks for _**K8ebug's **Changes Made,(which first made me want to have Harry crush on Lorelei for equality's sake-lol)_ Lots of mischief will be managed next chap, so come back for more, and remember, I cherish your Review! 


	31. Marauder Mischief

Disclaimer: The Gryffindor gang each wanted their own private pov told, but I had to tell them no- too much trouble. After I threatened to send any complainers to the library with Ginny, they settled down to share quite nicely; although a few of them acted up a bit...you'll see. Naughty characters! lol

* * *

Chapter 31- Marauder Mischief 

The small side courtyard adjacent to the front entrance may have been attractive once, but Neville doubted it. His Herbology-honed brown eyes noted the sad lack of variety in shrubbery. Boxwood was nice, he supposed, but a militarily precise planting of it up against the walls made the small space feel even more claustrophobically enclosed. The round-faced boy mentally uprooted the boxwood and replaced the bushes with three dwarf evergreens, mixed plantings of annual and perennial grasses and flowers, and added a decorative fountain in the middle. His pleasant face beamed with satisfaction at the vision of how the space would look once he'd improved it.

The slim blond observing Neville's goofy smile hoped the other boy was thinking about a girl and not some stupid plant. Longbottom's obsession with Herbology was weird. Now if it was _photography_, he would relate better. Capturing images of people and things was inspiring, especially some of the pictures he'd taken of girls at Hogwarts.

He'd taken a picture this morning, of Harry and Ronan fighting, that was sure to be one of his favorites. The way Harry had grabbed Ronan's arm and looked ready to shake or snog her, maybe both, made the shot a winner. He was still debating whether to give the photo to his hero or keep it. Boyishly handsome features broke into a grin that he was _proud_ girls called adorable.

The grin on Creevey's face made Hermione slightly uneasy. The brunette was used to thinking of Colin as a harmless boy, almost genderless, and that smile was...disturbingly male. Averting her gaze, she moved closer to Ron. He obligingly opened his cloak so she could snuggle against his warm body. Mmmm...having a boyfriend was wonderful in so many ways.

His blue eyes were as bright as the cold, clear sky. Last night, as they'd patrolled the corridors, she'd made her inner know-all happy and sad by attempting to give a kiss for each freckle and discovering that it couldn't be done in one makeout session. The pouting internal voice had been cheered by the inner list queen's rattling off all the different places in school she could go to try again in the future. Rubbing her cheek against the maroon jumper that went so well with Weasley red hair, amber eyes locked onto Ron's as she smiled.

Tightening his embrace, Ronald grinned happily at his girlfriend. The days since they'd returned from holiday had been brilliant. He'd never realized how many places he'd marked down in his mind as excellent for snogging until he'd finally gotten a girlfriend to use them with. The boy was quite chuffed with his impressive memory. If only Harry would sort himself out, everything would be ace. Looking sideways to where his best mate was pacing back and forth watching the door intently, as if he could make a girl appear there by willpower, Ron's lips turned downward. He didn't approve of Harry crushing on Lorelei and then trying something on with her little sister, but what could he say- go for the teacher instead? Both were upsetting ideas.

Why, oh why couldn't Ginny and Harry have hit it off ...everything would've been so perfect, instead of...messy. Ron and his girlfriend had tried to discuss their friend's situation after breakfast, but talk of romantic obsession had led to them snogging instead of thinking of ways to help. Remembering the look on 'Mione's face when he'd said, 'I think about you too, but you don't hear me shouting it for the world to hear...Harry needs self control', the youngest Weasley boy smirked.

A sidelong glance confirmed that everyone waiting was in a good mood except him. Harry tried to smile, but it felt forced, and he quit attempting to be anything other than impatient. The boy gripped his hair with his hands and made himself stop pacing. Lorelei..._Ronan_...had said she'd meet them after picking up a few things, she wasn't late, and he should stop obsessing... Round glasses reflected a ray of sunlight as he closed his eyes. Obsessed seemed to be the word of the day...was he _really_ obsessed?

He was a guy. Wizard Health class sure seemed to portray the male animal as a must-populate-planet-single-handedly creature driven by testosterone and therefore to be pitied. Reluctantly amused by his thoughts, Harry chuckled. His eyes flashed over to where the door was opening. The sight of the girl smiling mischievously made the boy decide to forget about everything except enjoying the day.

Handing her unwanted admirer the rucksack she'd packed full of 'special' things for the pranks to be played, Lorelei smiled at the students calling her Ronan and held out a picnic basket to Neville.

"Would you mind carrying this? It's our lunch and must be kept safe at all costs."

Gazing at the charmed-to-featherweight basket, the boy grinned at her playful words. Neville decided then and there to stop allowing his Grandmother to cut his hair and said,

"I'll carry it, sure."

Harry shook the sack, causing the wavy-haired girl to say sharply,

"Cut that out! There's stuff in there that will explode if you keep shaking!"

Immediately, everyone gathered around. A slender hand prevented Ron from opening the rucksack. Colin grinned,

"Who's walking with you under your Invisibility Cloak, Ronan? I'm happy to volunteer."

"Oh, thanks...how about you Neville? Want to join us and let the Dream Team stay together?"

Green eyes narrowed. She was avoiding him. It just proved that Lorelei was scared of the attraction between them and sooner or later she'd have to give in to it. He hoped it was sooner.

Content not to have Harry breathing down her neck, or in her ear, all the way past the school gates, the temporarily youthful woman enjoyed her whispered conversation with the two quiet Gryffindors. Neville was amazingly knowledgeable about the plants they passed, and Colin told her a story about Filch and Mrs. Norris that had her giggling. Once the students passed through the boundary gates unnoticed, they threw off the Cloaks and stretched. Noticing the direction of The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Stare's gaze, Lorelei hastily buttoned her black dragon-hide coat and concealed the jumper that she now wished was less clingy.

"We match"

Harry watched the girl's reaction to his observation that the coats they were wearing were almost identical with amusement. She frowned. He whispered,

"The day you transfigured this coat for me, I dreamed about kissing you under the mistletoe." Ronan/Lorelei elbowed him in the side and ran up to walk beside Neville. He laughed.

"Hey mate, will you cut out the heavy breathing? Let's just keep things light, have fun, okay?"

Ron looked anxiously at his friend. Hermione had whispered furiously that if those two kept up the drama, she was going back to school so he needed to talk to Harry guy-to-guy, and tell him to leave off. Ron had readily agreed. Emotional stuff should be private, not public. His eyes lightened in relief when the other boy smiled wryly and said,

"Okay"

On the outskirts of Hogsmeade, the group halted and turned from the view of thatched cottages and shops to look at the 'girl' whose face was alight with anticipation. Lorelei held an upraised palm out to Harry, and swatted his arm away with a stern look when he pretended she wanted to hold his hand. He grinned unrepentantly and handed over the rucksack. Meeting each eager gaze, she asked,

"Did you know that in the pubs, villagers talk about how no students have dared prank on a grand scale since the days of the Marauders? We're about to change that. Tomorrow, they'll be talking about _us."_

Accepting the pair of omnioculars from Lorelei/Ronan, the teen watched her hand more out. She whispered to Neville, who looked chuffed. He hurried off. The rest raised their omnioculers to follow the boy's progress to the OWL office. By the time he'd returned they were laughing. Ron asked,

"How'd you stick that galleon to the sidewalk?"

"I used a superglue spell."

The group watched as person after person walked up to the galleon, stopped, and tried unsuccessfully to pick the money up. Some laughed; some rolled their eyes or looked sour- several even cursed, red-faced before giving up. All reactions were hilarious. Finally, a little old lady tapped the galleon so determinedly with her cane that Neville waved his wand to counter the spell, muttering,

"Sorry. She reminds me of my Gran." They all agreed the woman had earned her money.

Huddling in a circle, the Gryffindors looked on as Ronan rummaged in the sack and brought out three spray bottles with some red-colored liquid inside. Handing them to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, the girl gave Potter an icy look but otherwise ignored the way he slid his fingers over hers before taking the sprayer and said briskly,

"We'll need to break up into two teams for our next couple of pranks. We're going to be doing what the Marauder's called, 'Community Service Projects'. The two nastiest pieces of work in the village were always paid a visit- and if they didn't learn a lesson, it at least gave the people something to talk about down at the pub."

She elaborated, "The next street over is the one most children use to get to the shops. Two evil old hags are currently trying to make their lives miserable. One lives in that first small cottage with the enormous lawn. It's covered with a layer of snow right now, but in spring when the ice melts, it's a vision of perfection. Mrs. Sneerwell peers through her lace curtains all day, just waiting for a child to walk on her grass so she can bless them out. Well, you three are going to use a Disillusionment Charm, spray a message on her lawn in large red letters- sexy witch or something like it..."

"Won't she just spray it off with water, when she notices people laughing?"

Hermione'seyes flared with anger as Harry glared at her for daring to interrupt. She gave him a 'Sorry, did I disrupt your staring ?' look in return. The girl _knew_ that the precise words weren't expressed...Harry wasn't _that_ talented...but the general sentiment got through. Her friend smiled apologetically. Ronan said admiringly,

"You're absolutely correct, Ms. Granger, the _real_ prank comes when the snow melts and the grass watered with _Mage Magic Lawn Food_ pops up to spell 'Sexy Witch' in dark-green living letters."

The boys grinned, but Hermione frowned,

"You sounded just like Lorelei when you called me Ms. Granger."

The other girl froze, glanced sideways at Harry, and then pointed out reasonably,

"Well, she's my sister..."

Colin, bored with standing around, asked impatiently,

"What are _we_ going to do?"

Taking the picnic basket from Hermione and passing it to Neville, Ronan explained,

"Our task is teaching Madam Grabit at the end of the street to share. She's the type who won't return anything that accidentally ends up in her garden. The old biddy yells, 'It's on my lawn, it's mine now!' and so far has kept a dozen footballs, two of them the American variety, and twice as many croquet balls. The couple who live across the street told Rosmerta and the rest of the Broomstick that they wished they could do something about it. We're going to help them."

"How?"

Answering Colin's question, the girl smiled conspiratorially,

"In her front garden is a life-sized statue of Pan that old Grabit is incredibly fond of. We're going to levitate it over by the neighbor's front step, put on an immovability spell that can't be broken unless she returns everything, and leave an M stamped note explaining all on the neighbor's door. After we're done, we'll meet up at the Shrieking Shack for a picnic. There's a secret entrance at the back behind the dead rosebush."

Neville beamed,

"Excellent. I'm getting hungry."

Perplexed by the way his words were treated as humorous; he smiled to show he got the joke- even though he didn't. What was so funny about being hungry? He wished Bindy was with them. She liked to eat too- and she was a great kisser.

The friends wished each other luck and separated. Before Ron, Harry, and Hermione performed a Disillusionment Charm to remain undetected, they approached their target. Every curtain was drawn and no lights appeared to be on in the cottage. Only a couple of kids down the street were outside. Letting go of Hermione's hand, Ron asked,

"What should we spray?"

Harry waggled his brows.

"I really like 'sexy witch'."

The taller boy retorted,

"Yeah, we know. You've been breathing in her ear all morning."

Intervening, Hermione said firmly,

"We'll spray 'Sexy Witch' and you two will quit squabbling like immature children or I'll hex both your arses."

Looking sheepish, the pair nodded agreeably, with a shared comradely smile over the 'mature' threat to hex their arses. After Harry performed his Charm, Hermione set down her sprayer, pulled Ron's head down to hers, and gave him a quick kiss and a whispered, "Good Luck". The sound of a throat clearing reminded them to get back to the business of performing the charm and prank.

At the other end of the street, Colin, Neville, and Ronan depended on whispers to pinpoint each other's locations while they were charmed to blend in with the winter landscape. Surrounding the statue, the trio used their wands to levitate the statue of the pipe playing satyr and locomotor it across to the neighbors' lawn. Placing an unmovable spell on Pan, Creevey was sent to attach a note and rap sharply on the front door then run back to the two waiting at the front gate. Snickering, he watched the neighbor open his door, see the statue, read the note, and laughingly call to his wife,

"Come here, luv, you won't believe this unless you see it!"

Neville was pleased as punch over his part in the pranks done that day. On the way to the Shrieking Shack, he imagined the admiration on Bindy's pretty face as he told her about his adventures. Once they'd gone through the secret entrance and found a room in the shack that was clean enough to have a picnic in, he realized he couldn't tell her. Dragon dung... Opening the basket and taking out an enormous blanket, he shrugged resignedly. At least there was loads of good food. Cornucopia Baskets were the best.

By the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the shack, the three waiting had done a warming charm and set out the food. The six Gryffindors sat down in a circle to eat. Hermione informed between bites that they had sprayed 'Sexy Witch' onto the snow and a large crowd had gathered to gawk and have a laugh before Old lady Sneerwell rushed out to read their handiwork and shriek. The hag immediately used her wand to dump water onto the snow to erase the words. The group speculated how long it would take the grass to grow into a green sign. Colin shared his group's story and bottles of butterbeer were clinked together in a toast to Marauders- past and present.

After the lunch remains were stored back into the basket, eyes turned to Harry who waved a bottle at his friends with a meaningful look. Colin joked,

"I like you Harry, but not enough to play 'Spin the Bottle' mate...sorry."

Avoiding the narrowed stare of the girl beside him, Harry challenged his friends,

"How about Truth or Dare? The person who spins gets to give the person the bottle points to a question or a dare. Then that person would spin next, and so on..."

Figuring majority ruled, and the girls would have to live with it, he bent over to place the bottle on the center of the blanket and spun it. The narrow end pointed to Ronan/Lorelei; exactly as he'd covertly bespelled it to for whatever spin followed after he tapped the bottom three times. Leaning toward the girl, he said huskily,

"Truth or Dare"

Reluctantly, 'Ronan' said, "Truth". He couldn't ask her anything too embarrassing, could he, with his friends listening? She watched his eyes darken,

"Did you think about our kiss...later...?"

Her cheeks were burning, and her temper matched. She barely heard Ron protest,

" Harry, you promised!"

Nastily, she answered,

"No, I tried to forget it."

Harry's face was flushed too. He leaned closer to reply,

"Tried means that you didn't..."

Hermione said quickly, hoping to head off another row, or worse,

"Alright, you spin now Ronan."

The girl nodded curtly and silently reached out to give the bottle a spin. It landed on Colin.

"Truth or Dare"

The blond's eyes were wide with apprehension.

"Dare"

Ronan smiled. The sight made it hard for Creevey to swallow. He was relieved when she dared,

"Dance the Texas Two-Step with me around the room. My sister wrote that the Muggle Studies Professor bragged about how you said you knew loads of different kinds of dances and songs."

His friends gaped when he smiled in return and said,

"Sure"

Standing close, he put his right hand on her waist, and held her hand with the other. He paused, "We need music. I hear myself sing all the time, so how about you sing something?"

"Do you like Leann Rimes?"

"Yeah, my dad's a country/western fan. He's got all her CD's."

Her eyes never left his. The thought of Harry being jealous of him dancing with Ronan made it more fun when she sang _Nothing 'Bout Love Makes Sense. _He led off with two quick steps, enjoying the two fast, two slow-step gliding rhythm, the attention from the other Gryffindors, and girl's awesome sang with her on the chorus. Their voices blended together almost as good as they way they glided together around the floor. Too bad the room wasn't bigger. They sang the rest of the chorus as they circled back to where they'd started.

Bowing to his friends as they applauded while avoiding Harry's gaze, Colin sat back down and spun the bottle. When it landed on Neville, he asked when the boy had first kissed Bindy. Neville blushed as he told about the mistletoe before Christmas break. During the course of the game, Ron admitted to kissing Hermione on New Year's Day, Granger recited the ingredients to Polyjuice Potion while hopping on one foot and Harry walked across the room on his hands. Afterwards, Hermione admitted to reading romance novels and Ron confessed to his girlfriend that he had kissed another girl before her, but refused to say who, since that wasn't part of the question, or gentlemanly.

Once Harry had shared that he'd been disappointed not to have been made Prefect, he tapped the bottom of the bottle three times while Hermione insisted Ron tell her who he'd kissed and his friend said it didn't matter since she was the only girl he wanted to kiss _now._ Harry waited for them to make up and get back to the game. Looking at the girl beside him even while he gave the bottle a spin, he knew no one was surprised when it pointed to Ronan.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Hiding his satisfaction, Harry said levelly,

"I dare you to come upstairs and kiss me."

She didn't want to kiss him, but if he could just see that they didn't really have chemistry...Lorelei agreed,

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Levering herself up, the 'girl' brushed past the boy whose outstretched hand she'd disdained and made for the stairs. Behind them, Ron called,

"Be back in five minutes or we come looking for you!"

The stairs creaked as they climbed. The dust in the first room on the right was so thick it looked like a layer of chalk. The woman who appeared to be a girl thought with dark humor that the shack would make an excellent Haunted House next Halloween. Turning to the boy, Lorelei closed her eyes and parted her lips, wanting the kiss over and done with.

Staring at her resigned face, Harry ordered,

"Open your eyes. I want you to know it's me kissing you this time."

The 'girl' wished that she could stay angry. It would make things _so_ much easier. She had more of her father in her than she'd thought, and it was starting to worry her. The only other male she'd ever wanted to be happy so much was Severus, and there was no way in Hades she'd treat Harry the same way. Still, Lorelei didn't want to crush the boy; she just wanted him to stop crushing on _her_. If looking at him during the kiss made it easier for him to accept reality, she'd do it. Sighing, she kept her gaze on his while Harry softly pressed his lips to hers.

He was tired of kissing girls that didn't kiss back. He tried again, pressing her back against the wall.

Ah crap. Harry wasn't taking the hint from her lack of response and he was a lot stronger than she'd thought. Lorelei used the Voice,

"_Back off, Harry!"_

Unable to resist, he backed away while she rushed past him toward the door. Downstairs, she feigned nonchalance until The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Take-A-Hint started chuckling. Swinging around, she demanded scathingly,

"What are you laughing at?" The suppressed mirth behind her caused the 'girl' to turn on her heel and ask, "What?" A hand brushed her back. Snapping "Don't touch me." Lorelei stepped out of Harry's reach and looked at the other girl, "What is it?"

Matter-of-factly, Hermione informed while standing and brushing off Ronan's back,

"You're covered in dust."

"Need some help?" Colin offered eagerly.

"_NO!_"

The girls shared a smile at their simultaneous answers. Hermione stifled the slightly envious wish that it had been she and her boyfriend dared to go kiss upstairs. She smiled internally at the thought that she wouldn't have been the only one covered in dust if that'd happened. She would've been brushing dust off _Ron's_ backside too.

Averting his gaze, Ronald cleared his throat and said,

"Perhaps we should just go back to school now...unless...we have another prank to play..."

In answer, Ronan walked over to the rucksack and lifted out a couple of jars filled with a fine brown powder. Trying not to sound professorial, she explained,

"This is what I said would explode- it's iodine crystals and ammonium hydroxide mixed together and dried to create pressure sensitive, harmless, but satisfyingly loud and sparking, _snap powder_."

"Crikey, Fred and George would love that for their shop!" Ron grinned.

"I'll bet." the girl agreed, "It's something I learned from a Muggle friend who told me that what they lack in magic they compensate for with science and imagination."

"What kind of friend- _boyfriend_?"

"Stop it, you two, or so help me..."

Taking Hermione's hand in his, Ron interrupted his girl before she could threaten to hex and asked quickly,

"So who are we going to prank with that stuff?"

Colin suggested,

"How about Slytherin House? We could use the Invisibility Cloaks and sprinkle the snap powder from their Common Room all the way down the corridor."

Neville agreed,

"Sounds good, and how about using some around the Hog's Head. The people who go in there deserve a prank for being so nasty."

The group unanimously agreed and left the Shrieking Shack. Colin darted over to sprinkle Snap Powder on the front walkway of the tavern, and using the Invisibility Cloaks; they returned to school and liberally dusted the Slytherin corridor. Afterwards, the six headed back to Gryffindor House. As they passed the dungeons, 'Ronan' stopped and handed Neville a large manila envelope from the sack. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she looked into his eyes, held up a strange can of something and said,

"Neville, due to your managing mischief above and beyond the call of Marauder duty, you deserve the honor of pranking Snape. So here it is- you fill the envelope with this Muggle Shaving Cream, squish it down into the very bottom, and place the flat end of the envelope under Snape's office door. Then you stomp down as hard as you can on the full end and the fluffy stuff will shoot out and fill the room. Pick up the envelope, and he'll never know how it was done."

Face set in bold determination; Longbottom nodded, took the items and headed for the dungeon stairs. At the first step, he turned.

"Harry?"

Grinning, Harry answered the unspoken question by saying,

"I'll come with you, mate."

His eyes flickered to the girl who'd been ignoring him. She was smiling approvingly. His spirits and hopes lifted. He headed for the stairs.

After Neville and Harry ran back up the steps, the Gryffindors walked toward their House, passing students who looked at them curiously. Ginny, returning from the library, met up with them as they turned into the corridor leading to their Common Room and said,

"People noticed when none of you showed up for lunch. Any pranks you pull, they're going to _know_ who did it."

Harry's lips curved in satisfaction,

"So what? No one can prove it."

He grinned. The day had been ace. His happy feeling evaporated when he saw the bloke chatting up The Fat Lady. The guy was way too good-looking, and knew it. The stranger smiled and shouted, "Ronan!" She threw her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly.

Everyone stared from the couple to Harry, wondering what new drama they'd be forced to witness. Pulling back from the youth who stood close with his arm around her waist, the girl's eyes sparkled as she introduced, "Kieran, my little brother." to the Gryffindors. Shaking hands with the teen he should've recognized earlier, they looked a lot alike, Harry said meaningfully, "Do you mean you're the _younger_ twin?" The grateful smile the girl threw his way made him want to kiss her again.

"Yes, I am younger...by ten...minutes...right, sister?"

"Right"

She told the others she was going to spend some time with her brother and would see them at dinner. The siblings walked off without looking back. Harry knew because he watched them until they were out of sight. Ron challenged him to Wizard Chess, and even though he didn't really feel like it, the boy decided to try and act normal, so he accepted.

* * *

Entering his office, Professor Snape stared at the white bits of foam that clung to every surface. A pink blob in a floating specimen jar was rubbing up against the glass where a white blob clung. That was especially disturbing. Reaching out a finger, he touched the mysterious substance and brought it up to his nose to smell it. 

"Muggle shaving cream..."

Unperturbed, Severus waited patiently while the 'girl' vanished the mess with a wave of her wand. Shutting the door behind her, Lorelei threw herself into his arms with such enthusiasm that he was forced to step back, into a chair that he was then pressed down upon. Lovingly trailing her fingers over his features and through his hair, she made a purring sound of contentment.

Breaking contact with the lips that pouted like a...teenager's...he drawled, "I strolled down to the village for a drink this afternoon. All everyone could talk about was the return of the Marauders and all the pranks the plucky students had pulled. Know anything about that?" Her mischievous smile showed that she did, but his temporarily youthful lover said laughingly,

"I plead the fifth."

Darkly, he reminded her, "You're not in America, and you forfeited the right not to incriminate yourself the moment you allowed _shaving cream_ to be placed in my office."

"I don't remember? It was all a blur? You'll never make me talk?"

He promised, "I have ways to make you talk."

Her eyes gleamed with anticipation. She gasped,

"Do your worst."

Huffing with laughter, he began to kiss her deeply. Only his phenomenal self-control enabled him to stop and ask again if there was anything she'd like to share. Giving her lover a look that made Snape wonder if he'd be 'tortured' one day soon, she rapidly spilled the events of the day in order to have his lips return to hers.

Pondering the account awhile later, he said skeptically, "You had a picnic in the Shrieking Shack and Potter never suggested playing _Spin the Bottle_?"

Lorelei admitted,

"Harry did waggle a bottle of butterbeer, but Colin told him that he liked him, but not that much, sorry, mate, so no kissing games went on and we came back here. We pranked Slytherin House and you. My brother was waiting for me, and we talked…he's having a great time. After that, I came to see you."

The explanation was truthful, but omitting something. About to resort to more 'torture' to find out what, the man was halted by the pounding on the door. Crabbe and Goyle's voices bellowed,

"Professor Snape, are you in there?"

"Help us sir, someone's trying to blow up Slytherin house!"

Throwing an incredulous look toward the door, Lorelei whispered fiercely,

"We used Snap Powder down the Slytherin corridor. Lots of sparks and loud bangs, but nothing harmful...you should give them detention for being so stupid!"

Severus countered, "I should give _a silly schoolgirl_ detention for playing pranks. Instead, I'll deal with _you _after I calm the hysterical down and clean up the mess Gryffindors made of my corridor." He paused with his hand on the door handle when she inquired silkily,

"Shall I wait on the bed or in the bath?"

Deliberating a moment, he chose, "The bath", swept out the door, and informed the two dunderheads who promptly trailed after him as he strode toward the stairs that they were mistaken. The sound they heard was _not_ giggling.

* * *

A/N: Love the Marauders, & all the fics I've read about them. Had to have our group pull some pranks in memory! Review and let know what you liked- I live for your Reviews people:D 


	32. Selkie, and Other Troubles

Disclaimer: No rights to Harry Potter, but I will take liberties!

* * *

Chapter 32- Selkie and Other Troubles 

_Within the privacy of the curtained four-poster bed, the sleeping figure dreamt of sleeping in her lover's arms. In the dream, her eyelids opened to try and pierce the darkness once a voice broke the silence to say wonderingly, "I never knew it could be like that..." Slender hands reached out and felt curtains- she was in a single bed! Reaching up, her shaking fingers touched short, unruly hair. A terrible pressure built in her chest. The pressure was released in a bloodcurdling scream..._

_

* * *

_

Sitting up in bed, Lorelei kept a hand pressed over her mouth to prevent whimpering with horror. Her heart thudded in her chest. The girlish-appearing body shook with the effort to suppress sobs. She stiffened when male arms wrapped around her. Her body relaxed when she heard Severus ask,

"Did you have a nightmare? Are you alright?"

Snuggling against the man she loved, the woman calmed and said, trying to convince herself as much as him, "It was just a dream..._darkness._..." He reassured her that he could handle the darkness and shadows. She realized that Severus thought she'd been dreaming about the dangers of his work for The Order again. Lorelei allowed him to think it, reluctant to share her real terror. She murmured, "I'm fine, now that I know you're here beside me." Resting her head against his chest, Lorelei closed her eyes and allowed Severus to soothe her back to sleep.

Monday morning found her hurrying to get to the Great Hall in time to eat a bite of breakfast before her first class of the day. She smiled wryly at the thought that it was also her first class as a student- ever. The woman who would look like a girl for one school week had awakened early, kissed her lover goodbye and gone for a run through the deserted school corridors. Her brother Kieran had joined her, frowning at what he called her 'unhappiness'. She'd tried to ask him a few roundabout questions about Selkies, but he didn't know if half-Selkies had empathic abilities or not.

Entering the Gryffindor Tower at the same time her favorite gang was leaving for breakfast didn't improve her mood any. Harry glared like a jealous boyfriend, and Hermione and Ron's frowns of disapproval only abated when they heard she'd been out exercising with her brother. Brushing past them to run up the stairs to shower and change, she looked back to see Harry still watching stormily. There was a drop of something dark on his mouth- had he bit his lip? For a moment, the world seemed to spin and all she could think was that Harry needed her, and...shaking off the weird feeling, Lorelei dazedly noticed she was a half a dozen steps lower than she remembered being. The boy was looking at her oddly. She turned and rushed upstairs.

Opening the door to the Hall a short while later, the 'girl' moved toward the Gryffindor Table after looking over at Slytherin and throwing a smile and wave Kieran's way. Snape was long gone from the Staff Table. Guiltily relieved at not having to deal with Harry _and _Severus' reaction to the boy's attentions to her, she smiled at Colin, who greeted,

"Good Morning, Ronan!"

"Morning, Colin, you're looking chipper for a Monday."

"You're not."

Sliding onto the bench beside the boy she alternately wanted to hug and smack upside the head, Ronan pushed her annoying wavy hair back behind a shoulder, turned to Harry, and said facetiously, "Thanks". She reached for a muffin that was kept warm in a bespelled basket in the middle of the table and then broke a piece off, gently refusing Neville's offering of butter. After forcing half a muffin down, she drank a goblet of pumpkin juice and turned to the boy who'd been staring at her the entire time and demanded, "What?"

His eyes flickered down and up, "Your uniform."

"What about it?"

Hermione placed a hand on her arm to get her attention and explained in a tone that must be a sore trial to every professor the girl had,

"It's not regulation. Your tie is hanging down, the uniform appears custom-made instead of standard, and it's all very noticeable when your robes are opened. If you closed them, and fix the tie, perhaps none of the professors will take House Points, and..."

A black eyebrow rose and halted Ms. Granger's spiel. The black-haired 'girl' asked the brunette, "Have you read the dress code?" Forehead creased in thought, Granger eventually replied in shock,

"No, I haven't. I can't think why not- I've read everything else."

The 'new girl' explained to the one who was attending for her sixth year, "That's because there isn't one. Students have always just assumed so and acted accordingly. Watch and see, no professor will call me out on it because they don't want the word to go round that you could wear jeans and a jumper with your school robes and be perfectly within Hogwarts guidelines of correct student conduct."

"I think you look like you're a bad student with a bad attitude."

Turning back to the teen who considered her business _his_ business, Lorelei lowered her voice, "Good." She pushed herself up and shook off the hand that tried to restrain her. Harry caught up to her in the corridor and said,

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Stopping, she admitted without looking at him, "No." He laughed and after a moment, her irritation dissipated and she smiled ruefully, "Where are we going?"

"Transfiguration."

Oh Merlin. Harry laughed and told her McGonagall wasn't that bad. Chagrined at speaking aloud, she argued, "Oh yes she is. You're her golden boy, so you don't get her glare of death." The teen had to take off his glasses and wipe his eyes he laughed so hard,

"Are you kidding? Just because she likes me doesn't mean I haven't gotten the glare, although I don't know anyone who's died of it, she's not a basilisk you know."

She countered, "I was thinking more of _Medusa_."

"I don't think she's had that kind of effect on anybody, either, except maybe Dumbledore."

Smacking him upside the head felt even better than she'd thought it would. The sound of his laughter turned heads when they neared the classroom. Saying sternly, "I meant petrified, Harry. _Really_...I used to think you were sweet and innocent, but now I know better."

"But you like me anyway."

She gave him a withering glance before allowing the corners of her mouth to turn up, "Yes, unfortunately for me, I like you anyway, Potter." Their smiles faded when the crisp voice of a Gorgon announced from the doorway,

"Happy as I am that you've made a new friend, Mr. Potter, tardiness to my class is not permitted. Pray continue your conversation later." Looking down her long nose, the professor un-pursed her thin lips long enough to say, "You must be Ronan. I see the resemblance to your _sister_." The older woman entered the class in a billow of green teaching robes. The students exchanged an ironic look and followed.

* * *

Harry knew that since Hermione's roommate had transferred to Beauxbatons, the girl's seat- happily across from his table, was empty. He gestured to it and Lorelei...Ronan...sat down. He heard her say to the student beside her, "Hullo, I'm Ronan." The mousy-brown haired girl stared at her with little rodent-dark eyes and said breathlessly, "Oh, I know who _you_ are...everybody in Gryffindor does...I'm Sally-Anne Perks..." The girl's avid interest made Lorelei uncomfortable. She shot him a 'This girl's weird' look. He nodded and crossed his eyes. She covered her mouth to suppress a smile and content, he looked to where the martinet professor was demonstrating that today; the class would be learning to transfigure a sea shell into a shell complete with a _living_ hermit crab. 

He'd never done it before, but it seemed rather simple. Ron seemed to have more trouble- his shell kept falling off the table onto the floor and twirling in circles. Surreptitiously, he watched the 'new girl' make no attempt to transfigure her shell. Instead, she scanned the room and watched her fellow Gryffindors attempt the transfiguration. Neville was having a hard time, and she bit her lip observing him. The action reminded Harry of earlier, when she'd seen the drop of blood on his lip and started walking down the steps toward him...almost in a trance...she'd seemed bemused when she'd become aware again. He wondered what that was all about.

It was daylight, so she obviously wasn't a vampire... Hermione's tenth successful transfiguration caught his attention. She always did like showing off. Ron had just made a first complete hermit crab carrying the shell when Harry covertly checked on the girl only an aisle away. He knew he'd acted like a prat about her uniform at breakfast, but thankfully she hadn't stayed mad at him for long. Now she was frowning at her table-mate's inept wand waving which only made the shell shudder across the surface in a comical manner. He could tell she was just about to help the girl when a cool voice asked behind her,

"Do you not feel up to the task of Transfiguration, Ms...Ronan?"

Meeting the professor's haughtily enquiring gaze, the 'girl' shrugged and replied casually,

"I thought they were practicing because they need to learn how to do it. I could transfigure that without a wand, but I didn't want to be a show-off, so I was going to wait until the end of class."

"_Indeed_...I have never seen a sixth year yet capable of doing what you say, but by all means, transfigure your shell...I'm sure no one will consider you a show-off...if you are actually _able _to do it."

_Ronan_ returned the woman's tight-lipped smile. She reached down without taking her gaze from McGonagall's and picked up the shell. Her fingers closed around it and then opened to reveal a shell...from which a hermit crab's legs extended and began walking across her palm. Lorelei placed the crab onto her table, where it walked over to Sally-Anne's vibrating shell and promptly withdrew into its home. The professor frowned, discomforted and disbelieving.

"With whom did you study Transfiguration?"

"Emeric Switch...I believe he wrote the book on it..."

Unappreciative of the dry humor, McGonagall replied curtly,

"I see. Please remain quiet and try to keep from disturbing others."

Harry saw the youthful Lorelei cover her face with her hands while her shoulders shook. She was probably trying not to burst into laughter. It must be weird to change from being a teacher to a student.

"Can you stop staring for a moment and watch me, mate?"

Ron was giving him that disapproving look again. Did he act that intolerantly when his friend was mooning over Hermione? Giving the matter a moment's thought, Harry realized that he did. The boy made a conscious effort to behave and watched his best mate turn the shell into a hermit crab and then back into a plain sea shell again and smiled his admiration.

_"I believe I asked you not to disturb others, Ms...Ronan..."_

Turning his head, Harry saw the 'girl' close her eyes briefly before she replied lightly,

"I was just trying to help Sally-Anne; she seems to be having a hard time using conventional methods."

Running a hand over his hair in a reflexive nervous gesture, the teen waited for McGonagall to bite the new student's head off. It wasn't long before the professor insinuated,

"Are you trying to say you know a _better_ method than the one proscribed by curriculum?"

"No"

The austere woman at the head of the class unbent to give the merest trace of a smile. It was replaced by unveiled irritation when the impertinent girl added,

"I was trying to _show_ I know a better method."

A few "Ohhhs" sounded, but mostly students gaped at the new Gryffindor's audacity. The looks people gave her said if she wasn't smart, at least Ronan was bold. Professor McGonagall lowered her voice in a way that made Neville prepare to hide under his desk,

"If you truly know a better method, then by all means, come up and share it with the class- _at once_."

The scraping sound Ronan's chair made as it scraped backwards on the stone floor reminded Harry of Old Western movies Uncle Vernon used to watch. Lorelei and McGonagall looked like two gunslingers ready to duel in the street at High Noon. Standing before her classmates with the same confidence she exhibited toward her classes when teaching, the 'girl' smiled and said,

"If we haven't met, I'm...Ronan. I'm an exchange student, and never had structured schooling before, so the wizards I studied with never treated me like a regular kid who had to stick to a textbook. They called it learning outside the box. One thing I was taught was a wand focusing trick. I know it looks and sounds funny, but if you can't do stuff like this _easily_, you can still do it...just try this..."

Lifting her wand, the girl held it and explained,

"In fencing, stance, movement, and technique are united in a way that brings success. If you're having problems, just focus on your wand, consider it your sword, your instrument and deliver a thrust when you work magic." She demonstrated a forward thrusting move, "S_tocata_, a thrust delivered with nails upward, and _imbrocata_- thrust with nails down both work equally well, so pick the one that feels more comfortable and see if it helps you focus and makes your transfiguration a whole lot easier. Sally-Anne, would you come up and help demonstrate, please?"

Harry watched while the mousy girl twitched with excitement all the way to the head of the classroom. The girl held her wand in the way she preferred- nails upward- and made her thrusting, fencing-like motion in the direction of the shell on the front table. The girl squeaked when a hermit crab crawled out of the shell and skittered across the surface. The class applauded, and Harry saw Neville immediately try the fencing inspired method on his shell, with success.

"Order, Order! Thank you Ms. Ronan, for that demonstration of...unusual technique...class dismissed."

Professor McGonagall didn't sound thankful- she sounded like she'd been sucking on a lemon. Behind round glasses, The-Boy-Who-Didn't-Like-The-Way-That-Bloke-Down-Front-Was-Chatting-Up-The-New-Girl decided to do a little experiment. He reached down and deliberately cut his finger on the jagged edge of his sea shell. The response was immediate and electrifying. The eyes that had been looking at another boy turned and looked at him with a soft, concerned look. She left the youth who was still speaking to her and started to walk towards him, bumping into a couple of other students and continuing on. It was like she didn't even notice them. Harry was mesmerized by the look on her face. She reached him and gently took his hand in hers, lifted his finger to her mouth and kissed it until the blood was gone. He grasped her shoulders. Neither noticed their friends staring in shock. Ron protested while he pulled Harry back from the girl,

"What do you two think you're doing? Leave off before you get detention!"

He had _thought_ he was about to kiss the girl, but he didn't know what she'd thought. Her eyes blinked with confusion before she asked,

"What...what happened?"

Shaking his head, he said while watching her face for a reaction, "I cut my finger and you came back to kiss it." Her skin blanched as her eyes widened for a moment, looking from his finger to his face in distress before covering her feelings with a false smile and lame joke about that's what friends are for. Harry acted like he accepted what she told him, but he knew there was more to it than that and he was determined to find out what.

* * *

Ron ate his lunch while trying to ignore the way Harry kept making a fool of himself over the new girl. It was bloody embarrassing, and he knew he needed to have a talk with his best mate about it. Hermione made a huff of exasperation and leaned against him to whisper fiercely, 

"If Harry asks Ronan to pass the salt one more time…I'm going to make it shake itself over his head!"

His eyes met hers while he smiled. Ron always liked it when his girlfriend got feisty. He sniffed. She'd used that strawberry conditioner again. Looking down at her lips, he wondered if she was wearing the strawberry lip gloss he liked. She gave a half smile and asked,

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at your lips. I haven't got a kiss all day- that's deprivation, that is." Fluffy hair brushed against his shoulder as she leaned closer to say,

"Let's leave and go 'patrol' the hallways. I think there might be some students making out behind the statue of Bertha the Behemoth."

Standing abruptly, Ron tried to look like a duty-minded Prefect as he and Hermione left the Hall. Walking beside the girl who made having a girlfriend the most brilliant thing ever, the boy said straight-faced as he checked out the space behind the statue, "No one's making out behind here." Smiling in the way that caused his heart to race, 'Mione stood close and slid her arms around his neck,

"They are now."

Snogging made Ron feel a lot more tolerant of his mate's behavior. If Hermione stopped wanting to be his girlfriend, didn't want to kiss him anymore, maybe he'd act as mental as Harry too. The rest of the day went well- Ronan kept quiet and didn't disrupt any more classes. In Divination, the youngest Weasley boy was complacently looking into his teacup- dotty old Trelawney always made them go 'back to the basics' and study Tasseomancy every month or so- when Harry noticed a piece of broken china on the floor and bent to pick it up. Sitting in the overstuffed chair between the boys, Ronan cried,

"No, Harry, don't!"

It was too late. With a peculiar smile, Harry had picked up the shard and pricked the tip of his finger. As a drop of blood appeared, Ron was taken aback to see the girl's face change from apprehension to tenderness. His stomach clenched in dread as Ronan got up from her chair and..._oh no, oh gods no, don't- people are staring, oh gods_...sat on Harry's lap. Face scrunching unhappily; he heard his house-mates whispering. Ronald tried to be the voice of reason to the girl kissing Harry's finger, stroking his cheek, his hair, and the boy hugging her tightly,

"Get up Ronan! Trelawney's on her way over! Harry, don't close your eyes! You're in deep trouble!" Wishing Hermione was there to help, the boy shook his red-head in agitation. There was something not right about those two, and it was starting to seriously freak him out. The professor's eyes behind her thick glasses looked ready to pop out of her head. She stopped beside the table and exclaimed agitatedly,

"Oh merciful heavens...I had not thought it possible...dear, oh dear..." Raising her voice, the woman gestured to the trapdoor with the hand not fluttering at her throat and said, "Class excused, you may spend the rest of the time in the library writing a half-scroll essay on what you have seen in your teacup and the ramifications of today's Tasseomancy on your future."

The students filed out, still gawking at the sight of the couple in the chair. Ron wanted to leave too, but the professor asked him to stay. Ronan was running her fingers through his mate's hair, while Harry smiled blissfully and the sight was upsetting in so many ways. He was surprised when Trelawney knelt down beside the pair and said urgently,

"Mr. Potter..._Mr. Potter..._!" When Harry opened his dazed green eyes, the woman said firmly, "I saw you pick up that shard deliberately, young man, and I must insist you not use a selkie's extreme empathy against this poor girl."

"Ronan's a selkie? Like she turns into a seal? Her brother too?" Ron wished he'd kept his mouth shut when the professor turned her severe gaze his way.

"I do not know, Mr. Weasley, but her father is, and I ask that you and Mr. Potter _not_ take advantage of that fact, and also...keep this knowledge to yourselves. I shudder to think of the consequences otherwise."

Crikey, did the nutter mean that if he cut himself…Hermione would kill him! Figuring he'd better find out now, Ron deliberately used the shard to prick his finger. Immediately, Ronan looked at him drowsily,

"Did you hurt yourself? Suck it a minute and the bleeding should stop- doesn't look bad." Realizing just where she was seated, the girl looked like she wanted to cry. She jumped up and backed away, asking distraughtly, "What happened?"

"Mr. Potter cut himself _accidentally, _and you apparently felt a...urge...to...erm...comfort him...but...not Mr. Weasley..."

Ronan's hair shook wildly at Trelawney's words,

"_No_..." She declared, "Stop trying to force something that's never going to be, Harry! If you do it again, I swear I'll..._I'll leave_...before...!" Pivoting the girl dashed for the ladder and descended. The sound of running footsteps was heard soon afterwards.

Grabbing his friend's arm as he tried to follow Ronan, Ron refused to let go until Harry stopped trying to pull free. Looking away, his mate said,

"Thanks, Ron; I should let her have some space, some time to calm down."

They turned toward the professor, who was staring into the crystal ball sitting on their table and muttering,

"Oh Poseidon, or Neptune, or whoever...not a wave, anything but a _wave_..."

"What's that Professor?"

Swinging around in a swish of gray teaching robes, the woman laughed nervously and said, "Nothing, nothing...go on and remember to keep this to yourselves."

The boys nodded and descended the ladder. At the bottom of the tower, they turned toward the library corridor. Ron gathered his courage and said, "Er, Harry..."

"Yeah?"

Merlin, what could he say? In desperation, the taller boy blurted out the first thing that came to mind, " Look, it might be hard to take, but she's made up her mind, and you've got to walk away from her, find somebody else."

Harry snickered. Not the effect he was going for. His mate asked, "Did you just paraphrase the words from that song Colin was singing last night...the one by _The Streets_?"

Blue eyes shifted guiltily and then looked sheepish as Ron admitted, "Yeah. I didn't know what to tell you...and it seemed to fit." He grinned, "At least I didn't sing, **Dry your eyes mate...**"

"You just did...and don't do it again! Look, I appreciate you...trying to...whatever...but this thing between me an Lor..._Ronan_...is just that...between _us_, so leave off, okay?"

"No, it's not okay." He was miserable, but determined, "You almost said _Lorelei_, didn't you? Look, I know you had...a thing for her, and I don't want to talk about it, but it was pretty obvious when you got back from searching Snape's that you'd...uh...kissed...somebody...so...if you're going after Ronan because of her sister, that's...that's not Quidditch!" Feeling relieved to get everything into the open, Ron saw Harry open his mouth, close it, shake his head, and say,

"Sorry, Ron, I can't explain anything...but I'm not using Ronan...and I promise not to embarrass you anymore. I'll back off and wait for her to come to me, alright?"

Wanting to get this bloody embarrassing guy talk over with, he nodded vigorously and suggested they go to the library and start their essays. The gleam in Harry's eyes was troubling, but he ignored his qualms. Ron couldn't take anymore 'sharing' and just wanted to find Hermione and hold her hand.

* * *

Whistling in cheerful disregard of library policy, Wesley Roberts strolled to the back of the chamber. He wasn't particularly fond of Mondays as a rule, but Luna was going to meet him there for a little 'studying' and that made all the difference in the world. In the last month, she'd had her eyes opened about Potter the Prat, and to her attraction to him, instead. His _friend_ had become his _girlfriend_, although the she didn't seem to realize it yet. The pretty blonde never called him her boyfriend or talked about them having a relationship. Luna was a rather unique girl, however, so perhaps she just needed a _nudge_... 

Lips that rivaled a pirate's in roguishness, grinned, causing dimples to deepen and his blue eyes to shine even brighter. Running a hand over his golden-blond hair, the Ravenclaw sixth year placed his lone book and parchment onto a table and sat down, tilting his chair back and closing his eyes as he considered what to _study_ first. The way she shivered when he kissed the back of her neck? How soft her lips were? The possibilities were endless...and endlessly enjoyable to contemplate.

"All alone? Where's your _friend_? Off stalking Harry Potter?"

Not bothering to open his eyes, Wesley informed the speaker, "Go sell witchy somewhere else MacDougal, we're all full up here..."

"Funny, aren't you?"

Allowing the chair legs to drop as he opened his eyes and covered a yawn, the teen said lightly to the reddish-blonde haired girl standing in front of his table, "Beats ugly and bitter any day, or so my best mate Boot tells me." He kept his expression amiably amused; although he was laughing his arse off inside over her scowl- which was indeed ugly and bitter. He leaned back when she leaned forward. The boy knew there was no such thing as cooties, but then he'd thought that about Snorkacks too once. Wesley's lips quirked when Luna's roommate shrieked,

"Oh! You're the one that's bitter, because I turned you down hoping Terry would ask me out instead!"

Golden eyebrows rose in mock surprise, "I wasn't bitter, Mindy, I was thankful. Think how embarrassed I'd have been when I realized you were a witch in more ways than one and had to tell you to go away and leave me alone? The Quidditch Team would've never let me live it down." Face red, Mindy's voice lowered dangerously- to her, at least, the girl appeared on the verge of apoplexy.

"Just you wait, Roberts...Lovegood will dump you so fast you're head will spin the minute that new girl leaves and Harry-Bloody-Potter snaps his fingers at her."

"My head's spinning already- at your lack of intellect. It's dizzying. Really, are you _sure_ you were supposed to be a Ravenclaw? Hmmm?"

Watching the girl stomp off in a rage, Wesley's lips curved upwards in satisfaction before turning down. That...witch...had hit his vulnerable spot- the fear that Potter would one day come to his senses and Luna would choose to be _his_ girlfriend over a boy who was known for charm instead of heroics. Shaking insecurities away with a shake of his head, the blond's attention was drawn to the bookshelf to his right.

He could hear someone taking out books and dropping them, as if looking for something with desperate urgency. Curious and grateful for the distraction, he walked over. It was the infamous 'new girl'. What was her name? Oh yes, Ronan, no last name. An eyebrow rose as the boy thought puckishly that girls who looked like her didn't need one. The Gryffindor started to cry silently while scanning the shelves. The Ravenclaw stepped forward, "Might I be of assistance?" Black velvet eyes turned in his direction, making him see why Potter was so blind- beauty tended to do that to males of all ages.

"I can't find a book the Vulture Queen assured me was here...Mystical Creatures Volume II..."

He began picking up the books she'd thrown down and re-shelving them, "Volume I no help, I take it?" Wesley hadn't heard the 'vulture queen' reference to Pince before and mentally marked it down for future use. She told him no, volume one was land and two, sea, while he checked to make sure she hadn't thrown the text down in haste. Once the books were all properly shelved again he queried, "What's the book look like? Red cover, Blue...?"

"Blue...like the sea...after a storm..."

Interesting...he'd have thought like the sky after a storm, but perhaps that was Volume III. Scanning the shelves, his height helped the teen spy a sea-blue book on a high shelf and reached up to grasp it. Presenting the volume to the girl with a flourish worthy of a musketeer, or a pirate, he grinned when she laughed,

"Oh Wesley! I've always wanted to say that. Thank you so much."

Funny...lots of girls seemed to enjoy saying 'Oh Wesley' and he got the idea they were saying something entirely different from what he thought it should mean. He vowed not to leave the library without a copy of _The_ _Princess Bride_.

"Wesley?"

Luna was standing behind him, frowning. An impish inner voice said, _'nudge, nudge'_. He smiled, "There you are. I just found a book for our new student here. Anything else I can help you with, Ronan?" The pale blue eyes narrowing at the other girl made him grin inside. Giving him a wink so quickly he almost missed it, Ronan replied in a breathless tone she sure hadn't used before now,

"Oh Wesley, you've been so sweet...I don't know _how_ to repay you."

His 'friend' answered,

"Your thanks are enough, _I'm sure_...don't you have a test on Friday to study for Wesley?"

He nodded his head, and tried not to chuckle, but twitching lips gave his amusement away to the girl who marched beside him to their table. Placing her books down with a thud, the blonde sat and looked toward the next table where Ronan had begun searching through the book he'd found. Meeting his gaze, she muttered,

"I saw you smirking. If you think I'm jealous, I'm not."

He leaned over and took Luna's hand, raised it to his lips. "Because you know that the only girl I want is you?" She blushed and rolled her eyes, but didn't pull her hand away while they studied. Ostensibly, the subject was History of Magic, but the reality was more like how many ways were there to play with each other's fingers and hands. There were quite a few, and they were all stimulating.

His gaze traveled to the next table when the girl threw down her book in frustration. He couldn't help admonishing humorously, "What has that defenseless book ever done to you?" Rising, the girl looked so miserable he felt sorry for her.

"It told me how humans summon mystical creatures but didn't tell me how mystical creatures avoid humans!"

"Why would they want to avoid them?"

Curling his lip as Potter walked up and interrupted the conversation- quite the bad habit, that- Wesley said deprecatingly, "If the human is you, Potter, why _wouldn't_ they?"

The black-haired girl ran off. Unexpectedly, her...whatever...let her go without a word. Instead, he walked over to the table and picked up the book Ronan had been perusing, reading aloud to himself,

"Selkie women are not known for empathic abilities or a desire to help others realize emotional needs, but unsubstantiated legends portray them as susceptible to those they care for. When called with blood spilt at midnight, the selkie is bound by the blood magic to answer."

"Are you doing an essay for one of your classes, Harry?"

Luna's words were mildly curious, and reassuring to the boy holding her hand. Potter's green gaze flickered to them briefly. He smiled oddly. Before he left to presumably go check out the book, the Gryffindor said,

"No. I just love to learn knew things...knowledge is power isn't it?"

Distracting the blonde's troubled gaze from the boy who was walking away, Wesley said casually, "I love to learn new things too."

She smiled,

"Do you? Like what?"

He stood and pulled her by the hand toward the Restricted Section. He'd heard there was a velvet-covered window seat back there big enough for two and he meant to learn whether it was as comfortable as rumor had it. If they didn't touch a book, the silent wards wouldn't be triggered, and Wesley didn't plan on touching anything but Luna. As Potty had said, 'knowledge is power', and he planned on using every bit of romantic knowledge he had to strengthen the power of Luna's feelings for him until they were so strong, not even Harry-Bloody-Potter could break them apart.

* * *

Wednesday evening, while Snape pretended to scan the hall for student misconduct, he used his pretense of surveillance to keep a watch on the Gryffindor Table. The last few nights had been a disquieting change from the first ones following Lorelei drinking the Anti-Aging Potion. Instead of hovering over Ronan/Lorelei's shoulder, leaning, brushing, and pressing against her in all the pseudo innocent ways that made the Potions Master long to hex The-Boy-Who-Lived...unfortunately...the youth had since stayed out of the 'girl's' personal space and it was highly suspicious. Harry Potter was trying too hard to appear merely friendly, and it made the man covertly observing every movement wonder what the little pest was planning. 

Monday at dinner, the girl had looked ready to run out of the Hall and hide in his rooms, she had been that upset. Severus had known Potter was pressing his unwanted attentions again. Under the table his hands had clenched into fists while the boy had talked earnestly to the girl who was leaning away from him. Later that night, she had shared that Harry told her he realized he'd been wrong, and just wanted to be friends. How she could believe the boy...well, he knew how...she'd gone swimming with seals that were selkies, hadn't she?

"That new girl is such a disturbance to this school...so unlike her brother!"

McGonagall's acidity was countered by the Headmaster's mild tone,

"Oh come now, Minerva. Presenting a few new ideas is hardly disturbing the entire school!"

Snape's lips twitched. The Transfiguration Professor countered indignantly,

"A _few_...have you lost your wits, Albus? Almost every professor has complained about her impertinence and insolent disregard for curriculum."

"You exaggerate, my dear. Why I heard nothing but glowing praise from Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid."

A sideways glance proved a mistake. Minerva caught his eye and pronounced, "Wait and see, Severus, tomorrow you'll be complaining too."

Inclining his head impassively, the man ignored the Headmaster's coughing spell and irreverently thought that since he'd never complained before he didn't know why he'd start _now_. The thought cheered him immensely. As did the knowledge that Friday afternoon would see the Anti-Aging Potion dissipate and Lorelei would be herself again.

Not that she was any different personality-wise...but he preferred her twenty-six year old body to the teenaged one- and having a lover who looked sixteen was starting to make him feel pervy. Not being the Nabakov type interested in Lolitas, Snape looked forward to showing his fervent admiration of spiraled hair and longer legs and... He resumed the covert observation of his lover while she chatted with her little friends at the Gryffindor Table.

After the students were expected to be in bed, the man stayed awake, sitting in his favorite chair. He only truly relaxed when he heard his lover exclaim,

"Whew! I thought I'd never get out of there!"

Severus glanced up from his book to greet the 'girl' taking off the Invisibility Cloak. She had taken to wearing track suits to 'visit'. It gave her a reason to be roaming the halls in the mornings and avoided another scene in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lorelei had never mentioned it, but the school grapevine was almost as good as the house elf one, and by last Saturday afternoon he'd heard Slytherin students discussing Perfect Potter's row and obsession with the new girl. It had not made his day. He'd even debated resorting to a little wandless legilimency, but in the end decided to keep doing what he'd done since becoming her lover. _Trust_ ...that Lorelei would sort the boy out and after she transformed back, Potter's crush would vanish along with her illusion of teenaged youth.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lorelei was looking up at him from where she sat leaning against his thigh on the floor. Her gaze was so full of love that he allowed a small smile to break free. Reaching down a hand to smooth her soft hair, his fingers stilled. He noticed that the ebony waves were subtly different- they were beginning to spiral. Shrewd dark eyes scrutinized her face. Yes, the cheekbones were more defined now. How absurd to be uplifted by the sight of his love looking more adult when he knew full well she was one. A delicate eyebrow was being raised. Even more ridiculous was staring instead of hearing- yet another of her bad habits he'd fallen prey to. Amused but determined not to show it...she was already cheeky...he frowned, "Inconsequential things"

"Want to get out, go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"The Astronomy Tower?"

He shook his head, "Too cold."

"The Kitchen?"

"Gossiping elves."

"The Trophy Room?"

Snape scowled, "Too many Gryffindor trophies."

She grinned,

"How about I take an Unmemorable Potion and we can go to the Three Broomsticks. You can try a new whisky and we can play darts."

In answer, he rose and went over to the small bookcase beside his desk. Pressing on one book and then pulling out another half-way triggered the mechanism that made the shelves slide to the side, exposing a safe. He used his wand to release the wards and took out a small flagon from the array inside the stasis chamber. Practically bouncing in excitement, which drew his notice to another area that had also changed slightly, for the better, Lorelei reached for the potion. She waited for him to drink a Memory Enhancer down before chugging hers and shivering when it took effect. Borrowing a coat, hat, gloves, and boots she charmed to fit, the siren hugged his arm as they left the castle and walked the path into the village.

Opening the door to the pub, Snape automatically took note of who was inside and was relieved that only locals were gathered tonight. The mid-week crowd was half the weekend size and a table in the back corner easily had. Buying a warm frothing butterbeer for Lorelei and a whisky for himself, the slender man ignored Rosmerta's impertinent comment on him 'mellowing' and brought the drinks to his table.

Feminine hands unremembered by anyone but him reached out and clasped the tankard of butterbeer. Curling his lip at the favorite drink of students and sirens with no tolerance for alcohol, he took a sip of firewhiskey and privately saluted Tynan's taste. Lorelei's father had been right about whiskey with a hint of brine from the sea being excellent. A group of rowdy warlocks were monopolizing the dart board, so the couple people watched instead. The siren would make up outlandish tales about the patrons and Severus would succinctly, and amusedly, tell her the 'real story'. Only once, when Lorelei theorized that one couple, Richard and Hyacinth Bucket, pronounced 'Bouquet', would never have grandchildren because their son Sheldon was far more interested in being fabulous than fatherhood did her imagination match reality.

Sybil Trelawney came into the warm pub and removed a voluminous gray scarf from about her head and neck before taking off her cloak and sitting at a small table near Snape's. The dotty woman didn't notice him in the shadowy corner and said to Rosmerta after ordering an insipid sherry,

"I definitely needed a drink tonight. An _incident_ in my classroom Monday upset me terribly and I haven't yet recovered."

The brassy proprietor evidently knew when a customer was dying to spill all and asked, "What incident?"

Looking around myopically through her thick glasses, Trelawney replied,

"You would understand, you know about Tynan...him being a..._selkie_." Rosmerta's nod was enough encouragement for Sybil, who continued rapidly, "Well, his daughter was in my tower Monday, and she had a reaction to Harry Potter's blood that has me very concerned..."

"What happened? Something to shock all their little classmates?"

"Yes…and no."

Severus listened to Trelawney explain what happened in the classroom and how disturbing it all was. The listener agreed completely...he was _very_ disturbed. One sideways glance revealed that Lorelei looked ready to burst into tears. Standing, he made his way out into the cold that he hoped would help cool his temper. In silence, he stalked back to his quarters with his distraught lover walking beside him. Once inside the lounge, he took off his outerwear and turned to the woman who'd done the same. He asked, making an effort not to speak harshly, "Were you ever planning on sharing this information with me?" At her imploring stare, he said curtly, "Explain"

"I can't. I don't quite remember, it's hazy...and frightening...could you use Legilimency?"

His expression softened. Nodding, he lifted his wand, said, "Legilimens", focusing on anything to do with the incident. Images flashed before him.

_Lorelei/Ronan was walking upstairs when she looked back and noticed that Potter had blood on his lip. In a daze she walked down six steps before snapping out of it. The black-haired girl was talking to a boy at the front of McGonagall's classroom when she abruptly turned, made her way to the back, and brought Potter's bleeding finger to her mouth. Potter was picking up a shard and deliberately pricking his finger. She looked afraid, then at peace, sitting on Potter's lap while he closed his eyes and held her tight. Lorelei was backing away, running, sick in the Girls' bathroom, staring in the mirror and shaking her head in terror and confusion... _

Snape broke the connection and stepped away. Moving to the desk, he picked up a letter opener and said simply, "I have to know." before cutting his finger. She nodded and he watched intently as she looked away, and then back again. Allowing a drop of blood to roll down his finger, the man tried to ignore the sultry look on her face and remain an objective observer. Gliding over, the woman who looked less like a girl and more like a siren took his hand and lifted it to her lips. Sucking the digit in a way that made his heart race, she smiled seductively and whispered,

"Severus."

Intrigued by the trance like dreaminess of her face, the man ignored the way she moved against him and asked quietly,

"Why do you want to comfort me in this manner?"

In between pressing kisses to his throat and jaw, she murmured dazedly,

"I love you, and you're my lover...what better way to comfort you?"

He questioned, "Would you _comfort_ anyone else this way?"

Low, beguiling laughter spilled over him and made his hands tighten his grip on her shoulders. Using every ounce of self-discipline, he refrained from pressing back. Softly, she answered, "Of course not." and brushed her lips against his.

Satisfied mentally, he said urgently, "_Lorelei..._" She blinked when he shook her gently and stammered, "You were bleeding...and I wanted to..." her face crumpled.

He held her close, and told her, "I do not know what is happening or why, but I promise to find out. I do know that whatever your reaction to Potter, it is in no way similar to what you feel for me."

"That's because I love only you, Severus."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "I know." His mouth met hers. He comforted his lover tenderly in the best way he knew how. Watching her sleep later, he decided to do a little research. Quickly dressing, the professor headed for the Library. Inside, he searched for the volume Lorelei had mentioned, but was unable to find it. Perusing the sign out book, Snape's jaw tightened upon reading that Mystical Creatures Volume II had been checked out by none other than _Harry Potter_. Striding to the Restricted Section, he found a text similar in content, but broader in scope and depth. The tome included many creatures that would give students nightmares.

The Potions Master knew his dreams would be disturbing too when he read the information about Selkie women and the blood magic summoning spell. Resolving to have a little chat with Harry-Bloody-Potter, the man replaced the book and returned to his bed. Severus draped a protective arm around his lover as she lay on her side with her back against his chest, to keep her safe beside him through the night.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't resist_The Streets_ song…Chris Martin of Coldplay sings the chorus Ron paraphrasesand the lead singer's Cockney accent saying the lyrics always make me laugh. Remember to Review! 


	33. What's My Age Again?

Disclaimer: Jo prolly wouldn't approve of my story, but I don't approve of her waiting so long between novels, so there. :D

* * *

Chapter 33- What's My Age Again? 

Awakening Thursday morning with Lorelei curled beside him gave Severus such a feeling of warmth- emotional and physical- that he actually smiled. Tomorrow, the potion would wear off completely and he wondered how best to celebrate. Perhaps the Room of Requirement... A hushed, deferential voice spoke from the doorway,

"Master?"

Pulling up the sheet, Snape sat upright, swept long, black strands out of his face, and answered tersely, "Yes, Slinky?"

"Headmaster is requiring your presence, Master."

The holidays were definitely over. Concealing his weariness over this never-ending business, the Potions Master replied tonelessly, "Very well. Assure him that I shall be there shortly." The elf nodded obsequiously, slanting a curious look at the female in the bed before flooing away. A soft body pressed itself against his back, hugged him tightly.

"Poor baby, duty calls, hmmm?"

"Hmmm…"

Turning, he lingeringly kissed the upturned face and slid off the bed. In response to her questioning look after he surveyed her and smirked, he stated, "Certain...assets...have improved, and your hair is halfway to spiraling." Lorelei looked at a lock of hair and glanced down at her chest, grinning,

"What's my age again?"

He gave her an appreciative look, "I'd say twenty, but...mature...for your age. Not as beautiful as twenty-six, but a vast improvement on sixteen." His honesty was rewarded with a cheeky look.

"Thanks. Good thing for you I know how to decipher your left-handed compliments."

Pausing on his way to the shower, Severus challenged, "Good thing for _you_ I know how to handle a siren posing as a schoolgirl in my classroom this afternoon."

"Oh really...we'll just see about that."

Not about to dignify that impertinence with a reply, he stepped under the spray that did nothing to drown out the melodic laughter floating in from the other room.

Stalking through the corridors on his way to the Great Hall , Snape knew that Dumbledore had not deliberately set up the situation that required he leave the castle this afternoon and not return until morning. That didn't stop an inner voice from hissing, _Won't Potty be pleased when he learns that you'll be out of the way tonight and Lorelei will be alone and vulnerable... _A thunderous expression crossed the lean face, making first years on their way to breakfast snivel in dread. Accustomed to students jumping out of his way, Severus didn't even notice.

Inside the Hall, he strode to the Slytherin table, to inform Malfoy of his deliverance from just punishment. The professor heard the boy banter with Zabini about being friends lifelong- good or bad. When the girl replied laughingly, 'right or wrong', a chill went down the man's spine. He demanded the teens tell him to what they were referring. They _seemed_ to be unaware of any magic spells associated with terms such as those, but he'd have to keep an eye on the pair...one more thing to add to a growing list. After telling Mr. Boot as well that detention was cancelled, Snape glanced over at the Gryffindor Table and saw Lorelei smiling at him, while Potter smiled at _her_ and inched closer.

Apparently, the boy's claim of friendship was specious as the reasoning that if the girl acted friendly, the youth would accept that she only wanted to be friends. The Potions Master stormed out of the Hall looking so fierce that the Hufflepuff seventh year who was entering started whimpering. The man sneered. No wonder their Quidditch Team was the worst of the lot if their Captain was such a faint-heart.

As the time for Gryffindor potions approached, Snape considered what would be the best way to deal with Harry-Bloody-Potter. His mouth curved. A wicked, Slytherin idea had just slithered its way past his detached reasoning to cozy up to his primal side, which told the other to sod off. A faint voice of logic insisted that what he planned might not be the most prudent of actions, and was summarily ignored.

Outwardly composed, the lean man waved his wand to manifest instructions for the day's potion on the blackboard. The students filed in. All but one...who strolled inside right before class began. In a breathy voice, the girl apologized with a smile that probably looked shy to the class, but was sly to him,

"I hope I'm not tardy Professor Snape. I stopped by the kitchen to get you...this..."

Impassively, he watched the minx take out a large, red, shiny apple and polish it against her chest before placing it on his desk.

Coolly inclining his head, the professor watched the siren sashay over to sit by that mousy girl- Perks. The class, recovered from their shock at seeing a student...a female student...give their hated teacher an apple, began to assemble the ingredients needed for their potions. Covertly watching Lorelei/Ronan avoid Potter at the storage cupboard and refuse to look in the boy's direction at all, Snape began to prowl the dungeon chamber, looking for mistakes to correct. He found plenty. When his perambulations brought him near the 'new girl', she met his gaze and raised her hand. He said curtly, "Yes?"

"Why are we making this potion?"

Ah. So that was her plan. Question curriculum and make him lose his cool. It wasn't going to work. He drawled, "The Draught of Docility has many uses, Ms...Ronan..." He raised his voice to address the class, "Can anyone explain the potion's usage to their classmate? Anyone _beside _Granger...No...? Very well, Ms. Granger..." The know-it-all Gryffindor was happy to state the obvious uses for mental patients and Azkaban violent offenders before going further to list all the esoteric ones.

While the girl droned on, Severus noticed that his lover was displaying too much leg in an obvious bid to disrupt his composure. It wasn't subtle, but it was effective. Abruptly raising his hand to still the flow of knowledge that poured from Granger like water from a sieve, the professor hastily returned to his vigilant watch over his class of incompetents.

Several minutes later, in firm control of his reactions, outward and internal, Severus strolled by Lorelei's table and heard her instructing her tablemate,

"No, Sally-Anne, you don't hack the herbs, you use a firm, rocking motion." Large onyx eyes met his as she continued, "Are you satisfied with my technique, professor?"

Resisting the urge to tug at his collar, the irritated man deliberately inspected the 'girl' up and down, and was pleased to note pearly skin turning pink. The moment she licked her lips, however, he decided to make a strategic retreat, firing a salvo while he turned toward his desk, "Hardly. The potion is incomplete. Only an effective solution will meet the class requirements acceptably." His repressive tone stopped the bold wench not one whit. She shot back in a voice that blended earnestness with innuendo,

"Thank you, professor. I'm going to do my best to do anything you require..."

A palpable hit... Praise the stars Longbottom diverted his and the entire class' attention away from the 'girl' by turning the flames under his cauldron too high and making his solution boil over. Taking care of the mess provided Severus with the time he needed to compose himself. Lorelei was a lot harder to 'handle' than he'd thought she would be. Even when she wasn't being deliberately seductive, she beguiled by using humor to instruct her hapless partner, and everyone around her, in potion making.

The professor could feel Ms. Granger's eyes glaring daggers of indignation over the new girl being allowed to help classmates in a way she'd always been chastised for. A muscle in the lean jaw twitched. No one said life was fair. He ignored the hand waving madly in the air. Stygian-black eyes looked down to conceal his amusement. Finally, Granger stood, speaking without permission.

"Sir? Professor Snape?"

He looked up. "Ten points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn." The girl was speechless, a rare, pleasant occurrence. He smirked and waved genially, "_Please_, now that you've paid the price, do tell the class what was so important that it was worth losing House Points to share." The other students were giving Ms. Must Tell sour looks. The girl wilted for a moment, before recovering to blurt,

"Why is Ronan being allowed to assist classmates when no one else is?"

Standing, the professor moved from behind his desk, walking toward the 'new girl'. Looking from her long legs, to the perfectly done solution, which gave off pale blue tendrils of smoke in its cauldron, to the equally correct ones of her neighbors, he held her gaze while replying, "It's possible that Ms. Ronan is allowed clemency because she is new and not aware of class policy. Maybe her attitude, the willingness to satisfy my requirements makes me more lenient. Or perhaps I just enjoy confounding a know-all, Ms. Granger. Take your pick and take your seat."

Two other pairs of eyes were glaring daggers now- poisoned tipped ones. The blue ones he discounted, but the green ones were met, and an eyebrow lifted mockingly at the boy's impotent fury. Briskly informing the class to fill, label, and leave their flagons, the man relaxed in his chair until every student had left the chamber except four. Glancing at Potter, Snape drawled, "I want to have a _word_ with you, Potter...in a few moments. Wait outside the classroom until you're called." The teen said to the 'girl' who was taking an inordinate time at the back basin to clean her cauldron,

"Come on..._Ronan_..."

The girl dried her cauldron with a wave of her wand and placed it on a side table. She smiled cheerfully,

"Go on and wait outside, Harry...Professor Snape needs to talk to me first."

Granger was turning her head from one classmate to another like a fan at a tennis match. She advised,

"Better come along, Harry. The professor will call for you in a few minutes, I'm sure."

She didn't sound sure...another pleasant occurrence. After Mr. Weasley practically dragged his friend outside, Severus closed and warded the door with his wand. Lorelei had taken off her robes and straddled his lap almost before the door shut. He smirked while removing her tie, "I told you I would handle you."

Her mouth sought his. The Slytherin inner voice hissed that he could go ahead with his plan to leave his mark on the siren in such a way that Harry-Bloody-Potter would have no doubt who she loved, even before their little talk. His fingers began to disorder silken hair while his lips pressed demandingly against hers.

The expression on _The Famous Harry Potter's_ face a short while later was rewarding. The 'girl' drifted past her admirer with only a half smile of acknowledgement after the boy had been left cooling his heels in the corridor. Granger and Weasley were nowhere in sight, so Potter had some idea of what the 'talk' would be about and wanted his friends to have no part in it. Fury and jealousy were promising emotions for the Wonder Boy to feel. The man staring coldly at his student across the expanse of desk wanted his young rival to experience one more emotion: fear.

* * *

Mutinously glaring at the git across from him, Harry wanted to blast that smug look off his ugly face. The evil bat had deliberately made him wait outside. Crossing his arms defensively, and to hide clenched fists, Harry sullenly decided to make Snape say the first word. Round glasses reflected the torchlight while he made sure not to stare into the pitch black soulless eyes he knew could see things he didn't want revealed. He'd never hated anyone as much as he hated Snape for literally rubbing his nose in the fact that he had Lorelei and Harry didn't. The boy couldn't speak. He was choked up with dark emotions. The man leaned forward, eyes narrowed and frowning, 

"What goes through your mind, Mr. Potter? I admit it; I cannot fathom why a sixteen year old boy would take a crush on a teacher to such destructive lengths. Did you think Lorelei and I were merely _friends_ like your little schoolmates? That she would transfer her affections from me to you? Come, Potter, I'd like to understand why you persist in pressing your unwanted attentions..."

"_They're not unwanted!"_ The words exploded from Harry, and he wished he could take them back, but they hung in the air. A flickering glance revealed that assessing gaze he loathed so much. The man closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his overlarge nose. After releasing a harsh breath, Snape said in a quiet tone that was probably supposed to be conciliatory, but just sounded condescending to the boy who could never hear what the man said objectively,

"I will _concede_ that Lorelei cares very much for you, Potter, although I do not understand why. I have not objected to her overtures of friendship. I do object to you using her caring nature to try and force a relationship that will never be." Snape saw his eyes flare defiantly and shook his head, "I always knew you were obdurate and selfish Potter, and this proves it. I have tried to be civil, to converse on this awkward subject in a rational manner, but I see that you are beyond reasoning with." Standing, the professor leant over the desk, teeth bared, black eyes balefully threatening, "Let me put it plainly, _boy_. Lorelei is my lover. If you continue to distress her, you will _regret it_."

Harry felt an instant of icy fear, which the Potions Master immediately saw and misconstrued, because he nodded and pointed to the door.

"We understand one another. I sincerely hope never to speak to you about this again."

The teen rose and kept his gaze from meeting Snape's. He didn't want the bastard to know that all he'd done was harden the resolve to take the final step to see who Lorelei _really_ wanted. Harry left the room. In the outer corridor, he remembered every denigrating word the malevolent bat had uttered. Hurrying up the dungeon stairway, his mind was suddenly cold and calculating as a Slytherin's.

At dinner, he noticed that the Potion Master's chair was empty. The boy waited for the girl beside him to finish listening to Neville blather about a leaf waving Macarena plant and asked, "Where's Snape?" Looking nervous, she shrugged. Ron heard the question and volunteered,

"'Mione and I were...uh...patrolling...the corridors earlier and we saw him leave the castle."

Harry leaned toward Lorelei and whispered, "Does that mean you'll actually sleep in Gryffindor Tower tonight?" Reluctantly, she nodded. He smiled genuinely for the first time that day. She glared, and her voice rose, attracting attention,

"Don't get any ideas, Harry!"

Leaning until his face was close to hers, he whispered, "I got loads of ideas waiting in that corridor." She grew pale, rising to toss her juice in his face. He took off his glasses and wiped them. Her smirk made him act impulsively- he stood, picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and splashed _her_ in the face with it. Sputtering in indignation, she wiped her eyes and looked down at the table. Snatching a bowl of mashed potatoes up, the angry 'girl' dumped them on his head.

Feeling the potatoes slide down his hair, the ridiculousness of the situation hit Harry. He ignored the gasps and gossip flying around the hall. Putting his glasses on with a toss of his head to keep the goop out of his eyes, the teen grinned while he gathered some potatoes on his fingers and promptly wiped them across a beautiful, gaping face, observing, "Looks good on you." Glancing around at their stunned audience, he started to laugh. Colin called out,

"Is this a private party, or can anybody join?"

In answer, the professor who looked like a girl gazed down at the table and waited for a bowl of pudding to appear. Scooping up a double handful, she threw the stuff at the blond, hitting him, as well as splattering Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. The four grabbed whatever was handy and fired back. Neville pelted everyone with rolls. Food started flying. It was messy and disgusting and awesome. Professor McGonagall's shouting for order finally got through to the rowdy Gryffindor Table, and everyone stood dripping and apprehensive until the one who started everything raised her wand and with an elaborately waving spell of incomprehensible Gaelic words made the mess vanish without a trace.

The Head of Gryffindor was still enraged and ordered him and Ronan to their House at once to contemplate their 'woeful lack of decorum'. Covering her face, shaking her head, the siren ran out of the Hall. Harry tried to look repentant, but his lips keep twitching, no matter how hard he tried to press them together. The boy realized that he was strutting when he left, but didn't care who saw or what they thought about it. The night was looking up.

Later, he changed his mind about how good the night was. Lorelei...Ronan...wouldn't talk about anything 'serious', and kept scooting away from him on the common room sofa. When Ginny came in, Ronan jumped up, happy to run away. He tried to get her to stay, "This could be our last night together...you haven't even _tried_...I won't let you go!" She pulled her sleeve out of his grasp,

"How many times do I have to tell you, Harry James Potter- that we are not meant to be anything other than friends? I haven't _tried_ because I don't want to...we're not going to spend the night together and there's nothing you can do about it!"

He hated feeling helpless, powerless, and refused to let her reduce him to that. Grimly, he promised, "I know one thing I can do about it." Lorelei...he was so sick of calling her Ronan...froze, before saying,

"_You wouldn't!"_

His eyes hardened in resolve. He wasn't going to let anyone, not even this woman, push him around and tell him what to do. The words flew into his mind and out of his mouth before he could call them back, "Wouldn't I? Wait and see." She left, didn't take him seriously. She should have. Turning around, he met Ron's troubled gaze,

"What was that about mate?"

Spiky black hair shook, "Nothing."

"Don't tell me '_nothing'_, Harry. It sounded like you were threatening her- will you promise not to try and sneak up the Girls' Staircase or do I have to go find some Wizard Restraints?"

Smiling at the thought of Ron trying to handcuff him for his own good, Harry raised his hand to his heart and said, "By Godric Gryffindor, I vow not to go up the Girls' Staircase or have anything to do with Ronan unless she comes to me." His best mate was smiling in relief. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, her brain no doubt trying to decipher the hidden meaning behind the words. His smile widened- she'd find out tomorrow.

They suggested a game of Exploding Snap. Harry agreed, figuring he had a few hours to kill. He sure wasn't going to get Ron to give him the password to the Prefects' bathroom again. Not after some Hufflepuff gave him "his knickers" back. The large white granny panties had his name embroidered inside the waistband. The Boy-Who-Knew-Malfoy-Was-Behind-It didn't even care. What did some stupid prank matter when his whole life could change tonight?

Climbing the stairs to his dorm, Harry listened to his roommates chatter with half an ear. He rushed ahead to grab his pajamas and head for the shower. Dean noticed how tamed his hair looked and kidded,

"You look better going to sleep than you do awake, mate! Get your priorities straight!"

He laughed, "I am, I am..."

Seamus walked over and looked at him closely. Turning to the other guys, he declared,

"I think the lad's moonstruck. He thinks a beautiful girl's going to visit and he needs to look his best. Notice the silky threads, mates." The boy blinked his lashes exaggeratedly and said in a falsetto, "They match his eyes!" Once the laughter died down, Seamus slapped his friend on the shoulder and stated, "Well, Potter, if your dream girl's still there in the morning, I'll bring you breakfast in bed, deal?"

Grinning, Harry nodded, and said goodnight, pulling his curtains closed and checking his timepiece. 11PM. He had just enough time to work a deep sleep spell on his roommates before getting everything ready for the _really _important magic.

* * *

Bidding Colin goodnight with a wave and a smile, Lorelei was grateful that he'd agreed to take the long way back to Gryffindor after they and a few other students had returned from their jaunt to the Broomsticks. She'd needed a drink after the week she'd been having. At the time, sneaking out and using a personae falsus potion to change appearance had seemed like a brilliant idea. Now, it occurred to her that the need for company might not outweigh rule breaking in Severus' mind. Maybe she'd never have to tell him- she knew the teens wouldn't say a word. 

The moment she'd blurted to Creevey, "Let's not go back just yet, how about we take the scenic route", the woman who still looked like a girl had known that she was trying to delay going back to the Tower. She couldn't help it-she'd felt such dread. Roaming the corridors, hiding from Filch and Mrs. Norris and then Hermione and Ron had been fun. First, they'd run into Peeves. The poltergeist had taken one look at her and immediately burst into peals of wicked laughter. She'd given him a warning look. He'd ignored it and bobbed upside down in front of her, grinning and singing,

"Little seal, little seal, you and I shall make a deal."

Quickly agreeing to sing a song at _another time_, she'd dragged the slim blond away from the cackling spirit, who was celebrating by zipping into a nearby classroom and turning the contents of the waste paper basket into confetti. Later, they'd hidden behind a stature while the Gryffindor Prefects passed by. Her companion had whispered that Bertha the Behemoth was his favorite statue. She'd smiled, but prudently didn't confess she rather favored Simon the Salacious herself- not for the randy old Slytherin's historical contributions, but because his tall, lean image with a commanding nose reminded her of someone who made _her_ feel salacious.

A quarter till midnight found Lorelei walking up the Girls' Staircase trying to shake off the ominous feeling of impending doom. She wasn't a silly heroine in a Gothic Romance for Merlin's sake. The villain wasn't going to spirit her out of bed and do vile things to her just because her Gothic Hero was away from the castle, and no one was there to stop him...or to hear her scream...

"Ahhh!" Hermione coming up behind her just as she reached for the handle had scared the boggart out of her. The brunette smiled apologetically,

"Did I startle you? Sorry. I just returned...from patrol...and was about to check and see if you'd got back yet. I'd like to talk with you."

Wonderful...girl talk with Granger... Restraining the urge to sigh or roll her eyes, the still youthful appearing professor gestured for the other girl to follow her to the bathroom. Turning on the light and the water, Lorelei used her wand to release the ward on her cosmetic kit- no spotty teens were touching her things- and began to cleanse her face. Hermione looked at the multi-drawer case in reluctant fascination. Removing a small vial in the shape of an S, the siren handed it over and said, "Why don't you try that? Its Siren Smoothing Serum- works miracles on unmanageable hair." Amber eyes stared at the product like it was the Philosopher's Stone. Reverently, 'Mione poured the shiny substance on her palms, smoothed it over her hair. The effect was...miraculous.

Lorelei smiled at the look of awe on the girl's face as she stared at the sleek tresses reflected in the mirror. "So much better than that sticky Sleekeazy's gook, isn't it? I'll have a box of samples OWLed to you. That's still waiting for Ministry patent so it's not available in shops yet. I'd save them for special occasions, when you really want to knock someone's socks off...say at a Valentine's Dance..."

"A Valentine's Dance? I haven't heard anything about any dance, and I'm a Prefect!"

Trying not to laugh, she said, "Well, somebody told me that they heard a rumor...it's a good idea, don't you think?"

Smooth, glossy locks swayed when the Prefect nodded, "A brilliant idea...I wonder how we could make the rumor real..."

However brainy Ms. Granger was there were still some areas in which she had a lot to learn. Lorelei remarked casually, "I bet if _someone_ suggested to Professor Hands that the students could learn about Muggle culture by attending a Muggle-style Valentine's Dance, he'd ask Dumbledore if one could be held, and the Headmaster would agree that it's a splendid idea."

Lorelei could almost see the well oiled cogs of Hermione's brain whirling like little dust devils across desert sands. The professor/student bet that the idea would become a reality before long. This was a girl who knew how to get things done. Lorelei dried her face and dreamily stared off thinking about dancing with Severus in a dark corner... Looking at Hermione, the unfocused glaze told her that she wasn't the only one fantasizing about a dance. Clearing her throat pointedly, the 'girl' said, "I need to take a shower, so if there was something you wanted to say..." Ms. Granger took the hint,

"I want to know what's going on with you and Harry."

Well, that was certainly direct. She could be blunt too, "Get used to disappointment." The girl made a face,

"Stop quoting _The Princess Bride_ and be serious, please. Ron and I are worried about Harry. He...I'm telling you this in strictest confidence...he seemed to have a...well...crush on your sister...and now you and he are so...after that scene tonight, he vowed to stay away from you...so now I want your promise to stay away from _him_."

How sweet. Hermione was like a big sister trying to protect her barmy little brother. Too bad 'brother' Harry had problems that couldn't be fixed with a bracing talk and a practical attitude. Patting the protective girl affectionately on the arm, she said the only thing she could, "I'll try my best." That seemed to satisfy Ms. Granger, who smiled and went off to bed. After her shower, Lorelei searched her trunk for something to wear. A red satin nightgown caught her eye. It looked like a slip, ending above her knees. Within the curtained bed, shadows lengthened, appeared to move and shift. She whispered _Lumos minor _and was comforted by the soft glow of her wand acting like a night light. Hugging her pillow, the siren prayed for Severus to return soon and fell into an uneasy sleep.

While her roommates slept, Lorelei awoke. Someone was calling her name, he needed her...she had to go to him. Sliding out of bed, she drifted barefoot down the steps and stood in the dark common room waiting for the psychic call to come again. When it did, she smiled and ascended the Boys' Staircase. Opening the door to the Chamber of the boy who needed her so much, the woman whose Selkie blood had been called by the blood of the one within made her way to a bed and opened the curtains... The faint glow of a wand tip illuminated the face of a young man. He was sitting up, wearing round glasses, eyes gleaming with excitement.

She pulled back the covers and slid beneath them, lying on her side to face the boy who had quickly lain down beside her. Reaching out, she took his hand and brought the cut finger to her lips, kissing the blood away. When he lowered his hand to try to kiss her, she covered his mouth with her fingers. The boy smiled and kissed them instead, his fingers stroking her shoulders. She captured his hand with hers and brought it to her face. She cupped his cheek and said gently, "That's not what you need, Harry." He disagreed,

"Yes it is."

Removing his glasses, Lorelei reached her hand through the curtains to drop them onto the side table. She placed her face so close to his that their noses touched. The moment he gazed into her eyes, his expression of frustration smoothed out. A faint smile appeared. She ran her fingers through short hair in a soothing caress. The siren/selkie explained softly, "I should have figured things out sooner, but I was too afraid..."

"Afraid of me?"

She smiled at the new, sleepy tone of his voice and shook her head, "Afraid of myself...I'm half siren, half selkie, but I'd never had such a reaction to someone's blood before, or had such empathy for anyone other than Severus. It frightened me, Harry. That's why I couldn't see it before."

"See what?"

The boy closed his eyes. His voice was slow and relaxed. Her lips quirked , "That you're destined to be a _dear friend_, not a lover."

"Can't friends be lovers?"

The teen smiled when she said, "Of course they can." His lips turned down when she added, "But unless they _love_ each other, it's not enough, and eventually, they won't be either friends or lovers." He was quiet for a long time before he asked, with a vulnerable expression on his face,

"If we're not going to be lovers, then why are you here?"

Soft lips pressed against his cheek in a kiss that expressed tenderness and caring that was agape, not eros. Drawing back, her smile was reflected in the sweetness of his, "You've needed something for a long, long, time Harry, and tonight I want you to have it. May I stay?" He nodded and scooted down to lay his head against her chest. His arms wrapped around her. She relaxingly caressed his hair. Lorelei closed her eyes and let the selkie within project without words the affection that was pure and deep and unconditional. Into her mind came a vision of a woman with emerald green eyes rocking a black-haired baby and singing. She felt Harry's longing to feel that kind of warmth and security again. Allowing the mother's words to become her own, she sang the lullabye, _All through the night..._

The boy's arms tightened almost painfully around her. Silent tears fell onto her skin, even while she felt his lips curve into a smile, releasing pain and accepting comfort. Moisture welled and trickled down her own cheeks. She crooned the words that lulled Harry to sleep.

In the morning, Lorelei opened her eyes and stared into a green gaze identical to the woman's in her vision. She smiled ruefully, "Looks like I was wrong about spending the night." Harry grinned sheepishly,

"Yeah...I was wrong too. I thought nothing would be better than...you know...but last night...whatever that was...was amazing...it was..."

"What you needed?"

He nodded. They smiled at each other. A voice outside the curtained bed exclaimed,

"Wotcher Dean! Think the dream girl paid a visit? Hey Potter, do I owe you breakfast in bed?"

Seamus pulled apart the curtains on the side of the bed not in view of the door and stared openmouthed at the pair lying close together. Lorelei's slightly hysteric giggles brought Dean over to gape as well. Ron came out of the bathroom still combing his hair, demanding,

"What's going on in here?" He stopped and his freckled face crumpled, "Crikey Harry, what do you think you're _doing_?"

Handing Harry his glasses, the 'girl' sat up and said, "Ordering breakfast? I'd like a pot of tea, Seamus, and a scone or two...how about you, Harry?"

Adjusting his spectacles, Harry grinned at his friends,

"I'll take hot chocolate...and some eggs...scrambled."

Ron collapsed across his bed, covering his face with lightly freckled hands, muttering,

"This isn't happening, I've started seeing things due to stress, there's no girl in this room." Removing his hands, the hopeful expression on his face turned woeful, and then alarmed when the door burst opened. Professor McGonagall blew in like an ill wind, cool and blustery,

"I have been informed by an anonymous source that a female student has spent the night in this chamber. Is that true?"

The three other boys started stammering, "Uh", "Well", "Would you repeat the question please?" Lorelei bent and whispered to Harry, "Hermione or Dobby...which do you think?"

Thinking about it for a moment, he shrugged.

"Could be either."

She agreed with an answering shrug, and then said softly, "I'm not waiting for her to drag me out, Harry." Tossing back the covers, she hopped out of the bed. The Head of Gryffindor House and the other boys goggled. Lorelei waggled her fingers at the boys who were crowding the corridor outside hoping to witness something scandalous and said cheerfully,

"Good Morning, Professor McGonagall!"

Thrown by the odd reaction, the older woman became aware of their audience and drew herself up in a pose of offended dignity.

"You have broken so many rules of conduct that I cannot _begin_ to count them all young lady. Return to your dorm and clothe yourself properly. I will see you in my office after breakfast to discuss your punishment!"

"What rules of conduct have I broken, Professor?" The militant facade collapsed into incredulity as the girl- who knew from the curled lip that she was being thought of by Minerva as 'the little hussy'- stated calmly. "I walked right up the stairs...if it wasn't allowed; I should've slid down again." The woman looked so incensed, Lorelei wondered if she was about to be turned into something slimy and stepped on. Fortunately, she was just getting a verbal lashing.

"I...You...Fifty points from Gryffindor for your unbecoming conduct...all of it, including an egregious lack of respect for staff and authority...Go to your chamber _this instant_!"

"Bye Harry…guys…" Moving past the woman, Lorelei smiled at the boys outside and said, "Make way, please." Silently, they parted and allowed her to walk down the stairs. The Common Room was standing room only it was so filled with students wanting to be witness to the historic event of McGonagall catching Harry Potter with a girl. Not just any girl either- one who'd spent the night with him and brazenly sauntered down the steps, across the room and up the Girls' Staircase wearing a red nightie!

By breakfast the other houses would probably hear that she'd done a Lady Godiva and walked out bare arsed, covered only by her hair! Filled with elation at this being her final day under the influence of the Anti-Aging Potion and giddy with relief that she was Harry's friend and his crush was over, any sense of embarrassment was negated. She waved and said hello to those she knew and once inside 'her' dorm room, couldn't help laughing.

"How can you laugh? You might be expelled. You might get Harry expelled!"

Hermione sounded like she had a cold. She was sniffing and blotchy faced. Guilty conscience? Lorelei said , "Should've thought of that before you ran tattling to McGonagall, shouldn't you?" The girl gasped,

"She said she'd say 'anonymous source'!"

Taking pity on Hermione, Lorelei admitted, "She did. Harry and I figured that it was either you or Dobby- thanks for saving me a trip to the kitchen- and don't worry about anything. We're not going to be expelled." Granger watched her pull clothing from the trunk with a frown.

"Why are you wearing those clothes? You still have to wear a uniform, we have classes..."

"No I don't...to all of the above..." Smiling gently at the girl who looked ready to cry some more, she grabbed the makeup kit that she'd levitated over, used a Siren Cosmetics 'Instant Effect Natural Beauty' charm and handed an emergency vial of complexion restoration potion to the girl who looked like a mourner at a funeral-really pitiful. Hermione brightened up after drinking the potion and asked,

"Why are you packing?"

After summoning Dobby from the fireplace and asking him to send her trunk to her mother's in London, the professor who was counting the hours until she became herself again explained, "I'm leaving school, 'Mione. It's been...an experience...even fun...at times...but I'm not cut out to be a student, so I'm doing a Fred and George...without the swamp, or the grand exit."

The golden-brown eyes watching her looked relieved. Hermione probably thought that once she left Harry would become his old self again. Well, it didn't hurt to let the girl believe it. She'd find out soon enough that certain things had changed forever. The two walked into the Great Hall together; where Lorelei/Ronan's long, unfastened dragon hide coat, black turtleneck and low rise black jeans gave the students even more to talk about. Her lips curved- if they wanted a bad girl, she was more than happy to look the part. Harry saw her and stood up. So did Ginny and the rest of the little band of present day Marauders. After hugging and kissing everyone on the cheek, she turned to Harry, who smiled wistfully and said,

"Leaving, huh?"

"Yeah. Take care, Harry."

His eyes searched hers,

"We still friends?"

She smiled and hugged him once more, whispering, "We'll always be friends, Harry... and don't you forget it."

"I won't."

Looking over at the Slytherin Table, Lorelei cupped her hands to her mouth and called, "_Hey Kieran_!" His dark eyes lit mischievously, yelling back,

_"Hey Ronan! What's up?"_

She glanced over at the Staff Table; where McGonagall was frowning, Dumbledore smiling, and Snape absent, praise the stars. Obeying a wild impulse to make a memorable exit, she stepped onto the bench, and hopped on top of the table. Neville grabbed a basket of muffins, protectively clutching them against his chest. Taking two small steps, the 'girl' leapt down to the other side, coat billowing. Walking over to the Slytherin Table, she did the same thing, with a smile that was returned by Malfoy and Zabini when she jumped over and between. Landing by her brother, who stood laughing at her antics, she smiled, "I'm leaving, Kieran...how about walking your sister to the door?" He nodded,

"About time..."

She hooked her arm through the one gallantly extended and together they made their way to the Entrance Hall, leaving their gossiping classmates behind them.

Hours later, Lorelei stood staring up at a stately town home. It was in a Wizard section of London that had once been elite, but now was comfortably egalitarian. Two small children on training brooms flew past her. Looking down at the little girls giggling in glee because their mother was pretending to be unable to catch them, the woman smiled. Opening the squeaky front gate, she climbed the steps and used the...interesting...gargoyle doorknocker to announce her presence. The door creaked open. Hesitating, she called, "Severus?" before stepping inside.

The door slammed shut behind her, making her jump and laugh nervously. The interior was dimly lit, with only a few enchanted candelabras and wall sconces flickering to light the way. The furniture was covered, and no one answered her downstairs. Taking a deep breath, she climbed the staircase. Paintings of imperiously attractive Snape ancestors looked her over on the way up. She heard a few 'Hmmms' and a couple 'Humphs' but none of the portraits commented on her appearance in their domain. They seemed to be reserving judgment. Was that a good sign?

The second floor was dark except for a room at the end of the corridor. She walked toward the chamber. A fire was burning in the fireplace. Entering the room, she took note of the large bed, the lack of dust. The table in front of the hearth held a bottle of champagne in a silver bucket. Becoming accustomed to the gloom, she could see that a pool of shadows seemed especially deep by the velvet draped windows. Lorelei called again, "Severus?"

He stepped out of the darkness and handed her a flute of champagne. The man's expression was unreadable, his attire the customary tailored black shirt and trousers. She felt like she had at the beginning of their relationship; mesmerized by his eyes, wanting a sign from him to let her know how he felt about her. Glancing down at the glass in her hand, she took a sip, and then became lost again in Snape's eyes. The siren wondered if they were celebrating, or if he thought she'd need a drink to hear what he had to say. Thin, clever lips curved.

"We're celebrating."

She placed her glass on the table, removed her coat, draped it over one of the wing chairs flanking it, and took a step forward. Her smile wobbled. She was so relieved, she wanted to cry. Shakily, the Lorelei admitted, "I've been so worried that the letter I OWLed wouldn't be enough, that you'd hear the school gossip and be so displeased..."

"I would never have been pleased, however innocent the episode was or how bizarrely maternal you feel toward that blasted boy." He interjected.

Lorelei bit her lip. She'd hoped he wouldn't have mentioned that sticky subject. She smiled weakly. "Does this mean you don't want us to adopt him?"

Talented lips pursed so much that she _knew_ he was hiding a smile. His eyes hooded, looking down at her. She slid her arms around his waist and giggled when he replied sardonically,

"Merlin forbid- I have no wish to have _Oedipus_ for a son, thank-you-very-much." His hands rose to play with her fully spiraled hair. Wrapping a curl around his finger, he remarked with studied casualness, "I would much prefer to one day have a son with your looks and talents and my cool intellect."

The tears she'd suppressed before returned to wet her eyelashes and roll down her cheeks. Her voice was thick with emotion, "I want him to have your eyes...and your aristocratic nose...and your beautiful lips..." His mouth twitched before halting her list of all his wonderful attributes with a kiss. So happy to be the woman in his arms again, to feel his hands trace her true curves, Lorelei boldly pressed him over to the bed and down upon its soft surface. His clever fingers- she definitely wanted their son to have his father's ingenious fingers- undid the tie to her wrap dress. Severus groaned when he discovered she was wearing nothing underneath. He mirrored her smile while his hands began celebrating their love.

* * *

A/N: I thought it appropriate that since they were a triangle of sorts, the chap be comprised of the three character's pov's. Couldn't resist the **Oedipus** reference- it's another one of those Greek tales where an oracle predicts that the newborn son of the King and Queen of Thebes will kill his father and marry his mother, and they're stupid enough to believe it. Yet instead of killing the boy outright, the royals leave the kid in the wilderness so they can say a dingo ate their baby. So _of course_ little 'Ed' becomes the adopted son of the King and Queen of Corinth, grows up, finds out he's adopted, hears the dire prophecy from several oracles (who naturally don't know who his real parents are) and **still** he goes off to...yeah...kill his father and marry his mother... After they have four kids together, the unnatural couple learns that the darned Oracle was right! Shock! Horror! Mom commits suicide, and dumb arse blinds himself. 

Moral of the story: don't listen to Oracles? You can't fight fate? Greek audiences liked tragedy with a little perviness thrown in, if the pervs were unwitting and suffer in the end? Even if you're a victim of society and circumstances you still have to think for yourself? The last one made me think of Harry. Any thoughts my brilliant readers would like to add? Whether or not you do, Review! Praise is also good. ;-) Remember, next week is Valentine's at Hogwarts, and I revved up the romance just for you!


	34. My Funny Valentine

Disclaimer: Valentine's Days in the HP books are filled with dwarves that make _Grumpy _look like _Happy_, bad poetry, twee teashops that scare boys like Harry, and very little actual _romance_. Hope this chap evokes a bit of canon while giving you the good stuff that's more about hearts than flowers. Hugs and Kisses to you all! xoxoxo Kerichi

* * *

Chapter 34- My Funny Valentine 

Mild February sunlight streamed through the large windows in the Gryffindor Common Room, illuminating the corner where a group of boys sat around looking glumly at one another. Every once in awhile, one of the teens would half-heartedly suggest a game, to which the others would respond with a shrug of disinterest. The clear, cool day was perfect for flying, but Harry and Ron had no interest in some Quidditch practice on the Sunday morning. Instead, they sat on the sofa staring into the fireplace.

Colin slumped in a chair, too dejected to want to develop his latest batch of film. Those shots of Blaise would just remind him that he could look but not touch. Luna had set him and her roommate Mindy up, and he and the strawberry-blonde had decided to work together to find a way to break up Boot and Zabini. So far, nothing had worked. They needed to have another talk about strategy.

Neville sat on the floor, where he was pretending to study his new Herbology text, but hadn't turned a page in a half-hour. His mind was constantly drifting off, thinking about his girlfriend. Last night in the library, she'd snuck in some baklava, and they'd enjoyed licking the honey off each other's fingers. He looked up when Harry sighed for the tenth time in ten minutes. Ron stood and said belligerently,

"What's bloody wrong with us? You'd think we were going to have our souls sucked out by Dementors! The girls have been working like house elves on this ruddy dance. The least we can do is pretend to like it!"

Harry halted mid-sigh and nodded,

"I know." He made a face, "It's just that even the _thought_ of Valentine's Day makes my stomach hurt. The last one with Cho was such a disaster; I can't help but think this one's doomed, too." His smile waswry, "I'm no good at romance stuff." Privately, he wished that guys didn't have to work so hard to get a girl's attention and affection. Couldn't they just snog and forget the other gobshite?

Colin appeared sympathetic, but was secretly amused. _The Famous Harry Potter _was lucky in foiling the Dark Lord, but unlucky in love. Since Ronan had walked out of Hogwarts, his hero had been going with Chang. The slim blond didn't think that the relationship was going to work, though. Cho seemed to have a morbid interest in talking about their 'lost loves'. He'd listened, _inadvertently, _to a conversation between the couple in the library. If he'd heard the Ravenclaw refer to his mate as 'poor Harry' one more time, Colin would've lost it.

Tracing the outlines of the passionata fruit depicted on the page of his text, Neville hoped Bindy would like his Valentine's gift- a basket of it. He'd OWLed his older cousin Basil, his only nice relative, and asked for his help in finding the fruit. Basil had come through, and the pink cello-wrapped basket was sitting on his desk, waiting to be given with his card tomorrow. The round face wasn't moody like the others. He knew he'd have a good time with his girlfriend. He just wondered,

"What kind of music is 'Muggle'? Gryffindor House usually plays rock or The Weird Sisters at parties. Nobody ever dances to it- we chat and play games…or...go off and...uh...talk." The other guys snickered, making the boy blush and continue, "Whatever it is, I hope I can dance to it. Bindy said that Muggle teens don't waltz, foxtrot or stand around swaying and nodding their heads- they line dance or 'free style', whatever that means. Do any of you know?"

Laughing, Creevey educated,

"There's loads of different styles of Muggle music, mate. Everything from slow to fast, rock, country, pop, R&B...you name it, they'll probably have an orb spinning it tomorrow night. I've watched hours of music telly at home. If you need help with dance moves, I can show you one that any bloke can do."

The earnest, boy took him up on the offer. Ron elbowed Harry in the side as they watched the blond show his fellow Gryffindor how to 'rock away'. Colin explained that even white guys who couldn't dance more than a slow-dance shuffle could do the 'lean back, lean back' move while their girlfriend 'got their groove on'. Bright blue eyes changed from mirth to thoughtfulness.

What if Hermione wanted to 'groove'? He didn't want to look like an idiot out on the floor or worse- have her dance with someone else while he watched. Memories of 'Mione dancing with Victor Krum made him scowl. Stepping to the other side of Creevey, the tall red-head began to copy the other boys and found the rocking move easy to do. It could even be varied to make him look more skilled than he really was. Maybe he wasn't a hopeless case like Fred and George always said.

Noticing how easily his best mate was doing the step, Harry reluctantly got in line and learned to feel the beat and 'rock away'. He hoped that the time and effort he was putting into making Cho's Valentine's Day special would pay off. The boy was tired of dreaming about getting close to a girl. He was ready for the real thing. If being romantic would get Cho to take the next step, it would be worth all the aggravation.

He'd asked Luna to go to Hogsmeade with him after 'Ronan' left, but she'd turned him down to go with her _boyfriend_, Roberts. In the weeks since, the blonde had looked troubled whenever she'd seen him with Chang. She wasn't the only one. Lorelei had passed him and Cho in the corridors several times after she'd returned from 'nursing her father', and each time she'd smiled warmly, but once he'd looked back and caught her gazing after them with a slight frown. The disapproval and doubt from both females made the boy feel even better about letting the pretty Ravenclaw ease his emotional 'pain'. Crossing his arms in satisfaction, Harry laughed when Colin told him that was a brilliant variation on the basic move, and they were all _looking good_.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, the small group gathered around Professor Lorelei, who was in charge of Dance preparations. They had been practicing the spells needed to transform the dining hall into a ballroom. The only thing the girls couldn't agree on was how to decorate the massive space. 

"I think we should have fairies flying around sprinkling fairy dust on everybody."

Luna blinked at the blonde Hufflepuff who'd made the suggestion and said mildly,

"Might be a bit hard to dance if your partner starts floating toward the ceiling..."

The three Slytherin girls snickered at the Ravenclaw's comment. The auburn-headed one smirked,

"Yeah, and think of the view the blokes below would have of your knickers."

Every girl giggled at that. A tall Slytherin with short, brown curls drawled,

"The dress you're going to wear is so short, Fiona, your guy's gonna see your knickers if you _bend over_."

Flint shot back,

"Look who's calling the cauldron black, _Blaise_..."

The two Hufflepuff helpers looked uncomfortable at the thought of the Slytherins' short skirts. Their House was more modest. The brunette, Mandy Moore, confided that most of their female Housemates planned on wearing long, flowery dresses. None of the other girls responded with anything other than non-committal nods, but the looks flashed between Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindors were full of suppressed amusement and hardly complimentary. Even the professor had to cover a 'cough' suddenly.

Hermione smiled at Ginny and the Patil twins. They'd volunteered to help decorate, and it was turning out to be more fun than she'd ever thought it would be. The Gryffindor Prefect had originally gone along to make sure everything proceeded in an organized fashion, and had expected it to be a chore. Now the girl was glad she wasn't needed to take charge- she rather liked being one of the helpers. Padma and Pavarti's dark eyes flickered toward each other before suggesting,

"Fairy lights would be beautiful."

Everyone agreed, and smiled when Lorelei confessed that she'd already borrowed loads from her party-planning mother. Conjuring a big box of chocolates, the professor passed the confections around to 'inspire' the girls. The ideas of cascading confetti, flying cupids, prancing pixies, singing dwarves, and male strippers were bandied about- and each one...the last, regretfully...rejected. The black-haired Slytherin, Morrigan, proposed that a photographer take pictures of couples like they did at Muggle dances. The notion was eagerly accepted. The woman listening to the girls smiled at MacDuff, then turned to the red-haired Gryffindor and said,

"Great minds think alike. I've already hired your roommate Rosaline to take pictures during the dance, Ms. Weasley. Would you mind asking Ms. Wells to include couple photography? I've seen some of her work, and she's brilliant with a camera."

Ginny gaped, then recovered her composure and nodded. That was...a great idea. Give Ros a way to earn money for her own studio one day. The freckled face broke into a grin.

Frowning at Ginny's happy expression, Hermione inquired,

"Why are you so interested in a dance you aren't even attending? Ron told me this morning that you'd turned down three offers and would rather stay in with a good romance novel than go with someone you didn't like again." When Ginny retorted that she was a _girl _and her friend's comment rather rude, Hermione glanced over at a pleasantly rounded Ravenclaw girl and said in a small voice, "Sorry, No offense"

Bindy Brocklehurst laughed heartily,

"None taken. I didn't even notice Neville back then. I liked chocolate way more than boys in third year. What was I _thinking_?"

Giggles erupted. The angelically blonde Ravenclaw, Cindy Cornfoot, raised her hand like she was in class. The rest of the girls giggled harder. The professor asked, "Yes, Cindy?"

Blushing slightly at being the center of attention, the girl gestured to the high ceilings and walls and said with a smile,

"My friends may faint with shock, but I was thinking...wouldn't the Hall look grand decorated in panels of red and white fabric, with red tablecloths and white flowers? I remember how...awful...the Hall looked when Lockhart made everything pink...and most boys are practically allergic to the color...so if we kept things elegant and simple, perhaps..."

"Perhaps the guys will want to dance, instead of wanting to escape the girly nightmare? I second that. Brilliant, Cindy...anyone object? No? Well, then we agree. Red and White it is. Is that alright Professor?"

Lorelei smiled at Mindy MacDougal. The Ravenclaw usually let the reddish tint to her blonde hair affect her dealings with others. She could be Slytherin she was so sarcastic. Today, the girl had made a real effort to hold her tongue and get along. The woman agreed,

"I love it. I've heard horror stories about Madam Puddifoot's Valentine decorations, and must confess I'm relieved that you girls don't want to reproduce what Ms. MacDougal so aptly called a _girly nightmare_ in our Hall. I'll be meeting with the house-elves later, and I'm sure they too will be thrilled with the theme. I was thinking white roses and fairy phlox for the floral arrangements..." trailing off to get the girls' reactions to her suggestion, the teacher's dark eyes twinkled at their eager nods and Ginny and Blaise's sighs. The memory of lying with _Severus_ in a fairy ring with the vanilla scented fairy phlox perfuming the air made her sigh too.

Collecting her wits, Lorelei turned the conversation in a direction she hoped wouldn't be too controversial. "We've accomplished a great deal. Thanks to your unity of purpose and co-operation, we've decided to have dinner before the dance. The first through third years and those choosing not to attend will be thankful not to have to eat a cold sandwich in their common rooms. You girls are so marvelous at transfiguration charms- the House Tables and benches will be turned into smaller, round tables and chairs in a trice. The elves will hang the red and white panels and fairy lights for us. Ms. Wells will set up her photography equipment. After dinner tomorrow, if you'll stay in the Hall, we can transfigure and decorate the tables, and be set for the evening ahead. The only thing we haven't discussed is music."

Immediately, the girls each started trying to talk over one another to convince the professor that their House partiality in musical style should be given preference. Only the Gryffindors looked uncertainly at each other. Lorelei had heard that the bold students liked music in the same style- rock that was enjoyable to listen to, but not exactly the kind that inspired dancing. The thought of the students of that house all nodding their heads or swaying to electric guitar driven music made the woman smile.

She held her hands up to stop the flow of words and announced, "Send your house elf to me with a list of your Housemates' favorite songs. A professional Orpheus will be spinning the orbs at the dance, and we'll make up a play list from your choices...with a few of our own thrown in of course. Again, thank you for all your help and wonderful ideas...I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow evening." The girls hung around for awhile longer, talking, then drifted off to their separate Houses.

* * *

Trailing after her friends and roommates, Mindy couldn't shake her strange mood. She and Colin hadn't found a way to break up their least favorite couple. They called Boot/Zabini that because each wanted half the couple to be a couple with _them_ instead. Or they had…she had…the girl didn't know how she felt anymore. 

"Pssst...Mindy...over here..."

Glancing toward the statue of Bertha the Behemoth, the Ravenclaw told her friends to go on ahead; she had something to do. Walking around the grinning giantess, she saw Creevey lounging against the broad backside. Coolly staring the deceptively cherubic boy down, she demanded haughtily, "What do you want?"

Colin smiled wickedly, "I want to take pictures of Zabini. But since that's not an option now, I'll take this, instead." He reached out and pulled the girl toward him. She reacted the way she always did- pretend to be reluctant, and then snog his brains out. The first time he'd kissed her after they'd agreed to team up had been in the Shrieking Shack. Lovegood had arranged for the couple she was trying to set up to join her, Roberts, Boot, and Zabini for a picnic there Hogsmeade Weekend in January. He'd planned on trying the 'Truth or Dare' spin the bottle trick, but hadn't counted on 'Loony Luna' daring him to go upstairs and kiss Mindy first. The pair had walked up the steps glaring at each other. She'd sneered, in the first room they came to,

"Brilliant, Creevey...just brilliant. How is _kissing_ going to help us pry those two revolting lovebirds apart?"

He'd noticed how striking her hair looked with pale features and blue-green eyes and smiled, "It won't, but it might come in handy later...when we put our _practice_ to good use."

The girl had murmured, "Brilliant, Creevey..." before attacking him. He'd quite enjoyed it. Since then, they'd been 'practicing' for their future partners several times a week.

Right now, Mindy was attempting to snog Colin's lips off. She'd started _practicing_ on the Gryffindor because the Ravenclaw she'd thought she wanted was too busy running his hands all over his Slytherin girlfriend to notice that she was alive. Back in the Shrieking Shack, when Colin had suggested kissing, the contrast between his angelic good looks and devilish personality had been so perversely attractive, she'd been happy to take him up on the offer. Every time their lips touched, she knew that the little manipulator was trying to kiss her helpless. The girl tried to beat him at his own game. So far, they were equally matched. It was annoying...and exhilarating.

Trying to finger comb her hair back into a semblance of order later, the girl said brusquely, "One thing I've noticed about Boot- he's not a great dancer. If you offer to partner Zabini during a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor song he's too uncomfortable to, I can work on him while you work on her- agreed?"

Colin smiled. Mindy was just as conniving as he was. It was just one of the things he liked about the Ravenclaw. Too bad she was so nuts about Boot. The guy would be whipped after a week of going out with a willful girl like her. Zabini was a lot more devious than her boyfriend, but still naive enough to be played- which he liked even more. Turning toward his House, the slim Machiavelli whistled as he walked.

* * *

Valentine's Day started with a bang. Peeves zoomed through the corridors clanging two shields he'd taken from suits of armor. The pesky poltergeist didn't know exactly why he was feeling so out of sorts this day of all days. He just knew that he was. Whenever he was out of sorts, the specter made mischief to feel better. Professors were angrily stomping downstairs in their nightwear. The ghost cackled at the wands being waved in his direction. Cranky at being woken at dawn, were they? 

Wicked black eyes sparkled in the zig-zagging spirit's translucent face. He dodged spells and headed for the entry, merrily banging his make-shift cymbals. Once the staff had gathered to shake their fists and try unsuccessfully to contain him with spells, Peeves zipped up to the ceiling and popped the magicked bubble he'd used to hold his Valentine's gift for his friends. Red, white, and pink confetti drifted down upon the teachers' heads. Dumbledore, who had just entered along with Lorelei and Snape, clapped his hands and declared,

"Once again, our spirited friend has gathered us together to show his affection. I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day."

The professors didn't look pleased with his 'present'- they looked ready to try and hex him again. Especially McGonagall, whose hairnet had snagged quite a few bits of confetti. The ghost thought it an improvement on her usual hairstyle. Very festive, too...although he didn't think she'd appreciate it if he suggested that she leave it in. A melodic laugh directed his attention to the woman looking quite fetching in a bright pink satin robe. She smiled at him and said,

"Peeves...come here...I owe you a song."

Smiling roguishly, the poltergeist drifted down to float near the woman who was looking like herself again. He winked at her, causing Lorelei to giggle, and the man behind her to give him a sour look. What she saw in old lemon head, he'd never know. Winking back at him, his friend sang, _My Funny Valentine. _The rest of the staff was laughing. Peeves was flattered. He waggled his eyebrows while Lorelei sang about him being her Valentine.

Faint glimmers, undetectable to the human eye, filled the entry by the end of the song. The psychic shimmering was evidence of the many spirits that had drifted in to see what the hubub was about and stayed to listen to the song. Chuffed that of all the ghosts in the castle, the siren liked _him _the best, Peeves turned pink when the woman 'kissed' his cheek and softly wished him 'Happy Valentine's Day'. He promised to behave, he was so touched. The other apparitions' auras radiated with envy. Peeves zoomed away, manically giggling with mischievous happiness.

* * *

During lunch, the dreaded dwarves made an appearance with their singing Valentines. Watching several students cringe upon hearing theirs, Tonks was glad to see that at least Zabini appreciated the one her boyfriend sent, although the girl's enjoyment of it should have been displayed somewhere else...somewhere private, where her...gratitude...wouldn't make jaws drop and professors watching jealous. The metamorphmagus knew that it was irrational to want to be courted like some giddy schoolgirl. She did. It was no use. Tonks couldn't help feeling a twinge of envy every time she saw a boy give a girl flowers, or a card, or even hold her hand walking down the corridors. 

Trying to peevishly stab a piece of melon, the spiky red-haired woman with golden eyes accidentally catapulted the fruit up the table, where it landed with a plop by Snape's plate. The bat looked superciliously down at her and raised an eyebrow after disdainfully waving his fingers to make the mess disappear. Ruddy show off...and the giggling siren was getting a kick under the table if she didn't shut it pronto. The Entry doors opened again.

A scowling dwarf marched down the aisle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Tables, not stopping until he reached the Staff Table. The little man leapt up in a cat-like motion that startled everyone into leaning away from him. Gruffly, the dwarf holding a bow and arrow like he was just waiting for someone to give him an excuse to use it demanded,

"Which one o' you be Tonks?"

Every one of her colleagues pointed at her. Under his winged cap, the dwarf sneered,

"Ta' Thanks...here be yer bloody Valentine, then, lady." Taking a deep breath, the diminutive man sang in a voice that was ironically sweet, _Three Coins in a Fountain_, which stated that only a single wish would be granted, and of all the hearts wanting to be a Valentine, choose his.

Reaching into the messenger bag worn across his chest, the singer pulled out a red envelope. He tossed it to the starry eyed woman, narrowly avoiding knocking over her juice. Tonks picked up the card and smiled mistily, thanking the man for his song. Adjusting his cap, the dwarf replied,

"Thank your Valentine for picking Sinatra instead of trying to write his own poem. One year I had to hold down some little punk and sing a stupid verse about pickled toads. Bloody amateurs...!" Hopping down from the table, the dwarf stomped back up the aisle, stopping once to shake his fist at Harry Potter and blow a raspberry before leaving the Hall.

"Oh Tonks, Remus is so romantic!"

Her friend was smiling wistfully. The DA professor was grateful that she didn't have to sneak around with her partner. Of course, she was even more thankful her partner wasn't the Potions Master. Immediately, Tonks felt her eyes water. _Oh my gods, the thought of Snape as a partner, I may lose my breakfast here and now...quick...think of Remus...on a bed of roses...oh yeah...that's a Happy Valentine image... _

Watching the 'red-head' open her card and beam over the sentiment, and the news that Dumbledore had asked Remus to help chaperone the Valentine's Dance tonight- like the old wizard wasn't the biggest cupid going- Lorelei's lips curved. She was happy for her friend. Tonks would be able to dance with her sweetheart tonight. She avoided looking at Severus for the rest of the meal- she didn't want him to see her wistfulness.

Turning her attention to the student tables, her eyes met Harry's. He smiled at her before turning back to his friends. Unconsciously, she frowned. Something about the boy's friendship with Ms. Chang struck a wrong note. Shaking off her misgivings, and telling herself to be grateful the young man had moved on to a girl his own age, Lorelei asked Tonks what she was going to wear.

"Merlin, I don't know!"

Smiling genuinely, the siren said, "Wear the white dress you wore New Year's Eve." Her mate gave her a doubtful look,

"Isn't that a bit too...sexy?"

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Lorelei replied, "Of course not. I promise to wear something just as attractive, if it makes you feel better." Grinning at the other woman's negative shaking of her head, she persuaded, "Remus loved that dress...it'll be his Valentine present..." Sensing her friend's resolve weakening, she joked, "It'll be good for the kiddies to see that older doesn't mean frumpier. You wouldn't want the girls to think they're doomed to red tartan after twenty, do you?" The friends both looked down at McGonagall, then met each other's eyes and dissolved into laughter.

"What's so funny, then?"

Lorelei smiled at Hagrid and answered, "Women's fashion." At his blank stare, she asked, "What will you be wearing tonight, Rubeus?" Scratching his bushy beard for a moment, the half-giant stated,

"Me old brown suit, I s'ppose. Bit hairy and scratchy, but I don' rightly 'ave another."

Tucking a spiraled curl behind her ear in a way that showed the woman was about to get down to serious business, the siren shook her head, "Sorry mate, I refuse to dance with a man in a hairy suit. I'll come by your place and transfigure you something after my last class, alright?"

Taken by surprise, Hagrid's voice was louder than the tie he usually wore with the brown crime against fashion.

"You want ter dance with me?"

A swell of laughter rippled across the hall in response to the booming question. Laughing herself, Lorelei nodded, "Yes, Rubeus, I want to dance with you." Bidding her friends farewell, she left the chamber and headed toward the dungeon and her next class.

* * *

Making a gruesome face in the bathroom mirror, Cassandra Priam wondered what had happened to her life. One day, she'd had her friends, her unique style, and was content to have the gift of prophecy, even if she _was_ cursed by the gods and no human believed her. The next, a beautiful boy had walked into her life and ruined her peace of mind along with her preference for the color black...first makeup...now...shudder...clothes. Brown eyes closed in misery. When they opened, Cass almost jumped out of her skin. Three witches were crowded around her, holding what looked like instruments of torture. The one with big brown eyes smiled and promised, 

"Relax, this won't hurt a bit."

Rubbing her newly pierced earlobes and feeling as though her eyebrows had been plucked hairless, the prophetess thought grimly that her 'sight' had failed to show her the indignities that had been inflicted upon her. Her hair was upswept, with the exception of a lone curl that was left to 'soften' the look. Whatever that meant... The lips pouting in the mirror were painted the same color as the abomination her roommates had the nerve to call a dress. It was strapless. It was short. It was pink. It was...

"It's _beautiful_...you're beautiful, Cass...I feel like a fairy godmother."

Zabini had delusions of grandeur. The dress _was_ attractive, in a way that she personally had never cared for, but tonight...it was okay. Involuntarily, she smiled, slightly. The girls watching her clapped their hands and jumped up and down in glee over her grudging approval. They had way too much energy...but she'd bet their dates would appreciate it on the dance floor later.

The thought of dancing...with _her_ date made bats- she refused to have anything as insipid as butterflies- swoop in Cassandra's middle. Before she could, in the crude, but apt words of MacDuff 'chicken shit out', the otherworldly Slytherin squared her shoulders and headed for the door. Walking down the Girls' Staircase, she stopped halfway. Leaning against the bottom banister, Kieran looked so tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome that her mind became incapable of coherent thought. Into the haze of fuzzy impressions- Armani suit, smiling eyes, and lips that made hers throb- a vision formed.

_She was swimming in the ocean. A seal with beautiful dark eyes swam with her. She held onto his neck while he dove down to show her a world she had never seen. After exploring, she rested on the shore. Kieran leaned over her, shaking his long wet fringe out of his eyes. He smiled, "Aren't you glad you came home with me for Holiday?" She answered by bringing his lips down to hers..._

Watching Cassandra's eyes become unfocused, Kieran wondered what the 'sight' was showing her. When the girl came back to herself, met his curious gaze, and blushed to match her dress, he grinned. Holding out a wrist corsage of pink rosebuds and Fairy Phlox, he mentally thanked his sister for informing him of land people's romantic customs. This _Valentine_ thing was quite interesting. The boy had enjoyed watching the various couples exchange gifts or kisses. He had almost kissed three different girls who had been sad to have no Valentine, but the girl before him had intervened each time. She was quite gifted in finding alternate methods of helping young women find happiness.

The selkie found that the longer he stayed as an exchange student, the less he minded Priam's interference. In fact, he was flattered. He knew that she wanted his lips to touch no other mouth but hers. Tonight, he would fulfill the wish that had become his own. Kieran laughed softly upon noticing the girl looking warily at the flowers adorning her wrist. Did she think they might attack her? He complimented in the lyrical tone that made girls, even this stubborn one, sigh,

"You look pretty in pink."

Cassandra's brows drew together,

"Are you joking? No? Oh...thanks...you look hot...I mean alright...too."

Attending Hogwarts had given the teen a working vocabulary of slang, although he said straight-faced,

"If I look hot, it is because the sight of you makes me so."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes in suspicion, then relaxed and gave him such a shy, sweet smile that the boy couldn't wait for a more 'romantic' time and place. He leaned down and kissed her. A chorus of sighs wafted down the staircase. His partner lifted her lips from his after one last kiss and turned to scowl at the trio of witches staring down at them. The girls giggled and waved before rushing back to their room to finish dressing. Shaking her head, his...what was the human term..._girlfriend_...pulled him by the hand across the chamber. Sneering at the housemates who stared, she muttered,

"There's got to be an unoccupied alcove behind a statue _somewhere."_

* * *

The portrait guarding his lover's private rooms lifted, allowing Remus to duck inside. He raised an appreciative brow at the woman trying to tug her hem down to cover a bit more leg. If she was attempting to look less like a _Nymphadora_ and more like a _Tonks, _the effort was futile. The DA professor gave up when he gave a wolf whistle. She exclaimed how handsome he was in an evening suit. He clasped her hands in his, standing back to 'admire her beauty'. She blushed. He grinned. She hurled herself into his arms and snogged the breath out of him. Strolling beside him on their way to the Hall, Tonks said quietly, 

"The song and the card were beautiful. Thank you."

Gazing warmly at the woman who was his Valentine every day of the year, Remus smiled,

"My pleasure...and speaking of which...where's my Valentine's present you've been hinting at for weeks now?" Noting the red flush that contrasted so nicely with the white beaded dress, the man swallowed hard and choked out, "Are you...wearing it?"

Golden-eyes sparkled in answer. Lupin's mouth dried, trying to imagine... They came to the statue of Inigo the Impetuous. Adopting a stern mien and tone, his changeable love ordered,

"Come out from behind there this instant!"

A couple of red-faced Ravenclaws scurried away. Smiling wickedly, his beloved backed toward the shadowy space behind the statue. A slender finger crooked invitingly,

"Want to take a peek at your 'present'?"

With a predatory grin, Remus nodded and took a step forward.

The former DA professor was still smiling wolfishly as he greeted his former students in the entry of the Great Hall. Couples were having their photographs taken in a corner. He steered his Valentine over to stand in line. The students looked torn between admiration and amusement that professors would want their picture taken just like _normal_ couples.

* * *

Cho Chang was one of the teens waiting who admired the older generation's affection- and Professor Tonks' dress. It was gorgeous. The Ravenclaw who knew she was the prettiest girl in her House glanced down at her long, white, Grecian-style gown she'd thought so glamorous- until now- and frowned. 

"You look beautiful...I _really_ like your dress."

Meeting Harry Potter's gaze, the dark beauty's lips tilted in self-satisfaction. Her date was so terribly _brave_, nobly carrying on after that girl had left and broken his heart. She'd tried _hard_ over the last weeks to ease his pain, make the poor boy feel less alone. Tears sparkled on her eyelashes. Some girls couldn't cry beautifully, their lashes clumped together and their eyes and nose reddened. Cho had always been able to keep her amazing good looks while expressing deep sadness.

Even when her darling, lost love Cedric had first been cruelly taken from her, the girl had looked like a goddess whilst grief stricken. Everyone had told her so. She remembered how Harry had tried, in his inadequate, ignorant male way, to make her feel better back then. The Ravenclaw was so _glad_ to be able to repay his bumbling kindness _now_.

The photographer smirked at them while taking the photographs. Cho thought the other girl jealous. Once she saw the two Goblin Insta-Prints that would be sent to their Houses later tonight, it was obvious why that Wells person had smirked. Harry had looked off during the pictures! Huffily deciding to cut the messy-haired boy out of her picture, the girl allowed her date, who she decided was too _gutted_ to be expected to behave _properly_, to steer her toward the opening doors to the Great Hall.

Harry smiled down at Cho while she floated in his arms around the floor. They had been dancing on and off for hours. She'd been very impressed with his 'rock away' step. The slow song now playing had drawn most of the couples to the center of the room to dance. She smiled mistily up at him. He looked deeply into her eyes. Midnight black was his favorite color. Harry maneuvered his date towards a dark corner obscured from view by a trio of potted palms. His eyes met Luna's. She swayed to the music with that joker Roberts. He held her eyes while brushing a kiss across the top of Chang's head. Pale pink lips tightened and frowned. He smirked. Lovegood could've been the lucky girl that he was about to snog if she hadn't chosen Wesley for a boyfriend. Smoothly, he danced his partner into the private corner.

"Cho...you've been so sweet and good to me...may I kiss you?"

The girl glanced down at the expensive gold bracelet he'd given her for Valentine's Day and then up into his eyes. Harry could almost _see_ her thinking that she owed him a kiss. She raised her face. He lowered his mouth. When she tried to pull away, he protested, "Lore..."

Soft hands pushed him roughly away. Tears spilled unchecked down her cheeks. Eyelashes sparkling with moisture, Cho cried,

"_What?_ What did you call me? _Lora?_ How dare you!" She stumbled away from him and he followed, catching her arm. She yanked it away and screeched, "I thought you were heartbroken over that _Ronan_ girl, and all this time you...you've been _using_ me...waiting for a chance to kiss me...and then you call me Lora!" Lips trembling, eyes streaming with tragically beautiful tears, Chang declared, "I never want to talk to you again!"

The distraught girl rushed over to a table full of her Housemates, who gathered protectively around her and glared at him. Harry looked around. People were staring. Shite. Ron and Hermione looked especially upset. He shook his head over the uproar his mistake had caused and pushed his way out of the Hall. On the other side of the doors, a girl in a short red dress leaned against the wall. The teen recognized her striking features, black hair and eyes. Morrigan MacDuff- one of Zabini's roommates...she smiled ruefully,

"Not either of our nights, is it?"

He snorted, "Not mine...as everybody in the castle probably heard...why not yours?"

Taking a step toward him, she explained with dark humor,

"I've got…_had_…a long distance boyfriend who wrote in my Valentine Card that he thinks we should date others while we're apart. To top that off, my date tonight is such a prat I couldn't stand to breathe the same air." Her red lips turned up while she looked him over. She smiled, "I bet Montague would really _hate it_ if word got round that his date copped off with Harry-Bloody-Potter."

He looked _her_ over. She was pretty, had those midnight eyes that were his favorite color- she'd do. His smile mirrored hers. The girl hooked her arm through his. He nodded toward the corridor leading to a school full of places they could snog, "Let's go."

* * *

Staring unhappily toward the door Harry had just shoved through, Ron wondered why his mate couldn't sort himself out. Every time he thought his pal had finally got his head on straight, the bloke pulled another crazy stunt. This one would be talked about for the rest of their time at school. Harry Potter had used Cho Chang and called her another girl's name while kissing her. Why couldn't his friend have kept his mouth shut? Why'd he have to go and blab? Gentle fingers stroked his face. Troubled blue eyes looked down to meet concerned amber ones. 

"We can't protect Harry from himself _all_ the time, Ron. He has to learn to face the consequences of his actions and make better choices in the future."

Agreeing with a nod, the tall red-head pulled his girl closer, swaying with her to the music. He sniffed and tried to joke, "I like your hair all fluffy soft best, but this way's beautiful too...and whatever you used smells better than that gunk you slopped on for Vicky at the Yule Ball."

Hermione giggled, happy to make her boyfriend smile. She'd been having such an amazing time at the Valentine's Dance until the Harry Episode. Seeing how Blaise hadn't looked Ron's way once after the Great Hall doors opened really lifted the Gryffindor Prefect's spirits. 'Mione didn't know what she'd do if she thought the Slytherin was actually interested in her boyfriend.

Her thoughts jumped from that disturbing contemplation to another. Harry was becoming quite a worrisome boy. He could be the bravest, best friend in the world, but lately he'd been acting immature and selfish. She knew he'd be sorry and promise to do better soon, so she concentrated on the teen who would look so good in the blue jumper she'd presented this morning as a sensible Valentine's gift- and to match his eyes.

Hermione rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled. The knowledge that Ronald Weasley thought she was beautiful and desirable was an even better present than the book of arcane spells he'd given her with a posy of tiger lilies- to match her eyes. Remembering her dream of Ron wrapped in a green bow, the usually level headed girl mentally changed the bow to a red ribbon and giggled again.

* * *

During the dance, more and more members of the four Houses began to attempt dancing to other styles of music other than their own. Several students even sang their housemates' favorite song accompanied by a karaoke orb. Ostensibly, Lorelei was chaperoning the dance along with Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, McGonagall, Sprout, Hooch, and the Ancient Runes professor whose names started with 'S' like her Valentine's- Stuart Smalley. Professor Smalley was big into personal affirmation. He informed Lorelei while leading her around the floor in a gliding two-step to a Hufflepuff favorite Country song, 

"Every morning, I look into the mirror and say, 'I'm good enough, I'm smart enough, and doggone it, people like me'." Looking admiringly at her long, red velvet dress, Stuart beamed, "You look beautiful tonight."

Thaking him politely, she returned the blond man's smile and agreed that the affirmation was working very well- staff and students both liked him. Slightly alarmed by the man's tales of using positive affirmation to help students 'develop their potential', she declined the offer of another dance.

Between boogying with Tonks and Remus to 'Disco Inferno' and other tunes that lifted student eyebrows, she chatted with every colleague except one. McGonagall, in her floor length red-tartan gown, was too giggle-inspiring to attempt more than a weak smile of interaction. Lorelei scanned the room to ensure the kiddies were behaving and to look for Severus. She glimpsed his dark presence across the room- just as Cho Chang rushed out of the nearby corner, dramatically claiming in a voice that would do a harpy proud how Harry had used her...and called her another girl's name. _Lora_... Her sardonic sweetie _would_ have to show up right at that unfortunate time. He'd lifted a brow in her direction that shouted, "I _told_ you Potter's a little Oedipus", blended back into the shadows and disappeared.

"That's a cool trick..._creepy_...but very cool."

She smiled crookedly at Tonks, who admired the way her friend had left her hair down except for the part held back to expose her left ear and display a ruby earring. The siren thought about the ruby teardrop that couldn't be seen and experienced again the conflicting emotions she'd felt this morning when Severus had given her the gem as a Valentine's present. She'd made an effort to smile and tease,

"You seem to be fond of having me wear the chain. Trying to make me your little slave girl, are you?"

He'd lifted his admiring gaze from the contrast the belly chain with its new pendant made against her skin to kiss her and admit,

"I enjoy knowing you wear my gift, which no other will see...perhaps in the same way that I enjoy being your lover...even though few are aware of it. That you and I know is enough."

Right then, she'd been more than happy to prove that giving her love and receiving his was enough for her too. Later, seeing all the young couples walk the corridors together, watching Tonks receive her singing Valentine, Lorelei had longed to hold Severus' hand- send _him_ a Valentine. Tonight, she'd danced with friends, and even with Zabini and the Ravenclaws, but not once had she slow-danced with the only man she wanted to be close to. She wondered if McGonagall and Dumbledore had once been like she and Severus were now. It was a depressing thought.

A large hand on her shoulder jarred the siren out of melancholy. Grateful, she gazed up into Hagrid's smiling face and exclaimed, "I have to tell you again how wonderful you look in your black suit, Rubeus. Very distinguished...did you have your picture taken so that you can OWL it to Maxime?"

Large white teeth gleamed against the black beard streaked with a bit of gray. He nodded. Bashfully, the half-giant reminded,

"You told me tha' you wanted a dance, lass...would you be carin' to take a turn wi' me now?"

Remus heard her agreement and promised to back Hagrid and Lorelei up with 'his little chameleon'. The two couples stepped onto the floor as the music changed and students walked off, unsure about the rhythm and wanting to watch the professors. Two more intrepid pairs of sweethearts, students, joined their teachers as the bouncy music started. The siren was amazed at how light Hagrid was on his feet.

Laughing and uncaring whether their audience laughed _with_ or _at_ them, the four sang along with Herman's Hermits. The half-giant was just as deft as the former DA professor at spinning his partner out and back to the song _Something tells me I'm into something good._

Hagrid beamed at the riotous applause, and the friends adjourned to a nearby table to chat with the other professors. More students braved the karaoke limelight. Eventually, Lorelei began to notice the crowd thinning. Couples began to sneak out. She wondered if her Valentine was outside blasting apart white rosebushes, looking for young lovers to deduct House Points from. The thought made her smile wistfully- she adored that look of Hades-like wrath. The professional Orpheus spun a new orb, but only music projected. Disappointed groans were heard from several Ravenclaw girls. Making her way over, the professor asked what the problem was. The Orpheus admitted that the karaoke orb of the song had been brought by mistake. She impulsively offered to sing when her eyes met those of a man who lingered in the doorway.

* * *

Severus stepped back further into concealing shadows after his eyes met Lorelei's. The Potions Master knew that his lover wasn't entirely satisfied with their clandestine relationship. She'd tried hard to conceal her pensiveness over everyone else's Valentine's Day foolishness. She smiled, but he could see the strained cheerfulness in the outward show of sunny good humor. 

The saturnine man had covertly kept an eye on tonight's proceedings, and had witnessed more than Potter's romantic faux pas. He'd seen the boy snogging a Slytherin girl- MacDuff- behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy shortly afterwards. Snape had decided to ignore the students. It served his interests to have Harry-Bloody-Potter focus his attention _away_ from the woman now smiling at him from across the room and getting ready to sing.

He'd always known she had a beautiful voice, but tonight, the way she swayed and vocalized the lyrics without removing her eyes from his, Severus knew Lorelei was conveying a message for him alone.

The inane Smalley declared beside him,

"I'm going to ask that woman out. I'm good enough, I'm smart enough, and doggone it, people like me."

Ignoring the cretin, Snape watched the siren pour her love into the words expressing her _Vision of Love_. Standing alone- idiots like Smalley didn't count- Snape saw Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye. The Headmaster looked toward McGonagall- Minerva met Albus' gaze and smiled before turning back to observe the woman who was definitely putting body _and_ soul into the song. Suddenly, a vision of himself and Lorelei, mirroring the other couple years from now made his stomach clench although he remained outwardly impassive. The Potions Master's hands balled into fists. He was tired of giving everything to The Order with only the slim hope that _one day_ he could have a bloody life. Lean, intense features hardened in determination. He didn't want to wait one more day to do what he should've done months ago. Lorelei began the last chorus. Severus took a step forward, out of the shadows and into the light.

"I can't believe a woman like that doesn't have a lover!"

Sparing the moronic Runes Professor a scathing glance, Severus drawled coldly, "She does."

The man's sandy brows lifted,

"Really, who is it?"

"_Me_"

Snatching a white rose off the closest table, to the shock of the Gryffindor gang who had no doubt strained to hear his every word, the man strode over to the Orpheus, casually issued a command, and heard the music start. He walked toward the siren who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Disregarding the grinning werewolf and gaping metamorphmagus nearby, Severus offered the rose. Lorelei took it, shaking her head slightly while she tried to read his expression- figure out what he was doing. The corners of his mouth curved. He was winging it. Gruffly, he asked, "Would you care to dance?" With a wide, wondering smile, the siren nodded and threw her arms around his neck. Plastering her body to his, she gave the gaping dunderheads something even more interesting than Harry-Bloody-Potter to gossip about.

Sliding his hands around her waist, Snape looked down into the face looking up at him so lovingly. Using his hair to screen his expression, the private man who'd taken their relationship public on a grand scale gave a brief, tender, smile that lingered in his eyes long after it left his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

The couple swayed together, barely moving. Nat King Cole's smooth voice proclaimed that the love they shared was_Unforgettable..._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I know this chap will post on the Friday before, but shouldn't we celebrate love _every_ day? lol. Used songs by Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra, Herman's Hermits, Mariah Carey, and Nat King Cole this chap- can't have Valentine's without love songs- and peppy ones count too! heh. If you want another helping of romance, go read my 'A Tale of Two Matchmakers' fic- you _know_ I went all out for Draco and Ginny, Luna and Wesley, and Blaise and Terry, don't you? Some of you already are- extra hugs and kisses to you sweetie darlings! xoxoxo Kerichi


	35. Love Hangover

Disclaimer: Not JK, not willing to let Valentine's go just yet. The characters demanded that the day after be described in a series of povs to show that after they got drunk on romance, they had a 'Love Hangover'. : )

* * *

Chapter 35- Love Hangover 

Propped against pillows, sipping a cup of tea, Lorelei gazed at the man reading The Daily Prophet in bed beside her. Severus was grimacing in reaction to some article, long strands of shiny black hair falling into his face. She smiled blissfully. Last night, on Valentine's Day, he had asked her to _dance_. If she hadn't been fathoms deep in love with Snape already, that public gesture from a private, contained man would've won her heart. Swaying in his arms, she had been oblivious to the stares and whispers that eventually caused her partner to steer them toward the staff exit. The dazzled woman had gone along out of a desire to follow wherever he might lead. Her Valentine had wanted to escape being the cynosure of all eyes. Ending up in her quarters had pleased them both.

"What are you so cheery about?"

What a wonderful voice he had. Even now, when the inflection was mildly inquiring, a delightful shiver traveled down her spine. Setting her tea cup on the bedside table, she gazed beyond him to the enchanted window and smiled dreamily, "It's such a beautiful day." As he set it aside, the paper rustled. Out of the corner of her eye, the siren watched him look toward the window and then glance back before stating,

"You're either daft or drunk. The sky is leaden gray, and the wind bending the trees is probably as cold as the proverbial witch's…."

She laughed when his hand reached out and caressed the portion of her anatomy he'd almost described. Giving her lover a melting look, she nodded, "I've got a love hangover." He made a huff of amusement. She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't prevent a giggle. Lorelei asked smilingly, "Where did that 'cold as a witch's' expression come from anyway? My….it's not cold."

Thin, mobile lips curved promisingly.

"I neither know nor care. I'm more concerned with the matter at hand. It may be warm, but….are you satisfied with that….or would you rather be…._hot_?"

Another one of her Muggle tunes filled her mind and she softly sang, _Some Like it Hot_ until he stopped her song with his smiling lips.

* * *

In the private quarters of Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin accepted a tray from the Ravenclaw house elf Thinky. Thanking the elf, the man gently nudged a stack of books that looked in danger of toppling, smiling when they became a straight tower of knowledge once more. His sweetheart was always buying tomes and texts that she thought he might like or could use in his work for the Siren Corporation. Good thing he enjoyed research. His changeable darling had found a treasure trove on her last shopping expedition. Giving the books a last, fond look, the former DA professor carried the serving tray into the bedroom. 

Tonks lay in a tangled sprawl across the bed. He said cheerfully, "Good morning, love."

"Wha? Huh? Whattimeisit?"

Chuckling as the woman woke with a start and started to fight her way out of the confining sheet, he replied with an indulgent smile, "If that slurring question was what I think it was, the time is early enough for you to have breakfast in bed with me before you have to get ready for your first class."

Free at last, the metamorphmagus blinked sleepily and then yawned and dashed for the loo. She returned a few minutes later wearing a smile and the shirt he'd been wearing last night. Gesturing to the cleared mattress, Tonks said eagerly,

"Set that down- everything looks great, I'm starved." Hopping on the bed and hungrily reaching for a rasher of bacon, she took a bite and grinned, "You look great too."

The golden eyes appreciating his bare chest sparkled. Sitting in trousers with his bare feet on the floor, Remus smiled wolfishly. They tucked into breakfast, enjoying the quiet time together. After the food was devoured and his partner was on her third cup of coffee- the little addict- he mused, "I wonder if last night's scene will have any repercussions on Snape's work for The Order." Hair still red from Valentine's Day shook,

"I hope not- for Lorelei's sake. Don't think I've seen anyone happier, except me, when you finally kissed me on our third date."

The premature gray blended into longish brown hair in the dim light from the window. Looking out on the overcast day, the man contradicted, "I believe you were the one who kissed _me_."

His lover argued,

"No, I distinctly remember going out to dinner, asking you in for a drink, and then you kissed me….all night."

Fighting the urge to growl appreciatively at the memory, Lupin countered while standing and then pulling his love into his arms, "We went out to dinner, you asked me in for a drink, you spilled my drink all over my shirt, practically ripped it off in order to 'clean it', then took a long look at my manly chest and threw yourself into my arms."

A tint of pink made Tonks' skin look even creamier. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes before saying,

"Oh yeah….but you touched your lips to mine first. I just…."

Responded with her whole being, just the way she was doing right now. Remus backed his partner toward the bathroom, in a hurry to conserve water by sharing a shower.

* * *

In a dormitory room in Gryffindor Tower, Harry awoke with a smile on his face. Life was ironic. Here he'd gone to so much time and effort to try and get with Cho and it had all been for nothing. He'd slipped and called her another name and she'd told him off in front of everybody at the dance. Merlin, when he'd said he wasn't good at romance stuff- he'd been bloody prophetic. Meeting up with Morrigan MacDuff in the Entry Hall had more than made up for the disaster with Cho, however. The Slytherin girl had wanted to snog him to get back at her ex-boyfriend and her lousy date to the dance. He hadn't bought her a bloody Valentine's present, or complimented her or held her hand. Yet he'd gotten to kiss Morrigan, to stroke that long, black hair and her soft, white skin while she returned the favor. 

Harry had pressed the girl against the wall, and she'd pulled him closer, eagerly returning the kiss instead of pushing him away. He smiled in satisfaction. That alone made his Valentine's Day _happy_- not love, not romance- just to be wanted after being rejected again and again.

"Harry, you awake yet? Almost time for breakfast, mate."

Grinning, the boy ran a hand through his hair and sat up, opened the curtains and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Meeting Ron's gaze, he ignored the frown on his best friend's face. Opening his trunk, the teen picked out a uniform. "I bet loads of people get detention for falling asleep in class today. When did you finally go to bed?"

"One in the morning…hey…about last night…"

Shaking his head, Harry adjusted his round glasses and reassured, "Don't worry about it. Cho and I were history that should never have repeated itself." He grinned at the consternation on the face before him, "Really, everything's okay…I think I might've found someone else….so everything's cool. See you at breakfast."

Ron's mouth opened and closed, like a fish, making his best mate laugh on his way into the bathroom.

* * *

Watching Harry have a laugh over his confusion, Ron's face scrunched unhappily. Bloody hell, couldn't that boy get a clue? He went from one romantic disaster to another, without stopping to think about what he was doing. Slamming the door to the chamber behind him, Ron stomped downstairs knowing what _he_ was doing- developing a ruddy ulcer, that's what. The girl waiting for him in the Common Room exclaimed, 

"You look upset, what's wrong?"

Dropping onto the sofa next to 'Mione, the boy rested his cheek against the top of her head. Taking long, deep breaths that calmed him down and gave him the distinctive scent of his girlfriend's strawberry shampoo to smell, his large, calloused hand reached for her smaller, delicate one. The feel of her soft skin touching his made that miserable 'my best mate's a nutter who won't listen to reason' feeling stop burning a hole in his gut. After a few more minutes of comforting silence, he confessed, "I don't know what to do about Harry. He said that he's over Cho….thinks he's found someone _else_."

Sitting up straight and looking down into sympathetic eyes, Ron waited for Hermione to make it all better. She smiled and in a rare burst of public affection kissed his hand before lowering it and giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know what to think, much less say. Harry's been so….unreachable….lately, I couldn't even begin to talk to him. We just have to deal with it- let him know we'll be there for him and….let him live his life."

Jumping to his feet, the lanky teen's wide mouth turned down. "I think we should have him locked in the mental ward at St. Mungo's until he snaps out of it."

Giving the silently chiding look that let him know she thought he was acting like a three year old throwing a tantrum, 'Mione stood, smoothed back her hair and said briskly,

"Really, Ronald- you know that St. Mungo's isn't the answer. They haven't done a thing for Neville's parents, have they? You can't give someone else your problem. We're Harry's friends, so it's up to us to help him get through this and become his old self again. Look, here he comes now. Let's go have a talk."

"No. You talk to him if you like, but I need a break….I'm going to check out a book from the Library….see you in the Hall."

Striding out of Gryffindor Tower, Ron wanted to get away from the people he was closest to before Weasley temper got the better of him. He liked the old Harry better. The one who was more interested in Quiddich than girls…. The red-head knew that it wasn't fair to want to have a girlfriend yet wish his mate didn't, and it gave him a massive headache. Once in the library, the conflicted teen found a book on Mountain Trolls for History of Magic and sat down at a table in the back. He didn't want to read. The boy just wasn't ready to go be accepting and supportive of his best mate's barmy actions. His headache was killing him…Ron rubbed his forehead and was just about to go to the Infirmary when a girl's drawling voice asked,

"Bad headache?"

Blue eyes darkened with pain met long-lashed brown. Blaise Zabini stood by his table. When she didn't smirk, or tease, or wink, he admitted, "Yeah. I've been trying to avoid Madam Pomfrey. I hate medicine, but it's either that or I start banging my head on the table."

"I could fix you up."

Ron stared so doubtfully it prompted the Slytherin to say,

"New Year's Eve, you had a headache. Ginny massaged it away, right?" When he nodded, she arched a dark brow, "Where'd your sister get the skills…that's right, me." Waggling long, elegant fingers, she proposed, "C'mon, it'll be my good deed for the day. Trust me; you'll like it much better than medication."

He scowled, "What's in it for you?" Immediately, the boy felt a blush creep up his neck. He'd said those words over holiday right before the exotic-looking girl had taught him to kiss. Thankfully, she didn't mention that. Instead, Zabini confessed,

"I'm a nice person….most of the time…and I like to help people…sometimes." Responding to his disbelieving gaze, she snapped, "Alright. Fine. I just wanted to help you out, and…if you tell anyone this I will call you a liar…I really like your hair."

"You like my _hair_?" He was gobsmacked. Rolling her eyes, Blaise retorted, "Yeah, it's…so…red and feels so…make up your mind, Mr. Freckles, massage or medication. I've got better things to do than inflate your ego."

He smiled through the pain, "I'll try anything. Go ahead." Standing behind him, the girl began massaging his temples before slowly working her way into his hair. Her slim, dexterous fingers soon had his head lolling back on his neck in the relief from pain. He heard the smile in her voice when she said,

"I bet Granger can't keep her hands off your hair, huh? Especially now that you've let it grow out. If I thought she wouldn't hex my arse, I'd show your girlfriend how to get rid of tension headaches, but as it is…"

A short burst of laughter escaped. Opening his eyes, Ron saw impish eyes gazing down at him. His grin made her giggle. She asked,

"Better?"

His headache was gone, but the truth was, Hermione _didn't_ play with his hair, and the sensation of relaxing fingers sliding through the strands and massaging his scalp felt so good that he didn't want it to stop…yet. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and said gruffly, "Almost. Maybe just a few minutes more…okay?"

"Okay"

The corners of Ron's mouth curved into a contented smile.

* * *

The moment her boyfriend left the Common Room, Hermione wanted to follow him. Like every other Weasley except Percy, who seemed to care about no one but himself, Ron was an emotional person. He was taking his friend's actions personally when he shouldn't. She herself had reasoned that Harry would confide in them when and if he wanted to, and logically deduced that worrying about him was a waste of time. 

Fleetingly, she wished that Ronald was less emotional, but soon conceded that his intense, passionate nature was what had attracted her in the first place. He warmed her up and she cooled him down. They were perfect for each other. Even while she chatted with Harry and tried to be caring while respecting his right to privacy, Hermione wondered why she was still standing there. Neville and Colin came down the Boys' Staircase and joined them. That was the opportunity she'd unconsciously waited for. Stepping away, she headed to the Library.

Once inside the hallowed halls of learning, she asked the girl assisting Pince if she'd seen Ron. The skinny sixth year Hufflepuff smiled oddly and told her that he was somewhere in the back. Turning, Hermione stiffened when she heard the girl snicker. Refusing to give a person obviously jealous of another's intelligence the satisfaction of asking what was so funny, the Gryffindor marched onward. Her steps slowed when she heard a peculiar sound. It was _groaning_… Silently moving forward, Hermione heard her boyfriend moan,

"Merlin, Blaise….that feels so _good!_"

She was torn between rushing forward and hexing her lying, cheating, no good bastard of a boyfriend and that slut he was with and running away to crawl in a hole somewhere and die. The girl forced herself to step forward and peer around a bookcase. Her mouth dropped. They weren't snogging…or groping…Zabini was standing behind Ron and massaging his _hair_! The girl was running her fingers through red locks and enjoying it, by the look on her face and the smile on her lips. Suddenly, Ron's eyes opened. He said,

"Thanks. My head was about to explode, and now I feel great!"

"No problem. If you ever think Granger wouldn't blast first and ask questions later, remember my offer to give her a few pointers."

Reassured by the casually friendly tone of the pair's conversation, Hermione almost stepped into sight and took the girl up on her offer. Ron's next words made her freeze,

"You sure gave _me_ a few pointers. It made all the difference. Really…"

"Don't get mushy on me Weasley…and take care of yourself, okay?"

After watching her boyfriend reply, 'You too', the Gryffindor Prefect ducked back behind a nearby bookshelf. Once the Slytherin passed by, an irresistible impulse took hold of Hermione. She used a Disillusionment Charm and followed the girl. In the outer corridor, Zabini paused and spoke aloud,

"I can take the long way to the Great Hall and be a few minutes late for breakfast, or I can take a shortcut through a corridor that gives me the creeps and arrive before Crabbe and Goyle eat all the muffins. Hmmm…I have an inexplicable craving for carrot raisin…creepy corridor it is!"

The day she'd returned from Christmas Holiday, Hermione had realized that Ron had kissed someone before her- and learned a lot. Now that talk of 'pointers' had her inner list queen piping, _None of the other girls on your possible snogging partners list admitted to kissing him, and that girl did visit over holiday, and he didn't tell you about it, and he has been protective…and evasive…and suspicious. _The little know-all had chimed in; _if you jinx the Slytherin in a deserted corridor, she'll have to tell, and then you won't have to wonder any more…you'll know..._

The voice of Reason loftily reminded that coercing information was beneath her, but she ignored it and slipped down the corridor after the other girl. Once they'd turned off into the hallway that was little used because few students were aware of the passage hidden between empty classrooms, Granger pulled out her wand. Her intellect almost convinced her to turn around and forget the crazy plan. The exact moment she put her wand away and started to pivot on her heel, however, the Slytherin started singing 'Weasley is our King'. The Gryffindor version…it was too much to take. Hermione whipped her wand back out and pointed it at the other girl's back. Her voice rang out strong and clear, "Tarantallegra!"

Zabini started dancing uncontrollably, her feet moving in a soft-shoe pattern. Unnerved and angry, the girl shook her short curls when the Gryffindor broke the Disillusionment charm and became visible,

"Why are you jinxing me, Granger?"

Hermione asked stonily, "Did you kiss Ron when you visited Ginny over holiday?"

The Slytherin was now doing The Charleston like a '20's flapper.

"What did Weasley say?"

Face flushed, the Prefect answered,

"I didn't ask Ron, I'm asking _you_"

Transitioning into the jitterbug, the other girl replied, not even out of breath,

"Hope you like seeing me dance, because I'm not telling you anything. If you have to be a know-it-all, talk to Mr. Freckles."

"Don't call him that! He hates it!"

Moving side to side in a twist, Zabini smiled tauntingly,

"Did _he_ tell you that? Didn't think so…wonder what Ronnie-Boy would say if I told him his girlfriend jinxed me to find out whether or not he'd kissed me?"

The Slytherin did a step, cross step, step and clap move from side to side. It looked like something from the seventies. Hermione stared in annoyance. This wasn't working out like she'd planned. She threw the girl's words back at her, "You do that, and I'll go have a talk with _your _boyfriend. Wonder what Terry-Boy would say?"

The girl was doing a high stepping dance now that looked like it took a lot of energy to sustain. Glaring daggers, Blaise demanded,

"Why do you _care_ who Ron's kissed before you, Granger?"

"Because!" The second the word slipped from her lips, the Gryffindor knew she'd gone over the edge of reason. Deciding to make the most of being crazed with jealousy, she said fiercely,

"Because I wanted to teach Ron how to kiss, that's why!"

Now moving in a sinuous belly dance, Blaise gazed incredulously, then said angrily,

"_You wanted!_ Did you stop and think for one minute that maybe this was one area that _Ron_ wanted to teach _you_ something? He's a guy. Most guys want to make a move and rock your world, not have to ask for instructions and feel bloody stupid! You should be flattered that he wanted your first kiss to be awesome instead of awful, but your pride is more important than his feelings, isn't it?" Blaise sneered, "Do you even care about him at all?"

Staring with frustration at the girl currently doing bounce steps and hip-hop moves, the Gryffindor yelled, "Of course I do- _I love him!_" The instant the words rang out, Zabini smiled and asked,

"Does he know that?"

"I do now."

Hermione's eyes became huge and uncertain. Ron materialized behind her after breaking his charm. He stood silently while she released the other girl from the jinx and watched the Slytherin gather her things. Softly, she said, "I'm sorry." She was apologizing to both of them, but the girl rolled her eyes and scoffed,

"Gryffindors. Roger a perfectly good ruthless plan by going soft. Whatever. No big deal, alright? Go kiss and make up or something. See you."

Even after Blaise sauntered out of sight, Hermione kept her eyes averted from the boy behind her. The girl was mortified. She whispered, "How much did you hear?"

Moving in front of her, Ron's expression was serious and intent.

"All of it. I smelled your shampoo in the library, and out in the corridor. I heard Zabini talking to herself and figured you'd heard something, were planning on doing something. I just couldn't believe my eyes…or my ears…so I watched, and listened…and…_you love me?_"

Trying to pull herself together, Hermione attempted to speak with her usual briskness, "Really, Ronald, do you think I'd be so jealous that I'd hex a girl if I didn't? That would be illogical."

Pushing annoyingly bouncy, fluffy strands of hair out of her face, she searched his eyes, "Do you love _me_?" The smile that greeted her question made tears spring and her heart soar,

"Really, 'Mione, do you think I'd be so jealous of Lockhart, and Krum, and anybody else you've ever noticed if I didn't?" His hands framed her face, "I love you…I've always loved you."

The kiss that followed was the sweetest that she'd ever known. Sliding her arms around Ron's neck, she threaded her fingers through bright strands and silently vowed to touch them every chance she got from now on. Hermione's rational mind couldn't fathom how acting so rashly could possibly have led to something so wonderful. Sighing happily as her boyfriend explored her mouth and caressed her body with large, talented hands, the girl accepted the fact that some things couldn't be explained, and love was a mystery.

* * *

Sitting between Fiona Flint and Vincent Crabbe, Morrigan MacDuff ate a few bites of salad before pushing her lunch away. She wasn't very hungry. The Slytherin girl slanted a glance over at the Gryffindor table. Last night, she'd been so angry and hurt, both with her now _ex_-boyfriend and her prat of an escort, Montague, that making out with Harry-Bloody-Potter had seemed like a perfect way to get revenge on the males who treated her like she was an effing tissue. Something to use and discard… She saw Harry looking at her with the same intensity that he had last evening when he'd kissed her so hungrily; she blushed to think of it even now. 

Looking down, she thought unhappily that her tie should be crimson and gold instead of silver and green. She'd been bold, but hadn't calculated how she'd feel the morning after. Unable to sit there and pretend that she was okay when she felt so messed up it was pathetic, Morrigan abruptly stood, told her friends that she needed to run get a book before the next class and hurried out of the Hall. In the main corridor, she turned when Potter called her name. Catching up to her, the boy who looked so cute with his round glasses and rumpled hair said,

"I wanted to talk to you."

She walked over to the statue they'd kissed behind the night before, leaned against the back wall and said, "So talk."

Potter was giving her that devouring look again. Like he wanted to kiss her and never stop. It made it hard to think straight. She looked down. When Morrigan looked up again, Harry was way too close. He whispered,

"I can't stop thinking about you. When can I see you again?"

She smiled crookedly, "Depends."

His gaze lifted from her lips to her eyes.

"Depends on what?"

"On what you want from me- if it's to get a leg over, forget about it."

He shook his head.

"That's not what I want…well, not _all_…"

A rueful smile curved her lips. At least he was honest; unlike some guys who promised to love you forever and then wanted to see other girls when you were apart. His hand reached out, touched her hair. She said bluntly, "If you want to go with me because you're getting over somebody, that's okay- I'm getting over somebody too. But I won't put up with you calling me anybody else's name, and I'm not going to sleep with you."

Those extraordinary eyes focused on hers. The girl felt like he was really looking at her, as a person and not just a girl who'd snogged him stupid. He nodded, asking,

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Her spirits lifted. She smiled, "Yes."

Harry smiled appealingly,

"May I kiss you…Morrigan?"

Her lips pressed against his in answer.

* * *

Inside Greenhouse 7, Neville's round, pleasant face glowed with anticipation while he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. They'd agreed to hurry through lunch in order to do this together. Puttering around, he straightened an already orderly row of ladyslippers, admiring the tiny shoe-shaped blossoms. Arranging all the items he and Bindy needed on a potting table, the boy started humming. 

"Is that the song you said your parents liked when we heard it last night?"

Meeting the sandy-blonde Ravenclaw's smiling gaze, he nodded, and then did something impulsive. Taking Bindy's hands in his, Neville swung them up, causing the teens to spin around and face each other again while he sang, "Something tells me I'm into something good."

Letting go of her hands, the Gryffindor pulled his girlfriend close and hugged her soft curves. He wished that every happy thought he ever had about his folks wasn't followed by the sad realization that they might never really be his parents again. Neville wanted to believe that the Healers at St. Mungo's would find a way to make his mum and dad well again. But he couldn't.

Frowning, he thought of the small mystery that had been bothering him since that Christmas over a year ago. Gum wrappers. Who kept leaving gum wrappers in his parents' room? The mediwitch had confirmed that mum and dad didn't chew gum, hadn't had any visitors that did- that she _knew_. Neville shook his head. Every time he and Grandmother visited, he questioned everyone he could find about those wrappers. So far, no one had seen anything. It made him suspicious. Brown eyes lightened with self-deprecating humor. He'd drive himself spare and earn a room at St. Mungo's if he kept thinking up conspiracy theories. Drawing back, he gave Bindy a kiss and said with determined cheerfulness, "Let's get planting."

His girlfriend's easy laughter made the teen smile. He led her over to the potting table and pointed to the pot standing in readiness. She reached into a pocket and took out three heart-shaped seeds. Neville planted them and together they gently watered the pot and placed it under a growing light. He gave the girl pushing her long fringe out of her eyes a mock-serious look, "You know what makes Passionata Fruit Trees really grow, don't you?"

Twining her arms around his neck, Bindy kissed him with a passion that was quite…inspiring. He returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Beside them on the table, a green sprout pushed its way through the soil and stretched its tiny leaves toward the light.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Kieran sat beside Cassandra and gazed thoughtfully at her face. His girlfriend had reverted to her old self today. Heavy kohl ringed her eyes and black lipstick outlined her soft mouth. When she took a bite of her sandwich, black fingernail polish contrasted starkly against her white fingers. When she'd met him in the Common Room this morning, wearing the black and a defiant expression on her face, the selkie boy hadn't commented. He'd been born in the dark, but it wasn't last night. Obviously, the whole Valentine's Day experience had overwhelmed the girl. She was withdrawing, trying to either deny that their friendship had deepened into a relationship or… His eyes narrowed. Did she think that he only liked her when she was pretty in pink? He smiled. His little anemone cautiously unfurled her tendrils, 

"Why are you smiling?"

He grinned, "Just wondering if that lipstick will rub off or not."

Across the table, Scarlett laughed out loud. Beside the girl, Lexx looked almost friendly while giving a half-smile. That was real progress. Since the spiky haired boy had been told of his now-girlfriend's feelings, the animosity he'd first shown the 'exchange student' had greatly lessened. A few days ago, he'd even allowed the other youth to teach him a Gaelic song.

The musician, along with the others in the little group that were so different from their housemates and yet still very Slytherin, had become his friends. They helped him with the subjects that baffled him and accepted his…uniqueness…without question. He would miss them when he returned to the sea. Perhaps next year… Suddenly, Cassandra pushed herself up and clambered over the bench, almost running from the Hall. Kieran followed. He caught up to her outside on the front steps. Warily, he asked, "What is wrong?"

Arms crossed, she looked straight ahead, not meeting his eyes. Tonelessly, she uttered,

"You're not coming back after Easter Holiday. You'll swim off and..."

"I will return, next year." Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, encouraged when she didn't stiffen or step away, "and this year…OWL your parents…tell them you wish to go home with a friend for the break…call me Kiera if that will make them say yes."

Her rare, wide smile looked the same, regardless of the differences in makeup.

"I've already written the letter. I was just waiting for you to ask. That was the vision I had last night, you and me, swimming together and…"

Bright pink blushes looked very attractive with black. He could grow to like it. Using his lilting, musical voice for all that it was worth, Kieran coaxed, "What else were we doing together, Cassandra? Taking a walk on the beach? Collecting shells?" Laughter rumbled in his chest when she pulled his head down to hers. Kissing was definitely the best thing about being human, although he had a feeling that one day she'd show him what else made humanity a blessed state. For now, he returned her kiss and was thankful that her lipstick was kiss-proof.

* * *

_Fabricating cramps to skive out of class and stalk a boy who's stalking another girl is a new low, MacDougal_. Mindy's derisive thoughts didn't make her move from her position in the hallway, though. She stayed in the doorway of an unused classroom, watching Creevey stand beside the statue of Orlando the Obliging. 

The Gryffindor had his camera in hand, waiting for his favorite photography subject to come sashaying up the dungeon stairway from her Potions class. In a conversation with Luna before breakfast, the girl who wasn't so loony had advised that Mindy use Colin's attraction to her as a way to bring him closer to her and further away from his crush on Zabini. It was good advice, but so far, she hadn't had a chance to think up a plan, much less put anything into action. Deciding that she'd just have to make things up as she went along, the Ravenclaw strolled over to her fellow fifth year and asked bitingly,

"When Boot's draped all over his girlfriend, what do you do- cut him out of the picture?" The boy whose pale blond hair gave him a falsely innocent look smirked,

"Of course…or I focus in on a favorite body part. Why are you out of class early? Come to drool over Girly-Locks?"

He caught her involuntary smile over his derogatory comment and grinned,

"What's this? A sense of humor about your one true love…?"

"I never said he was my one true love. I said that I liked him, and I did."

Colin asked curiously, "Past tense? What's the matter- gone off Tarzan, have you?"

She smiled ironically, "Yeah."

Creevey seemed very interested in checking his camera lenses all of a sudden. Mindy took a step forward and told the boy, "Guess why?" He looked into her eyes for a magical moment and then shifted his gaze to look over her shoulder. His jaw dropped. She tried to protest when he dragged her behind the statue without warning, but he clapped a palm over her mouth and whispered,

"Hush! Look there!"

They pressed closely together, watching in shocked fascination. Professor Snape was using the mobilicorpus spell to levitate a couple who looked frozen in a horizontal embrace up the steps and toward the Infirmary.

"Professor, wait…is Blaise, I mean…are they going to be okay?"

The couple now floating in air were halted close enough to the two hiding that the watchers could see that Boot and Zabini had been in a clinch when they'd been petrified. Out of the corner of her eye, Mindy saw an expression cross Colin's face that combined unhappiness and jealous anger. After several moments, his features turned impish. He lifted the camera. She pulled it back down and glared. He grinned unrepentantly. They heard Snape promise Malfoy that the students would be fine after antidotes to the aphrodisiacal vapors produced by the day's potion and the petrificus charms used on the pair afterwards were administered. The Slytherin Prefect returned to the dungeon, presumably to dismiss the class while the professor used his wand to set the two looking like erotic statuary into motion once more. After they'd drifted out of sight, Colin observed,

"That was _bizarre_. I wonder if Pomfrey would let me into the Infirmary."

"No, she wouldn't, so don't try." Soft blue eyes turned hard briefly, and then laughed,

"I was only joking."

A calculating look crossed the adorable schemer's face. She asked, "What?"

"You didn't seem upset to see Boot in a petrified embrace. Maybe you really are over the Ape Man."

She countered, "I asked you before to guess why."

His eyes hooded. Her heart began to pound. He moved so close that she could see each long, individual eyelash. Colin brushed his lips against hers, barely touching, teasing her. He pulled back.

"I think you like somebody else."

Mindy considered him through her reddish blonde lashes. Taking the initiative, she sank her fingers into his pale hair and kissed the boy until his hands tightened on her hips. Immediately stepping back, she promised,

"One day you'll like somebody else too."

For a moment, the Ravenclaw thought that the Gryffindor would make another move, say something, but he merely smiled, picked up his camera bag, shoved his equipment into it and said,

"We'll see."

Her eyes narrowed. The most infuriating, exciting, challenge she'd ever come up against walked away with a cocky strut in his stride. Meters down the corridor, Colin half-turned and called,

"Come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

The girl's lips curved upwards, "We'll see."

* * *

Hours after dinner, when the students retired to their common rooms and the school became dark and quiet, Severus strode across his lounge, a hooded cloak over his arm. Sitting beside the woman stretched out on his sofa reading a book, he peered at the cover: _Dracula_. An inquiring eyebrow rose, "How many times have you read that novel?" A faint tint of pink appeared on Lorelei's cheekbones. 

"I plead the fifth."

He smirked, "Five times, hmmm…I suppose you'll be waiting up, wanting me to nibble your neck." His lover's rueful smile and blush caused a huff of amusement to escape. Interpreting the look on her face, the man obligingly bent and brushed aside spiraled curls to place his lips against her throat. The breathy 'Oh Severus' that greeted his playful slide of teeth against soft skin was as gratifying as it was amusing. Kissing his partner goodbye, the Potions Master reluctantly drew away and headed for the portrait hole. Behind him, Lorelei urged,

"Take care, love"

Glancing back while the portrait rose, he nodded, "As you wish."

Placing thoughts of his lover's smile, and anything else that might distract or be used against him behind an impenetrable psychic wall, Snape turned his formidable will to becoming the perfect tool for the task at hand, projecting an aura much more frightening than that of a fictional vampire. He had been summoned to a meeting with those who supported the Dark Lord covertly, maintaining their 'normal' lives in order to serve Voldemort by gaining Ministry secrets or subverting the truth anywhere from the pubs to the press. _The Cadre_, as the group pretentiously called itself, was meeting this night in a home at the edge of Hogsmeade. The cottage was neat and presented a disarmingly pleasant façade to the community.

The villager who opened the door did also. Large boned, jovial faced, and outgoing, the man was often seen down at The Three Broomsticks, where he scoffed at rumors of You-Know-Who's activities and influenced many a villager. Immersed in his role for the evening, Snape brushed past the man without a word of greeting. Once inside the lounge, he sneered at the group milling around with drinks in hand. The men nodded deferentially or slid their gaze away, intimidated by someone with an actual _Dark Mark_ to prove his allegiance.

Shaking his head when the 'host' offered him a whisky, the undercover 'Death Eater' stood in a corner, hood shadowing his features, listening impassively while the group settled down and began their meeting. As to be expected, not much of import had been learned or done since the last gathering. This bunch was more talk than action, and Snape had long since concluded that Voldemort assigning him the chore attending and reporting on The Cadre's activities was another example of the wizard's malicious, perverted nature.

"Sorry I'm late, I was doing some self-affirmation and lost track of time. I say, I'm pleased as punch to be here."

Outwardly expressionless, but inwardly incredulous, Severus stared at the vacuous Ancient Runes Professor. The man entered the chamber and headed for the only standing room available- next to Snape. Smalley, with his brownish-blond hair, insipid features and inane smile was one of the last people he would've expected to support the Dark Lord. Reaching the far corner, the idiot peered up to see underneath the hood and stammered in a voice that carried across the room,

"Professor Snape! Why, I never would've thought you'd be here in a million years. Not with a beautiful lover like Lorelei waiting for you!"

Glaring, Severus' eyes locked with the blabber mouthed cretin's. Images immediately flashed before his inner eye. Smalley meeting with an inner circle of Death Eaters, looking willing to do anything to become one of them…the man meeting an attractive female journalist…shaking hands with the editor of The Quibbler, smiling and approving a headline, 'Secrets of You-Know-Who Uncovered'…

Breaking the connection by averting his gaze, the lean professor wondered how the other man could be so abysmally asinine. Did he really believe that he could escape the Dark Lord's wrath after such a betrayal? Not that the simpleton would learn much more than Voldemort's favorite wine, food, and method of torture, but the very act of selling information for money signed the fool's death warrant. Others in the room crowded around after hearing Smalley's words. One asked,

"Lorelei is Snape's lover? Go on with you!"

Appearing bored and indifferent was becoming increasingly harder to do when the men started gossiping about his love life instead of strategizing how to take a small step for pureblood supremacy. Stuart enjoyed being the center of attention. He assured everyone that he'd been told that she was by the professor himself just last night at the Valentine's Dance. Unable to remain silent any longer, the man whose Dark Mark was probably glowing with his unseen anger pointed his wand at Smalley, "Silencio"

The slow-witted creature tried for quite some time to talk without a voice. Cold, implacable eyes scorned each attendee while Snape drawled contemptuously, "How displeased our Master will be with my report that The Cadre is more interested in trivial matters than in securing his power. I shall OWL at once. I suggest you start composing an abject apology." He moved toward the door, only to be importuned by his leering host,

"So Stuart has the right of it? You're that bint's lover, then?"

Curling his lip, he warned with icy menace, "_Stuart_ or anyone else who persists in inquiring about my women would do well to start testing their food and drink…so many poisons are untraceable…"

Satisfied by the man's white face and stuttering apology for his impertinence, the cloaked figure nodded curtly before disappearing into the darkness. Snape knew that he'd put an end to The Cadre's interest, but Smalley was another matter. The man was dangerous in his blathering way, and had to be stopped.

Back at the castle, Severus went directly to his office and composed a note to an intermediary in a code that only Voldemort and a few members of the inner circle would be able to decipher. Smalley's plans to sell information about the Dark Lord to The Quibbler were exposed. Whatever happened, the Runes Professor had brought it upon himself by his greed.

Sealing the missive, and heading to the OWLery, Snape sent the parchment sealing the other professor's fate without a qualm. On the way back to his quarters, the personae of 'Death Eater' was placed back into a far recess of his mind and sealed away until needed once more. Thoughts and memories of a warmer nature were allowed to fill and thaw the mind and heart that had been so cold. Looking every bit a creature of darkness, Severus swept into his quarters and eagerly embraced his lover and the light.

* * *

A/N: _Love Hangover_ is an old Diana Ross song, and _Some Like it Hot_ was breathed by Marilyn Monroe in the movie where Tony Curtis is prettier than she is! Review and make my day! 


	36. Wyrd

Disclaimer: Not Jo. Not Wyrd, the personification of fate, either. Weird, though? I prefer the term quirky, myself. :D

* * *

Chapter 36- Wyrd 

Fortifying himself with another cup of coffee, Severus turned from the coffeepot and headed toward the back of the Staff Lounge. The professors had been called together for a final meeting concerning the Easter Holiday which would begin tomorrow and he wanted to be sure to sit as far away from the Ancient Runes professor as possible. In the weeks following that fateful gathering in the village, Smalley had become his shadow. The buffoon was constantly trying to 'have a chat' about You-Know-Who. The Potions Master had flatly refused to suffer the fool's presence for longer than it took to deny the request and leave the man behind in whatever room, corridor, or _lavatory_ the transparent idiot importuned him in. Slouched in a chair behind the loveseat McGonagall and Sprout were sitting and conversing on, Snape was distracted from irritating thoughts by Pomona's whispered,

"I can't figure out why _she's_ always late, when _he's_ always on time!"

A gleam of amusement lit the Stygian eyes that watched an out-of-breath professor smile an apology for tardiness before making her way toward him. For a moment, the sardonic man was tempted to lean forward and inform the pair that he had an iron will that propelled him out of bed and into the shower after morning…exercise…while Lorelei did not. He said no such thing, of course, but the thought of Minerva snorting tea through her nose in reaction if he did made his mouth curve in restrained mirth.

"_Good Morning"_

Aware that they were a never-ending source of staff gossip, Severus merely replied impassively while flashing a sideways glance, "Is it?" A wide, white smile beamed. As a rule, he didn't care for people who smiled a lot, but somehow he didn't mind Lorelei smiling at _him_. Trying unsuccessfully to look like a no-nonsense professional instead of a giddy siren, the woman pressed her lips together and looked straight ahead. Shaking with repressed laughter, she drew a breath and then answered,

"_Oh Yes!"_

Masculine fingers tightened their grip on the cup handle. If he'd been taking a drink, Snape knew that he would've either choked or snorted coffee upon hearing the phrase usually heard in different circumstances. Unwilling to encourage cheekiness, he pretended that she'd uttered a statement about the weather and declined to make any comment.

Out the corner of his eye, the professor saw an expression cross Lorelei's face that made him wary. A slender finger tapped his thigh and then _drew_ on it. I-heart-U. Humph...such juvenile behavior was obviously a holdover from the anti-aging potion. Pursing his lips in a show of displeasure after he was impertinently poked again, the put upon man surreptitiously scanned the faces around them. No one was looking, so he lifted a digit to her thigh to do something he hadn't done when he _was_ a teenager. He 'wrote', U, 2, and promptly gave all his attention to Dumbledore's speech.

"The list of students remaining at school during the Easter Holiday is quite lengthy this year- commensurate with the amount of papers assigned, I am sure." Waiting for the chuckles of those teachers who drew inordinate pleasure from piling extra work onto students to die down, the white-haired wizard continued, "As this is a holiday, curfew will be extended an hour in the evenings, and Professor Binns has graciously offered to assist Madam Pince in the library, which will remain open until a quarter hour before students are expected back in their Houses. Also, if anyone planning to remain at school wishes to volunteer to help patrol during the evenings, please see Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, or Sprout."

Dumbledore listened to several complaints and concerns while the rest of the teachers began to stir restively in eagerness to break up the meeting. The last day of school before a holiday was always a difficult one for most educators. Students were too excited about the break to listen attentively. Shaking a long strand of hair away from his face, Severus thought smugly that _he_ never had a problem keeping his pupils' attention. Those who let their concentration stray seldom did it again once he'd gotten through with them. Remembering some of his more inventive disciplinary actions, thin lips tilted upwards.

"I'd like to volunteer…to patrol…with _you_…Professor Snape." Lorelei said with a smile.

Unfathomable dark eyes met sparkling ones. He gave a nod of magnanimous assent and stood facing the woman, who'd risen to her feet to greet the professor heading their way,

"Tonks! Is Remus spending the break at Hogwarts?"

The DA professor was sporting hair in a greenish yellow shade that reminded Snape of a dying plant. Why the metamorphmagus changed her hair color every day was her own business, but the least she could do was to stop choosing shades that were an affront to nature.

"Yes, he is, and I can't wait for us to hit the Broomsticks. Remus has wanted to challenge Snape to darts for ages!"

Throwing a repressive look was futile. Tonks was irrepressible. He smirked, "Lupin can't wait to lose? I remember his game, and it was never impressive."

The women exchanged glances, and unsuccessfully hid smiles at his words. They failed to understand that talk was as important as game, and most likely thought him bragging. After he schooled the others at darts, they would see that he didn't need to brag. Skill spoke for itself. Bidding the amused females 'good day', he strode out of the lounge and into the corridor.

At the bottom of the dungeon stairway, a hand tugged his arm, almost earning the person a hex. Recognizing the bland features of Smalley just in time, Severus lowered his wand.

"You've got to help me!"

Imperiously raising a brow upon hearing the man's hysterical tone, the Potions Master replied, "Why are you in need of aid?"

Swallowing hard, the Runes professor stammered,

"Uh, well…that's a long story…but…let's just say that somebody must have found out something about me and told…_You-Know-Who_…because I received an OWL with _these!_"

A small vial filled with a clear liquid was held up with a shaky hand, and then put into a pocket. A small parchment was unfolded to show a grinning skull with the words that looked like writhing snakes underneath- _Traitors Die_. Impassively, Snape queried, "What do you expect me to do about this?"

"Use your connections! Get word to Vol- you know- that I'm not a traitor, I don't deserve to die!"

"I'll make enquiries." Pulling away from the other man, the lean professor headed for his classroom. He stopped when Smalley whispered,

"No you won't. You…you…looked at me that night…you saw into my mind, didn't you? _You_…you told them what I planned…"

Without turning, Snape rebutted, "Nonsense. You're hysterical. Calm down."

"I…I'm as good as dead…and you…you'll pay, somehow…somehow…"

The professor moved off, muttering brokenly to himself about consulting the Runes. Shaking his head in disgust over the craven excuse of a man, Severus determined to remain vigilant at all times, just in case.

* * *

The March morning was clear and bright. Warm bands of sunlight filtered through the trees to the take the chill out of the mid-morning air. Walking beside Ron and Hermione, Harry looked forward to this doubled class of Care of Magical Creatures. He would get to see Morrigan. They had hooked up in a sort of 'friends with benefits' deal to help each other get over other people and so far, things were ace. They met on a regular basis to talk a little and snog a lot. Coming to a small fenced clearing containing a small cage, the boy saw students crowded together against the fence, craning their necks to try and see what creature they would learn about today. Green eyes scanned the crowd for a girl with long, black hair. 

"Hello, Harry."

Turning with a smile, he ran a hand over his untamable black hair and greeted, "Morrigan! I was just looking for you." The girl smiled. She was so easily pleased. He didn't have to compliment her or quote poems or anything, just want to be with her. Of course, he wasn't difficult to get along with either. As long as she kept snogging him, he was a happy guy. Noticing the faces Malfoy, Zabini and Flint were making at each other, Harry asked, "Your friends giving you a hard time about going with me?" She twisted her lips wryly,

"Not really. They think I've gone round the twist because of my ex, and for wanting to stay at school over Holiday. They're humoring me until I come to my senses."

Sunlight glinted off round glasses when the boy chuckled, "My mates are doing the same thing with me. Treating me with kid gloves, not wanting to 'upset me'…at least they care, right?" Leaning against his side, warm and soft, Morrigan giggled,

"_Right"_

Hagrid came striding out of the woods, holding a couple of dead rabbits in his hand. Opening a small 'door' in the top of the cage, he dropped the carcases inside. An avian-like shriek was heard. The Gryffindors and Slytherins gasped. The half-giant laughed,

"Dinnae fash yerselves over our friend here…he's chust a wee bit hungry."

"What monster are you endangering us with this time?"

Beetle-black eyes narrowed at Malfoy's insolent question. The rest of the Slytherins grumbled their protests and Harry was alarmed to see several Gryffindors look as though they'd like to protest too. The enormous professor held up a hand and received the quiet he'd silently asked for. Gazing at each face, the bearded man stated,

"We be studyin' a Jabberwocky today."

Expressions of incredulity were heard. Hermione raised her hand and pronounced,

"Professor Hagrid, there's no such thing as a Jabberwocky. It's a nonsensical creature from a story by a Muggle named Lewis Carroll."

"Och, Aye, tha's right lass…that Carroll was a right scunner slanderin' lil' Jiminy that way." Opening the lid of the heavy iron cage, the half-giant reached in and said while he fished around for the creature, "Kin you say any o' that poem that Muggle wrote, 'Mione?"

"Of course" the bright girl assured. Parkinson and Bullstrode repeated her words in sing-song mockery. Ignoring them, the bushy-headed girl flipped back her exuberant hair and cited,

**Beware the Jabberwock my son**

**The jaws that bite, the claws that catch**

Pulling out what looked like a miniature winged serpent with the claws of a raptor, Hagrid beamed at the furiously wriggling little monster and gushed,

"Lil' Jiminy here wouldnae harm a soul. That Muggle musthae bin right snookered to say such things-'Eyes of Flame', my ar…Aunt Fanny. Now ifn it twere a Jubjub bird, or a Fruminous Bandersnatch…_they's_ the ones that whiffle and burble." He took a step forward. His students took steps back. The man with a love of creatures great and scary educated, "Jabberwockys just mind their business in the borogroves and mimsy troves in th' middle o' the Forbidden Forest…" Offering the serpent whose claws attempted to try and rend any object it neared to a tall, blond, and sneering Slytherin, Hagrid looked hurt when a curly-haired girl stepped in front of her friend and protested,

"Haven't you harmed Draco enough? First it was that Hippogriff, and now this…thing…that frankly I'd say **'Oh fabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'** if somebody slayed it… "

"Brillig, Blaise, twas brillig…"

Malfoy's snorting caused the minature monster to give a piercing cry of anger and slash out with its talons. A thin red line appeared on Zabini's upraised palm. When the cut began to drip blood, Flint and Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle took their friend off to the infirmary, threatening to have their parents OWL the Minister of Magic. Harry looked down at the girl by his side and asked, "Do you want to go with them?" MacDuff shook her head, amused,

"No, she'll be fine, it was just a scratch, and they'll probably go have ice cream in the kitchen after Pomfrey's put a healing ungent on it. I'd rather see that creature up close."

Raising his hand and voice, Harry asked, "Hagrid, can Morrigan and I come in and look at the Jabberwocky?" A pleased grin flashed white against the black beard.

"Aye, jus' lift the gate latch there and let yerselves in!"

The two entered the corral and gazed curiously at what everyone had thought was a mythical creature. Excitedly, the girl suggested,

"Talk to it in parseltongue, Harry…see if it understands you!"

Unthinkingly, a sibilant language rolled off his tongue, although the boy 'heard' in English his question, and the answer to 'What's your name?'

"Mome Rath…but I will answer to Jiminy for the one who feeds me…"

The half-giant's boom of delighted laughter at the answer drowned out Morrigan's soft giggle. Feeling proud instead of ashamed for once at his skill acquired from Voldemort, Harry grinned. The smile froze on his face when his friend and teacher asked after class,

"Wait a bittie, Harry lad…I be wonderin'…since you be stayin' over Holiday an' all…would ye be willin' to feed Jiminy fer me while I visit Maxime fer a week?"

"I'll help you…I like the little monster."

Agreeing to feed the Jabberwocky with MacDuff's help, Harry looked at Morrigan when Hagrid told them he'd keep 'lil' Jiminy' inside his hut whilst he was away. The boy's smile widened when the girl blushed.

* * *

Ron had encircled Hermione protectively the moment Hagrid had dragged this latest monster out of the cage. His arm remained around her shoulders throughout the entire class period. The freckle faced boy pretended it was a safety issue, but he knew that he really just wanted an excuse to cuddle. After the lesson full of words that made no sense about a blood-thirsty creature that wasn't supposed to exist, 'Mione looked up at him and smiled, 

**It seems very pretty, but it's rather hard to understand. Somehow it seems to fill my head with ideas- only I don't exactly know what they are!**

He nodded, "Yeah, that's just how I feel. Fancy you not understanding that stuff either!" His girlfriend was giving him that look again. The one that made him glad she thought he was 'sweet, strong, and sexy' since he sure wasn't anywhere near as smart…

"That was a quote from _Alice in Wonderland_, Ronald. You know…the one where the girl goes down the rabbit hole?"

He shook his head, "Does she find treasure? Have a sword fight? Solve a mystery? Then I never read it." Bending down, he breathed into her ear, "Having you press against me 'seems to fill my head with ideas' and I know exactly what they are!"

A pink blush made Hermione's skin glow. Her eyes glowed too- with an invitation he couldn't wait to take her up on. Using the pretext of patrolling the corridors to ensure all students went to lunch and didn't sneak off to a secluded niche behind a statue in order to snog like Prefects, he pulled his partner over to the statue of Simon the Salacious.

"Why this statue, Ron?"

Thoughts becoming scattered, he blinked, "'Cause I'm feeling salacious?"

His lips brushed hers. The kiss was long and deep. She broke the sweet contact to murmur huskily,

"How do you feel salacious? What does it mean to you? _Tell me!_"

Breathing the answer into her ear, the tall boy smiled as he whispered, "Erotic" She let her head loll back, so he kissed her neck in between synonyms. "Exciting too…and…hot…lascivious…libidinous…licentious…lustful…sensual…and _steamy_…" He almost laughed at turning his girlfriend on by using _words_, but Ron could feel her heart pound, and her hands clutch his shoulders, and her soft, ragged breaths, and suddenly, he was glad that he'd started reading the vocabulary builders in the planner she'd given him. Smiling _hotly_- his favorite synonym- blue eyes blazed when he asked, "Did you notice…I alphabetized them… just for you…?"

"_Oh gods…Ron_!"

Her mouth was exciting and who cared what other adjective as long as she loved him. The teen returned the sensuous pressure and re-educated himself about the contours of her mouth, showing a real aptitude and _love_ of learning.

On the way to the Great Hall to grab a bite of lunch in the time left before the next class, the couple halted when Ron saw Harry and Morrigan slip behind the statue of Daniel the Daft. His face scrunching unhappily, he pondered, "What do we even know about that MacDuff? Who's her father? A Death Eater? Is she a…a…Mata Hari, trying to seduce Harry to The Dark Lord?"

Hands on her hips, Hermione said impatiently,

"Honestly…do you really think that…well…it would be a brilliantly evil plan…and Harry is…vulnerable…right now…and…what should we do?"

Clasping her hands in his, the boy's voice rang with conviction, "I think we should add another project to our Easter Holiday load. Finding out if Morrigan MacDuff is a spy for you-know-who… We might have to break into school records, maybe get Fred and George to send more Polyjuice, so we can get into Slytherin House…and become spies ourselves…for Harry's sake." Ron felt a rising excitement at the thought of all the kissing he could get in during this adventure of theirs. He saw the feeling mirrored in 'Mione's beautiful eyes. They continued on their way to the Hall, holding hands. Squeezing her fingers gently before letting go to open the door, the boy grinned in anticipation. He could hardly wait to start snogging…he meant spying.

* * *

Pushing around a bite of Shepherd's Pie on his plate, Colin was _not_ looking forward to Easter Holiday. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and met Blaise's eyes. She smiled at him and waggled her fingers before responding to something Draco had just said. The blond who acted like being called a love god actually _made_ him a god caught him staring and smirked knowingly before looking away and playfully tugging one of his mate's short curls. Malfoy was such a bastard. He grudgingly admired that. The friends were going to Spain and secretly taking Boot, Weasley, Lovegood and Roberts with them. Creevey almost wished they'd get found out so they couldn't go, but he wasn't _that_ much of a sour grape. He just wanted to go too. 

"Colin, Colin, are you excited about going home?"

Evan's earnest face reminded the boy exactly why he was going home to London instead of to a beach house on the Costa de la Luz over Holiday. He had to babysit his little brother. Brilliant. He got to rub lotion over his brother's skinny back in place of Zabini's honey-gold, photogenic skin. The pictures that he could've taken… Shifting irritably, he replied to the pest hanging over his shoulder, "Yeah, thrilled." After the nuisance ran off to finish packing, he heard his mate snicker,

"You sound it."

Ginny was pressing her lips together to hide a smile. She should shut her eyes too- he could see the laughter in them. He joked with only a hint of bitterness,

"Hey, you get to go swim in the ocean off Spain while I'm stuck in London with a community pool full spotty-faced Muggles with baby-fat and braces."

While his friend laughed her arse off, Hermione looked over and offered,

"You could always stay at school and study with us. We're swimming in the lake in the afternoons…once we perform warming charms."

He shook his head. "Can't- Dad lives for holidays. He gets lonely rattling around the place by himself while we're at school." Another glance across the aisle revealed that Zabini was leaning out and blowing a kiss to Boot. The guy 'caught' it and pressed it against his heart. How bloody romantic. Disgusted with himself and the whole situation, Colin stood and said he had to finish packing.

Mindy was waiting in the Entry.

"Hey Creevey"

She looked very pretty. He smiled, "Come with me." She allowed herself to be led into an empty classroom. Shutting the door, he pushed her against it and kissed her roughly. The girl gave as good as she got. Using the grip her fingers had in his hair to pry their lips apart, she asked fiercely,

"Who are you kissing, Colin?"

He smiled sweetly, knowing it drove her crazy that he could look so innocent and yet be a little devil, "I'm snogging you, Mindy MacDougal."

"Don't forget it."

He could feel the smile on her lips before they seized his again. The girl really knew how to snog. Once frustration eased and her kisses made him mellow, the Gryffindor asked, "Will you be in London over Holiday?" The Ravenclaw nodded. He said off-handedly, "If you get bored, you could always hang with me and my ickle brother. Ever been to a Muggle community pool?" Mindy laughed.

"Yes, I'll be in London, and no I haven't been to a Muggle pool. But don't think you're doing me a favor. I'm only coming if you want me to. Do you _want_ me to come over?"

He didn't want to be alone and bored while everyone else was coupled up and having the time of their lives. He also wanted to see what Mindy looked like in a bikini. Maybe he could take a few photographs. Who knew- she might just be photogenic. Colin smiled wickedly, "Yes, I…_want you_…to come over."

"Then it's a date."

That seemed weird, but cool. He nodded and bent to kiss her again.

* * *

Contentedly lining her quills at the top of her parchment in preparation to take notes, Bindy Brocklehurst's face glowed with a quiet happiness. Neville's grandmother had given him permission to floo over during the break to her parents' restaurant in London. He was going to help her plant spring flowers outside the entrance. Usually, they had a professional do it, but she'd told her mum and dad how great Neville was and they'd agreed to let their daughter and 'her little boyfriend' do the small landscaping job instead. 

The couple was also going to do a bit of sleuthing together over the break. The mystery of the gum wrappers in Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom's room at St. Mungo's sounded fishy to her. She'd gladly play the part of sweet young thing asking nice big men questions if it helped Neville and his parents. The boy was so strong, visiting his folks and never becoming bitter about their condition. She had to blink back tears just thinking about how wonderful he was.

"Good Afternoon, class…"

Professor Smalley, the Ancient Runes teacher, didn't look…right. Concerned hazel eyes met curious pale blue and askance aquamarine. 'Lindy' looked mildly interested in discovering the reason for the man's slovenly appearance, and Mindy seemed mildly disgusted by his unfastened teaching robes showing a loosened tie, and a un-tucked, food stained dress shirt. Cindy was staring at the teacher. Sandy hair was sticking up wildly like he'd been running his fingers through it. Most worrying of all, the man smelled like firewhiskey.

Standing before his self-affirmation mirror, the professor began to laugh, and the sound was every bit as barmy as his image. Students looked uneasily at each other. Apprehensive faces hoped that Smalley wasn't going to crack and start hexing. Or worse…every school had a legend told in the dark around Common Room fireplaces about that teacher at Beauxbatons or Durmstrang or Sunnydales that lost it one day and used Unforgivable Curses on his students. One girl whispered to a friend a thought that had probably flitted through several minds,

"You don't think he's a…_nutty professor_…do you?"

At the front of the class, Smalley had finished covering his mirror with a white cloth. Taking another white length of fabric and placing it onto the floor with a snapping sound that made the teens jump, the man asked with creepy cheerfulness,

"Can anyone tell me what kind of Rune casting requires a white cloth?"

Raising her hand, Bindy answered, "The Roman Method, sir. Tacitus described it in 'Germania'."

"Excellent, Ms. Brocklehurst. Fifty points to Ravenclaw. How many runes are used in this divination?"

A boy in the back piped up,

"Three, sir?"

Smiling in a way that showed brushing/flossing mints hadn't been utilized in at least a day or two, Smalley chortled,

"That was a trick question. All the runes are cast, but only three are chosen to be read! Twenty points to Ravenclaw for being a jolly good sport." Withdrawing a bag from the pocket of his robes, the man shook the cloth, "In this bag are runes I carved fresh out of apple wood during lunch. Just _one_ of my hidden talents, children…and like other things, it is hidden no longer!" Taking a deep breath, he queried, "What does apple wood represent?"

Mindy's hand rose into the air,

"Choice, sir."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw, because sometimes, students, you don't have a choice. Sometimes, people…bad people…make choices _for_ you…that take your choices away…for the rest of your miserable excuse for a life."

Bindy felt her jaw drop. If the professor had whipped out his wand, she and everyone else in class would be screaming and bolting for the door. Staring off for long, tense, moments, Smalley eventually got a hold of himself and said with manic brightness,

"Take note, class, of the white cloth on the floor. Taking all the runes in my hands, I scatter them upon the fabric, invoking the aid of Odin with heartfelt desperation. Without looking at the runes, I pick three at random…like so…" Rubbing the runes in his palms he explained, "I could look at them as a group or use the Norn method. Anyone remember who the Norns are?"

Luna volunteered calmly,

"They're the three sisters who live near the first root of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. The sisters tend the tree with water drawn from the well of Wyrd. Also, they spin the fates of gods and men."

Nodding and continuing to nod several more times in a disturbing manner, the teacher praised,

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood, seventy five points to Ravenclaw. The threads of fate are like a web. Tug on one thread and it affects everything else, changes the pattern of a man's fate. Very dangerous, tugging on those threads without considering the consequences…men's lives have been _ruined_ class…by one ill-considered tug." Shaking the runes like dice again, Smalley told a girl on the front row that looked ready to cry, "We'll do the Norn method- one rune for my past, one rune for my present, and one for my fate if current events remain unchanged. So pick a rune, any rune, my dear."

The girl held up a rune. The professor laughed mirthlessly,

"Looks like a letter 'p' doesn't it? Puriaz, means Giant. The obstacle rune…could mean several things, but I prefer…a bad situation in my recent past needs to be cleared out so that my destiny can unfold." Moving on to another student, he asked the boy to pick a rune and then mused, "It's nice when they look like letters, isn't it. This letter R is for Raioo, meaning journey and dealing with my present. Also associated with those Norns and their sticky threads of fate… My life path is intersecting with others and will affect them, change them, give them a life lesson…yes, it will indeed." Calmed for the moment, the professor held up the last rune carved with what looked like a block letter 'n' that was lopsided and became speechless. He pointed to Bindy. She said hesitantly,

"That rune is Uruz, meaning aurochs, the wild oxen…the rune represents awareness of death and our own…mortality. Boys who killed aurochs entered manhood and were considered initiated into the first mystery of life…The knowledge that the source of life is death." The class became so quiet; the professor's ragged breathing seemed loud and ominous. A strange smile played over the man's face. He nodded while repeating,

"The source of life is death. Very, very true…thank you class, you've been most…helpful today. Class dismissed. Oh, yes…the report I assigned for Easter Holiday…consider it cancelled. Farewell."

The 'Indies' remained talking quietly once the professor and other students had left. Luna shook her long blonde hair,

"I don't like what just happened. Something's not right with Professor Smalley. I'm going to tell Professor Flitwick. He'll do something or…maybe get Dumbledore to talk to him; make sure he doesn't…hurt anybody."

Bindy tugged her friend's arm, "I'll go with you."

* * *

That night, Lorelei's eyes began to close in weariness. She'd been re-reading _Pride and Prejudice_ and waiting up for Severus. He'd had to go out on some mysterious business, and didn't know when he'd return. She'd taken a shower, dressed in his black silk robe, and curled up on his sofa with her fluffy black throw and a good book. Hours passed, and Eliza Bennett and Mr. Darcy had just declared their affection for each other, but she was too tired to enjoy the words properly. 

Feeling like the heroine's father, Mr. Bennett, the woman hid her book under a pillow on the sofa and grumbled that Dumbledore 'timed his (orders) ill'. She used her wand to lower the enchanted torch lighting to a dim glow. Taking a magicked candle with her into the bedroom, she jotted a note for her lover to wake her no matter how late he came in. She'd just rest her eyes while lying on top of the duvet.

A rustling noise woke her sometime in the night. Sitting up, she called, "Severus?" Lorelei stared in shock when Stuart Smalley stepped into the doorway, wand tip glowing. He smiled,

"No, it's not Snape, my dear. It's just me…a thread of fate that's about to be snipped, a man who's learned that destiny must be allowed to unfold…and that man is mortal and the source of life is death."

"How did you get in, and what are you talking about Stuart?" She kept her voice low, soothing. He hadn't threatened her, so the Voice wouldn't work and her wand was out of reach. Maybe she could talk him out of whatever he'd come here to do. He smiled like a naughty boy who was pleased with himself. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I threatened your guardian portrait with mineral spirits. Tristan couldn't bear the thought of Isolde…running away from him. He blurted that password quite speedily. I'm here, because Snape tugged my thread of fate, collapsing the web of my life, and I wanted to return the favor." Scratching his head, the unkempt man frowned, "I was going to change my situation by altering the path of the professor's life…permanently…but I…lack the courage to go through with it." Removing a vial of liquid, he smiled crookedly, "I'll be taking this instead."

Presuming the liquid to be poison, she pleaded, "Please don't…that's not the answer."

"Isn't it?" Staring off for a moment, Smalley gave a short, defeated laugh, "What do you suggest I do instead? Throw myself on You-Know-Who's mercy?"

"What are you talking about?"

The man gave her a pitying look.

"Doesn't tell you much, does he?" Trying to stall, she shook her head. The unshaven face grimaced, "Snape's smart enough to know that a lady like you wouldn't chose The Dark Lord's minion for a lover."

Not about to confide Severus' double role, Lorelei asked softly, "Why are you afraid, Stuart?"

The man who'd been leaning against the doorjamb slid down until he rested his head against raised knees. He started to cry,

"I…I just wanted to be famous. I thought that if I got information about V…Volde…you-know…that people would read my interview and…and Snape ruined it all!" Uncorking the vial, he whispered despairingly, "There's nowhere I can run to escape…they'll find me…" Ignoring her frantic pleas, Smalley drank the liquid and rasped, "Tell him…my death is on his conscience…if he has one."

She rushed to his side, but it was too late. In shock, Lorelei stepped into the lounge and called out, "Slinky…!" The house elf appeared. She said numbly, "Go tell the Headmaster that Professor Smalley is dead…in Severus' chambers." Immediately, the elf scurried back to the fireplace and vanished. Looking down at Stuart's body, the woman started shaking. She'd danced with this man, listened to his innocuous ramblings, and now he was gone. A voice cleared, alerting her to the presence of the wizard who'd just flooed into the room. Lorelei wondered vaguely if using the castle network, bespelled as a rule for elves alone, was a Headmaster perk. The blue eyes behind half moon glasses looked grave,

"What has happened, my dear?"

Her mind whirled. If Albus didn't know, then Severus must not have told him about Smalley…or reported that he'd informed You-Know-Who of Stuart's intentions to sell information to The Intruder. She wouldn't either. Sticking to the truth, without meeting the wizard's eyes, she said faintly, "He…threatened the guardian with mineral spirits…barged into the bedroom…ranted about fate…and killed himself."

"Smalley committed suicide?"

Never had she been so glad to see Severus. Moving into his arms, the woman told her lover what had happened. The story had strategic blanks that Stygian eyes told her he'd had no problem filling in. Slinky returned and magicked the body out of the room. The Potions Master looked toward Dumbledore, stating curtly,

"Lorelei has been through a great trauma. Remaining at Hogwarts is ill advised."

She clung tighter to her lover, "Don't ask me to leave you."

He ran a soothing hand over her hair.

"I won't…we'll go together."

The old wizard looked as surprised as she felt.

"You may certainly take leave if you desire." Dumbledore asked the question that was burning in her mind, "Where shall you go?"

A corner of Severus' mouth turned up. He answered with the name of the place that she hadn't known she longed to be until he spoke it,

"Hoy"

* * *

A/N: Felt so heartless, letting Stuart self-destruct, but it had to be done- had to get Snape and Lorelei to Hoy to set up Chapter 40's Happy Ending! Of course there'll be a couple of twists on the way:D 


	37. Here, There, and Everywhere

Disclaimer: No rights to the story, but I'll take my tacit approval to write whatever I want and run with it!

* * *

Chapter 37- Here, There, and Everywhere… 

The March sunlight streaming into the Gryffindor common room made Ron long to be outside instead of slogging away at Divination. Trelawney's assignment was to keep a dream diary for a week, and then use _Unfogging The Future_ to interpret them. Ron was currently writing down Wednesday's dream. Observing him,his girlfriendfrowned,

"Ronald, aren't you supposed to write down the dreams each morning after they happen? It's only Sunday. Therefore, you should have only one night's dream written in the journal."

Hermione was so cute when she got all lecture-y. He grinned,

"If all my dreams are like the one I had last night…you should be glad that I'm making ones up instead of telling how we went skinny-dipping in the lake…"

Blushing, the girl glanced around. Thankfully, Harry was too engrossed with a History of Magic essay to have heard Ron's confession. She hissed,

"We were wearing underwear…there was _no_ nudity involved." Her face turned scarlet when the boy at the table _without_ freckles pointed out amusedly,

"So that's why my mate didn't invite me along on that midnight stroll."

She sputtered, "Um…Harry…"

"That's okay…I didn't want to see Ron's underwear. I might've had a nightmare about it and only think what interpretation the book would've put on _that_!"

Harry's eyes were bright with mirth. It was nice to see him looking so relaxed, so…happy. If only a Slytherin girl wasn't the cause for it. Hermione glanced at Ron. He nodded encouragement. She tried to be subtle,

"So, Harry…what are your plans for today?"

He shrugged, "Finish this essay, look over my list of assignments, and decide which ones to do tomorrow. After lunch, Morrigan and I are going over to Hagrid's Hut to feed the Jabberwocky."

"The vicious monster, you mean."

Chuckling, Harry corrected,

"Jiminy isn't a monster…yet… He's still a baby."

Freckles stood out against pale skin,

"Crikey, you mean that thing's gonna get _bigger_?"

Hermione attempted to steer the conversation in the direction she wanted,

"Is Morrigan going to come swimming again this afternoon?"

Harry nodded,

"Yeah, she is…said yesterday was fun. Thanks for not being…you know…mean to her, just because she's Slytherin."

Feeling like a hypocrite, but determined to learn everything she could about the girl for Harry's sake, Hermione questioned,

"Where's Morrigan from?"

"Dunno, really. She mentioned something about an Uncle Hamish who's a policeman in some Highland village- Lochdubh…but I think her family's from Edinburgh…she's mentioned clubs and coffee shops there that she hangs out in while on Holiday. Why?"

"Just curious."

Ron saw how uneasy his mate looked. Wanting to ease Harry's suspicions, he added,

"She really does have to know it all, pal…where have you been all these years?"

Even Hermione thought that comment was funny… The trio turned their attention back to their school work. After lunch, when Harry left The Hall with his…whatever…the youngest Weasley boy held his girlfriend's hand and asked,

"Did you find out where they store school records?"

The way she bit her lip made him feel protective and turned on at the same time. He wished she'd stop doing that…or let him do it for her. Eyes large and serious, Hermione said,

"Yes. They're in a chamber located underneath the dungeons. _Hogwarts, A History_ stated that traps lie in wait to deter the uninvited."

He scoffed,

"That won't stop us…with your brain, and my brawn, we'll get past those. Ready to go?" She nodded and together they walked toward the dungeon stairway. Traversing the shadowy corridors, the girl guided them into a dungeon without a number, or anything inside it. She looked up.

"We need to find a splotch of frog's brains that looks like an opened book."

They split up. Hermione took the front half of the chamber. Striding to the back, Ron squinted at the many blotches marring the high ceiling. _That one looks like a bludger…and that's a snitch…that circle's a goal…and that rectangle…_

"Hey 'Mione, is this it?"

Disgusted by how unsanitary conditions in the dungeons were, the girl was trying to scan the icky glops and gobs attached to the ceiling when Ron called to her. She swiftly came over and stared up at the rectangle he pointed to. It _did_ resemble an opened book. Approvingly, she said,

"That's it…good eye." Trying not giggle at the look on his face that reminded her of the first time she'd teased, 'nice arse', the girl continued, "We have to walk forward four paces and then stomp three times on the flagstone we stop on."

Stepping hastily back from the huge square that had started to shift under their feet, the couple watched an opening appear in the floor. They looked down. A set of stairs was barely visible. Ron drew his wand, muttered 'Lumos', and took the first step. A tug on his sleeve made the boy stop and look back enquiringly. Holding up _her_ glowing wand, Hermione smiled,

"Ladies first."

"No way…I don't want one of those traps to get you!"

She kissed his cheek. Ron was so gallant.

"No offense, but I'm more observant." She smiled and appeased, "You can find a way around any traps I find…Alright?"

"Alright"

They descended into total darkness. The light of their wands dimly illuminated the corridor. The walls appeared to be solid rock. A cool breeze streamed by…its origin unknown. They walked on.

Ron heard something. A whisper…he gently placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and asked,

"Do you hear that?"

Her pretty face looked concerned. He was half past concerned and almost into worry. The whispering sound grew more and more discernable until they clearly heard,

"_Go back…go back…gooo…baacckkk…_"

The disembodied murmur was unnerving. He wanted to forget about finding the records and go back. After telling his girlfriend that, she said in a tone of discovery,

"That's the trap! A compulsion spell to make us give up…how can we fight it?"

He laughed shortly and pulled a wad of cotton out of his pocket.

"Harry wanted me to come see Dobby this morning before breakfast. I can't stand the way he gushes over 'Master Harry' so…I brought this to put in my ears…d'you think it'll help?"

Decisively, she nodded,

"Yes. We don't have to block all sound, just blunt it enough to enable us to resist the compulsion."

Dividing up the cotton and placing it in their ears, the Gryffindors moved on. Eventually, the whispers stopped, and they could stop for a moment to remove the cotton. The smiles of mutual admiration and enjoyment of their adventure faded when they came to a fork in the corridor. While Hermione tried to remember if _Hogwarts, A History_ had mentioned this dilemma, he contemplated one dark tunnel and then the other. Ron's eyes narrowed. He pointed,

"What's that winking light thing, 'Mione?"

She had a photographic memory. If she read it, she remembered it- although sometimes it took awhile. When Ronald asked what the 'winking light' was, she contemplated the corridor on the left, saw the point of light flicker, wink out, and then reappear further down the corridor. Her boyfriend mused,

"Is it supposed to lead us to the records room?"

Shaking her head, Hermione said adamantly,

"No. It's a type of will-o'-the-wisp. A trap…the only place that will lead us is straight to Filch. We'll take the right corridor." She giggled, "Pun intended…"

His chuckle echoed in the darkness behind her while she led the way. The girl knew that it was a compliment, Ron's willingness to follow. He knew that she could handle whatever came up and didn't have to hide behind her big, strong, man. She'd rather press him up against the wall and snog him silly, but that had to wait, regretfully. After twists and turns, her wand illuminated a bizarre sight. A moth-eaten tapestry was hanging by magic on a rock wall. It depicted a wizard being attacked by Trolls with…_cutlery_?

"Trying to teach Trolls table manners? Barmy!"

She gave a peal of delighted laughter, threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him enthusiastically. He grinned,

"What'd I say to deserve _that?"_

"You pointed out that the wizard was barmy. _Barnabas the Barmy! _There's a tapestry of Trolls attacking him because of ballet across from The Room of Requirement. Ronald, we've found The Room of Records!" She turned and contemplated the opposite wall. "All I have to do is extrapolate the right spot…like so…and walk back and forth three times…and there it is!"

Brilliant…'Mione was bloody brilliant, she was. Opening the door for her, Ron followed his girl into the chamber and halted abruptly. It was massive, filled with filing cabinets so wide and so high that only magic could account for it. He groaned,

"How are we going to find anything in all this?"

"Might I be of assistance?"

The students jumped, and whirled around to face the most bizarre ghost they'd ever seen. It was a dragon! Chinese, by the serpentine shape… Transparent spectacles perched on the specter's nose. A curl of 'smoke' wafted from each nostril. Waving a translucent talon, the poltergeist 'opened' one of the thousands of drawers to the enormous filing cabinet and assured,

"I am quite capable of finding any information you might need."

Stepping forward, the boy asked,

"You'll help us?"

"Of course…I am charged to help all visitors with their searches…it would take you longer than your lifetime to locate pertinent data."

The girl caught the glance her boyfriend threw and stated,

"We require the school file of a current Hogwarts student. Morrigan MacDuff."

Inclining his Chrysanthemum-like head regally, the dragon floated down the long chamber, 'opened' a drawer and floated a file down to them. Graciously, the serpent invited them to stay as long as they liked, only requesting that they leave the file on the desk when they left. When the ghost would've floated back to a pile of books in one corner, presumably to continue reading, Hermione asked,

"May we ask your name, in order to thank you personally?"

A low, rumbling, noise reverberated in the chamber. It seemed to be the serpent's way of laughing. The students looked warily at each other. Displaying a mouthful of teeth that would've caused hysterics if he'd been solid…and alive…the dragon replied,

"You may call me Mushu."

"Oh…erm…thank you very much…Mushu…"

Intermittent rumbles sounded the entire time they pored over the file. Raptly, Hermione commented,

"This is shocking!" She told Ron, "It seems that Morrigan's father killed his partner in order to gain control of their company. Her mother was an accomplice. They were caught by the Vice President, who then adopted their infant daughter and changed her surname to MacDuff." Pausing, she shook her head sadly. "How _awful_…her mother committed suicide and her father was killed by aurors when he tried to escape being sent to Azkaban."

"My gods, 'Mione…I can't believe it!"

A strange look crossed the girl's face.

"Neither can I…" Turning toward the source of the rumbles, she accused, "This file is full of wrong information. This isn't really about Morrigan…it's a thinly disguised re-working of the plot from Shakespeare's _MacBeth_!"

Drifting over, the dragon flashed knife-like teeth.

"Did I not inform you that visitors without valid permission see only _misinformation_? Oh ancestors, I always seem to forget that part…"

Ron dragged a seething Hermione out of the chamber, booming dragon-laughter echoing behind. She grumbled the entire way back down the twisting, turning corridor. Once inside the dungeon again, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug,

"Cheer up…we didn't find out about Morrigan, but…there's always polyjuice. Fred and George said they'd get hold of Mundungus and we'd have the potion by the weekend."

Reluctantly, Hermione smiled and admitted,

"It _was_ a great adventure."

"You were brilliant."

The look in his eyes made her heart beat faster. Softly, she corrected,

"We're brilliant…as partners…in every way."

Kissing Ron was an adventure she never tired of, and the feel of his mouth on hers was more than merely brilliant. It was _abso-bloody-lutely_ brilliant.

* * *

Tripping over a pile of Daily Prophets Sunday afternoon, Tonks thought blackly that pacing was hard to do in a room untidy as hers. It ruined the whole bloody point. Meeting Remus' understanding gaze, she told her partner who was sitting on the sofa in her lounge, "That…that little speech of Dumbledore's…I don't believe it. I mean, yeah, I can see Smalley doing something stupid, but the entire 'Professor Lorelei's father is ailing again' story…I know it was bogus." Taking a calming breath, she asked, "Will you promise to keep a secret?" He nodded, and she continued, "Lorelei told me after she returned from her last trip to 'nurse her father' that selkies don't get ill, it was a ruse to hide the fact that she'd accidentally taken an anti-aging potion and had to pretend to be a sixth year named 'Ronan' for a week." 

"But…didn't you tell me that…"

Nodding, the woman waved her hand in emphasis, "Yeah, but she told me she didn't _sleep_ with Harry, it was some comfort thing that I don't want to think about either…that's not the point. The point is…Dumbledore is blowing smoke up my arse again and I don't like it!" Appealing male lips quirked at her colorful way of putting things. She wasn't amused. "I want to know what's happened to my mate, and I want to know now!" He stood.

"Why don't we go ask Albus?"

She felt a twinge of dread, but shook it off impatiently. The Headmaster didn't intimidate her, or make her feel like he remembered every naughty schoolgirl prank she'd ever pulled. Tonks covered her eyes. Oh yes he did. Gentle fingers took her wrists in a light clasp and pulled her hands away from her face. Remus smiled.

"You can hide behind me while I ask the questions if you want, love."

Indignantly, she spluttered, "I don't hide behind anybody, and don't you forget it! Let's go!" Rushing out of her quarters and down the corridor, she muttered, "Think you're so smart, don't you?" Modestly, her lover shrugged. She noticed the gleam of satisfaction in his eyes though, and privately vowed to pay him back for maneuvering her into action by manipulating _him_ into action later. Oh yeah…

Reaching the gargoyles guarding the entrance to the office stairway, Tonks almost bowled over a seventh year student that had just exited the passageway. Steadying the brunette, the woman noticed the turbulent expression in the girl's green eyes and said, "Hang on…Lora, right?" When the Gryffindor nodded, the professor asked, "What's the matter?" Angrily, the girl explained,

"Ever since Harry Potter called Cho _Lora_ on Valentine's, I've been getting teased about being his secret girlfriend. That Slytherin Montague is the worst. He was getting in my face today, so I hexed him."

Trying not to sound encouraging of student misuse of magic, Tonks inquired levelly, "What did you do?" The student's eyes gleamed at the memory.

"Did you ever hear the saying, 'Liar, Liar, pants on fire'?"

The sound of a throat clearing wiped the smile of the woman's face. She briskly waved the grinning student on her way and marched to the concealed stairway.

The wily Headmaster acted surprised to see her burst into his office, but she noticed the way the man rubbed the fabric of his robe in a nervous gesture before he put on an air of amiability.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Slender fingers ran through magenta spikes that rivaled Harry Potter's in unruliness, "Cut the crap. Where's Lorelei?" Leaning over the desk in I-mean-business mode, the DA professor saw amusement flare in canny eyes.

"Ah, yes…I had wondered, after hearing your cough that sounded remarkably like 'gobshite' if a more thorough explanation would be required." Waving her and Remus to seats across the claw foot desk, Dumbledore gave a slight smile. "This morning, in the early hours, Smalley forced his way into Snape's quarters. When confronted with the reality of the couple's…relationship…the sadly unbalanced man drank poison. Severus and I felt that Lorelei should go somewhere peaceful and secluded, to recover from the traumatic experience."

Stuart had always been strange with his 'positive affirmation' tosh. Personally, Tonks felt that if you had to tell your reflection that you were good enough and smart enough…it probably meant that you weren't. She couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that her mate hadn't even…

"In the event that you demanded an explanation, Lorelei left this note for you."

Snatching the missive with a 'Why didn't you give me this earlier?' glare, the woman broke the seal and unfolded the parchment.

_Tonks,_

_I told Albus that you were too stubborn to take his story at face value. Perhaps I should've explained in person, but everything happened so fast, it still doesn't seem real. As I write, Slinky is packing my suitcase while Severus OWLs my mother. We're going to Apparate to London and then floo to my father's on Hoy. If you and Remus would like to visit, we'd love to have you. My mother will give you the direction. _

_Take care,_

_Lorelei_

Sniffing, she handed the note to Remus. He quickly scanned the page before asking,

"Would you like to visit?"

She nodded, and then shook her head. Her partner smiled.

"What does that mean?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Remus chuckled when she said sheepishly, "Yeah, I want to visit, but…not until next weekend, okay? I've got to get used to the idea of Snape taking an actual holiday first."

Standing, the metamorphmagus threw the letter into the fireplace. Tonk's exit was much more subdued than her entrance. Once the couple had descended the stairway and left the smirking gargoyles far behind, she asked, "How about we go down to the pub for a pint?" Her partner's smiling nod lifted her spirits almost as much as the warm clasp of his hand holding hers.

Entering the Broomsticks, Tonks broke into a grin upon hearing,

"_Tonks! Ciamar a tha thu!_"

She called back, "Doin' good…until I saw your ugly mug, MacManus!"

Ian MacManus, fiddle player for _Gaelic Uprising,_ was laughing and waving them over to a table in the back. His equally ginger-haired brother Angus and the singer Mairi smiled a greeting. Taking a seat, the couple ordered drinks from Rosmerta, who was bringing the trio another round. Tonks asked, "Where's Piper and Sticks?" Mairi informed,

"They're playing at a Goblin wedding." Satirically, she added, "No humans allowed."

The Wizarding World was hardly Utopian, and prejudice ran both ways… The conversation turned to less controversial topics. Ever since Piper had become Remus' landlord, the pair had regularly been invited down to join the band for drinks, or dinner, or a friendly poker game- sometimes all three in the same night. Tonks enjoyed the eclectic group's company. The MacManus brothers explained that they'd stopped in to visit Lorelei, but had been told she'd gone to nurse her father. Cheerfully, Ian shrugged off his disappointment and challenged the couple to a game of darts. Three matches and several pints of beer later, the mellowed woman listened to Mairi complain that the band would be without a gig for another two weeks. A brilliant idea surfaced, "Why don't you all come with us when we visit Hoy next weekend?"

"Ahem…sweetheart…do you really think…"

Airily dismissing her partner's misgivings, Tonks assured, "Yeah, it'll be fab. Lorelei will be so happy to see all her friends!" The trio seemed glad to have something to look forward to. They assured that Piper and Sticks would too. The group quickly made plans.

Humming a Gaelic tune on their way back to school, Tonks noticed that her lover wasn't nearly as pleased as she was. Seeing her inquiring look, Lupin flashed white teeth in a wolfish grin,

"Lorelei may be 'happy to see all her friends', but will her partner?"

The thought of Snape was ruining her mood. Her bottom lip stuck out. Remus slipped his arm around her waist and sang softly, 'Here, There, and Everywhere'

Her steps slowed. She thought, _What_ _a great voice you have Grandma…_

The Beatles weren't her favorite band, but when Remus sang, they shot right up her list. When Tonks complimented her love on having a wonderful voice, he gave a huff of laughter and pulled her into a loving embrace. Remus growled playfully, before getting down to the serious business of snogging,

"The better to say 'I love you' with, my dear…"

* * *

At a round table under a tree in the Brocklehurst back garden, Bindy and Neville sat and enjoyed each other's company, the mild London Saturday, and afternoon tea. To thank her boyfriend for designing a new planting scheme for the boxes framing the outer façade of her parents' restaurant, the girl had conjured a tea fit for a king, or at least a prince. A tiny basket of ripe strawberries sat beside a plate of tea sandwiches that the hungry teens had almost cleared. 

"I like the cucumber with alfalfa sprouts almost as much as the ones with cress."

The girl's pretty, round face lit up. She blushed,

"Thank you…and for the bunch of violets you brought, too. The flowers are so pretty."

Neville could feel his cheeks heating. Taking a sip of steaming hot tea, his eyes flickered to the small centerpiece before staring into her eyes. She returned the smile when he said,

"You're welcome…and they're not half as pretty as you are."

The silence that fell was warm and comfortable. The Gryffindor didn't know when he'd felt so at ease with a girl before. Maybe with Ginny…his lips turned upwards at the corners. Neville hadn't ever wanted to kiss Gin like he did Bindy, that was certain. His girlfriend served an Angel Berry Trifle that was almost as heavenly as her kisses.

"Oh Merlin, my dumpy sister is polluting the garden with her ickle boyfriend."

The sandy-haired Ravenclaw tried not to get upset. In a calm, firm voice, she turned to her sister Mandy and the girl's best mate Cho,

"Go away and don't come back until we leave…or else I'll tell Chang about the entry in your diary where you go on and on about how Roger Davies whispered how much prettier you were than her and how he preferred your…"

"Shut up! Shut up you cow!"

The slamming of the back door was music to Bindy's ears. Turning back to Neville with a satisfied smile, the girl was startled to see the boy rising from his chair. She placed her hand in his outstretched one. Gently, her boyfriend pulled her up onto her feet before bending down to kiss her. Dazedly, the Ravenclaw wished that she'd gotten assertive a whole lot sooner if this was how her Gryffindor would react!

Helping his girlfriend clear away the tea things, the boy whose hair was starting to grow out tried not put too much hope in his and Bindy's sleuthing today. They were going to take a Squire cab over to St. Mungo's and ask questions about his parents' visitors…and mysterious gum wrappers.

"_Huzzah!"_

Uncertain whether the squire driving the cab was pleased with the tip or using the shout to warn passerby that he was easing back into traffic, Neville held his girl's hand and walked toward a brick building. 'Purge and Dowse Ltd' had been _closed for refurbishment_ for years, but a spell kept Muggles thinking that the old department store would open again…one day.

Bindy gave him a sideways, supportive look when he told the tatty looking dummy in the window that he was there to see the Longbottoms on the Resident Ward. After the mannequin had crooked her jointed finger, they each stepped through the glass and into the hospital. The young couple made their way up to the fourth floor. A signpost clearly marked the ward as one for _Spell Damage. _Crystal orbs lit the corridor, but nothing could take away that antiseptic hospital smell. He hated it.

His eyes became uncomfortably misty while contemplating the door to the Janus Thickey ward. Using his wand, Neville said 'Alohomora'. When the door opened, he took a deep breath and a step forward.

Blowing her long fringe out of her eyes, Bindy followed Neville into the closed ward. Several witches and wizards milled around. One resident looked familiar- Gilderoy Lockhart. The man was every bit as handsome as she remembered, but his air of forgetfulness was an improvement on the unadulterated conceit the golden haired wizard used to project.

"My adoring fans visit!" A glittering white smile flashed while the former DA professor reached for Bindy's hand and held it in both of his, "Gladys Gudgeon…we meet at last."

He may have been an idiot, but Lockhart was a gorgeous idiot. Neville pulled her away from the beaming man before he could kiss her hand. She smiled at the boy's jealous expression and asked,

"Professor Lockhart, have you noticed any visitors who chew gum?"

Tilting his flowing locks to the side with an arrested expression, Gilderoy answered,

"Professor? Was I a professor?" Winking at the girl, he chuckled, "Had a crush on me, did you? Wanted to come by and get an autograph picture to remember me by? Don't blame you; hold on, I've got loads…somewhere…"

Perhaps she'd been a bit premature in thinking the man's conceit had lessened. While Lockhart rushed off to find her a photo autographed in 'joined-up writing', Bindy smiled hesitantly at her boyfriend. He scowled.

"_Did_ you have a crush on him?"

Not about to confess thinking…for a very short time…that she'd thought Gilderoy was the dreamiest name _ever_, Bindy kissed her boyfriend's cheek and sidestepped,

"Maybe if he'd handed out chocolate in Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

Neville chuckled and led her toward a curtained off area at the end of the ward. Thankfully, he didn't remember a certain Valentine's Day.

Pulling back the curtain that afforded his parents a bit of privacy, Neville felt a mixture of pride and shame that almost made him ill. He'd tried to prepare his girl by telling her that his folks had been aurors tortured by Cruciatus Curse into their present condition, but the reality was something that words couldn't do justice to.

"Erm…hulloo…I'm a…friend of Neville's. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His parents were sitting side by side in chairs across from their beds. Frank had a slight smile on his face, staring off. Alice touched her prematurely white, limp hair and then stretched out a shaky hand toward him. Holding the frail hand and gazing into dark eyes so like his, Neville wanted to hunt down Bellatrix Lestrange and curse her into oblivion. Hurt her for the way she'd damaged his parents…damaged him. A soft hand wiped away a tear that had fallen unheeded down his cheek. Smiling lopsidedly, the teen rasped,

"Bindy, these are my parents… Mum, dad, this is my girlfriend, Bindy." A flicker of something- almost a smile- crossed his mother's once plump and happy face. The same conflicted, shaming emotions overwhelmed the boy. He wanted to stay and find some way to help his folks. He wanted to run out of the room, the ward, the hospital and never come back. As usual, he forced himself to chat about things at school.

The girl beside him told his parents about the planting boxes that he'd designed and they'd planted together. He admired the way she talked to the couple as if everything she said truly registered. After a plain young man in a white coat came in to remind the Longbottoms that it was time for Art Therapy, the teens waved goodbye to the couple who drifted like wraiths behind the Healer. The man smilinglyassured that the patients would enjoy painting with watercolors and 'Vincent' promised not to try and rip his ear off again.

"Ah, Gladys, there you are! Here are some photographs for you and all your friends." Eyes and teeth vying for most sparkling, Lockhart approached the students on the verge of leaving and beamed, "Can't have the ladies' society fighting over me…" Thrusting a thick stack into the startled girl's hands, a look of pained concentration made the features of the man wearing a lilac dressing gown resemble a Muggle actor well known for Shakespearean roles. Shrugging when he couldn't remember the name, Neville steered Bindy toward the door.

"Eureka! I remember…gum wrappers!"

Whirling around, the young couple gave each other a swift, hopeful glance. They watched the man reach into a pocket and pull up a tiny, crumpled ball. He held it out to the boy. The girl leaned close and watched her boyfriend unwrap it. _Droobles Blowing Gum_… Her stomach dropped. Neville whispered,

"_Who?"_

"Who's on first? No clue, my good man, but if you're asking who dropped that wrapper, why it was that Healer who just left. Quite shocking, really…I'd expected _Wonka's!"_

Pushing past the bag of wind now protesting the rudeness of returning his photographs, the teens dashed into the outer corridor. Down at the end, Frank and Alice shuffled into a room. Behind them, the suspicious Healer looked up to see them and broke into a run- toward the nearest exit.

Neville pulled out his wand, but his 'Stupefy!' bounced harmlessly off the door already swinging closed. They hurried to open the door and clamber down the stairs. Bindy wanted to cry. They searched every floor from _Potion and Plant Poisoning_ to _Artifact Accidents_, but the false Healer had vanished. Reporting the incident to a skeptical security Troll, she realized that average height, weight, and features were too non-descriptive to give a mental image, much less one an auror sketch artist could draw. Her boyfriend's shoulders slumped while they waited for a Squire cab to arrive. She held his hand and encouraged,

"I'm sorry we didn't catch him, but Neville…don't you see…the wrappers, they really do mean something. It's not just a conspiracy theory. We saw that man with our own eyes. We don't know what he wanted with your parents, but the staff will be on guard now, and one day, you'll find out." Her cheeks turned pink, "You were so brave, charging after him…"

"I was, wasn't I?"

She giggled at the pleased look on Neville's face. He smiled down at her.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Bindy. I'm glad that my parents got to meet the girl…" swallowing hard, his heart was beating so hard that breathing became a conscious effort, "…I love…"

Wrapping her arms around him, the girl's smile was watery,

"I love you too, Neville!"

On the sidewalk outside St. Mungo's, Muggle shoppers passed by with looks of amusement or irritation. One little boy with a handful of embedded spines cried while his mother snapped to the dummy that looked salvaged from a skip, "Creature induced injury." Heedless to the world around them, Bindy and Neville kissed, and the sun came out from behind a cloud.

* * *

In the library of her mother's London home early Sunday afternoon, Lorelei hugged Marina goodbye for the fourth time and laughingly fended her mum off when she appeared ready to hug again, 

"Mum, we're expected for tea."

Since Stuart had drunk poison in front of her, Lorelei had found it easier to allow others to take care of her. Severus had made arrangements, and once they'd Apparated to London from outside the gates of Hogwarts, her mother had fussed, coddled, and comforted her. The gentle caring and concern enabled the woman to begin to deal with the traumatic events.

Yesterday, she had slept for hours. When Lorelei had awakened, the sun had set and her lover had been reading a text in a comfortable chair by the bed. She'd smiled at him before heading to the bathroom to take care of several pressing needs. Feeling clean and fresh, with hair tamed into sleek spirals instead of sleep mussed Celtic knots, she moved to sit on Severus' lap,

"Thank you for watching over me."

Keeping his gaze focused on the blue satin spaghetti strap his fingers were sliding under, Severus had replied,

"Thank you for not telling Albus Smalley's true motive for self termination. It would have been…difficult…to explain."

Smoothing back his hair, she'd insisted,

"You did what you had to do…for us _and_ The Order. Stuart made his own choices."

"Unfortunately, he paid the ultimate price."

She'd waited patiently for his eyes to meet hers.

"It was unfortunate…but it wasn't your fault."

The corners of his lips had turned down.

"Not this time, perhaps…but there have been so many others…"

A far-off look had revealed that her man was lost in bad memories. Determined to take him out of that dark place, Lorelei began unbuttoning his black shirt while pressing butterfly kisses to every part of his face. Severus' lips began to twitch.

"You've slept all day. Are you hungry?"

The insinuation in that dark, silky voice made her shiver.

"Mmmm…ravenous…"

A rumble from the chest beneath her palms brought a smile to the lips brushing over the mouth of the man laughing silently. Dryly, he'd asked,

"Shall I call the house elf to bring you tea?"

Trying to keep her eyes wide and solemn, she'd replied huskily,

"I have a need that's more basic than tea."

An eyebrow arched sardonically while male hands pushed straps off her shoulders,

"Really? What need is that?"

Taking his face in her hands, Lorelei had smiled tenderly,

"Love…_Tha gaol agam ort…_"

The smile that was becoming not quite so rare…with her…flashed briefly. Between long, deep, satisfying kisses, he'd whispered,

"I love you too."

Blinking, the woman snapped out of memory, realizing that everyone was staring at her. A blush spread across her cheeks. Embarrassed, Lorelei asked,

"What'd I miss?"

Jean-Luc grinned.

"Your mother asked if you had shared the…unique…qualities of your father's house with Severus."

Unthinkingly, she bit her thumbnail, sawher love's glance silently question the gesture, and put her hand down quickly. Attempting to sound casual, she explained,

"No, no I haven't…I wanted it to be a…surprise."

Her step-father and mother's laughter caused Severus' gaze to narrow. Hurriedly thanking Silky for sending their luggage on ahead, Lorelei stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. Wondering too late what on earth Severus was going to think of Tynan's home, she threw the powder and left her mother's library to reappear in the parlour of the abode known as _Bag End_.

While Lorelei flooed to the Orkney island of Hoy, Severus looked askance at the couple who were now wiping tears from the corners of their eyes. Disdaining to request that they share the reason for such mirth, he walked with dignity onto the hearth and stiffly nodded farewell.

The fireplace he stepped out of was…a half circle… The siren stood twisting her fingers nervously together in the large, yet comfortable space. Taking an assessing look around, Snape approved the paneled walls, the tiled floor with carpets, the neutral colors of the furniture and excellent, if clichéd, paintings of the ocean. A closer inspection made the chamber's idiosyncrasies stand out.

The room had a rounded shape. The windows were of the enchanted variety. Strangest of all, the _door_ to the chamber was completely round like a porthole. His lover was staring at the door with an expression of…panic? What was wrong with this home? Striding to the door, the man puzzled for a brief moment over the brass doorknob being located in the center before shrugging it off and opening the chamber.

Outside the lounge was a corridor. A few steps brought the perplexed man to a tube shaped entry hall. The front door was another enormous green-painted circle with a bright yellow shining brass handle in the center of it. Upon the paneled walls were…pegs…hundreds of them. Turning to face the stone passageway, he glanced out of the lone round window on the left side of the entry. Snape saw flowers- at eye level. It appeared that the house was built into a hill. Unusual, surely, but why was Lorelei looking so mortified? She explained quietly,

"When I was ten, my father wanted me to come and stay for the summer. I wouldn't, because I didn't like the dark, cramped cottage that he was living in." Self deprecatingly, she admitted, "I was a bit of a spoiled brat. I threw a tantrum, my favorite book ever and said that if he built a house like that one's, I'd come."

"What book?"

Darting back into the lounge, Lorelei returned with a small leather-bound novel. Taking it from her, Severus frowned. The title seemed familiar. Opening to the first page, he read aloud,

**In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell…**

Lorelei looked entreatingly at him while she finished from memory,

…**it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.**

The mind boggled. He pointed, "…and the pegs?"

Sheepishly, she cited,

…**lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats- the hobbit was fond of visitors.**

Amazement and something unexpected welled. Concealing his reaction, Severus inclined his head toward the inner corridor of the home. Smiling weakly, Lorelei had a quote for that too,

**The best rooms were all on the left-hand side (going in), for those were the only ones to have windows, deep set round windows looking over his garden, and meadows beyond.**

Unable to contain his feelings any longer, the man contained his mirth to a single shout of laughter, after which he covered his mouth and restrained his amusement. Sliding her arms around his waist, Lorelei confessed,

"I was horrible, and my father took me literally instead of capturing just the warm and cozy feeling, but I do love Bag End so. It's like stepping into another world. One that's far removed from the cares of life…you'll like it here, I promise. There's a library. I even have a lab in one of the cellars!"

A smile curved his lips.

"What more does a man need?"

Grinning like a beautiful fool, Lorelei tugged his hand and led the way down the bizarre home's central corridor that seemed to wind its way directly into the hillside. Stopping in front of one of the many round doors that opened off the long passageway, she pointed to the runes carved into the stone curving around the door. He lifted an eyebrow, and translated,

"_Speak, friend, and enter_. Speak a password? Sensible…what is it?"

"Bel Roc"

A huff of amusement escaped.

"_Friend_…from the book also…?"

"From another book in the series…Tynan really went…overboard…in absentee parent guilt."

"Indeed."

Nodding ruefully, Lorelei opened the door. He followed her inside and stared. Murals made the chamber appear to be a woodland bower. The bed was a large four-poster. Carved upon the headboard was the World Tree. Above Yggdrasil was carved in Elvish, _'Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.'_

"May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown."

She smiled at his dry tone, unsurprised by Severus' knowledge of Elvish. Her love was a man of many talents. "Father's not the poetic type, but he tried." Standing beside the huge round window looking out upon the garden, his lover confided, "_The_ _Hobbit _meant more to me than just a story. I too **wished to go and see the great mountains, and hear the pine-trees and the waterfalls, and explore the caves, and wear a sword instead of a walking stick.**"

Her tone was pensive. Unable to guess what memories caused the hint of sadness, the lean man cradled her back against his chest. Humoring her love of Elvish, he said quietly,

"_Vanimle sila tiri_"

"My beauty shines bright, Hmmm?"

Head to the side, her neck was arched in invitation. His lips trailed upwards, sought the mouth turning to his. Her lips softened, parted. In all the days and nights they'd been together, not once had they lain with the sunlight streaming across heated skin. At this moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to forget every care and luxuriate in warmth on every level. His touch conveyed the depth of his desire to be with her. Slender hands rose to yank at the buttons of his shirt. They paused. His eyes opened.

"What is it?"

"You're smiling. I can't explain how happy that makes me." A soft, tender kiss was pressed against his mouth. "But I'd love to show you." Caressing his cheek, Lorelei whispered,

"_A'maelamin"_

My beloved… He whispered back, before his lips found hers and words became unnecessary,

"_Mela en' coiamin…love of my life…"_

* * *

_A/N_ Alright, I confess…besides being a Princess Bride fanatic, I have a LOTR fetish. Don't ask me who I like more, Aragorn or Legolas…I refuse to pick! I do have one LOTR question for fellow fans…Did anyone else think that Aragorn looked way better dirty and wet than he did all cleaned up? I was screaming (silently) 'go fight something and then come back and get crowned' at the end. I hope it's not just me. :D Must thank wonderful reviewer **FNP** who single-handedly propelled my reviews over the 500 mark. Did a happy dance Beyonce would envy! LOL 


	38. The Long and Winding Road

Disclaimer: Not the way Jo would have them spend the Holiday, but you know my opinion on that:D

* * *

Chapter 38- The Long and Winding Road 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood quiet in the Monday afternoon sunlight. Students remaining there over Easter Holiday were busy completing assignments or spending their time in quiet pursuits. A game of wizard chess, reading a good book, or having a snog behind one of the many statues edifying the campus on many levels preoccupied most. A few strolled by the lake. One young man with fiery red hair waved to another couple walking toward Hagrid's Hut before scooping up his girlfriend and pretending to carry her to the water to toss her in. The brunette's hair shook wildly. Snatches of laughing protests could be heard by the pair on the way to feed a Jabberwocky.

"It's been fun, hanging with your friends."

Glancing down at the girl by his side, Harry smiled,

"You sound as though you didn't expect to enjoy it."

Pushing long, black hair over a shoulder, Morrigan admitted,

"I didn't." A grin transformed delicate features from fae to pixie, "Blaise always said that _Mr. Freckles_ was cool, but you and Granger were another story."

Harry wasn't surprised. He and Zabini had never got on. She was too much like her best mate Malfoy. Curious, he asked,

"What's so different about Ron?"

A slight blush on porcelain cheekbones made him wonder. That day over Christmas holiday when the Slytherin had visited Ginny, and she and his mate had been absent…at the same time… Merlin, surely Ronald hadn't… Deciding grimly that he didn't want to know, ever, the boy changed the subject.

"Wonder if Jiminy's missed us?"

Morrigan was relieved that he'd steered the conversation away from their mutual friends'…friendliness… Humorously, she said,

"He misses the food, but I can tell that our little monster enjoys talking to you, too."

He looked shyly pleased. That expression crossing the face of the most amazing boy made her want to hug Harry and tell him how great he was, but she knew that he'd shrug it off. The Gryffindor was funny that way. He was so complex; the boy gave Draco a run for his title of 'Hottest boy most likely to drive a girl spare with his emotional baggage'. Not that she had any intention of slipping that she and her roommates had even come up with such a list. Or that Potter was number 2 on it. Catching him staring at the curves her clingy jumper set off, Morrigan decided that she might share that he was number one on _her_ list of 'Hottest boys at school'.

Once inside the Hut, Harry grinned at the sight of Morrigan averting her gaze from his pulling dead rabbits from a stasis sack and feeding them to the Jabberwocky. The girl looked out the back window.

"In the fall, the pumpkin patch is like something from a fairytale…"

He agreed, while inwardly vowing to find some way to beat Slytherin at the pumpkin carving contest next fall. In his cage, 'Jiminy' hissed,

"Ssoon I will be freed. If ever you travel the foresst, I will remember your kindnesss…"

Thanking the Jabberwocky in parseltongue that was spoken without thought, Harry moved to stand behind the slender girl. His hands rested briefly on her hips before moving to slip under the sapphire blue jumper. He loved the feel of her abdominal muscles flexing in reaction to his gliding fingertips. Gently, he pulled her back toward the huge bed taking up a corner of the one room home.

Was she crazy for getting caught up this way? Harry had never promised anything. Each time they kissed, it was hard to remember that this wasn't love. Morrigan loved the way his body pressed into hers on the soft, wide mattress. She loved the way he kissed as if he couldn't get enough of her mouth and the way his fingers shook when they caressed her skin. More dangerously, she loved just sitting with him, doing assignments, or listening to music, watching expressions play across the boy's intense features.

He lay on the bed after she'd pulled away, pushed down her jumper and gone to open the door. The chilled air was just what Harry needed to cool down. Something about kissing Morrigan on a bed made his hormones go mental. Only the knowledge that she'd hex him, or worse, not go with him any longer, if he tried anything more physical, kept the boy in line. Harry was surprised by how quickly he'd grown to look forward to seeing her smile, become used to just being with her, in between what Ron termed their 'snog fests'. Maybe he getting in too deep- should cool things a bit. At the thought, his stomach clenched. He didn't want to, and why should he?

Approaching the girl looking out over the ground that would be covered in wildflowers soon, Harry offered, "Would you like to take a ride on a motorbike?"

She spun around, a wide smile lighting her pretty face,

"You've got a motorcycle?"

Taking her hand while they shut and locked the back door, Harry led her over to a lean-to that blended so seamlessly with the hut that she would never have noticed it on her own. Morrigan thought the look of little boy glee on the Gryffindor's face adorable. He grinned.

"My godfather left it to me. I've been sneaking rides on it, so you don't have to worry about my crashing us- much."

"My godfather was an accountant who never gave me anything except financial tips. Yours was…" She remembered what little he'd told her about the man, "Siriusly cool…"

For a moment, she thought he might not appreciate her pun, but then he returned her smile with one that tugged at her heart. Rolling the motorbike out of its place of concealment, the Harry asked,

"Do you want to go flying, or for a ride in the Forbidden Forest?"

Remembering Zabini's tales of a fairy ring, she said eagerly, "The forest…but…how…is there a road though there?"

"There's a Forest Road."

She felt her heart leap.

"The Faerie Road…? Have you actually traveled it?"

He shook his head and winked, "But I've always wanted to."

"Then let's go."

Never one to look before he leapt, Harry straddled the seat. Immediately, it expanded to fit two. He activated the ignition spell once the girl sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him in enthusiasm. The bike surged forward, toward the forest. Approaching the tree line, Morrigan shouted above the roar for him to stop. He braked. She hopped off, told him she'd be right back, and walked into the woods. Snatches of a lilting, incomprehensible song were heard. After a few minutes, she returned. Curious, he asked,

"What did you do?"

Swinging a leg over the bike, dark eyes sparkled.

"Blaise told me that the faeries in this forest are part of the Seelie Court. They're friendly, if petitioners offer silver, stones, and song." Lifting a slender hand, the siren wiggled a bare finger, "A silver ring with an emerald stone and a Gaelic tune should be sufficient. Back up several meters and then move forward. If I did things right, the enchanted path will appear."

Speeding toward the woods, Potter thought irrepressibly that if the Slytherin girl was barmy, he'd at least have a hell of a story to tell in the infirmary. Moments before they crashed, the underbrush parted and a slim, luminous road unfolded into the forest. In the dark interior, under an ancient canopy, the incandescent path led them past trees so tall and broad, the boy felt insignificant beside them. Glowing eyes appeared from time to time in the foliage on either side of the narrow road, watching their progress.

The ride was surreal. Time seemed suspended. The Forest was dark and yet filled with shimmering lights. The wind rushing past his face seemed balmy, and scented with flowers. Once, he'd turned his head for an instant to see Morrigan laughing. The warm pressure of her chest against his back and her hands clutching his sides made the experience more magical. Eventually, the winding road curved around until it led them out of the forest. The sunlight had begun to fade. Hours had obviously passed although the ride had seemed… It was hard to explain how something felt short and unending at the same time.

Arriving back at Hagrid's, the girl hopped off, looking dazed as he felt. Placing the motorcycle back under the lean-to, Harry turned when Morrigan mused,

"That ride was almost as incredible as kissing you."

The second the words escaped her lips, her eyes shut tight in mortification. Oh Merlin, why had she said that? So much for keeping things light and uncomplicated… A warm hand cupped her cheek.

"It's good to know my girlfriend thinks that kissing me is incredible. Especially since I feel the same way…"

She stared. He'd called her his girlfriend! Almost in shock, she giggled, gazing into eyes so unbelievably green,

"Kissing you is incredible?"

He pressed a swift kiss to a smiling mouth.

"I meant that kissing you feels incredible to _me_."

Her lips moved over his in a kiss that lingered until his stomach rumbled and they broke apart, laughing. Morrigan grabbed his hand,

"Come on, let's go in to dinner. Can't have my boyfriend starving…you need your energy."

"Oh really…energy for what…?"

She giggled again. He liked hearing the happy sound almost as much as the words that followed.

"For snogging behind the statue of Daniel the Daft later…something about that wizard's spiky hair turns me on…I think he reminds me of somebody really hot…"

Harry pulled the girl into a run. All of a sudden, he was absolutely starving.

-

* * *

-

Colin Creevey was bored. Not just which-video-game-to-play-next bored, but totally uninterested in everything that used to make him content. Video games: telly: music: photography: they were all utterly boring. Lying on the sofa of his London town home wearing a Weird Sisters concert tee and boxers, the blond did the one thing that had made this bloody holiday bearable. Daydream…

_He was on a beach in southern Spain, smoothing oil over skin so golden, it made his caressing hands look even paler. The contrast was dramatic and stirring. His fingers played with the thin strings at the girl's neck and back. A husky voice that he'd heard countless times in his dreams urged, _"_Untie me."_

_Slowly, the bows were loosened until the ties fell away, leaving the smooth expanse of slender back bare to his gaze, and touch. Kneeling over her, Colin could see sides of the beautiful curves hidden by a towel. He trailed his fingertips from below short, dark curls, down an elegant back, along the edges of bikini bottoms and down long, graceful legs._

_He smiled at the shiver traveling down the girl's spine, whispering, _"_Turn over."_

_His breath caught when Blaise shifted from her stomach to her back. Big brown eyes gave him a look that scorched. He bent toward the red lips saying the words that he'd longed to hear. _

"_Kiss me, Colin."_

"Colin, are you all right? _Colin!"_

Surging off the sofa, red-faced and cursing, Creevey punched his annoying little brother in the arm. Dennis, the little snotrag, started to snivel. Rolling his eyes, the older brother slung an arm around the nuisance and said, "Sorry, er…I was just…startled, okay? No real harm, eh?"

Wiping his nose with the back of a hand, the sniffing pest nodded. "Yeah, it's all good. I'm sorry I had to interrupt your nap, but an owl came for you."

Colin bolted for the kitchen. A tawny owl sat on the table. He took the message and opened it quickly.

_Colin,_

_Your last charming note asked when exactly was I was going to drag my arse over to your place to go swimming with Muggles. I'm bored today, so I'll floo to Bindy's folks' restaurant and take a Squire cab over after lunch. I can't wait to swim in water filled with foul chemicals and other, nastier things. _

_See you, _

_Mindy_

Shaking his head in amusement over the Ravenclaw's snarky tone, Colin thanked the owl with a treat and absently watched it fly off again. He and MacDougal had been owling each other since they'd left school. They were hardly love letters. The very evening he returned home, the girl had sent a waspish note.

_Colin,_

_Don't even think about asking me to snog in the broom cupboard on the return trip. My mother saw the hickie, you prat. I had to tell her Lovegood accidentally hit me with a remembrall. _

_Mindy_

He had chuckled in a way that had his father going on about 'how I met your mother' before scratching out a reply.

_Mindy,_

_Sorry I took your moaning, 'oh my gods, that's fantastic' the wrong way. I apologize and promise not to snog you in the broom cupboard ever again. We'll meet in the storage room instead._

_Colin_

The next morning, the girl had sent her owl with another message.

_Creevey, _

_The Prophet has an article on Spanish beaches in the travel section today. Perhaps you'd like to read it and imagine Malfoy oiling Zabini up. Try not to drool- might be hard to explain a ruined paper to your father._

_ps. If I am still inclined to acquiesce to your request, the storage room will be acceptable._

_Mindy_

Immediately, he had responded.

_MacDougal,_

_Thanks for telling me about the Prophet article. I read it and imagined myself oiling Zabini up. I didn't drool, but the experience was uplifting. If you're inclined to acquiesce to my request to come swimming with Muggles, when are you going to drag your arse over here? _

_Colin_

Last night, an OWL had beat its wings against the kitchen window, prompting his brother to chant, 'Colin's got a girlfriend, Colin's got a girlfriend' until given a wedgie. He opened the missive in another room away from nosy family members.

_Colin, _

_You are a complete and utter perv. I'll visit when I'm bored enough to think that spending time with you is more exciting than watching my painted nails dry. _

_Mindy_

He hadn't bothered to respond to the last owl. It was obvious that the girl was only jealous of Blaise because she was crazy about _him_. She would break down and come see him. He just hadn't thought she'd cave so soon. Colin didn't mind, though. He wanted to see Mindy in a bikini.

Checking the time, he realized he only had a couple of hours until she arrived. Colin shouted for Dennis to get his wand out and started 'scourgifying' the kitchen. The moment that he'd learned cleaning spells back in first year, he had used them at home. Not once had anyone come down on him for using magic outside school. He figured that the Ministry was like Pince the librarian. Vague threats were enough to deter almost all students from extra curricular spell casting. While the space around him became clean once more, the Gryffindor thought smugly that it was a good thing he was better than most.

After a nice lunch with Bindy at the restaurant, Mindy waved goodbye to her friend and climbed into the Squire Cab. The hair-raising speed and maneuvers the vehicle made to careen through traffic and squeeze by Muggle vehicles didn't faze her a bit. Only the thought of spending time with Colin made her nervous. Not that she'd let the little manipulator see her sweat. To him, she'd be the epitome of reserved cool.

"_Colin, Mrs. Cravitz is staring out her front door at you!"_

Unlocking her lips from the ones belonging to the boy that she'd pressed against his front door the minute he'd opened it, Mindy gave the nosy neighbor the V- not for victory- and swept inside. Creevey, the perv, pinched her arse. She slapped his hand away and said hello to Dennis, who smiled at her and asked, "Are you coming swimming with us?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

Uh huh, she'd see about that.

Colin was eyeing her short black sundress appreciatively. "You wearing a bikini under that?"

"MmHmm."

Following the Creevey brothers into the lounge, the girl looked around. The non-magical home wasn't much different from a wizard one. It was really tidy. They must've cleaned. A slight smile played across pink lips. Not that she needed more proof that Colin was crazy about her after that kiss on the doorstep, but it was still nice to see that he cared about what she thought. Unlike some boys.

Last Easter, she'd visited her then boyfriend Tad Hamilton. The conceited Ravenclaw actually thought that she'd want to make out on a bed strewn with dirty clothes, old pizza, and things she hadn't even wanted to contemplate.

She'd told Tad what he could do with his stinky socks and left- blessedly free to find someone else.

The large square box was instantly recognizable. It was a Muggle telly. The box was centered in the middle of the room, like an altar or something. The illuminations of the home were harsher than magical ones, but interesting. The boy that stayed on her mind more than she'd admit picked up a bag, put on sunglasses and asked,

"Ready?"

"I am!"

Dennis' enthusiastic reply made the fifth years grin. Together, the trio left the house and walked down a street where no children flew on training brooms. The community center and pool was only a few blocks away. A strange, harsh aroma arose from the water. Muggle children splashed and shrieked. Placing her towel on a lounge chair, Mindy drew her sundress up and off. Colin's eyes were riveted by the expanse of pale, toned skin exposed. Her satisfied smile faded when Creevey pulled his own tee off. He looked way too good. She wasn't the only one who noticed, either. The entire time at the pool, giggly girls were constantly running over to say 'hi'. Granted, not many of them were over the age of fourteen, but still. It was irritating in the extreme.

"So…what did you think?"

Sparing a glance at the smirking teen that'd opened his front door on their return, a reddish-blond eyebrow rose.

"I think that you'd flirt with a hobgoblin as long as it was female."

Dennis snickered. She smiled at him, the lovely boy.

Colin chuckled. "Hey, I only rubbed lotion on _you. _That's got to count for something."

Considering the fact that they had all used sun-block spells and didn't need Muggle sunscreen, it meant that the boy had just wanted an excuse to lay hands on her- and that did indeed count for something. Not that she was going to actually say so. He was hard enough to keep in line as it was.

Mindy followed the boys into the kitchen to get a cool drink. Butterbeer really hit the spot. They'd just taken a seat in the kitchen when a popping noise sounded, and a large basket of fruit materialized on the center of the table. Dennis grabbed the note perched on top and read it aloud.

_Colin,_

_Went to the farmers' market and thought of you when I saw these…hope your holiday is more fun than you thought it would be. _

_Behave, so at least one of us will, _

_Blaise_

The grin on Colin's face made her see red. Picking up a round piece of fruit, Mindy asked in a dangerously quiet voice, "Why do oranges remind Zabini of you?"

Falsely innocent blue eyes gazed at her bewilderedly.

Across from the bald-faced liar, Dennis chirped, "I know! I heard Colin talking to himself getting a snack one day. He said, 'Zabini might call Malfoy a perfect apple, but she thinks you're an adorable orange, Creevey'!" The younger boy realized that he was in for it when his brother stood, wand in hand. Darting for the door, he gasped, "Sorry, Colin, I didn't realize…OW! You hexed me!"

Rubbing his hand and pleading for mercy, the boy ran upstairs to his room. The teens remaining in the kitchen stared at each other. The girl's hand clutched the fruit tight. "Adorable? When did Blaise Zabini say that you were _adorable_?"

He smirked at her irate tone. She threw the orange at his head. It hit the wall with a splat. The lothario laughed. Mindy lunged for the basket. His eyes opened wide. "Hold on…don't go mental…"

She hurled another orange. The missile hit the kitchen clock, knocking it off the wall.

"_Reparo_! Why are you acting like this?"

Colin ducked- barely in time to avoid being hit in the head. She started throwing wildly. Oranges bounced off his shoulder, chest, and leg.

He grabbed her arms. "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend!"

She leaned forward and kissed him, hard.

"I am a jealous girlfriend. Yours. When are you going to get a clue?"

Colin gaped. Did Mindy just say that she was his girlfriend? The Ravenclaw started devouring his mouth in one kiss after another, so he guessed that she had. Automatically, he responded, tasting her lips while she strained to get nearer. The boy released arms that had been used to pelt him with fruit. They lifted to pull him closer. He deepened the embrace, kissing the girl until she sagged against him. Reddish-blonde eyelashes fluttered open. Blue-green eyes looked shy and hopeful at the same time.

He smiled. "You're not going to try and make me one of those hen-pecked blokes, are you?"

Her lips curved. "Like that could happen. How about being a well-snogged boyfriend?"

The remains of oranges lay splattered around the kitchen. He didn't show it, but Colin felt warmed that Blaise had thought about him while on holiday. That didn't mean he wasn't going to take Mindy up on her offer, though. She seemed to think they were perfect for each other. His mouth met hers. Right then, while her tongue touched his, he started wanting to believe it.

-

* * *

Across Britain, on an isle populated by seal-people as well as the descendents of Celts and Norsemen, Severus assembled the ingredients for a Draught of Peace. The laboratory in the third cellar of Bag End- the first was filled with beer, the second, wine- was adequate for his needs. Enchanted windows were an irritant with the incessant cheery lighting, but otherwise the space was plain and functional. The storage cupboard contained an extensive array of ingredients, some of which the Potions Master had campaigned to add to Hogwarts' student stores for years. Wool of bat and salamander along with powdered horn of bicorn would enable several new potions to be incorporated into curriculum that was serviceable but stagnant.

Measuring powdered moonstone, the lean man pondered on the strange new facet to his life. Leisure time…what was he supposed to do with it? It was unsettling, being on holiday, with no mission for The Order to plan or carry out. There were no classes to teach, potions to test, or essays to grade. Sleeping in each morning was the one thing that required no getting used to. It was rewarding in several emotional and physical ways.

In the three days since they'd arrived at Tynan's home on the Orkney island of Hoy, he'd taken walks, read several interesting texts, defeated Kieran, and Tynan each evening in wizard chess, and even been dragged to view the only rock cut tomb in Britain. A frown creased his brow while Snape remembered the disturbing incident which had taken place only hours ago...

_He was bending over to read an inscription carved into the stone in Persian calligraphy. _

**I have sat two nights and so learnt patience**

_A Muggle couple- American by the accents- chatted nearby. The young woman told her partner, _

"_Did you see the name carved backwards in Latin? A British spy did that. He carved the Arabic-looking stuff too. Isn't that cool?"_

"_Icy"_

_Severus gave an involuntary snort of amusement over the man's sarcasm. He wasn't very impressed with the tomb either. Beside him, Lorelei teased, _

"_Did you know that Sir Walter Scott claimed that 'Dwarfie Stone' was created by the famous Norse dwarf 'Trolld'?"_

_He scoffed at the Muggle author's ignorance. _

"_One look at the simplistic workmanship is enough to disprove that fanciful notion. Dwarf craftsmanship is far superior."_

"_Hear that, Kelly? I told you they were gamers, with those hooded cloaks." Raising his voice, not that it was necessary, the Yank grinned, "Hi! Are you two LOTR fans like us? Those boots and cloaks are sweet!"_

_Severus glanced at Lorelei for translation. She smiled at the tourists. _

"_Yes, we are, although 'The Hobbit' is still my favorite. Are you enjoying your visit?"_

"_Yeah! Oh, hey, I'm Justin, she's Kelly. We're staying on the mainland and island hopping. We're going to see The Old Man of Hoy next. Tight name for a stack of rocks jutting up from the sea…Do people really climb that- it must be five hundred feet tall!"_

"_Yes they do, and…450 feet…to be precise. Nice to meet you…this is Severus, and I'm Lorelei. I climbed the stack myself, years ago. It's not hard with the right charms…I mean equipment."_

_The brunette shot a look toward her curly-haired blond boyfriend and asked excitedly, _

"_Who are you guys…I mean in the game…role playing…ya' know? We're hobbits, Sam and Rosie."_

_WhyLorelei persisted in conversing with the Muggles, he didn't know…perhaps she missed the inane blathering of students._

"_No one you'd recognize…he's a…Potions Master…and I'm a…siren…"_

_A huff of laughter escaped. Lorelei looked pleased to have amused him. The American female gushed, _

"_Wow, that's great, although I would've sworn that you were Arwyn, or another elf. I told Justin the minute we saw you 'she looks like somebody out of one of those stories they tell down at the pub, where the mortal woman…'."_

_Interrupting, all color leaving his partner's face, Lorelei rushed into speech, _

"_Thanks…I hope you enjoy the rest of your holiday…mara mesta…"_

_Her bloodless lips were curved into a facsimile of a smile. The young couple didn't notice, beaming at the 'goodbye' in Elvish. Waving they called their farewell,_

"_Namaarie!"_

The memory caused the frown creasing the clever face to deepen. His partner had tried to cover her extreme reaction by babbling about the time, and getting back for lunch before hurriedly Apparating. She'd only confirmed the suspicion that had grown from the day they'd arrived. Another secret was weighing heavily on Lorelei's mind. The woman had tried her best to pretend that everything was fine, but the preponderance of evidence said otherwise. The fleeting haunted looks, the broken sleep, gazing at him searchingly, as if wondering how to begin a confession that he needed to hear, but would not care to…

Most telling of all, his sociable lover had avoided the pub in the nearby muggle village of Rackwick. Each night, her brother Kieran and the boy's odd girlfriend Cassandra invited them along for a pint at the local, and every time the siren declined. Not that he would lower himself to socializing with students, but they wouldn't have to sit together. The entire situation was more than passing strange- it was worrying.

"You're not about to add an extra drop of Hellebore are you?"

Damn. He _had_ almost added a third drop. Double checking to make sure the flame level was low enough- thank Merlin it was- Snape stirred anti-clockwise and impassively watched ghostly silver vapors arise from the cauldron. A soft, warm body pressed against his back. Slender arms encircled his waist. Lorelei whispered,

"Who's the Draught for?"

"The person who most needs anxiety calmed and agitation soothed. You…" Snape felt her body tense before relaxing.

"Thank you…for having patience…the potion…for everything…"

Although her face was buried against his back, he knew that she could hear the tenderness in his voice.

"My pleasure."

Filling flagons, Severus set one aside. The vial only one quarter full he lifted meaningfully. Arms unwrapped. Lorelei moved beside him and took the potion, smiling gamely before drinking it down. Together, they stored the extra solution in the laboratory stasis chamber and cleaned the implements used in potion making. Climbing the cellar stairway, the man became intrigued. He'd never heard that one of the Draught's side effects was an urge to hum. Opening the door to the main passageway, Snape asked,

"What are you humming?"

Low, silky laughter raised the hairs on the nape of his neck, amongst other things. Turning, she sang, _The Long and Winding Road. _He rather liked the sentiment.

They approached the door to their rooms. Donn, the Brownie, materialized before them. The small man epitomized his name. Everything about him was brown. Face, shaggy hair and beard, deceptively ragged clothes. Devoted to Tynan, and the selkie's children in lesser extent, the brownie ran the house and unobtrusively saw to everyone's needs. Now, he bobbed his head and informed,

"The master be wantin' to remind ye that th' clan will be visitin' fer tea this afternoon."

His partner looked thrilled. By the smirk on the small face, his visage appeared considerably less so. Inclining his head in dismissal, Severus opened the door to their chamber. The bedroom adjacent had been speedily incorporated into the space the moment he'd mentioned that having a private place to read would be more ideal than sharing a library with an unending line of selkies flitting in and out borrowing books. The professor had envisioned a pair of comfortable chairs and an illumination orb, not a miniature library of his own.

Changing the room back wasn't something Severus was going to suggest, however.

The sound of humming diverted his attention- that and the sight of a tunic sailing through the air to land at his feet. Corners of his mouth twitching, he asked,

"What are you humming now?"

Two sets of clothing starting dropping while Lorelei approached. It wasn't a race to see who could get undressed quicker, but he caught the urgency that his lover was projecting, even while she sang playfully, _I'm in the Mood for Love..._

Severus didn't hesitate to give the physical reassurance that Lorelei needed. He wanted more, would have preferred to be confided in first, but decided to wait. Even while his mouth explored hers, he determined that this evening, they were going into the village. The pub would be visited, the locals braved, and whatever weighed so heavily on his love's mind would finally be revealed. The woman clinging to him sighed, and the time for thinking was over.

* * *

The sign hanging above the pub depicted a Viking hammer. 'Thor's Hammer' wasn't an imaginative name for a tavern on an island where a variation of Norse was still spoken, but the fishermen and crofters who lived in the stone cottages dotting the hills of Rackwick Valley were proud of the pub and their heritage. Entering the low gray stone building, Lorelei smelled the peat fire and smiled. Nothing ever changed. She saw the storyteller at the bar. The white-bearded gaffer was receiving a pint in payment for the tale he must have just finished. The woman froze. If she'd known that 'Auld Durin' would be stopping in on a Wednesday night instead of the weekend like he had in the past… 

"We'll be sitting over there, in the corner near Durin if you need us."

Nodding stiffly to Kieran, she watched her little brother and his girlfriend walk across the room to order a carbonated beverage. When she'd first arrived at Tynan's, the sight of Cassandra was rather a shock. No matter what the young couple said, Lorelei knew that the likelihood of Mr. and Mrs. Priam approving their daughter visiting a boy over holiday was slim to none. Unwilling to OWL and have her suspicions confirmed, she'd extracted a vow from each teen to keep the romance _innocent_, and concentrated on her own relationship. Severus had been so patient with her. Tonight, that forbearance had ended. After Tynan conceded a second match of chess in a row to the other man, Severus had looked steadily over at her and stated,

"Let's go down to the village for a drink."

Her brother had looked up from the dominoes he and Cassandra were playing and said eagerly,

"We'll go too!"

Lorelei had wanted to object, to find an excuse to stay home, but her mouth was too dry for speech. Implacable stygian eyes told her that resistance was futile. She'd tried to stall, wanting to exchange her green cloak for a black one, but her lover had brusquely informed her that green was fine and everyone was waiting. Walking the path that wound along heathery, treeless hills to the village, Kieran had teased,

"Legends say that faeries love the color green…afraid you'd attract their notice and be snatched away, were you?"

For a single, horrible moment, she'd almost become violently ill. Thankfully, Cass had smacked her boyfriend's arm and told him not to be such an ickle bratty brother. The boy had laughed and tugged his girl by the hand until they were walking ahead of the older pair. Long black strands had blown across Severus' watchful face. She'd taken his hand in hers with a feeble smile. Lorelei was uncomfortably aware that she'd clung to it like a lifeline until they reached the village. He hadn't complained or pulled away, but she'd felt the shrewd dark gaze assessing her features and known that an explanation had better be forthcoming.

Peering now through the haze of peat and Muggle tobacco smoke, the tense woman relaxed when no one stared or whispered. Blessed be.

"That couple on the barstools raises goats."

Smiling at the man setting a couple of foaming brown beers down upon the table, she exclaimed,

"You're right, they do. How'd you guess?"

He smirked.

"They smell like them."

She laughed. Severus' beautiful lips curved. Observing her grimace after tasting the brew, he asked,

"Why did you order beer if you don't care for the taste…?"

Lorelei admitted sheepishly,

"It's a Lord of the Rings thing." Lifting her tankard to clink against his, she sang in an undertone,

**The only brew for the brave and true is the one from The Green Dragon!**

Levelly, Snape queried,

"Are you in need of bottled courage?"

Tears welled, and were blinked back. Silently, she nodded. One corner of his mouth quirked.

"Cheers."

A brief smile rewarded her huge gulp that was followed by a 'Yuck!' The large mug was half empty when one of the locals called out for Durin to tell another story. Lorelei started winding a spiral around her finger. An impassive gaze evaluated her involuntary nervous gesture. In a deliberate, lilting tone that captivated his small audience, the old man asked what story the folks wanted to hear. The barkeep looked her way before shouting,

"The Maiden and the Fae!"

Heart thudding in a chest that couldn't seem to breathe in enough air to keep the world from spinning, the woman sat, transfixed. Next to her, Severus' hawk like gaze narrowed while he looked from her face to the old man whose words held listeners spellbound,

"The Good Neighbors be what folks hereabouts call the Fae. The Blessed Ones ride upon the night wind. At times of their choosing, the Seelie court in human form troops the earth in a long, solemn procession. Few have seen the Faery Rade, but one Lady's Day many years ago, a boy coming home in twilight saw a sight so rare 'tis still told round the fire today."

She wanted to bolt from the room. Her lover's hand atop hers kept the woman frozen in her chair. Green eyes shone like emeralds in the old man's weathered face,

"On the day of the Vernal Equinox, when the light and the darkness balance, the lad saw a young maiden sitting beside a burn. Her green dress was muddied at the hem. The Lady's Day wreath upon the maid's long, black hair tilted to the side. Silent tears fell while the girl sang a plaintive song. Before the boy could step out from the bush he hid behind, a chiming filled the air…"

Murmurs of 'should'a neffer worn green', 'puir lass, nae sing by water!', and 'ruddy piss-puir Da to let his daughter out at twilight on Lady's Day!' spread throughout the room. Masculine fingers tightened around hers. Lorelei closed her eyes when Durin spoke again,

"The bells on the harnesses o' the faery horses be not like ours. They chime like music. Many have heard faint echoes o' fae bells, but scant few ever see the sight our laddie witnessed. A fair and wondrous procession appeared as if out o' the mist, playing music and talking quietly. One white horse stopped beside the wide-eyed maid. A faery knight with hair silver as starlight leaned down and held out his hand to the lass."

The canny spinner of tales paused, allowing the expectant silence to lengthen until all his listeners save two were leaning forward in eagerness to hear the end of the story. Peripherally, Lorelei watched Severus remain sitting rigidly upright. Her gaze stayed fixed on the hand covering hers. Durin lowered his voice,

"The lad watched the fae lift the maid onto his horse, sat like stone while the procession moved past and disappeared into the mist wi' nothin' but the faint sound of laughter and music left behind to prove his tale back in the village…until…"

The masculine hand lifted. Out of the corner of her eye, the woman saw her love's arms cross. She bit her lip while the end of the tale was told,

"In the wee hours o' the mornin', the maiden's father came runnin' into the village, shoutin' the lass' name. The lad pushed his way through the folk gathered aboot the frantic man and relayed what he ha' seen. It broke the Da's heart to hear tha' his only daughter had ridden into the West wi' the fair folk."

An air of melancholy filled the quiet room. Lorelei heard her brother ask,

"Did she never return?"

Smiling, pleased with the rapt attention, 'Auld Durin' nodded,

"Aye. The very next Lady's Day, the lad felt an urge to go again to the burn at twilight. The mist rose and out of it walked that very same maiden wearing the exact green dress she'd worn a year ago. The boy stood. The lass saw him and asked if her father was well. He stammered 'aye' and heard in amazement the maid's next words,

"Twelve days gone…I pray my family does not grieve for me."

Without thought, the youngster blurted,

"_Ye've not gone missing twelve days…it's been twelve months!"_

A look of horror crossed the lass' face. She ran home while the lad sadly watched her go. He'd wanted to ask where she'd gone, and what the fae were like, but the boy lost his chance wi' his careless words. The maiden nae came again to the village, and the story became just another yarn to spin around the fire on a cold, dark night."

* * *

He would have thought nothing of the tale had his lover not reacted to it in such an extreme manner. The fleeting anguished expressions added to her behavior of the last few days made Snape realize that the story was based on fact. Automatically, he'd crossed his arms defensively while trying to come to turns with the disturbing truth. Lorelei took his action as rejection, staring forlornly at her solitary hand. When the story ended, and he remained silent, she ran. He followed. 

She knew that her rash flight would make gossip start in the village once more, but the woman didn't care. All that mattered was getting away from the pub before she broke down and really gave the locals something to talk about. Lorelei quickened her pace; hurrying along the same path she'd taken long ago. Beside a familiar stretch of burn, a hand encircled her wrist and halted her steps. Looking down to her hair to fall forward and obscure her tear-streaked face, she said thickly,

"I'd just turned seventeen. My father caught Diarmid trying to kiss me at the Lady's Day festival and sent me home. I was humiliated, and sang some pitiful song beside this burn. The mist arose, and out of it rode beings that glowed with beauty. I was enchanted. One faerie knight stopped and urged me to come with them. I didn't accept the offer blindly. I asked if they would allow me to return whenever I asked, and if one day in the West lasted one year of mortal time. He assured me I was free to go at will and that a day there did not equal a year on this plane."

Severus smoothed back her hair, lifted the sorrowful face.

"You went into the West."

A bitter smile crossed her features.

"The land of the Seelie Court is eternal summer, and anything that I desired was mine for the asking. Days passed before I realized the true reason my faery knight had brought me there."

In the light cast by his wand, tears sparkled, "I was entertainment…a plaything. The emotions of the fae are as ephemeral as the winds they ride. They 'felt' mine…and it amused them. I asked to leave, but my lover was not bored with me yet. He laughed and said that I would be free to go…at his will…one day."

Cold anger toward the fae burned in Snape's heart. He thought of a spell that imprisoned the victim in iron manacles. Iron burned faery skin. If ever the opportunity arose... Touching her cheek, he asked,

"How did you…?"

"…return? I used Slytherin like cunning. I begged audience with Titania, the Queen of the Summer Court, and offered her a vial filled with deepest sorrow. Each tear was shed while I despaired of ever seeing my family again, or finding love, and one day holding a child conceived in that love." Lorelei's smile wobbled, "I even gave her a loophole- the creed of the Fae. 'Do as ye will and harme none'… Ragus was harming me, emotionally. The Summer Lady wanted to taste mourning. She sent me home."

_Ragus…Gaelic for urge, desire… _Severus didn't need Legilimency to 'see' Lorelei as a seventeen year old girl, lonely and vulnerable to faerie whim. Harder to imagine was someone so young realizing that the glittering world of enchantment was a fool's paradise. Cupping her face in his palms, the man was grateful that she had. He lowered his mouth.

She met his lips with open passion and love. This was what she'd longed for from the one whose shining beauty concealed a dark emptiness. The soul-deep feeling of light, and warmth, of home as well as pleasure… Everything she'd grieved for long ago was found in the arms of a man whose dark façade masked a heart that was more than she'd dreamt of. Heroic…flawed…human…loving…

He'd spent most of his life learning to be content with solitude. Then an illogical, fanciful, loving woman had slipped beneath his skin and into his heart. Now, Snape wanted more. His mouth left hers. Lorelei murmured,

"Hold me."

Severus whispered,

"Marry me."

Her eyes searched his. He raised an eyebrow. She nodded, smiling through happy tears, and threw herself into his arms. They walked home with several lingering stops on the way. In the far distance, the faint sound of musical chimes rang out across the heather.

* * *

A/N: I've been in a Beatles mode…the remaining chaps have Fab Four song titles as well. Next week is 'All Together Now', and thanks to **Ophelia**, Piper finally gets a pov! 


	39. All Together Now

Disclaimer: Not Jo, Not JRR, just a writer who's getting a bit misty-eyed over the imminent end of her story. So glad next chap's a Happy Ending!

* * *

Chapter 39- All Together Now 

The first week of Easter Holiday was drawing to a close. In the early Thursday morning sunlight, two cloaked and hooded persons waited outside the gates of Hogwarts. A lone figure approached. Tossing back the hood to his cloak, Ronald Weasley grinned,

"Got the polyjuice?"

Huffily, one of the cloaked persons uncovered his fiery red hair and complained,

"Would it have _killed_ you to do the hand-off cloak and dagger, like we asked?"

An identical red-head revealed his face and sniggered,

"Ronnikins is too much like Percy to be any fun, George."

Rolling his eyes, Ron pulled his hood back over his head and whispered from its depths,

"Do you have the…items…I requested?"

Hurriedly, covering their own faces once more, the two said together,

"Here."

A lightly freckled hand reached out to take the potions held out to him through the gate. Dual snorts sounded while the twins took their hoods down again,

"It's no use, Fred…once the mood's been broken…some things just aren't the same anymore."

Nodding solemnly, the twins mourned in unison,

"The thrill is gone."

Watching his brothers Apparate back to their shop in Diagon Alley, Ron couldn't help but laugh. He might've ruined the fun for his brothers, but for him, the thrills were just beginning.

Hermione's face lit up when he returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. No one else was up this early, so she quickly kissed him and took the flagons from his outstretched hand. The boy asked,

"Whose hairs did you get, and when do we get snogging…I mean sleuthing?"

Her boyfriend's eyes were so blue. The jumper she'd given him for Valentine's Day really looked good on him. Almost as good as those royal blue swim trunks Ron wore every afternoon to go swimming in the lake. If she was perfectly honest, it was the lack of clothing which looked the best in her eyes. The pale musculature revealed reminded her of statuary, but oh Merlin, it was so much warmer and felt so much better. Smiling impishly, the girl answered,

"Mary-Kate and Ashley Greengrass, and this afternoon when everyone else is at the lake..."

His jaw dropped. It was incredibly cute.

"Crikey…you expect me to polyjuice into a _girl_!"

She smirked,

"You can't go up the Girls' Staircase unless you're female, silly." At the misery on Ronald's face, she giggled, "No one will ever know, so what's the problem?"

"I've got to wear a _bra_!"

It was bad of her to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Hermione shook her head, and informed with relish,

"No you don't- those twins are too skinny to have anything that jiggles. You can shrink your boxers to fit. Come on, it'll be our little secret."

"Aw…'Mione…no…"

The kisses she was pressing to his jaw, and cheek and mouth wasn't Quidditch. They made it hard to remember why he didn't want to polyjuice into a perky blonde.

Walking up to the Slytherin Common Room later, Ron's newly pale pink lips twisted into a grimace. A dark-haired seventh year boy saw the expression and asked,

"You okay Mary-Kate?"

Nodding jerkily, feeling hair bounce, 'she' whispered hoarsely,

"Just forgot the password."

Ron almost decked the bloke for patting 'his' cheek and smirking,

"You're a natural blonde, aren't you?"

_Ashley_ giggled behind them while the boy said the password and escorted 'her' in with a proprietary hand on the momentarily twig thin arm. Jerking out of the guy's grasp once they'd entered the large chamber, Ron headed for the Girls' Staircase.

"Want to come up to my room later, Mary-Kate?"

Slipping 'her' arm around Hermione/Ashley, the false Slytherin said coolly over a narrow shoulder,

"Sorry, but we have to wash our hair."

"Together?"

Snorting unattractively, the girl who'd been transformed into a ditzy blonde named Ashley told the boy,

"We do everything together."

Inside MacDuff's dorm room, Ron pulled away from his 'twin' and demanded,

"Are we having fun yet?"

Unrestrained peals of laughter filled the chamber. Ignoring the girl who thought this fiasco was so funny, the frowning 'girl' pulled out a wand and performed a counter ward on the desks in the room. Sliding up a roll top, 'she' began searching. It was quickly apparent by the BZ, TB doodled into hearts drawn on book covers that this desk belonged to Zabini, not MacDuff. The Gryffindor in Slytherin skin noticed a piece of parchment folded into a tiny square. Unfolding it, the polyjuiced 'girl' saw that it was a note that had been passed in class. Upon it in loopy handwriting, he read,

_Hey B, F's taking a poll- What's your favorite color hair on a guy?_

A bold hand had replied,

_Oh gods, M, that's so Hufflepuff. I shouldn't encourage this, but I'm bored. Red._

Underneath the answer that made him grin with icky Greengrass lips, was scrawled,

_Better not tell Terry!_

The smile froze when 'Ashley' asked,

"Did you find anything?"

_Better not tell Hermione! _Quickly re-folding and stuffing the note back before closing the desk top, Ron/Mary-Kate shrugged,

"Nope. It wasn't MacDuff's desk."

"Oh. Well, this one isn't either, let's try the one by the window."

Helping his girl raise the roll top on the third desk, they got lucky. There was a diary in one of the drawers with Morrigan inscribed across the front in gold letters. It didn't take Hermione/Ashley more than a few minutes to break the ward. Opening the slim volume, 'Mione read aloud in her temporarily whiny voice,

_My family isn't thrilled that my new boyfriend is The Famous Harry Potter. Gran thinks that the Intruder is going to send reporters to rummage through her trash and find tabloids. What would the vicar say? I think he already knows since she tells the poor man every Sunday where Elvis has been sighted this week. Da laughs at mum's worries that old acquaintances who follow You-Know-Who might try and come round hoping for information- says they were never interested in a sheep farmer before, so why now?_

Glancing up, the girl's face crumpled in disbelief,

"A sheep farmer!" Flipping to the final entry, she read,

_I keep dreaming about that motorcycle ride through the Forbidden Forest. In the dream, we stop and walk into a fairy ring. Everything is magical. The balmy air, the scent of flowers, the soft grass beneath me as Harry…_

The girl blushed and quit reading,

"I don't think Morrigan is using Harry. She might even…"

Hermione couldn't finish the thought. There was something repulsive about her friend hooking up with a Slytherin, but the girl…from the diary entries at least…had feelings for him. That was a relief and a new worry at the same time. Putting everything back in precisely the same places, 'Mione/Ashley crossed to the door and cautiously looked out. At this time of day, the coast was clear. The two 'girls' made their way back down the staircase. Once they'd exited Slytherin House, she noticed that her 'sister's' hair was starting to turn red. They hurried to the one lavatory no one ever went to.

"Ooohhh…Ronald…you look _good_ in a skirt..."

Moaning Myrtle's gushing was interrupted by Ron's yelping,

"Hermione, _Help!_"

Within the last stall, Ron was back to normal too and undressed except for a plaid mini skirt so short that his boxers showed beneath it. Obviously, he'd undone the back zipper, but hadn't been able to pull it off before the potion wore off completely. It was like a mini-kilt. It should've looked silly, but instead…

"Let me help you."

Pulling the skirt off was fairly easy. Stepping away from her boyfriend was hard. In fact, it was impossible. Hermione kissed him hungrily. His fingers tangled in her hair. They both drew in a deep breath. A voice said breathlessly,

"Look Nellie, did you ever think you'd see _this_ sort of thing in a _lavatory_!"

Fiercely ordering the ghosts to haunt elsewhere, the girl stooped to pick up, and hand Ron his trousers. The teen's face was redder than his hair. She backed out of the stall to allow him privacy and took out her wand. If Myrtle or that Nervous Nellie specter showed their translucent faces again to gawk at her boyfriend she'd…well, think of something dire.

"Are you disappointed that Morrigan's not a spy for You-Know-Who?"

Pivoting on her heel, 'Mione smiled at her fully dressed guy,

"Not really."

That Mona-Lisa smile of hers was something else. Ron grinned.

"What is it?"

Taking his hand in hers, the girl who looked way prettier than some stick thin fifth year pulled him into the outer corridor and asked,

"Can you drive a motorcycle?"

He laughed. Together they ran towards Hagrid's Hut.

* * *

Warily stepping over a pile of discarded clothing after dinner, Remus smiled at the auburn haired woman running a frustrated hand through her short spikes, 

"Having a bit of trouble deciding what to pack?"

Waving her hands at the apparel scattered around the bedroom, Tonks complained,

"All this stuff…and I've got nothing to wear!"

Not about to argue, the man whose premature gray and care lines gave him the look of a tragic hero bent and picked up a pair of trousers.

"How about these?"

A flick of her wand had the denims flying out of his hands and into the suitcase lying opened on the bed.

"Yeah. We might go hiking. I'll add boots too. That top might go- that one also. The Ravenclaw blue jumper would look nice. In it goes…"

The heart-shaped face glowed with purpose. It was a very fetching look. Lying on the unoccupied side of the bed, Lupin clasped his hands behind his head and asked,

"Did Lorelei send the OWL at dinner? How does she feel about the unexpected guests?"

Smirking in a way that made hazel green eyes sparkle, his changeable love crowed,

"She can't wait for everyone to arrive. In fact, the clan is throwing a welcome party for us when we arrive tomorrow." Tempting lips curved downward, "We're supposed to bring a couple of dressy ensembles for dancing or some rot."

Affecting a hurt tone, the man asked,

"Didn't you enjoy dancing with me…Valentine?"

The metamorphmagus grinned,

"You know that I did…especially the private dance afterward…but I can't wear that outfit!"

A bark of laughter escaped him.

"I should say not! No one's seeing your birthday suit except me…especially not a roomful of selkies!"

Levitating a long, burgundy velvet dress into the suitcase, her laughter joined his. Rubbing the soft material between her fingers, Tonks briefly thought about exchanging the classic gown for one more modern. She decided to keep it. Something about the Orkney isles with their standing stones and ceremonial circles put her into a medieval mode. A pair of heels joined the dress. Curiously, the woman asked,

"Have you already finished packing?"

Good naturedly, Remus reminded,

"I've not got much to begin with, love. Doesn't take overlong to pack…impoverishment has its advantages."

Sinking down to her knees beside the bed, Tonks assured,

"You're rich in everything that matters."

He smiled lovingly.

"I've got you, and that's worth all the gold at Gringotts."

Aw…he was so romantic, she just _had_ to kiss him. Unfortunately, the tug used to try and lightly pull Remus down to kissing level was a bit too enthusiastic. He abruptly rolled off the bed and onto her. That was _not_ the way she wanted him to make her lose her breath. Untangling and repositioning his body over hers, the handsome man supported his weight with his arms while smiling wolfishly down into her chagrined face. The moment stretched out into an expectant silence. His smile changed from laughing to loving. Gently, he caressed her hair and face before saying,

"I want to kiss you for the rest of my life."

Her heart jolted, stomach somersaulted, and entire body tensed. She whispered,

"Sounds great to me- why don't you start right now?"

The corners of his mouth turned upwards, but it was a sad smile.

"I'm a werewolf."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Must be the lack of fur and growling..." When he didn't reply, she continued, "I don't care. I love you Remus."

Brown eyes looked haunted.

"I love you too. Is that enough to build a life on? What about children? They deserve to have a father and you deserve to have a partner that doesn't lock himself away every full moon."

Tonks' gaze filled with tears,

"Any children of ours would be proud to have you for a father. I'd be proud to be your wife."

Oh gods…had she really gone and used the 'W' word? He'd said 'partner', and Merlin knew that term was used for anything from casual boyfriend to long time lover...or spouse. Tonks was afraid to see his reaction, so she closed her eyes tightly.

"Was that an offer?"

The amusement in the husky voice gave her hope. Opening one eye, she asked apprehensively,

"Did you want it to be one?"

"No."

Before she could do more than stare full on, crushed, he smiled,

"I'm old fashioned. I want to do the asking."

She frowned, even though inside, a girly part of her was imagining candlelight, roses, Remus on one knee and sighing dreamily.

"That's sexist."

His grin made her insides flutter.

"Do you have a problem with male urges?"

Her fingers clutched his shoulders while he pressed against her. His teeth nipped her earlobe before trailing across her cheek to her lips. Smiling at the teasing pressure of his mouth, she murmured,

"Uh uh."

"Good."

His eyes gleamed with emotion. Tonks knew that hers did too. There was a new intimacy in the way they touched, an assurance conveyed by his strong, lean hands and her soft, capable ones that their love would last forever.

* * *

_How nice that even at my age, life is still full of surprises_. 

Sitting behind his claw foot desk pondering the note which had arrived by OWL post to his office during dinner, Albus Dumbledore absently stroked his chin and wondered how to respond to the note that read,

_Albus,_

_Over a bottle of firewhisky one night, a confidence was shared that in your colorful youth, an advertisement in Standing Stones magazine to become a druid celebrant was applied for and duly awarded to you. Lorelei and I wish for you to be our celebrant at a discreet ceremony this Saturday. _

_Awaiting your reply, _

_Severus_

Fawkes glanced down from his perch when the Headmaster chuckled. Hearing the inquiring sound the Phoenix made, the wizard said,

"When I read Romeo and Juliet in Muggle Studies long ago, my friend, I never dreamt in my philosophy that one day I would be called upon to act the Friar. How romantic…and amusing…this scenario is. A discreet ceremony…secret wedding is more like it…I approve…and must dust off my celebrant's book."

Quickly composing a missive accepting the invitation and passing on his congratulations, Dumbledore sent Fawkes off to the OWLery to send the letter on its way. A brisk knock sounded. In a distracted voice that he knew would annoy this particular visitor no end, he called vaguely,

"Yes, yes, enter…"

Marching into the chamber, the Deputy Headmaster stood in front of his desk. Pretending to be engrossed in a treatise by Gandalf the Grey, Albus inwardly smiled at the way the Gryffindor Head of House clasped her hands to the side like a Victorian housekeeper. Appearances were so deceiving. Making a humph of impatience, the no-nonsense woman demanded,

"Where is Professor Snape? This very evening, one of his students was seen behaving inappropriately behind the statue of Fezzik the Faithful. The girl must be given a severe lecture on the Hogwarts Code of Conduct!"

"Was there another student the Slytherin girl was _behaving inappropriately_ with?"

In a mortified undertone, Minerva stated,

"It was…_our Harry…_"

Deciding that he'd played his little game long enough, the wizard gazed benignly into striking green eyes.

"Severus and Lorelei are on holiday. I will be happy to act as Head of Slytherin House until Snape's return if you wish me to counsel young Potter and…MacDuff, I expect?"

Placing a hand to her suddenly aching head, Minerva stammered,

"Hol…holiday? Severus Snape? Are you sure?"

Albus rose and moved around to kindly but firmly push her down into one of the chairs facing his desk. The woman's mind was whirling from the thought of Severus…the tourist... Masculine fingers began to massage her temples.

"I approved their leave myself. Smalley's…death…was very distressing."

Her eyes closed. The Transfiguration professor had always known that Dumbledore had talented fingers, but this massage was nothing short of amazing. The teacher known for perfect posture allowed her shoulders to slump while letting her head fall back. Thoughts became fuzzy. She was so relaxed that when the pins started to be pulled from her hair, Minerva didn't even notice. Her narrow mouth was curved into a faint smile. All she wanted was for this man's hands to keep working practical magic.

"This is the way I picture you when we're apart."

Sitting up straight, McGonagall realized that her hair was completely down from her bun. Flustered, she started to stuff the long black strands up into their accustomed style.

"What were you thinking, Albus? What if someone were to see us!"

"What if they did?"

Her mouth opened and closed. The glittering blue eyes held her speechless.

"No one would care if they knew we loved each other, Minerva…no one except you." His hands closed on her shoulders when she tried to stand, to leave. Leaning down, he whispered harshly, "Why are you still punishing us both for what happened long ago? Marina's happy; do we not deserve happiness too?"

She stared at him sightlessly, her mind on the past…

_Sitting at the Staff Table, Minerva thought bitterly that a Professor in love with the Headmaster was almost as cliché as a teacher/student relationship…and just as wrong on so many levels. Minerva didn't know exactly when the daily chats with Dumbledore became more than friendly, but they had, and she'd begun avoiding the man. He had a…companion… The Muse, Marina, was beautiful and loved by everyone…except the wizard she'd inspired to create the twelve uses for dragon's blood…and the witch who was bitterly jealous of the siren's place in Albus' life. Meals had become torturous. Even now, she felt his gaze, but refused to acknowledge it. Unable to eat another bite, the woman left the Hall with her head high._

"_Minerva, wait!"_

_Dumbledore pulled her into the niche behind Fezzick the Faithful. She looked down her nose at him. He asked gently, _

"_You have not visited my office in days…why?"_

_The wizard moved nearer. She meant to protest. Instead, her hands grabbed fistfuls of his robes and pulled him closer while her mouth kissed his blindly._

_Weeks passed. Albus swore that his relationship with the Muse was not physical and almost over- that the woman was only deciding where to go for the summer before leaving. Inevitably, one afternoon when he embraced her, they were careless and an unlocked door was opened…_

Sternly repressing her memories and emotions, Minerva said tonelessly,

"Marina attempted suicide, because of us."

Albus lifted her to stand in the circle of his arms,

"It was unfortunate, and I regret my actions, but she later admitted that her unhappiness was not due solely to our relationship, and her recovery on Hoy led to the one thing she most wanted- a child." He continued, "If you had not absented yourself each time Marina visited after the incident…" Breaking off, he studied her face before a smile lit the wizard's striking features. "I'm Apparating this Saturday to Hoy, to officiate at a _discreet ceremony_ thanks to my youthful acquisition of druid celebrant status. Come with me."

Perhaps it was time to face the past. Minerva rested her head against Albus' shoulder and nodded.

* * *

Across Scotland, on Mainland Orkney, a young couple sat on a blanket having a picnic. The girl looked at the three standing stones nearby and remarked, 

"I bet when all twelve Stones of Stenness were standing, it was an awesome sight. It's still amazing, even now."

Cassandra Priam took a bite of sandwich and gazed contentedly at another impressive sight. Kieran… The selkie boy offered her a piece of sushi. _Eeuww_. Shaking her head, she smiled at the naughty twinkle in his eyes. Her boyfriend…how lovely that sounded…_her boyfriend_…knew full well she disliked raw fish. He was lucky that brushing/flossing mints were available, or there would be no snogging afterwards. Lips that were unpainted pressed together to keep from grinning like a Hufflepuff. This was the best holiday ever. Her parents were on some haunted castle tour. They sent cheerful OWLs, glad that she was experiencing a unique part of Scotland with her mate 'Kiera'.

It was hard to believe that it was already Friday, that a week of holiday had almost flown by. When she'd first flooed to Bag End, the Slytherin girl had been taken aback by the strange round, burrow feeling of the home. Never having read Tolkien, the thought of building a real house based on a fictional one seemed bizarre. Cool, too. Rather like Kieran's clan. Selkies were an interesting lot. The seal-people stayed around the coast this time of year, and were always popping by for tea, or dinner, to borrow a book from the library or have a long chat. They seemed to approve of her, if the winks and meaningful nods to Kieran after thorough inspection were any indication. Yesterday, Kieran's mum had come to tea with the rest of the clan and hugged her with a smile. That'd been nice.

"What do you think Snape and Lorelei are doing now?"

Pretending to scowl, Cass told the grinning teen in her best 'seeress' voice,

"Ask not what causes nightmares and drives prophetesses to drink."

A bark of laughter met her words, which held a ring of truth. Sunday afternoon, she and Kieran had returned from taking a walk on the beach to the lounge and the sight of her Head of House accepting a cup of tea from Lorelei on the sofa. The shock had almost made her faint. The older couple didn't appear much happier to see her. After an embarrassing 'talk' they'd all agreed to do their own thing. She and the teen beside her had explored almost every Orkney island. Hoy remained her favorite. It was unique with heather covered hills and rugged cliffs as well as green glens and picturesque burns. The multicolor stones on the beach were so pretty, she'd begun collecting them. Smiling into Kieran's eyes, hers began to lose focus as they 'saw' an inner vision…

_On New Year's Day, a young woman knelt in front of her lover within the Stones of Stenness, also known as The Temple of the Moon. She asked Odin to help fulfill her promises and obligations. Standing, the couple made their way to a stone circle not far away. Inside the Ring of Brodgar, called The Temple of the Sun, the young man knelt and repeated the young woman's prayer, and invoked the god's help on his behalf. Rising, he clasped her hand in his and led his lover to The Stone of Odin, named The Temple of the Stars. While holding hands through the hole in the stone, the pair swore upon their love to be constant and faithful to each other forever. To seal their pledge, Keiran and Cassandra came together in a kiss…_

"Did you have a vision?"

The blush on Cass's cheeks told Kieran that his girlfriend had. She smiled shyly and promised,

"I'll tell you about it…one day…"

Hmmm…he was tempted to push, but refrained. There was something else that he wanted Cassandra to do more than reveal the future. While they packed up the remains of the picnic and shrank the basket into a tiny square that fit in a pocket, the boy played up the musical lilt in his voice and asked,

"Are you ready to go swimming with me, love?"

"Yes."

They Apparated back to Hoy. The boy smiled when he remembered his anemone asking,

"Aren't you supposed to have a license to do that?"

He'd explained that The Ministry of Magic held no sway over the seal-people. She'd looked envious until informed that she was allowed to Apparate with him.

The moment Cassandra walked out in a sheer black wrap skirt tied over her one-piece swimsuit, the boy's mind became fully rooted in the present. He ran a finger down her arm,

"Have you performed the charms to keep you warm and protected from the sun?" When his girlfriend…strange how territorial those words made him feel…said calmly that she had, he handed her a small item, "This is saltwater gillyweed. I am aware that the appearance is rather…off putting…the taste is rubbery as well…but once we are in the water, it will allow me to show you my world."

They walked down to the beach. Upon reaching the layers of many colored stones that made a wide path down the shoreline, he grinned,

"You may wish to turn your back while I…remove clothing."

Several barks of laughter escaped when the girl's dark eyes widened in alarm and she spun away. Swiftly, the selkie disrobed and walked into the welcoming arms of the sea. He changed into a form that was swift and powerful. On shore, the girl called,

"Can I turn 'round now?"

He said yes, but of course she didn't understand seal…yet… Hearing his bark, Cassandra whirled to stare. Slowly, she walked into the water. He swam forward and nudged her hand with a cold nose.

"Oh, right, eat this rat-tails-in-goo looking thing. Uck, the taste…oh my gods, I'm…"

She was breathing underwater, gills beneath her ears and a blue tint to her pale skin. The seal waited for Cass to wrap slender arms around his neck before taking her down to the undersea world that was his home.

Later, on the beach once more, he transformed back into human form and asked,

"Aren't you glad you came home with me on Holiday?"

She pulled his head down to hers, and Kieran realized that _this_ was what his girlfriend had 'seen' on Valentine's Day. Her breath became his, a warm, sweet promise, and together they made the vision a reality.

* * *

**People are strange, when you're a stranger…**

Humming the tune by The Doors, Piper closed his magic carpet bag. Instantly, the luggage shrank until it could fit into his coat pocket. Closing the door on the organized chaos of his bedroom, the Goblin hurried downstairs. Shea was coming over shortly, and together they would walk over to Ian's place where the band would meet and floo to Hoy. Goblin fireplaces weren't permitted to connect with the Floo Network, so he got by with a little help from his friends. Sharp teeth flashed in a smile over the way songs infiltrated his thoughts…_With a little help from my friends…_

In his lounge, Piper gathered together some music. His friend had OWLed him and asked that he bring certain pieces, but not to tell the others. She wanted it to be a surprise. He'd been more than surprised. That Snape fellow had appeared too cold and self contained to ever truly share his life with someone. Deep coal-black eyes gleamed. If ever a woman could thaw an icicle, it was Lorelei.

Years ago, a young woman had answered his band's advert for a female vocalist. She'd come in from the rain to the audition. The boys had taken one look at her and said,

"You're hired!"

He'd kept his distance from the human at first. Experience had taught the Goblin that a lot of people who said they weren't prejudiced were liars, too. Over a bottle of firewhiskey one fateful night, the two had shared confidences and become friends. They kept the friendship strong through the years with frequent OWLs and visits. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the woman wasn't a Goblin. One day a few summers ago, Piper had been forcibly reminded of their differences in status within the magical world.

His mate had just completed a ministry assignment, and he was in between gigs. One of his cousins that worked at Gringott's was getting married in his bride's home village in Wales. Impulsively, the Goblin had invited his friend to come along. They'd taken the train to a town near the village of his people. From the moment the pair had stepped foot together on Platform 8 ¾, whispers had started.

At first, Piper had been unaware that they were the source of interest. After all, the friends had traveled together before. They just hadn't been traveling alone, a witch and a male Goblin. An attendant had quickly ushered them into a private compartment. The smaller being's pointed ears had heard the whispered comments of their fellow passengers that were inaudible to human senses.

_Unnatural!_

_Mum, is that lady married to a Goblin? _

_She should stick to her own kind!_

Piper had never dreamt that he and Lorelei would be considered more than friends. It was almost amusing. Thankfully, his mate seemed oblivious to the unfriendly looks and remarks. Upon arriving in the Muggle town in Wales, they had used the floo belonging to one of the MacManus' drinking buddies to travel to the wizard village next to his soon to be cousin in law's Goblin one. Interestingly, all the Squire cabs were 'in use', so they had to walk. The day was clear, and the distance short, so he didn't mind. Until they reached the bride's village, and his relatives acted like he was alone…

Not one Goblin at the wedding addressed Lorelei directly. It was embarrassing. Everyone went out of their way to speak only Goblin tongue. The friends stood at the far back during the joining ceremony, and their table at the wedding feast was almost out of the tent erected for shade. The small inn he'd booked two rooms at pretended that his reservations had been lost. The sack of galleons his companion tossed onto the front desk had caused the clerk to change his mind. Immediately courteous, the Goblin had asked,

"One room or two?"

Lorelei had smiled in a way that made his eyes open wide. Other guests waiting in line behind them stared incredulously while she bent and kissed him. Lingeringly…on the lips… Ignoring the offended gasps, Lorelei said breathily,

"We only need _one_."

Inside their room, Piper grinned at the woman convulsing in laughter on the bed,

"I always wanted to look up to a girlfriend, but this is ridiculous. Sorry, luv, it's not meant to be."

She sat up.

"I'm gutted, but promise me we'll always be friends." With a wry smile, she added, "I couldn't resist." The smile faded, "I never knew there was so much prejudice in the world…on both sides, until this trip." Patting the second pillow on the bed, she urged, "Come over, there's plenty of room, and I want to know the Goblin viewpoint on rebellions, and restrictions. It might take awhile."

Slipping off his coat, tie, and shoes, Piper complied and began to talk…

A distinctive rap-rap-rap made the Goblin focus on the present and hurry to open the door. His partner was on the step. They'd met at that disastrous wedding he'd taken Lorelei to years ago. She'd asked his cousin's new bride to set them up, and their relationship had made the memory a happier one. Kissing lips that aligned perfectly with his, Piper lifted his guitar and led Shea down the street to Ian's.

* * *

Standing in a shadowy corner of the lounge at Bag End, Severus took a sip of whisky and thought irreverently that if he had to be stuck in a room full of selkies, musicians, students and professors at least the chamber had expanded to fit them all. One of the benefits of a magically constructed home, he supposed. 

"Hiding, mate?"

Why did Lupin persist in using offensive terminology? Arching a sardonic brow, Snape curled his lip. The former DA professor grinned. The man was obviously a sheet or two to the wind. An involuntary half-smile played across the Potions Master's face,

"Mortally afraid you'll start singing."

The werewolf howled with laughter. Lips twitching, the lean man's gaze flickered across the room. Lorelei and Tonks were conversing with a trio of Goblins. His fiancee looked especially radiant. His eyes fell on the emerald and platinum ring adorning her left hand. So far, no one had noticed it. Perhaps the stone being other than a diamond accounted for the lack of comment. Beside him, Lupin started going on about darts and asking when they were going to finally have a match. Smirking, the man dressed in tailored black said,

"It won't be tomorrow night. I have plans."

The gray streaked head nodded agreeably. Severus became irked. Was the dolt not curious? If he had challenged Lupin to a match and the werewolf had 'plans', he would have asked what they were.

"Pardon me, Professor Snape, but a message arrived by OWL for you…"

The house brownie was twisting his tatty brown cap between his fingers. Making his excuses to the man who smiled with disturbing cheerfulness, he followed Donn into the entry, where a Great Grey owl perched in the open round window. Unfastening the message from the avian, Severus unrolled the parchment to read,

_Felicitations and Congratulations to you and Lorelei,_

_I would be honored to be your celebrant, and will arrive in the morning._

_Albus_

The pleased expression on his face caused the brownie to ask,

"Good news, sir?"

Almost genially, Snape replied,

"Yes, excellent news."

Bidding the small, brown man to give the owl water and treats, the professor re-entered the lounge. It had enlarged again. The far end of the chamber now contained a dance floor and small stage. Lorelei's friends were playing Gaelic songs with the assistance of several selkies.

Lorelei and her father were twirling energetically. The woman's skirt lifted as she was spun out and pulled back. Frowning at the length of leg exposed, he strode determinedly over and tapped Tynan on the shoulder. The irritating man smiled knowingly and backed away. Twining her arms around his neck, his lover asked,

"Did Albus reply?"

He inclined his head impassively, but his eyes betrayed the answer Dumbledore had given. Smiling so widely that he was concerned for her facial muscles, Lorelei beamed,

"I'm sooo happy!"

The corners of his mouth turned up. Quietly, he echoed her sentiment. His fiancée melted against him while reaching up to press a kiss to his mouth. The band transitioned into a dreamy melody. Mairi, the singer had an accent that made deciphering the words too hard to be worth the bother. Severus glanced down into luminous eyes.

"Translate."

"O I will see, see the great mountains, O I will see, see the lofty mountains, O I will see, see the corries, I will see the peaks under mist…"

Hogwarts immediately came to mind. Strange how the castle he'd first considered a prison had become home. Not that the school's residents were family. Merlin forbid…

"Would ye be wantin' to go fishing tomorrow, Tynan?"

"Aye, Diarmid, but which method were you proposing to catch them…with a rod or with our teeth?"

Hearing the conversation held in carrying tones- the entire clan seemed unaware that such a thing as an 'indoor voice' existed- Snape's narrowed gaze focused on the man beside Lorelei's father. The bloody selkie was tall, dark, and un-naturally handsome. What a surprise. Curling his lip, he commanded,

"Go fishing another day, Tynan, you'll be busy tomorrow."

The man had already given his consent during an uncomfortable meeting in the library earlier. He must have some idea. Unsuccessfully hiding a smile, Tynan said,

"Oh really now…and what will I be doing instead?"

Severus glanced at Lorelei. Her face was bright with expectation. The band had finished the song, and the entire chamber seemed to hush while ears strained to hear his words. Controlling his urge to scowl, he answered concisely,

"Attending your daughter's wedding."

She'd never known that she could love someone so much. That this private man had made a public announcement made Lorelei close her eyes briefly to control tears of joy. While the room erupted into cheers and applause, she buried her face against Severus' chest. He queried with amusement lacing his silken voice,

"You're not crying, are you?"

Sniffing, she smiled and shook her head vigorously. A masculine fingertip brushed away the moisture clinging to the corners of her eyelashes.

"Hmmm…and what is this?"

"Happiness?"

Plastered so closely against him, her love's silent rumbles of laughter shook her too.

"So that's why I had to bring a dress!"

Tonks, currently sporting forest green hair and emerald green eyes, grinned at them along with her partner. The couple supported each other with arms around one another's waist. The pair looked very mellow. After hugging her friends, and watching with a grin of her own as Remus clapped the 'jammy bastard' on the back, Lorelei laughed out loud when Lupin decided that a momentous occasion like this deserved a song. Severus pursed his lips in disgust when the two swept her off toward the band. Piper and the rest of the group asked what she wanted them to play. A Beatles song that her friends used to sing when she'd drop in after a Ministry assignment every summer came to mind. When she named the tune, Goblin teeth glinted white.

Remus chuckled when the band began to play. Tonks exclaimed,

"Hey, I know this one!"

The siren looked across at her fiancée when they sang the Beatles' _All Together Now..._

In the far corner, Cassandra and Kieran looked torn between shock and amusement at seeing professors sing and dance. Every single person in the room joined in on the chorus, save one. Lorelei started toward him while the crowd sang boisterously.Reaching her fiancée, who looked a bit overwhelmed…or was that under-whelmed…by the enthusiastic noise, she sang the words asking could she take her 'friend' away with a wink.

A sardonic eyebrow arched. It was so sexy. He pursed his lips appealingly and repeated,

"_Friend?_"

She knew that he was jesting, but her answer was heartfelt,

"Best friend…lover…fiancée…husband…"

He kissed her. Lorelei pressed closer, loving the way her bones seemed to dissolve and how everything else seemed to disappear when she was in his arms. The smell of his skin, the taste of firewhisky on his tongue, the feel of his mouth moving over hers… She loved everything about him. They left the party going full swing. No one made any comments about the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding while they made their out of the room. Muggle superstitions held no sway over the magic of love.

* * *

A/N: As **FNP** wrote in her review…'Mawwiage is what bwings us togetha today'…or next week, actually. You know you're all invited! LOL 


	40. All You Need Is Love

Disclaimer: Parting is such sweet sorrow! I don't like being sad. Which is why I can't let the characters go completely! After _Queen of the Sacred Flames _asked, "A Parenthood Sequel?" a phrase popped into mind and didn't leave me alone until I started writing. So next, a sequel to this fic that's told from Severus' pov as he deals with the mixed blessings of pregnancy and fatherhood. That pesky phrase became a title: _Don't Call Me Daddy_. Still, I'm a bit misty over this chap and I never cry at weddings!

* * *

-

Chapter 40- All You Need Is Love

-

One of the things that irked Albus the most about aging was the inability to sleep through the night. He always awoke in the wee hours and had to listen to music or read for awhile before sleep would again be possible. Waking early Saturday morning, he decided to get up and see what the weather would be like on Hoy that day. Midnight blue robes embroidered with cows jumping over moons billowed around the Headmaster while he entered his office. Taking down a scrying bowl from one of the many shelves, he placed it on his desk, and softly chanted. Upon the inky surface, a scene appeared. Gray skies loomed overhead. A thick mist covered the hills. Stiff winds bent the shrubs and heather.

_Hardly ideal weather for an outdoor wedding…_

Removing his wand from the pocket of his robe, the wizard began to point to the four winds, chanting a specific spell for each direction. The liquid in the bowl began to steam, vapors arising to conceal the image upon the surface. A final incantation combined with an intricate pattern of runes 'drawn' in the air with the wand made the steam dissipate instantly. The surface now reflected a scene of sunshine, heather blooming, and a gentle breeze blowing.

Sighing contentedly, Dumbledore returned to his bedchamber and Minerva.

-

On an island across oceans and continents, the residents of Catalina, California were going about their evening activities. Children laughed and ran outside to play when it began to rain.

-

The sunlight streaming through the large round window in their bedchamber at Bag End woke Severus. He watched Lorelei sleep, wondering if he'd feel any differently waking up tomorrow, when they'd be husband and wife. A smile curved her lips. Sleepily, she murmured,

"It's stopped raining."

"How gratifying to have a perceptive wife…"

Midnight eyes opened. The look she gave him was sultry.

"I will always take pleasure in my husband's gratification."

"Is that one of the wedding vows?"

Her drowsy laughter made him smile. Kissing his bride-to-be, Snape briefly wondered how Muggles could stand to kiss each other upon rising when they didn't have morning-after-strength brushing/flossing mints to freshen their breath. Dismissing the thought of distastefully unhygienic non-magical persons, he coaxed his love's mouth open.

In a bedroom on the opposite side of the corridor from her professors, Cassandra rubbed her face against a firm pillow. It moved. She shrieked. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, the girl stared at the boy smiling up at her. His long fringe almost obscured the eyes that she loved. In only a pair of jeans, the selkie looked way too good. Vaguely, she remembered taking off his shirt so that she could feel those sculpted muscles. She would like to have blamed spiked punch for her behavior, but not one drop of alcohol had been added to the beverage. Cass had allowed the uninhibited party atmosphere and the exuberance of the sea people to infect her cool, calculating Slytherin nature. The result had been a night of dancing and snogging.

The smile spreading across his girlfriend's face made Kieran grin. Who needed real windows when the view inside the room was much prettier? The teen absently rubbed his chest, inwardly amused by the way her eyes followed his hand wistfully. Spreading fingers wide, he gasped theatrically. Skeptical brown eyes narrowed.

"Am I supposed to believe that you're in some kind of pain?"

He nodded, giving her the soulful look that his kind did so well,

"What am I supposed to do about it? Kiss and make it better?"

Kieran stared at her steadily. After a few moments, the selkie played his musical inflection to the hilt.

"Please."

Her lips brushed his mouth; making the pain he felt thinking about their parting ease. They'd be together again, and while he still had the chance, the boy was going to kiss her in a way that she'd never forget.

On a path outside Bag End that led to the ocean, Piper and Shea walked briskly. The heather and wildflowers lining the way made the hike pleasant, as did the unusually balmy weather. A smile creased a clever face. His companion observed,

"Good people, these selkies…your friend Lorelei too. I'm glad I came."

Helping his partner to cross a stone stream, Piper said,

"I'm glad you're here. Any chance of you catching Wedding Fever…?"

Shea gave a low, Goblin laugh.

"Is that a proposal?"

Standing on the multi-colored stones that blanketed the shore, canny black eyes gleamed.

"Is there gold at Gringott's?"

Returning his smile, the Goblin woman said with a pragmatism belied by her shining eyes,

"Then I'd better say yes while the band still remembers how to play Wagner's Bridal Chorus."

Further down the shoreline, an impressive example of a male gray seal stretched out on a flat rock. He enjoyed feeling the sun's rays against his body. His tail flapped restlessly at the thought that upon this day, his daughter would forever be joined to another man. Whiskers twitched at the idea of losing his little girl. Mournful black eyes opened upon hearing a chiding series of barks.

"_You're not losing a daughter, Tynan, you're gaining a son."_

The mother of his sons, Mab, flopped down next to him. Her liquid black eyes were sympathetic, but amused. He barked in reply,

"_A Kraken for a son…Poseidon smiles upon me."_

A honking laugh sounded.

"_You should thank him for sending your daughter to a man who will cherish her."_

Rubbing his nose against hers, Tynan pulled back and bobbed his head.

"_Thank Poseidon, and thank you…how about a swim?"_

Two streamlined bodies were soon racing through the gentle waves.

-

The sun rose higher in the sky, drying the dew and brightening hearts. Three guests flooed into the lounge after breakfast. Lorelei rushed to hug Marina and Jean-Luc. Silky was embraced affectionately as well and asked,

"Are you ready for your magical skills to be utilized to their fullest?"

Large, tennis ball shaped green orbs shone with eagerness.

"I is ready!"

The females huddled together, immediately absorbed with talk of tents and tables, food and flowers. Jean-Luc retreated to a corner where Snape was lounging in a chair reading The Daily Prophet. Taking a seat in a matching club chair, the distinguished man inquired,

"Have you read the article on the preponderance of recent giant sightings?"

Glancing at the bald man whose air of authority seemed better suited to government rather than a research lab, Severus replied civilly,

"Yes. It is very disturbing- especially if a certain party is responsible."

After measuring the other man's words, Jean-Luc offered,

"Although officially the Siren Corporation maintains neutrality in the affairs of the Wizarding World, unofficially…if a rumored _Order_ requires assistance in any way that can be discreetly provided…"

The sincerity of the offer was unquestionable. The use of Corporation resources would be invaluable. Inclining his head in appreciation, Severus said,

"There is someone I must consult, but I have no doubt that he will accept your offer gladly and discuss with you in depth about this matter."

A small smile played across the commanding features, "Make it so."

Across the room from the men, the details of the ceremony and reception had quickly been worked out. Years of lavish party planning experience made a simple wedding easy by comparison. The house elf stated that she would go confer with the house brownie, and work on the preparations together. Marina called to her partner,

"Jean-Luc, I'm going to unpack and see Lorelei's dress."

In the midst of a discussion, two sets of dark eyes glanced up and looked relieved not to have their presence required. The elder siren laughed softly while leaving the lounge,

"Men- forever leery of women's fashion…"

Slipping an arm around her mother's waist, Lorelei agreed,

"Nothing makes their eyes glaze over faster." Smiling, she said, "I don't care if Severus admires the dress, as long as he thinks that I'm beautiful wearing it."

"Of course your groom…what a strange word…will. All brides are beautiful on their wedding day!"

Lorelei led her mother to the chamber she and Severus had shared.

"We'll be staying at Muir Cottage for the rest of our stay, so I thought you'd enjoy having this chamber."

Marina gazed wistfully at the murals, the elaborately carved headboard.

"I remember feeling envious of the love that built this home, created this enchanting room." Her smile became warm, "Now I have Jean-Luc, and I'm grateful that your father loves our daughter so." Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, the woman looked around. "Where's your dress?"

"Hey, not going to leave me out, are you? I want to see what a wedding gown looks like. I hope to need one myself one day…"

Tonks grinned while she entered the room and shut the door after waving Remus toward the lounge. Lorelei rushed across the chamber to hug her excitedly.

"Merlin, just think…our children can play together!"

A look of horror made the metamorphmagus' heart shaped face look even paler,

"Can we please not talk of children…I'm just starting to get used to the idea of you and Snape getting married!"

Pulling the squeamish woman over to a portion of wall, Lorelei pressed a painted leaf. The wall slid back to reveal a closet. Reaching in, the bride-to-be brought out her wedding dress.

"It's not white…and it looks medieval!"

Three women gazed at the emerald green velvet gown. One contentedly, one appraisingly, and one confusedly… Marina informed her daughter's friend,

"That's because it's cut with princess seams, and laces up the back." Trailing her fingers over the sheer, fitted undersleeve and flowing long oversleeve that banded at the bicep with soft shirring to accentuate the shoulders, light brown spiraled curls shook,

"I was afraid that you'd go for the Gothic look. This is a pleasant surprise. My dress is silver brocade which will go well with this silver trim at the neck and sleeves. The trim belt, too. You'll wear it low on the hips?"

"Yes."

Tonks frowned.

"What good does that do?" Seeing the smiles on the other faces, she said ruefully, "Just for looks, huh?" The Ravenclaw would keep the idea in mind for the future. Mentally changing the color of the velvet to blue, Tonks' gaze flickered around the chamber.

"Are you wearing one of those cone hats with the scarf hanging out?"

Melodic laughter pealed.

"No…just a ciclet of white roses and quicksilver faerie phlox. I'll be carrying a bouquet of the same…as are you, if you'll be my maid of honor."

Tonks grinned.

"Try and stop me!"

After discussing shoes and deciding that silver Manolo Blanik slides charmed for stability and support would go best, the women decided to return to the lounge for a cup of tea. At the far end, a dart board hung against the wall. Severus, Jean-Luc, and Remus were in the middle of a match. Wisely deciding not to interrupt male competition…or bonding…maybe both, Lorelei spoke into the fireplace,

"Donn, will you please send a pot of tea down to the lounge?"

The brownie arrived with a loaded tray a few moments later. Along with the asked for tea, buttered scones with raspberry jam, apple tarts, mince-pies and cheese, pork-pies and salad, eggs, cold chicken, pickles, seed cakes, and biscuits were supplied. A disgruntled bridegroom stalked over, followed by an amused best man and a satisfied future step-father in law. Reaching for a mug of ale, Severus flicked a disdainful hand toward the lavish spread and asked,

"Whose idea of tea is this?"

The slightly pouting air of the man who'd lost in darts relaxed into a smirk upon noticing his love's guilty glance resting on the leather-bound edition of _The Hobbit_ on a side table. Relaxing beside Lorelei on the sofa, Snape allowed her to fix him a plate. Listening quietly to the conversation that flowed around the room, he reflected that at least the Stilton was excellent.

A clamoring sound was heard outside the home. Within moments, the round door to the lounge opened and a group of men poured inside with cries of,

"Sister!"

The only dark-haired, dark-eyed, un-naturally handsome sibling the Potions Master recognized was Kieran. Lorelei went about gushing over each of the selkies before returning to where he stood ready to face the crowd.

"These are my brothers, Severus. Some have swum…I mean come…a long way to be with us today."

Each stepped up and shook his hand with an impudent grin when she introduced them one by one. He committed the names to memory, imprinting the brothers into mind as Ailin: mole under right earlobe, Bearach: brawny, Cormac: smiles too much, Daivi: can't stand still, Donal: shy, Eoghan: scar in left eyebrow, Iaian: streak of white in hair, Kieran: almost a credit to Slytherin, Liam: chipped tooth, Neall: has eye for the women, Reece: looks like trouble, and Shane: a cowboy. Tynan sauntered into the room with the strut of a rooster that had fertilized many an egg. What an accomplishment to take pride in. The newcomers fell upon the tea tray like locusts, talking and eating with equal enthusiasm. Donn appeared with more refreshments. Feeling outnumbered and uncomfortable, Snape retreated from the room. He turned in the entry to find that Lupin had followed.

"It's like that night I retreated to the astronomy tower…times twelve."

A muscle in Severus' jaw twitched at the wry comment. He raised a brow.

"Yet you're willing to leave your partner surrounded by selkies?"

A wolfish grin assured,

"No worries about Tonks being unhappy, my friend."

Perhaps the man had used terms of friendship so often that they no longer offended. Or maybe the thought of having a friend that understood his past and shared common interests in the present was surprisingly agreeable. Shrugging off mawkish introspection, he said, "I'm going to walk into the village for a firewhiskey, if you'd care to go along…Remus…"

Companionably, the men strode toward Rackwick and Thor's Hammer.

While Snape and Lupin sipped firewhiskey and vowed to challenge Jean-Luc to another dart match, a couple Apparated outside Bag End. The white-haired wizard smiled proudly while he looked around.

"It appears exactly as I scryed it!"

Regal in green dress robes, the Headmaster's companion said harshly,

"Do you mean to tell me that you Apparated us here with only a vague image to guide you?"

Chuckling, the wizard brushed a speck off the sleeve of his silver on silver embroidered robes and chided,

"Minerva, do you honestly think I'd attempt Apparating with a vague image? It was a detailed image, I assure you."

Nerves made the professor snap,

"Albus!"

At the same time, a soft voice exclaimed,

"Albus!"

Dreading the confrontation, McGonagall turned to meet the smiling gaze of the woman she'd avoided for over twenty seven years. Marina greeted,

"Minerva, It's been too long…I'm glad that you could share this day with us. Won't you come in?"

A group of handsome men trooped outside. Tynan pushed through the crowd and kissed McGonagall's cheeks. She could feel them flush. Shaking Dumbledore's hand, the selkie told the pair that he and 'the boys' were off to the Hammer to give the girls peace to prepare for the ceremony. With cheerful waves, the selkies took off down the path, singing,

"I'm getting married in the morning, Ding dong the bells are gonna chime..."

Following Marina into the house, Minerva looked askance at the…roundness…to the home. The pegs were unduly eccentric, also. Entering the lounge and cordially greeting Tonks, before offering her best wishes to Lorelei, the Deputy Headmaster accepted a cup of tea. Sitting beside Albus on a sofa, the woman tried to deal with her conflicted feelings. Here she was, having tea with a woman who'd slashed her wrists after… And, now, apparently, everyone else had moved past the incident…except her. Would showing her feelings…in a circumspect fashion…really not garner censure or unwanted focus on her private life? Slowly, her hand moved to cover Albus' where it rested on the sofa cushion between them. Not one eyebrow rose.

Only the knowledge that his prickly love would be mortified by such an excessive public display of affection kept Dumbledore from kissing her. Unable to act on his feelings, Albus was restrained to grinning like a schoolboy, and shifting to entwine his fingers with Minerva's.

Eventually, the men returned from the pub. Severus declined every offer to assist him with his dressing or sneak him out the back way if he had second thoughts. Curling a lip at the thought of a Snape doing any such thing, the wizard entered the guest room set aside for him.

Tonks paced Lorelei's chamber, wondering why she was the one with jitters instead of the bride. Was it the fear of tripping on her hem, or a rock, or a clump of dirt…? Marina softly touched her arm.

"Burgundy velvet looks lovely on you. Here's your bouquet…is everyone ready?"

Rubbing the soft sapphire colored material of her skirt, Cassandra lifted a basket filled with white rose petals and asked,

"Okay, somebody tell me why I get to be the flower girl again?"

"You're the youngest girl here, and when Kieran asked, you said 'yes'."

Turning to the bride resplendent in emerald green, Cassandra said dryly,

"I would've said yes to pretty much anything at that particular moment." Smiling ruefully, the girl asserted, "If I didn't know that this wedding will remain a secret until after Voldemort's defeated, and that by then I'll be mature enough to stand being teased about tossing petals, I'd make Kieran suffer the indignity."

Clearly humoring the otherworldly Slytherin, the other women nodded and pointed to the door. Muttering 'unbelievers', Cass heaved a sigh and then marched out, basket in hand. Walking unseen in the corridor, she reached up to touch the flower circlet in her hair and grinned, just for a moment.

Beyond Bag End was a leveled hillside with a panoramic view of the ocean. A large white tent stood to the side, the round tables and chairs beneath it waiting for guests to be seated after the wedding ceremony. Those assembled together to celebrate stood in a circle that was open on one end. Piper and Shea played a sonata for flute and guitar while Cassandra walked slowly into the circle, scattering petals. The girl moved to stand beside Kieran. Tonks took extra care with each step and made it into the circle with a sigh of relief that brought smiles to waiting faces. The entire band took up various instruments to play the Bridal Chorus.

Tynan escorted his daughter to a circle within the ring of family and friends. Facing North, a bowl of amethyst, turquoise, and lapis stones symbolized Earth. To the South, A brass candleholder with a red candle stood for Fire. Facing East, a glass candleholder held a white candle to embody Air. On the West side of the circle, a bowl of seashells in brine were the symbol of Water. With a bittersweet smile, the selkie kissed his daughter's cheek and moved to stand beside Marina and Jean-Luc.

Within the inner circle, Dumbledore stood facing Severus and Lorelei. The bride handed her bouquet to Tonks. Behind the groom who had traded customary black for a close-fitting Slytherin green tunic with a mandarin collar, the best man grinned at the maid-of-honor.

Irrepressible, the woman returned his cheeky smile. One day, the positions here today would be reversed, and Tonks would have a _matron_ of honor.

Standing with Severus' hands clasping hers, Lorelei felt the same way she had when first sighting this man on the front steps of Hogwarts. She was entranced.

Leaning forward just enough to allow long strands of black hair to obscure his expression from everyone except the woman he loved, Severus' lips curved, and his eyes shone with tenderness.

Albus, praising Merlin for that night he'd drunk one shot too many and applied for Druid Celebrant status, turned to the radiant bride and asked,

"What is your desire?"

"To be one with Severus."

Asked the same question, Snape spoke in a clear, strong voice,

"To be one with Lorelei."

Taking the couple through the ceremony that would join their lives together, the wizard smiled to hear each tell the other,

_I, Lorelei, _

_I, Severus,_

_Do come here freely, seeking partnership. I come with all love, honor and sincerity, wishing only to become one _

_with him_

_with her_

_that I love. Always will I strive for_

_Severus' _

_Lorelei's _

_happiness and welfare._

Dumbledore handed the bride's ring to the groom and the groom's ring to the bride, reminding them,

"It is no weakness to admit a wrong: more is it strength, and a sign of eternal growth. Forever love, help, and respect each other. The constant circle of love you share is symbolized in these rings. Let them be a token of the partnership you have come to celebrate this day. When the waters are rough, let these rings remind you of the ebb and flow of life. Let them remind you of the happiness you feel at this moment, and let the memory soothe your spirit."

Narrow Celtic wedding bands engraved with infinity knots were exchanged. Smiling through joyful tears, Lorelei whispered,

"Tha gaol agam ort."

Hearing the Gaelic vow of love, Severus said huskily,

"Tha gaol agam ort-fhein."

Enfolding their entwined hands with his briefly, Albus declared,

"It is with great happiness that I present you as husband and wife. May you always remember the love that brought you here on this day, and may your union be blessed. So mote it be. You may now kiss…"

Laughter and clapping arose as the groom pre-empted the celebrant and kissed his bride. After long, sweet moments, the wedded pair drew back, but not apart, immediately becoming surrounded by well-wishers. A sweeping melody filled the air. Lorelei's delighted laughter rang out. Severus raised a brow. She sighed happily and explained,

"That's the theme song to 'The Lord of the Rings'."

The newlyweds greeted each guest. Lorelei with hugs and kisses, Snape with a reserved yet congenial 'Thank you for sharing this day with us'… The celebration moved beneath the shade of the flower bedecked tent. An Orpheus Orb projected a variety of instrumentals and songs from Gaelic Uprising's _Weddings_.

In a corner of the tent, Albus blinked innocently at Minerva when she remarked acerbically that it was exceedingly dodgy that _they_ happened to have the only table for two. Reluctantly flattered by the realization that after all the years, he still desired her as a partner, she smiled.

A few tables away from the older couple, seated with several of his brothers and his date, Kieran grinned when Cassandra stared off, absorbed by an inner vision. She was so pretty today, but he knew better than to suggest that his girlfriend wear eyeliner to match her brown eyes and rose pink lipstick instead of black on an everyday basis. The selkie wanted to enjoy the rest of their holiday, and a new found Slytherin inner voice told him that a dark and spooky girl was much less likely to have blokes trying to steal her away from a long-distance boyfriend. Cass smiled when her eyes focused again and shared,

"We're going to dance every dance and after the party, we're going to sneak off and go swimming."

His jaw dropped.

"You saw that in a vision?"

Her fingers lifted his chin. A tiny smile tilted the corners of her mouth.

"No, I saw Lorelei and Snape…and a baby who pursed tiny lips the waySnape's doing right now. I had to imagine something more pleasant to wipe away the image."

Kieran said disappointedly,

"So the swim…it won't come true?"

The boy's day was made when he heard his girl say,

"It will…because we want it to."

Separated by several meters from her students, Tonks sat between Remus and Jean-Luc, making a dent in the huge plate of food her partner had fixed for her. She didn't want to look up, because she kept seeing sights that disturbed her. Snape, smiling. Not toothy grins, but smiles all the same, however slight, or fleeting.

"Don't you think it's about time you changed that schoolgirl view of Severus as a malevolent bat?"

He was right. She kept thinking of Snape as the professor who would sneer at her, give her low marks, or detention if she crossed him. He hadn't been in that position for quite some time. Smiling and nodding, Tonks leaned over to kiss Remus softly. Deliberately glancing in Severus' direction, the changeable woman saw him feed Lorelei a morsel of cake, and curve his lips when his wife held his wrist and licked his fingers clean. She met her partner's expectant gaze and grinned. Underneath the table, her hand pressed against a stomach that wasn't churning…too much.

Watching the Wedding Party finish their meal after a round of toasts to their health and happiness, the group of musicians smiled at each other. It was time to get this party started.

Ian walked over to the bar and stealthily appropriated a bottle of firewhisky- for medicinal purposes. Ducking out of the tent, the friends smiled to see that the sun was shining, but not over-bright in the cloudless sky above. In the clearing used for the wedding, their instruments waited, courtesy of the Brownie…or maybe the House-Elf. Large and small pipes, flute, whistle, fiddle, mandolin, drums, and guitar stood in readiness. Picking up the guitar while Sticks gravitated to the drums, Shea reached for the flute and whistle, and the MacManus brothers argued over who got to play the fiddle this gig, Piper looked at Mairi and asked,

"May I sing lead on this one?"

"Ceart gu leor"

Given the 'okay', the Goblin nodded, and the band began to play the Beatles' _All You Need is Love._

From the first notes, the guests beneath the tent began to make their way out. Lorelei pulled her impassive husband by the hand to stand before her friends before the first chorus finished.

Snape unbent enough to encircle the new wife leaning back against his chest with his arms. She covered his hands with hers. Flower circlet slightly askew, Lorelei blew the singer a kiss, waved to the rest of the band, and determinedly drew Severus away from the crowd while the song ended.

Muir, or Sea Cottage was built on a steep, heathery hill overlooking the beach. It was isolated, fully stocked with firewood and supplies, and perfect for a newlywed couple. The stone-built dwelling was cozy and comfortable. Lorelei acknowledged ruefully while she and her husband approached the picturesque cottage that she'd been a spoilt brat to demand Tynan build her a better home. Approaching the front door, she laughed when Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold,

"Afraid evil spirits will cling to my feet and enter in?"

A rare, spontaneous smile lit his face.

"No."

A fire was already kindled in the fireplace, warming the small lounge. Carefully lowering his bride to her feet, Severus looked around the chamber, feeling a soul-deep contentment. He wasn't waiting to live life fully anymore. A brush of soft fingertips against a firm cheek brought his gaze to the one that was smiling.

"When did you first know that you loved me? I knew, that day in the library, when I touched your face and realized why I loved every feature…"

His eyes fixed on hers. Snape marveled that he could not answer. Had he not always loved her? His Slytherin inner voice reminded him of the time he'd tried to get her sacked, all the many ways he'd tried to discourage and avoid feelings that were alarming…and irresistible. Remembering the novel they'd quoted back and forth flirtatiously, Severus lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words which layed its foundations. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew I had begun."

The smile playing at the corners of his mouth made Lorelei release the breath she'd been holding.

"Pride and Prejudice…you remembered!"

The angular planes of his face softened.

"I will always remember the love which brought me here on this day…and I have already been blessed…with your love."

She could feel her eyes shimmering with tears. Overwhelmed with emotion, Lorelei raised her lips to her husband's. It was a gentle kiss that deepened when his lips slanted over hers while strong arms tightened around her. She responded with all her heart, wanting nothing more than to fulfill their vows, to strive for his happiness always.

His passion soared to meet hers, his hands dropping to draw his wife closer, sliding around to caress the abdomen that would one day carry their child. The meaning of grace, unmerited favor, had never been so clear. Thanking the stars or whatever twist of fate had brought them together, Severus maneuvered his bride toward the narrow staircase. Easing back before desire dispelled rational thought, he gestured for her to precede him up the steps. Their eyes met with the realization that they were about to truly become one in love as man and wife. Lorelei smiled tenderly and climbed the stairs. Following close behind, his hand trailed up the back laces of her wedding gown and slowly untied the top bow.

-

* * *

A/N: **And they lived happily ever after…**I always wanted to write that, although the phrase "happily ever after" is so misleading, like the couple never has a day of stress or strife afterwards. Yeah, right! They're just happy to be together regardless of circumstances! If you're wondering about the wedding ceremony, I've never been to a medieval, much less pagan, wedding (Protestant and Catholic weren't quite right for the story) so I went online and found a couple of stock, you can use this for your own wedding/joining ceremony examples, and I did. :D. Hope you enjoyed it! 

**August, 2007...**For anyone wanting to read more, there's not only a sequel to this story, **Don't Call Me Daddy **and a one shot **Father and Son: Severus and Septimus **that follows, but also a Marauder Era Snape/OC romance I'd love you to read. **More Than a Feeling **is complete, along with its sequel **The Potions Master's Apprentice **and one shot **Into the Dark. **(Anyone sense a trend in stories? LOL)


End file.
